Após o Véu
by Gilda Santa Cruz
Summary: Após a SUPOSTA morte do padrinho Sirius Black, Harry vai descobrir que está mais ligado à Bellatrix Lestrange do que poderia imaginar. Continuação da Trilogia de Songfics SB. COMPLETA
1. PRÓLOGO

** PROLOGO**

Inferno.

Não dava pra acreditar, mas sua vida tinha conseguido ficar pior do que era há anos atrás.

Na verdade ele chegava a sentir falta da época em que não sabia quem era. Quando não sabia que era um bruxo, nem sabia quem fora seus pais, nem das circunstancias reais em que morreram.

Sentia falta da época em que não precisava se preocupar com o que havia lá fora, nem com o bem estar das pessoas que gostava, ou com a perda delas.

Perda... Seu peito doía toda vezes que lembrava dessa palavra. Era difícil acreditar que fosse sentir algo assim, pensava já estar acostumado a perdas, pelo fato de ser órfão, mas a verdade é que nunca teve realmente que se deparar com elas...

Até o dia em que mataram Cedric na sua frente... Até o dia em que mataram Sirius.

Potter! Desça aqui agora mesmo!

Era a voz irritante do sr. Dursley. Já fazia tempos que não a escutava. Desde que voltara para as férias (a dois dias) ninguém na casa havia lhe dirigido a palavra, na verdade ele não se importava muito com isso, até gostava. Mas parecia que sua tranqüilidade havia acabado.

Desceu as escadas para encontrar a família Drusley reunida na cozinha.

O que foi? – perguntou grosseiramente parando na porta.

Temos que conversar sobre a sua estadia aqui, garoto. – antes que ele retrucasse o sr Dursley continuou – Não quero que volte a acontecer coisas que aconteceram na vez passada, quando esteve aqui... Entendeu bem? Por isso trate de manter aqueles seus amiguinhos _dementealgumacoisa_ bem longe da minha casa!

Eles não são meus amiguinhos.. e eu não tenho domínio sobre eles. – falou o garoto.

Pois é melhor arrumar um jeito de domina-los, se não eu te expulso daqui! – gritou ele batendo com a mão na mesa – Não me interessa o que Petúnia prometeu ou deixou de prometer garoto, se a minha família voltar a correr perigo por sua causa eu te boto pra fora sem dó nem piedade! Entendeu bem?

Sua família corre perigo não importa a onde eu esteja... – murmurou Harry impaciente.

Está me ameaçando garoto?

Não, estou apenas dizendo a verdade.... as pessoas que mataram meus pais estão de volta... Sim, estão atrás de mim, mas depois de conseguirem me matar elas vão exterminar todos que forem como vocês... E acredite, isso não vai levar muito tempo. Eu mesmo já as vi em ação e posso assegurar-lhe que elas são muito boas no ofício de matar.

Houve um silêncio constrangedor.

Não estamos interessados na sua percepção do caso Potter... – falou a sra Drusley, finalmente – Queremos apenas viver em paz e...

Ela engoliu o resto da frase ao se deparar com o olhar raivoso dele.

Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. Sabe do perigo que há lá fora...

Eu não sei de nada Potter! Agora suba para o seu quarto e não arrume mais confusões... é só isso que estamos pedindo.

Ele balançou a cabeça, estava cansado de discussões inúteis, como aquela. Virou-se e subiu as escadas de volta para o quarto, resignado.

Já estava começando a se arrepender de ter prometido à Dumbledore que não sairia da casa dos tios por nada no mundo.

* * *

_ Petúnia... - _A voz doce tinha ao mesmo tempo um tom sarcástico e mas atraente. - _Petúnia__, querida.... vem cá..._ A mulher levantou da cama, ainda sonolenta e seguiu a passos leves escada abaixo, até a porta da frente. Tocou a maçaneta meio indecisa - _Vamos__ Petúnia, abra a porta abra..._

Ela obedeceu, abrindo a porta num longo bocejo. Mas quando viu quem a esperava do outro lado, seu coração disparou. Sentiu suas pernas tremerem ao dar os primeiros passos para trás.

Oi querida! – disse a mesma voz cínica que invadira seus sonhos - Não me convida pra entrar?

Você? Não pode ser.. você está.. você estava...

Morta? – a mulher soltou uma longa e irritante gargalhada enquanto entrava na casa – Foi isso que te disseram quando eu sumi? – a outra acenou positivamente – Sinto em lhe dizer querida, eles mentiram... Triste não?

Petúnia fez menção de correr, mas a outra levantou sua varinha primeiro.

_ Petrificus__ Totalus_. – disse paralizando-a e fazendo Petúnia lembrar-se da última vez que vira aquela mulher – Não tão cedo querida, temos algumas coisas pra conversar, primeiro... Cadê o garoto?

Mas não foi preciso que Petúnia dissesse nada, nesse exato instante Harry descia as escadas da casa, atraído pela conversa fora de hora.

Quando reconheceu a visita seus olhos se encheram de raiva.

Você! – gritou quando alcançou o chão da sala – Sua assassina! Como se atreve!

Olá pra você também Baby Potter! – disse, com a varinha já apontada pra ele.

O que ele viu em seguida foi um enorme clarão, e mais nada.


	2. CAPÍTULOS I E II

**CAPÍTULO UM – OCLUMÊNCIA DE VERDADE**

A consciência parecia lhe voltar aos poucos. Onde estava? Por que estava tudo escuro? E que sensação de balançar horrível era aquela?

Demorou a entender que estava em movimento, num carro provavelmente, abriu os olhos mas continuou a não enxergar nada, estava vendado, isso queria dizer que... mexeu as mãos.. exatamente, também estava amarrado.

O rádio estava ligado, tocava uma música de uma cantora conhecida (que Duda adorava, por sinal).

De repente alguém começou a cantar junto com a música. Era ela... ele reconheceria aquela voz irritante em qualquer lugar.

-Já acordou, Baby Potter? – perguntou a mulher em tom infantil.

Ela provavelmente tinha percebido o movimento de cabeça dele. Aquele tom debochado que usara no Ministério da Magia fez com que Harry tivesse o impulso de voar no pescoço dela, mas pelo visto ele também estava bem preso ao banco

-Ah! Desculpa, ta apertado, eu sei. Mas eu tinha que te deixar assim né? Por motivos óbvios.

-Pare de implicar com o garoto, Bellatrix.

Era uma voz feminina, havia mais alguém no carro. Pela lógica só poderia ser Narcisa Malfoy, mas algo lhe dizia que não era ela.

-Ai que saco. – resmungou Bellatrix – Você ficou tão chata depois de velha... Eu que devia ter perdido todo o humor depois de passar tanto tempo em Azkaban, não você.

-Pra onde estão me levando? – perguntou Harry impaciente – A onde Voldemort está escondido para precisarmos ir de carro?

Uma estrondosa gargalhada inundou o carro.

-Então você acha que estamos indo visitar o Lorde, bebe?

Como era irritante ouvi-la tratando-o assim.

-Que outro motivo teria pra me manter vivo se não porque ele quer me matar pessoalmente?

-É verdade! – falou ela antes de rir novamente – Vou te entregar pra ele sabe, por que quero que ele te mate logo... por isso consegui entrar na casa da sua tia, não é? – ela abandonou o tom de brincadeira, dando lugar a algo que mais parecia uma chamada de atenção - Por Merlin garoto! Tinham me dito que você era mais inteligente. Mas também, só eu mesmo pra dar ouvidos ao Lucio, com aquele filho patético que ele tem, qualquer garoto nessa idade parece ter uma grande inteligência perto dele.

-Bellatrix! O garoto é seu sobrinho!

-Mas que droga! Eu não lembro de você reclamar assim quando a gente implicava com a Narcisa.

Bang! Não era a mãe de Draco quem dirigia o carro, sim porque Harry já tinha conseguido identificar que a voz de Bellatrix vinha do seu lado esquerdo, o lado do passageiro.

-É que a Narcisa era diferente... – disse a outra num tom malicioso e divertido.

-Lembra quando a gente estuporou ela, a trancamos no sótão e dissemos pro papai que ela havia fugido com um trouxa estrangeiro?

A outra mulher caiu na gargalhada.

-Foi difícil ela explicar... até porque nem ela sabia o que tinha acontecido... Lembra da cara dela quando apareceu????

As duas começaram a rir.

-Andrômeda....– murmurou Harry no banco de trás.

-Pare de ouvir a conversa dos outros, bebê! – ralhou Bellatrix, como se ele fosse um garotinho bisbilhoteiro. Era impressionante como ela tinha a capacidade de tirá-lo do sério facilmente - mais tarde nós dois vamos conversar...

-Eu não vou conversar com você, sua assassina! Se está pensado que vou lhe dar alguma informação, está muito enganada, é melhor me matar logo pois será perda de tempo esperar!

Ele a ouviu dar um suspiro profundo.

-Ai, pelo visto não foi só a aparência que você herdou do seu pai... Sua mãe seria mais perspicaz....

-Não fale dos meus pais! – gritou Harry novamente, sem se dar conta do comentário.

-Mas é verdade. – disse ela indiferente - Pense Potter, pense! Se eu realmente quisesse te matar, ou se estivesse pensado em lhe fazer qualquer tipo de mal, como entregá-lo para o Lorde, não conseguiria entrar na casa protegida pelo sangue da sua mãe... Ou ninguém te falou sobre isso?

Ele engoliu seco. Era verdade, não havia como ela entrar na casa dos tios, como entrou. O próprio Dumbledore já tinha lhe falado sobre isso.

Ficou calado por algum tempo, tentando refletir sobre o que ela havia dito, mas as coisas simplesmente não se encaixavam.

A música conhecida continuava, parecia que estavam passando um especial da cantora, mas Harry não conseguia prestar atenção nisso, sua cabeça fervia tentando arranjar uma explicação para a assassina do seu padrinho estar a poucos centímetros dele e não o ter matado ainda.

Resolveu buscar mais informações.

-Pra onde estamos indo?

-Pra um lugar seguro. – era a voz da outra mulher a responder.

-Por que estamos indo de carro?

Pra que o Ministério da Magia não possa nos localizar, nem o Lorde... E esse também é o motivo de você estar vendado.

Ele sentiu a cicatriz doer e foi como se ele entendesse o que acontecia. Com certeza Voldemort tinha acabado de descobrir o que ela fizera, estava urrando de ódio, ao que parecia já havia um plano pronto para pegá-lo na primeira oportunidade e agora, com a intromissão da mulher, tudo tinha ido por água a baixo.

-Você não quer que ele veja para onde estão me levando. Nem quem está te ajudando...

-Exatamente, Baby Potter.

-Da pra parar de ma chamar assim? – falou enquanto tentava esquecer da dor que aumentava.

-Eu sempre te chamei assim... não vai ser agora que vou mudar. – ele não viu, mas sabia bem que ela tinha um sorriso cínico nos lábios – O que foi? – parecia que finalmente ela havia percebido a expressão de dor nas suas feições.

-Minha cicatriz, ta doendo... ele... já sabe... – Harry sentiu uma mão em sua testa, os dedos eram gelados, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia que uma descarga de calor o invadia naquele toque.

-Feche a mente... – murmurou Bellatrix – Não pense em nada.

A mesma ladainha de Snape, como era possível não pensar em nada?

-Limpe-a ou não vai conseguir se livrar dele Baby Potter. Ande, vamos... Se esforce...

Ele resolveu tentar, mesmo acreditando que não conseguiria, fechou os olhos, a dor aumentava, era difícil não pensar nela. Ela parecia triplicar a cada segundo.

-Não dá! Eu não consigo!

-Vou te ensinar uma outra forma então... – disse ela num tom calmo... quase doce - Fixe um ponto na sua lembrança... uma imagem feliz...

Era difícil lembrar de algo feliz no meio de tanta dor, ele mal sentia os dedos dela em sua testa, mas sabia que ainda estavam lá.

Buscou a imagem de Sirius, mas a imagem que vinha a sua cabeça era dele desaparecendo no véu. Buscou a imagem de seus amigos, momentos que passaram juntos, mas em seguida sua mente era inundada por cenas de Rony e Hermione morrendo de forma horrenda... Não sabia mais onde procurar.

Agora ele não tinha noção nem da presença de Bellatrix, ou da raiva que sentia dela, nada daquilo importava. A dor era inexplicavelmente grande, só pensava em se livrar dela, em se libertar, em ser livre... como quando voava....

Lembrou-se do seu primeiro campeonato de quadribol, o vento no rosto, a sensação de liberdade. Ele ficou um bom tempo aproveitando aquela sensação gostosa que a lembrança lhe trazia. Quando abriu os olhos novamente (para a escuridão da venda), a dor havia ido embora.

-Viu, não é tão difícil. – disse enquanto afastava os dedos da testa dele.

-Você falou com ele não foi? Através de mim...

-É, falei... – ele ouviu ela se ajeitando no banco.

-O que você disse?

-Resumidamente: _Cai fora!_

Harry duvidava que tivesse sido exatamente isso, mas era bem provável ter sido algo bem parecido. Ele sabia que Voltemorth se fora muito mais irritado do que quando chegara.

-Por que está fazendo isso? Por que está me ajudando?

-Já disse que nós conversaremos depois; bebê.

-Não! Eu quero saber agora!

-Você ainda não está em condições de saber de nada Baby Potter. Enquanto não aprender Oclumência direito vai ter que se contentar em saber só o que EU te digo e não o que VOCÊ quer saber.

Harry soltou um muxoxo irritado.

-Por favor, não me diga que eu vou ter que voltar a ter aulas com o Snape... Seria o suficiente pra acabar DE VEZ com o meu dia.

Ele ouviu as gargalhadas das duas mulheres.

-Não bebe, não se preocupe. – disse Bellatrix – Quem vai te ensinar Oclumência sou eu.

**CAPÍTULO DOIS – MAIS PERGUNTAS, MENOS RESPOSTAS**

É claro que Harry não conseguiu mais pregar o olho. Por mais que a venda o deixasse às escuras, tentava manter-se atento para cada barulho ou conversa entre as duas ocupantes do carro. Mas não ouve muito mais que risos tolos, os quais ele não sabia o motivo, e a insistência de Bellatrix em cantar junto com a música do rádio. O pior era que, além da voz estridente, ela nem sabia a letra, repetia o refrão vez ou outra, e sempre em entonação errada, coisa que deixava a prática ainda mais irritante em pouco tempo.

Felizmente o carro parou e o rádio fora desligado. Ele deixou-se guiar para fora do veículo sem discutir, deu alguns passos, apoiado no braço de alguém até que ouviu uma porta fechar atrás de si.

-Sam! Sam, cadê você? – ouviu Bellatrix gritar num ponto a sua frente, o que significava que era Andrômeda a guiá-lo. Se bem que ainda tinha suas dúvidas que fosse ela... Sirius gostava tanto daquela prima, não podia imaginar por que ela ajudaria justamente a mulher que o havia matado.

Mas fosse quem fosse, a mulher o fez sentar em uma cadeira antes de perguntar para a outra:

-Posso desamarrá-lo?

Houve um silencio antes da resposta vir. O estômago de Harry revirou com a possibilidade de estar com as mãos livres e, finalmente, ter alguma chance de fugir.

-Não... – sentenciou Bellatrix – Ele ainda pensa em ir embora... Vai ter que ficar assim até que entenda que esse é o lugar mais seguro pra ele agora. Mas pode tirar-lhe a venda.

Seus olhos demoraram a se acostumar com a luminosidade novamente, mesmo que o lugar não fosse muito claro. Tentou olhar em volta, procurando a pessoa que lhe tirava a venda, mas, assim que se deu conta a onde estava, toda a sua curiosidade em ver o rosto da outra se foi.

-Isso é um bar?

-Na verdade é um pub. – responde a mulher de longos cabelos negros parada a poucos metros dele, na frente do balcão do estabelecimento. Ela ainda estava com as mesmas roupas com que entrara na casa dos Dursley, e pela luminosidade vinda da janela, ainda era noite.

Ela bateu fortemente com a mão no balcão novamente.

-Sam! Acorda!!!! Eu não tenho a vida toda, sabia?

-Aqui estará seguro, Potter. – disse a mulher nas suas costas – Isso se você não irritá-la, claro. Ela realmente fica muito perigosa quando brava...

-Meu padrinho que o diga, não é... – disse secamente enquanto virava levemente a cabeça tentando ter uma visão da mulher, o máximo que conseguiu foi ver o seu vulto.

-Trix... – Harry levantou os olhos. Que apelido mais idiota! - Eu preciso ir, ou vão sentir a minha falta.

Harry viu Bellatrix acenar levemente.

-Ok.... – ela levou alguns minutos antes de se decidir a dizer – E obrigada...

-Vai me agradecer melhor se cumprir o que prometeu, certo. Mantenha ele vivo... – Bellatrix acenou positivamente – E você também....

Harry viu um leve sorriso alinhar-se nos lábios da mulher, em seguida ela voltou a bater no balcão, mais uma vez.

-Caramba Sam! Cadê você!?!

Finalmente eles ouviram algum barulho vindo da cozinha.

-Dona Black! Dona Black! É a senhora???? – berrou alguém lá de dentro.

-Não.... é o coelhinho da Páscoa, Sam... – debochou a mulher.

Em poucos segundos a porta que dava pra cozinha se abriu e um senhor de seus cinqüenta e tantos anos, robusto, que mais lembrava um avó brincalhão por causa do imenso sorriso, apareceu. Pela cara amassada e o roupão mal colocado dava pra ver que o haviam acordado, mas ele não parecia ter se importado muito com isso.

-Dona Black é a senhora mesmo!!!! – disse ele levantando o tampo do balcão para em seguida abrir os braços e dar um enorme abraço de urso em Bellatrix.

Harry chegou a achar engraçado a cara de desagrado forçada que ela fez, como se não tivesse gostando daquele afeto todo, sim, por que ela estava gostando, afinal ela não era mulher de se deixar abraçar se não quisesse.... pelo menos era assim que ele a imaginava.

Mas o que realmente foi surreal foi a imagem dele a levantando do chão, tamanha a alegria.

-Sam! Para com isso! Me desce agora!

Ele obedeceu, mas não sem antes vira-la no ar primeiro.

-Sabia que um dia vocês voltariam... eu sabia! Quase não acreditei quando recebi a carta do... – Sam engoliu a frase assim que seus olhos caíram sobre Harry.

Ele se sentiu um tremendo idiota em ser visto naquela situação, preso a uma cadeira, ainda de pijama, mas o olhar espantado do homem provavelmente era devido a sua cicatriz.

-É ele.. o bebê... o seu...

-É o filho dos Potter sim, Sam. – disse ela com uma espécie de sorriso saudoso nos lábios -Lembra de quando o conheceu?

Ah! Se lembro! Como podia esquecer da festa que vocês fizeram aqui assim que ele nasceu...

Harry lançou um olhar curioso para Bellatrix. "Festa? Aqui? Eles fizeram??? Ela fez festa quando EU nasci??" Aquilo era um absurdo, quem que aquela mulher estava querendo enganar?

-Baby Potter vai ficar com a gente por uns meses Sam, escondido, até poder voltar ao colégio. – o homem acenou positivamente – como está o apartamento?

-Do jeito que vocês deixaram.

-Jura. – ela deu uma olhada para o alto, que fez Harry concluir que o apartamento em questão ficava no andar de cima – Que coisa mais mórbida...

-Lembranças não morrem. – disse o outro num tom paternal.

-Morrem sim... se você soubesse por onde estive ia entender o que estou dizendo...

Mas Sam não parecia saber nada sobre Azkaban, tanto que sorriu.

-Se tivessem realmente morrido você não ia se preocupar em encontrar tudo da mesma forma que deixou, ia? E, se não morreram... também não adiantaria mudar nada de lugar...

Ela deu mais uma vez um olhar penoso para o alto.

-Ele também não gostou da idéia de subir quando esteve aqui... Mas enfrentou bem a situação...

Bellatrix o olhou raivosa.

-Está querendo dizer que ele é mais corajoso que eu, Sam?

O outro sorriu novamente, sem parecer temer o olhar mortal da mulher.

-Mas ele é, não é?

-É. Por isso me faz um favor, ta? Tira as fotos antes de eu subir... principalmente aquela da sala.

Ele deu de ombros, mas, antes de obedecer, virou-se novamente para Harry.

-Vai deixar o garoto preso aí por muito tempo? O pulso dele não está doendo?

-Ai, que mania que vocês tem de ficar super-protegendo esse menino... é só uma corda um pouquinho apertada. Tenho certeza que ele sobrevive...

Sam riu da cara de brava de Bellatrix enquanto seguia em direção a uma escada lateral ao bar.

-Certo, vou arrumar o segundo quarto pra ele então. – disse enquanto sua voz sumia escada acima.

Harry e Bellatrix se encararam por algum tempo. Ela vestia roupas pretas, pouco escondidas sobre um longo sobretudo de tom acinzentado. O cabelo escorrido estava preso em um rabo de cavalo mal feito que deixava alguns fios caírem sobre o rosto muito magro e ossudo, mas que ainda escondia uma beleza misteriosa. Ele se pegou imaginado como ela deveria ter sido bonita quando mais nova.

-Na verdade acho que foi Azkaban que acabou com a minha aparência...

-Será que dá pra parar de ler meus pensamentos.

-Claro que não dá. Essa é uma arma que eu tenho e vou usar sempre que precisar. Estudei muito pra poder usufruí-la... – disse ela se aproximando dele, puxando uma cadeira e sentando a sua frente – Se não gosta tem que aprender a me bloquear.

Ele soltou um muxoxo.

-Ora, vamos lá. Me falaram tanto de você, Baby Potter. De como você é fenomenal, disseram até que já sabe produzir um patrono... – disse em tom sarcástico.

-Eu _sei_ produzir um patrono...

-Sabe produzir um patrono, mas não sabe fechar sua própria mente... isso é tão ridículo... – desdenhou ela enquanto levantava sua varinha.

Num movimento rápido dois copos começaram a flutuar até a mesa. Ele ouviu algo como uma porta de geladeira se abrindo e se fechando em seguida, e logo em seguida uma jarra de suco cruzou o recinto vagarosamente para parar na mão da mulher.

-Suco de limão.... O Sam realmente não muda... quer? – ele fez que não, Bellatrix deu de ombros – Não sabe o que está perdendo, - disse enquanto servia um como pra si mesma – Se sabe produzir um patrono então tem total competência de aprender Oclumência, bebê. Não importa o que o chato do Snape te disse... A questão aqui é, você _quer_ aprender? Porque se não quiser, nem o próprio Lorde conseguiria te ensinar, sabe.

-Acho que talvez o problema seja os professores. – alfinetou ele – Primeiro Snape e agora você... Como querem que eu me esforce em aprender algo com dois Comensais da Morte.

Ela riu gostoso.

-E com quem mais você queria aprender Arte das Trevas, Baby Potter? Com o Lupin? É claro que tem que ser com alguém que estudou arte das trevas...

-Aprendemos DEFESA contra Arte das Trevas exatamente pra não ter que aprender Arte das Trevas...

-Oclumência não é um simples contra-feitiço contra Legilimência... Você vai precisar aprender a fazer pra não deixar que façam com você.

Ah, sim! E você esta muito preocupada que eu aprenda não é? Porque você não vai pro inferno e me deixa em paz!

Ela levantou a sobrancelha direita e deu um meio sorriso.

-O bebê já tem personalidade, mesmo... Achei que isso só tinha acontecido no Ministério por causa das circunstâncias...

-Circunstâncias! – berrou ele – Circunstâncias sua VACA! Você matou o meu padrinho na minha frente e chama aquilo de circunstâncias?!

Ele quase tirou a cadeira do lugar tamanho foi o impulso de fúria que deu para cima dela. Mas ao que parecia já haviam imaginado essa possibilidade, a cadeira tinha sido magicamente presa no chão.

-Mas respeito com a dona Black, garoto. – disse Sam reaparecendo no salão, com vários porta retratos na mão.

-Eu não devo respeito nenhum a essa assassina! – resmungou Harry, encostando-se novamente na cadeira e sentindo o pulso doer.

-Você fez o que com o padrinho dele? – perguntou Sam com certo ar divertido.

-Matei... – respondeu Bellatrix antes de tomar (finalmente) um gole do seu suco.

-Matou foi? Você Bellatrix Black, matou Sirius Black? Essa eu pagava pra ver...

-Ora, como assim? – disse ela, parecendo ofendida – Acha que eu não seria capaz?

-De matá-lo? – ele soltou uma gargalhada – Nem em outra vida.

-Mas ela o matou! – gritou Harry revoltado – Ela o jogou naquele véu maldito!

-Véu? Como pode alguém morrer porque caiu num véu? – Sam deu um olhar de rabo de olho para Bellatrix – Vocês e suas esquisitices... Que véu é esse?

Ela deu de ombros.

-Um antigo artefato de mamãe.

-Aquele negócio era da sua mãe?

Bellatrix fez que sim, tomou mais um gole de suco, para só depois continuar a explicar.

-Claro que o Ministério nunca soube disso. Eles o apreenderam em uma de nossas propriedades, na casa de um dos empregado... é claro que ele nunca pode desmentir que era dono do objeto... foi jogado no véu antes disso. Mamãe era muito perspicaz.

-Isso é sórdido!

-É. Ela também era isso, bebê...

-E o que tem demais nesse véu? – perguntou Sam.

-Quem cai lá dentro não volta nunca mais...

Sam arregalou os olhos.

-E você jogou o seu Black nesse negócio???? – Bellatrix fez que sim com aquele sorriso cínico – Mas por que?

-Ah! A gente estava duelando, ele tirou sarro da minha cara porque errei um feitiço, e você sabe como eu fico brava sempre que ele faz isso... – ela levantou da cadeira – Ai, parem de drama vocês dois, vamos! Depois eu te explico isso melhor Sam... E você, - apontou o dedo para Harry – já te disse que não vai saber de nada antes de aprender Oclumência... Por isso suba e vá descansar, amanhã teremos um dia cheio! – disse em um tom autoritário que só se comparava a sra Weasley tentando por limite nos gêmeos.

Harry abriu a boca uma ou duas vezes, mas nada parecia suficientemente bom para dizer a mulher naquela hora.

-Eu estou amarrado aqui, como quer que eu suba? – se sentiu um idiota dizendo isso, era verdade, mas não adiantava discutir mais sobre aquilo. Precisava ganhar tempo pra tentar entender o que acontecia e talvez... bom, talvez aprender Oclumência, mesmo com aquela víbora, podia ser de valia para ele no futuro.... se houvesse futuro.

-Eu devia te deixar dormir ai... pelo "Vaca"... Mas se eu fizer isso vão falar que eu estou te tratando mal... – ela levantou a varinha mais uma vez e fez um feitiço que Harry nunca vira – O lugar todo está magicamente fechado agora, bebê. – as cordas que o prendiam se soltaram sozinhas – Agora você pode subir. Seu quarto é a segunda porta do corredor.


	3. DESVENDANDO PASSADOS

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS – DESVENDANDO PASSADOS**

-O que você sabe sobre Legilimência?

Harry soltou um grande bocejo antes de começar a explicar o que lembrava das aulas de Snape. Não entendia porque ela o havia mandado dormir se era pra acorda-lo tão cedo.

Se bem que pela, cara de Bellatrix, ela também não dormira nada. Na verdade Harry tinha quase certeza disso já que acordara várias vezes durante o pouco que restou da noite, e viu que a luz da sala não tinha sido apagada.

Quando levantou na manha seguinte (em meio aos berros de ACORDA PREGUIÇOSO! de um berrador que ela ativou em sua orelha) seu malão estava no canto do quarto, nem se deu ao trabalho de perguntar como, porque sabia que não haveria resposta.

-Muito bem, pelo visto você sabe o suficiente da parte chata... – disse ela ao final da explanação do rapaz.

Bellatrix foi até uma mesinha de cabeceira, abriu-a e tirou nada mais nada menos que a varinha de Harry lá de dentro.

-Vamos passar logo pra melhor parte então. – falou jogando a varinha para ele.

-Não tem medo que eu tente fazer alguma coisa? – disse o rapaz imitando o cinismo dela enquanto levantava a varinha em posição de ataque.

Bellatrix deu de ombros.

-Pior pra você se fizer... Nunca vai saber o que aconteceu com o seu padrinho, realmente.

Como esperava, Harry baixou a varinha.

-Não preciso saber nada além de que ele não volta mais...

-Será? – disse ela arregalando os olhos – Quer respostas bebe? Elas estão aqui. – apontou para a própria cabeça – Vai ter que entrar aqui para pagá-las. Acha que consegue?

Ele estreitou o olhar da forma como seu pai fazia a anos atrás, muito, muito parecido mesmo... Mas havia algo diferente, algo que fazia Bellatrix ter um certo respeito por ele, ainda que fosse mínimo, os olhos da mãe sempre a lembravam que Harry não era Tiago. O que pro garoto era muito bom já que ela e Tiago nunca tiveram boas relações

Foi tão rápido que Harry nem percebeu o movimento direito. Aproveitando o contato visual Bellatrix levantou a própria varinha e gritou:

-_Legilimens!_

Foi horrível ter que dividir com ela as lembranças da sua infância, mas foi muito pior perceber que Bellatrix assistia o seu primeiro beijo e por um estranho motivo isso lhe era mais humilhante que as lembranças com Duda.

-Bom! – ele ouviu a voz dela quando se percebeu novamente na sala do apartamento que ocupavam – Muito bom, Baby Potter! Mas por favor tente algo que não vá incendiar o apartamento da próxima vez, ok.

-Eu te deixei ir muito longe... – resmungou ele se levantando.

-Você achou foi? Discordo. Pra quem foi pego de surpresa você até que reagiu bem rápido... Mas terá mais sucesso se conseguir impedir que eu entre, e não simplesmente me expulsar depois que já estou aí dentro.

-É.. o professor Snape vivia dizendo isso... Pra eu esvaziar a mente, por de lado toda a emoção. Mas eu nunca conseguia... Ele parecia ficar bem feliz quando isso acontecia, alias.

-Snape jamais confessaria sua capacidade em nada, apenas porque você é... – ela fez um gesto com a varinha – quem é...

-Apenas porque eu sou filho do meu pai.

-Exato. Não tiro muito a razão dele por isso... seu pai era insuportável mesmo.

Harry fez uma careta, mas não respondeu.

-Snape dizia que demonstrar emoções é uma fraqueza.

-E é. Pelo menos na guerra... Você dá segurança aos outros e apresenta seus pontos mais fracos, o que em uma guerra, é fatal. Anda, vamos tentar de novo.

Eles passaram o resto da manhã naquilo, praticando, cada vez Harry a deixava ver menos, mas mesmo assim eram situações constrangedoras.

-Você teve uma vida muito agradável ao lado dos seus tios, heim. – disse ela após uma das investidas, num tom nada satisfeito – Preciso me lembrar de agradecer melhor a sua [i]_tia_[/i] da próxima vez.

-Acho que você já fez demais com ela na visita de ontem.

-Acha é? Pois eu achei pouco para o que andei vendo ai. – ela apontou a varinha para a cabeça dele – mais uma vez: _Legilimens!_.

A aula com Bellatrix fora infinitamente melhor do que os suplícios que foram as de Snape. Não sabia bem porque, mas o ambiente era mais leve e suas explicações mais claras, tanto que no final da manhã, quando Sam chegou chamando-os para almoçar, ele considerava ter tido um avanço maior do que em todas os meses de preparação com o [i]_Ranhoso_[/i].

-Podem ir primeiro, eu tenho que resolver uma coisa antes.

-Vê se não vai se meter em encrencas, dona Black.

Ela riu.

-Isso vai ser difícil, Sam. Eu sempre me meto em encrencas, lembra? – ela sumiu para seu quarto, deixando os dois sozinhos na sala. Sam fez sinal para Harry seguí-lo em direção ao pub lá em baixo.

-A que horas você abre o bar?

-O Black Star só abre após as 6 da tarde. – disse ele – O movimento não costuma ir até muito tarde durante a semana, por isso não encontraram ninguém quando chegaram ontem.

-E ela parecia saber disso... – ponderou o menino.

-Claro que ela sabe. A senhora Black é dona disso aqui.

"Dona... interessante..." pensou o garoto, ao mesmo tempo que resolveu tentar descobrir algo sobre a mulher. Era a primeira vez que ele e Sam ficavam sozinhos, e o cozinheiro talvez lhe contasse algo mais interessante.

-Por que você a chama de senhora _Black_?

-Ué, esse é o nome dela.

-Não, não é.. Esse é o nome de solteira dela... Mas ela se casou e...

-Nome de solteira? – Sam soltou uma pequena gargalhada enquanto levantava o tampo do balcão para entrar em direção da cozinha – Engraçado, eu sempre achei que...

-Achou que? – perguntou Harry sentando-se em um dos enormes bancos esperando Sam voltar com a comida.

-Achei que ela e o seu Black eram casados... – respondeu o cozinheiro retornado com a garrafa de suco e alguns copos.

Harry deu um sobresalto.

-Ela e quem?

Sam o encarou sorridente.

-Pelo visto você não sabe de nada mesmo... Eu e a dona Black ainda não tivemos tempo de conversar, mas já haviam me dito algo sobre o que aconteceu.. por alto... Imagino que seu Black não tenha te falado sobre isso...

-Sobre isso o que? – Harry estava começando a se desesperar – Peraí? O senhor Black de que você está falando é o Sirius? O Sirius Black, meu...

-...Padrinho. – completou Sam – Exatamente... Se quiser olhar melhor mais tarde há fotos dele espalhadas pelo pub... – disse o homem apontando para alguns quadros fixados na parede oposta a eles.

-Isso é ridículo! – gritou o garoto se levantando do banco – Ele mesmo me disse uma vez que não via essa mulher desde que tinha a minha idade!

Mas Sam não parecia abalado com o nervosismo dele.

-Então ele mentiu. Eu trabalho nesse pub desde que o seu Black o abriu, a vinte anos atrás, e ele já era bem mais velho que você... bom, na verdade não muito mais velho. Olha, eu tenho uma aqui que vai gostar, é a minha preferida...

-Ele não mentiria sobre isso... – disse Harry antes de engasgar ao ver que Sam puxava um porta retrato que parecia guardar de baixo do balcão.

Era uma foto trouxa, onde o cozinheiro, nitidamente mais novo, estava abraçado a duas pessoas de cabelos igualmente negros. De um lado sua atual professora de Oclumência, mais corada (se é que aquela pele branca corava alguma vez, mas parecia ter sangue no corpo, ao menos), estampava um meio sorriso, demonstrando uma certa felicidade. E do outro... A mesma imagem da lembrança de Snape, a não ser que o Sirius daquela foto tinha o cabelo um tantinho mais cumprido que na época em que prestou seus N.O.M.´s.

-Eu adoro essa foto, tiramos no primeiro ano do Black Star.. – ele olhava a imagem com um ar bastante saudoso – Bons tempos aqueles....

Em seguida ouviram passou vindos da escada e Sam abaixou a foto novamente.

-Não começaram a comer ainda? – perguntou Bellatrix aparecendo no salão.

-Não, claro que não... Estávamos esperando à senhora. – disse Sam.

Ela olhou para ele com uma cara de _"você não me engana"_, depois para Harry que parecia envolto em seus pensamentos.

-Você contou pra ele, não contou?

Sam deu de ombros.

-Tinha problema?

Bellatrix olhou novamente para o garoto.

-Não, mas ele não vai acreditar

-Claro que eu acredito. Você matou ele depois de terem vividos juntos, o que mais eu poderia esperar de uma Comensal da Morte? – disse ele secamente – Isso só faz o meu desprezo por você aumentar.

-Como se eu estivesse preocupada com isso. Além do mais você não sabe o que foi viver com o seu _padrinho perfeito_, Baby Potter, por isso não me irrite com essa conversinha.. Você não sabe de nada!

Por algum motivo a mulher parecia ter ficado mais ofendida do que deveria.

Ela virou-se para a escada novamente.

-A senhora não vai comer? – perguntou Sam.

-Estou sem fome. – sentenciou ela sumindo escada a cima.

Sam fez cara de bravo.

-Vocês bruxos acham que sobrevivem de vento né... que coisa...

Resmungou ele enquanto voltava a cozinha para pegar os pratos de comida, deixando um Harry muito pensativo no balcão._

* * *

_

_ -Legilimens!_

Aquela foi a palavra mais usada durante toda a tarde. Harry se empenhava cada vez mais na aula, por um motivo que Bellatrix percebeu logo na primeira investida.

-_Protego!_

Cabelos negros, muito negros, uma reunião deles. A jovem menina de 8 anos tentava comer da mesma forma elegante que a mãe ao seu lado. Olhava cada movimento, tão atenta aos detalhes que nem percebeu que a cor do líquido em seu copo mudara enquanto o levava até os lábios. E quando já o estava quase o entornando na boca, num passe de mágica ele escapou de sua mão entornando todo o conteúdo negro e leitoso em sua roupa nova.

_ -Bellatrix! Isso são modos!_ – gritou a mãe antes de começar o longo discurso sobre as boas maneiras de uma dama da sociedade, mas a menina não escutava, seus olhos faiscavam de raiva para o garoto sentado a sua frente, que não parava de rir.

-_Sirius! Foi você seu cretino!_ – disse ela pulando por cima da mesa e voando no pescoço dele enquanto o mesmo soltava uma enorme gargalhada.

Mas a imagem mudou, assim como o tom e a intensidade da gargalhada que ouvia agora. Uma garota loira caia estuporada no chão para em seguida ser deixada sozinha no sótão.

Foi quando ele sentiu como se um empurrão o tirasse dali.

-Querendo invadir minha mente, bebe? – falou Bellatrix quando ele voltaram a enxergar a sala onde estavam.

-Querendo não.. Conseguindo. – disse ele em resposta – Ser sua irmã deve ter sido uma tarefa muito difícil... – falou ele cinicamente, levantando a varinha novamente em posição de ataque.

-Não tanto quanto era ser prima do Sirius... – ela deu um sorriso sarcástico - ou do tal do Duda... mas eu me empenhava.

-Posso tentar agora?

Ela deu um novo sorriso, mas esse era de satisfação.

-Claro bebe. Sua vez...

-_Legilimens!_

Nada.

Bellatrix sorriu.

-Não se sinta mal. Até o Lorde tem dificuldade para entrar aqui, às vezes, ele dizia que havia me ensinado bem demais. – disse se gabando – Por isso se você quiser vai ter que me pegar desprevenida como...

-_Legilimens!_ – gritou ele de novo.

Foi o beijo mais ardente que ele viu na vida, alias, nunca imaginara que alguém pudesse beijar daquele jeito. Tinha a nítida impressão que seu padrinho não largaria os lábios dela nunca.

-_É daí pra pior bebe... Tem certeza que vai querer ver isso?_

Ele saiu rapidamente da mente dela, bastante envergonhado por sinal, já que havia acabado de constatar que não havia roupas naquela lembrança.

-Descobriu o que queria?

Harry deu-lhe um olhar irritado, como ela conseguia ser tão cruel? Como conseguira ter tido algo tão forte com Sirius e depois mata-lo? Sim, porque a julgar por aquele beijo, o caso entre eles não fora brincadeira entre primos.

-Aprendeu pelo menos como se beija?

Ele soltou um muxoxo, lembrando que ela vira o fiasco que fora seu relacionamento com Cho Chang.

-Porque o matou?

-Quem disse que e o matei? _Legilimens!_

Os olhos de Rony lhe acusavam de ter trapaceado para participar do Torneio Tribuxo.

_ -Protego!_

Olhos acusadores também, mas eram cor de mel, num rosto muito parecido com o dele.

-_Vamos com calma Tiago, você não está pensado em acusar a Bellatrix, não é?_ – disse uma ruiva ao lado dele.

_Quem mais aqui sabia da ação?_[/i] – perguntou ele friamente.

-_Todos vocês!_ – respondeu Bellatrix.

-_Muito bem, vou refazer a pergunta então. Quem mais sabia da operação e adoraria que ela desse errado e que esses maníacos assassinos exterminassem todos os trouxas da face da Terra?_

Ele tomou um novo empurram, caindo novamente no chão da sala. Levou alguns segundos para se recompor.

-Do que ele te acusou?

-De algo que eu não fiz... – sentenciou ela com um tom magoado na voz.

Ele desviou o olhar. Respirou fundo enquanto tentava juntar o quebra-cabeça.

-Sirius acreditou nele?

Ela não respondeu, nem precisou, estava na cara que sim.

Os dois se encararam mais uma vez.

-_Legilimens!_ – gritou novamente o rapaz, certo que ela não esperava por isso.

Olhos vermelhos piscavam pra ela.

-_Aqui estará segura, querida. Nós cuidaremos de você... E eles vão pagar por tudo que lhe fizeram, esteja certa disso_.

Ela desviou a lembrança de Voldemorth. Em seguida Harry viu Rodolphus Lestrange sorrindo para ela no altar, era como se pudesse sentir a dor no peito dela quando ouviram o padre pronunciar;

-_Eu vos declaro marido e mulher_.

Bellatrix desviou a imagem de novo, ainda incapaz de expulsa-lo, parecia irritada por ele estar conseguindo ir tão longe.

De repente algo lhe chamou a atenção.

A porta de um carro abrindo e a jovem garota de seus dezessete anos e cabelos negros sentou no banco do carona, com a cara fechada e parecendo bastante irritada.

-_Pronta?_

Era uma voz extremamente familiar. Harry virou a cabeça achando sinceramente que não identificaria a dona da voz, mas os longos cabelos ruivos que viu o fizeram tomar um susto.

-_Como nunca antes, Evans... Anda, vamos descobrir logo o que esses dois estão aprontando_.

Harry piscou duas vezes, ainda incerto de estar vendo sua mãe nas lembranças daquela mulher.

- _Ah, acho que vai gostar dessa lembrança.._ – disse Bellatrix.

Então ela já havia se recomposto, ele não estava a invadindo mais, ela que estava permitindo sua presença ali.

-_Por que não me expulsa?_

-_Porque quero que veja isso..._

O carro parecia andar mais rápido que os demais.

_ -Lílian sempre foi uma boa motorista._.. – disse ao perceber a excitação dele com a velocidade.

E realmente a jovem Bellatrix não parecia estar preocupada com aquilo. Os olhos faiscavam, mas por outros motivos. Parecia concentrada com algo em suas mãos, um espelho...

Só que de repente, a lembrança dela foi cortada com um tremendo estrondo.

-O que houve? – perguntou ele assim que voltou a enxergar a sala – Por que a lembrança foi quebrada?

-Porque eu perdi a consciências naquele momento.

-O carro... bateu?

Bellatrix fez que sim enquanto tentava esconder o cansaço que fora tê-lo invadindo sua mente.

-Bateram no carro, pra ser mais exata. Sua mãe disse que avançaram um sinal quando ela atravessava. Pegaram a porta do carona.. a onde eu estava.

-E ai? O que aconteceu depois?

-Acordei num hospital trouxa.

-Porque?

-Bom, estávamos saindo escondida dos nossos pais, pra tentar descobrir o que Tiago e Sirius estavam aprontando naquele feriado de Natal... Se meus pais soubessem a onde eu estava e com que eu estava.. e pior... atrás de quem eu estava... Eu podia me considerar uma pessoa morta mesmo. Então...

-Então?

-Sua mãe me levou pra uma emergência trouxa. Parece que o cara que bateu na gente fugiu e ela teve que me levar sozinha. Não podia usar magia porque havia o perigo de alguém no Ministério identificar-nos e delatar pros meus pais... eu estava muito mal, havia batido a cabeça e os vidros haviam feito vários cortes no meu corpo, estava perdendo muito sangue.... mas ao que parece os trouxas deram conta do recado... Pra azar seu não é... – disse ela rindo – Ainda estou viva.

Harry se pois pensativo enquanto a via se levantar e seguir para a pequena copa.

-Você recebeu sangue trouxa, então.

-Ela tentou disfarçar o incomodo em falar sobre aquilo enquanto abria a geladeira.

-Não. Recebi sangue de um bruxo.

-Como sabe? Que eu saiba não há como distinguir se o sangue é bruxo ou não... Os trouxas com certeza não fazem esse tipo de teste...

-Foi a Lílian quem me doou sangue.

Harry piscou várias vezes. Não podia ser, ela não estava dizendo a verdade, era tudo mentira, a lembrança que ele vira era provavelmente uma armadilha muito bem planejada e...

-Por isso que aqui é seguro pra você bebe. Porque, a minha casa também está protegida pelo sangue da sua mãe. Foi por isso que decidimos traze-lo pra cá.

-Isso é loucura! – gritou ele.

Era loucura pensar que logo aquela mulher, que era seguidora de Voldemort, que gritara aos quatro ventos em seu póprio julgamento a lealdade a ele, que matara seu padrinho... era loucura pensar que ela tinha sido alguém tão próxima de sua mãe assim.

De Sirius era até aceitável, eles eram primos, tiveram contato desde a infância, obviamente. Mas de Lilian? Não, aquilo era uma mentira, tudo aquilo só poderia ser uma farsa, montada exclusivamente com o intuito de enganá-lo e...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho da porta se abriu e ninguém menos do que Remo Lupin apareceu.

-Oi Harry. Pelo visto ela já está te tirando do sério, heim... – falou o homem com um imenso sorriso nos lábios.

Harry olhou para Lupin, depois para Bellatrix, em seguida para Lupin de novo, o encarou por alguns segundos, desconfiado.

-Muito bem, o senhor mesmo me ensinou isso: Em que se transformou o meu bicho papão quando eu o enfrentei na sua aula?

-Não sei. Você nunca enfrentou um bicho papão nas minhas aulas... – disse Lupin, com um sorriso satisfeito – Mas eu me lembro bem do bicho papão do Longbotton...

Ele abriu um sorriso em resposta, aquele era realmente o Remo Lupin, o lobisomem, amigo de seu pai e seu padrinho. O que o levava a uma outra questão.

-O que está fazendo aqui, professor, porque a está ajudando?

Lupin olhou para Bellatrix.

-Como ele está indo?

-Acabou de invadir a minha mente.

-Nossa. Então está mais avançado que supúnhamos.

-Claro que sim... Ao que parece ele já sabe tudo que precisa... Por isso Snape parou de ensina-lo, só esqueceu de dizer a ele que ele sabia fazer...

-Bem conveniente... – resmungou Lupin.

-Sim, muito. Água?

Lupin fez que não enquanto caminhava até a bancada da copa.

Harry parecia confuso.

-Como assim eu já sei? Está dizendo que eu já sei Oclumência?

-E Legilimência... – completou a mulher – Você só precisa praticar mais um pouco. Mas domina muito bem a técnica. E, tenho certeza que , agora que sabe o perigo que é deixar a sua mente aberta para o Lorde, vai fecha-la sempre.

Na verdade ele já estava fazendo isso desde a morte de seu padrinho, nunca mais Voldemorth conseguira penetrar nos seus sonhos ou lhe fazer acreditar ver coisas que ele queria. Acreditava que isso se devia ao fato do inimigo não ter tentado mais, mas ao que parecia, suas tentativas de esvaziar a mente antes de dormir estavam dando certo.

Ele só havia conseguido penetrar novamente em sua mente quando estavam no carro, porque Harry estava preocupado demais em matar Bellatrix para se importar com as suas próprias franquezas.

Mas agora, saber que consegui evoluir alguma coisa naquela prática lhe dava ânimo para continuar tentando.

Isso quer dizer que podem me contar o que está acontecendo então?

Lupin sorriu e fez que sim em resposta.

Senta aqui, vamos explicar tudo direitinho.

Eu só quero saber de uma coisa: O Sirius está vivo, não está?

_N/A: Quer saber mais sobre o Black Star? Sobre o Sam? Sobre a acusação que Tiago fez? Então leia a songfic **Iris**, é uma das minhas preferidas..._


	4. NOVOS ALIADOS

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO – NOVOS ALIADOS**

-Harry! Harry!

Foi muito engraçado ver aquela trupe de cabelos vermelhos correndo pela estação.

Gina foi a primeira a abraçá-lo e foi bastante difícil para Rony e os gêmeos chegarem perto dele depois que ela o fez.

-Você está vivo.. eu sabia.. sabia.. sabia... – murmurava ela abraçada em seu ombro, o fazendo corar um pouco – Eu tinha certeza, falava isso pra Edwiges dia e noite.

Ele sorriu pra ela.

-Eu estou sabendo. Remo me disse que você cuidou dela pra mim.

Ela fez que sim ainda abraçada a ele, tão fortemente que Rony teve que se contentar em dar tapinhas no ombro de Harry já que a irmã não o largava de jeito nenhum.

Mas todos tiveram que abrir espaço quando finalmente a Sra. Weasley o alcançou e, o tirando as mãos da filha, o apertou fortemente contra o peito.

-Harry, Hary, meu menino, você está bem???

-Eu disse para não se preocupar, não disse?

-Sim, sim, Remo.. eu sei... – disse ela enquanto averiguava a integridade física do menino – Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia me tranqüilizar...

-Cara, a onde você esteve todo esse tempo? – perguntou Rony – Estávamos muito preocupados. A última notícia que tivemos foi o seus sumiço da casa de seus tios... O Profeta Diário tava fazendo o maior estardalhaço... diziam que você estava morto.

-Você pode imaginar como mamãe ficou né? – disse Jorge.

-É, chegamos até a esconder o Profeta Diário sempre que ele chegava lá em casa, pra ela não ver as manchetes mirabolantes sobre a sua morte. – completou Fred.

-Vocês o que?! – gritou a Sra.Weasley.

-Ora mãe, era tudo mentira, não era.. Ele ta aqui, vivinho na nossa frente não ta...

-Será mesmo..... – era a voz de Hermione vinda de trás deles.

Ela tinha o olhar firme e desconfiado e Harry logo entendeu do que se tratava.

-Sou eu mesmo Mione.

-Prove.

Ele deu uma olhada para Lupin, que sorriu em resposta, pelo visto não era só a ele que o professor havia ensinado os princípios básicos de sobrevivência em uma guerra de bruxos.

-Que tal isso: Segundo ano, ala hospitalar.. uma certa garota dormia com o cartão que o professor Lockwarts lhe mandara em baixo do travesseiro.__

Ela abriu um sorriso e deu mais alguns passos até ficar frente a frente com ele.

-Que bom que é você mesmo. Seu cretino! – gritou ao mesmo tempo que dava um tapa no braço direito dele – Como pode?! – outro tapa, só que agora no esquerdo – O verão todo sem notícias! – mais um tapa, e como ela batia doido – Nós achávamos que estava morto! – novo tapa.

-Mione, Mione, calma! Desse jeito que vai mata-lo é você. – disse Rony a segurando.

-Calma o caramba! Custava escrever, heim? Mandar uma carta, um bilhete, um sinal de fumaça que fosse?

-Eu não podia... lembra quando proibiram de vocês me contarem qualquer coisa no verão anterior?

-Mas você sabia que estávamos vivos!

-A culpa foi minha Hermione. – disse Lupin – O plano para protege-lo não daria certo se mais alguém soubesse. Era muito arriscado...

Hemrione soltou um muxoxo.

-Mas eu tenho uma notícia que vai agradar e muito, pelo que eu te conheço... Eu aprendi Oclumência.

Os olhos da garota brilharam de alegria e em menos de um segundo ela já o estava abraçando.

-Ai Harry! Que bom! Que bom! Eu estava tão preocupada...

-Todos nós estávamos. – disse Rony secamente – Agora solta ele, anda, deixa o cara respirar.

Harry riu da cara de brava que Hermione lançou para o ruivo enquanto o soltava.

-Bom, além disso tenho presentes pra vocês três, disse apontando as duas garotas e Rony. Desculpem, - falou para os gêmeos – Mas não imaginei que vocês viriam para Hogwarts esse ano.

-Mamãe nos obrigou.. – resmungou Fred – [i]_vocês__ tem que terminar a escola._.[/i] – disse imitando a voz da Sra. Weasley, que agora conversava com Lupin, desatenta a conversa deles.

-É... uma verdadeira tirana... – murmurou Jorge – Ainda bem que ela não é parceira do outro lá, se não o mundo tava perdido!

Ele riu, em seguida foi até o seu malão e pegou um embrulho e entregou-o para Hermione.

-"_Mil e uma poções interessantes e suas variações possíveis"_. – disse ela ao abrir o embrulho e se deparar, logicamente, com um livro.

-Achei que podia ser útil. – ele esticou um caixa de madeira trabalhada de tamanho médio para a garota mais nova – Esse é pra você Gina... Isso é por você ter cuidado da Edwiges pra mim...

A garota não escondeu a surpresa ao abrir a caixa e dar de cara com uma belíssima gata de pelo completamente negro e com aparência bastante dócil.

-Harry! É linda! Não precisava...

-Claro que precisava.. que eu lembre você não tem nenhum animal de estimação.

-Qual o nome dela?

-Nome? Não sei. A dona é você. – ele tirou um novo embrulho e entregou a Rony.

-Nossa! Um par de luvas de Dragão novinhas!

-Gostou?

-Claro, cara!

Eles não se demoraram muito para entrarem no trem. Pela primeira vez Harry achava engraçado os olhares surpresos em sua direção, era, de certa forma, uma vitória estar ali, vivo. E ele sabia muito bem disso. Pelo menos depois dos dois meses que passou treinando Oclumência com Bellatrix e vendo do que seus inimigos eram capazes na mente dela.

Alias, ele teve uma grande dificuldade de aceitar as coisas que a mulher fizera, para poderem ter uma convivência razoável durante aquele tempo.

Por mais magoada que estivesse, havia certas crueldades que não pareciam nem um pouco perdoáveis para Harry. Mas a julgar pela criação que Bellatrix tivera (coisa que ele também teve mais conhecimento naquele período), e do seu gênio forte e por vezes vingativo, era até de se esperar suas reações.

E na verdade, ele tinha que concordar com Sirius porque, exatamente o que a fizera passar para o outro lado era o que a deixava mais atraente aos olhos masculinos.

Foi até engraçado no dia em que se pegou imaginando que poderia ter se apaixonado pela garota das lembranças dela, ela era tão viva, tão impetuosa, até o cinismo dela era interessante (às vezes).

O fato era que havia aprendido também a entende-la, até certo ponto, claro, porque jamais lhe imaginaria fazendo o que ela fez com os Longbottosn, por exemplo.

-Harry? Você está me escutando?

Ele voltou a atenção para Gina, sentada ao seu lado na cabine.

-Eu estou te chamando faz horas...

A sua frente Luna Lovegood o encarava com um olhar curioso e, do lado dela, Longbotton também parecia preocupado.

A viajem já havia começado e Hermione e Rony tiveram que se retirar para a reunião dos monitores. Mas, ao contrario do ano passado, ele não se sentia abandonado. Era certo que eles lhe faziam falta, havia tanta coisa pra contar, pra dizer, mas haveria tempo quando estivessem em Hogwarts, além de ser mas seguro.

-Ah, desculpa Gina, diga. O que foi?

-Eu queria sua ajuda... Não consigo escolher um nome para ela. – disse apontando a gata que se lambia em seu colo.

-Que tal Lambusgada? – disse Neville - Ela não para de se lamber.

A gata arqueou o corpo e arrepiou os pelos enquanto entoava um miado ameaçador para o garoto.

-Acho que ela não gostou. – disse Gina acariciando-lhe o pelo – Calma, querida, eu não faria isso com você.

-Nossa, ela é bravinha, né. – falou Luna.

-Digamos que ela tem personalidade... – disse Harry com um meio sorriso.

-Que tal Caprichosa? – falou a loira.

A gata deu um novo miado de desagrado, não tão intenso quanto o anterior, mas bem claro.

-Doce? O que acha em? Gostaria de ser chamada de Doce? – perguntou Gina carinhosamente.

Novo miado descontente.

-Acho que ela sabe que não é nenhum doce... – disse Harry rindo – Mas eu tive uma idéia... que tal... Estrela?

-Estrela?

Gina olhou para a gata que não fez som nenhum.

-O que acha? – perguntou ao felino – Gosta de Estrela?

A gata começou a esfregar a cabeça da mão dela.

-Parece que ficou contente. – disse Gina para Harry – Vai ser Estrela então.

-Me parece meio idiota... – disse Luna com olhar indiferente – Digo, o que uma gata tem haver com Estrela.

-Eu concordo com ela. – disse Neville.

Mas a gata não parecia ter ligado pros comentários de desagrado dos dois, se enroscou no colo de Gina e fechou os olhos.

-Ela deve gostar de brilhar... – disse a ruiva sorrindo.

-De qualquer forma é muito melhor que Perebas... – falou Harry com um ar divertido.

-Ou Pichi. – disse Gina.

-Bichento.....

E os dois começaram a rir incontrolavelmente.

A viajem seguiu descontraída até o final. Ele reencontrou os melhores amigos já na mesa da sua casa, um pouco antes da seleção começar.

-Muito bem. – disse Mione sentando do seu lado esquerdo – Imagino que tenha muitas coisas pra nos contar, não é?

-Isso mesmo. – falou Rony sentando do outro lado – Seu verão deve ter sido agitado, pelo menos mais que o nosso foi.

-É.. foi agitado sim. – disse ele sorrindo.

-E feliz pelo visto. – concluiu a menina – Nunca te vi voltar das férias de verão tão bem humorado.

-É que eu recebi uma noticia muito boa.

-Qual?

Ele olhou para os lados e falou baixinho.

-O Sirius não morreu.....

-O que?! – gritaram os dois juntos.

-Shiisssss!!!! É segredo, seus malucos, falem baixo.

-Como assim não morreu, Harry? – falou Rony, tentando manter o mesmo tom que o amigo usara – Você mesmo disse que aquela mulher o jogou naquele véu da onde ninguém volta...

-Há uma forma de voltar sim, um combinado de poções te deixa imune a percepção do véu, e te permite sair dele em até 24 horas depois que entrou.

-Mas... Como assim? – perguntou Rony confuso – Nem o próprio Ministério sabe disso, como...

-Bellatrix sabia. O véu era da mãe dela.

-Está querendo dizer que aquela mulher não tinha intenção de matar o Sirius? – perguntou Hermione – Como soube disso?

-Ela me contou.

-Você esteve com Bellatrix Lestrange!?!

-Já mandei falarem baixo, se continuarem a se exaltar eu não conto mais nada.

Rony e Hermione engoliram as exclamações seguintes.

-Bom, foi ela que me tirou da casa dos meus tios... Com a história do véu o Sirius foi dado como morto é assim tem mais liberdade para agir. A Bellatrix precisava de um lugar seguro depois de ter traído Voldemort e eu também precisaria de um lugar seguro pra ficar...

-Por que? A casa dos seus tios era perfeita, não era?

-Não exatamente. – disse ele num tom sombrio – Há um traidor na Ordem, Mione.

-O que? – gritou Rony – Mas quem?

-Não sabemos. Esse era o problema, se me deixassem lá o traidor ia acabar me atraindo para fora da casa... então...

-Os três planejaram tudo... – disse Mione – Primeiro encenaram a morte do Sirius. Depois a senhora Lestrange tira você da vista de todos e ninguém consegue acha-los... – ela ponderou por um segundo – O fiel do segredo foi o Lupin, não foi? – Harry fez que sim - Nossa, belo plano...

-Caramba, deixa mamãe saber disso, ela vai cozinhar o professor Lupin... e em banho-maria.

-E de quebra a Bellatrix me ensinar Oclumência.

-Mas como essa mulher entrou na casa dos seus tios? – perguntou o ruivo – Dumbledore não falou que você estava protegido lá por causa da proximidade do sangue da sua mãe?

-Mais uma prova de que ela não queria fazer mal pra ele. – decretou a garota.

-Há outra coisa também.... – os dois amigos o olharam curiosos – Ela tem sangue da minha mãe...

Levou um bom tempo para que Harry conseguisse explicar para Rony e Mione tudo que havia descoberto sobre Bellatrix naquele verão.

Tanto que na manhã seguinte o assunto ainda era esse.

-Eu ainda não acredito que eles tiveram alguma coisa... – murmurava Rony, atônito no café da manhã.

-E bota alguma coisa nisso viu... – falou Harry, se fazendo ser muito bem entendido pelos outros dois.

-Não sei porque a dúvida Rony. Na verdade era até previsível.

-Ai Mione, você e sua lógica que ninguém entende. Por que era previsível?

-Ora, do jeito que ele era, seria previsível que o Sirius tivesse se envolvido com uma mulher... perigosa... E envolvimento entre primos é bem comum também.

-Ele é.. – disse Harry – Do jeito que ele é... Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que ele não morreu Hermione.

-Pois para mim isso ainda é discutível. Você não o viu? Viu? – Harry fez que não – Então pronto. Acho muito estranho que ele não tenha aparecido pra te ver, do jeito que ele se preocupa com você...

Ele olhou raivoso para a amiga, mas não disse nada, seu peito se apertou por culpa da dúvida que ressurgia. Estava cansado de saber que Hermione sempre estava certa em suas suposições e temia que ela estivesse certa novamente.

-Peraí. Mas se ele não estiver realmente vivo o Lupin estaria mentindo. – Rony balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro – Pode me chamar do que quiser mas eu acredito no professor Lupin.

-Eu também. – disse Harry feliz com a afirmação do amigo.

-Eu também confio... – falou Hermione em tom chateado – Mas é que.. é tão estranho... É realmente muito estranho que o Sirius não tenha te procurado Harry, nem te escrito, você sabe como ele é.

O rapaz deu um longo suspiro.

-Eu sei. Mas pelo pouco que eu entendi ele e a Bellatrix fizeram um acordo e...

Ele foi interrompido pela curiosidade, curiosidade essa que atingiu praticamente o colégio todo. Enquanto conversavam, uma garota sonserina, de cabelos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, caminhou até a mesa da sua casa, como fazia, provavelmente, todos os dias para tomar seu café. Mas naquele manhã em questão, algo muito estranho aconteceu. Enquanto ela se aproximava da mesa, seus companheiros de casa simplesmente se afastavam dela, como se ela tivesse uma doença contagiosa ou coisa parecida. Resultou que quando ela se sentou, foi aberto um vão a sua volta.

Harry observou a cena intrigado, era a primeira vez que vira aquela menina no colégio (porque provavelmente não havia se dado conta da sua existência), apesar disso teve uma incomoda sensação de já conhecê-la de algum lugar, coisa que o deixava mais curioso ainda já que não conseguia imaginar da onde.

-Mas que diabos está acontecendo ali? – perguntou Rony.

-Vocês não sabem? – perguntou o jovem Colin que havia sentado na frente deles a alguns segundos – Não estão sabendo ainda?

-Sabendo do que Colin, estamos no primeiro dia de aula e no café da manhã! Como quer que a gente já saiba de alguma coisa? O que aconteceu?

-Desculpa Weasley, não quis ofender... Mas é que o colégio todo já ta sabendo...

-Do que Colin? Diz logo. – disse Hermione irritada com a demora.

-Aquela menina mandou o Malfoy para a enfermaria ontem... – falou o garoto em tom de segredo, para em seguida virar-se e seguir para outro grupo de grifinorianos.

O trio se entreolhou por um segundo e caiu na gargalhada.

-Do que estão rindo? – perguntou Gina se aproximando da mesa acompanhada por Luna e com sua gata Estrela nos braços.

-Parece que o Malfoy foi azarado por uma menina ontem. – disse Hermione, já que Harry e Rony não conseguiam parar de rir.

-Azarado, não... Espancado.

-Como assim espancado, Gina? – perguntou o irmão engolindo a última gargalhada.

-Espancado de espancado mesmo... Pelo método trouxa. – falou a ruiva – Pelo que entendi eles iam começar um duelo, ela o desarmou primeiro, jogou-o no chão e começou a soca-lo.

-Estão dizendo que ela quebrou todos os ossos do corpo dele. – disse Luna pensativa – Mas acho que deve ser exagero.

-Deve ser... Mas seria legal que não fosse. – disse Rony caindo na gargalhada novamente.

-Mas por que ela fez isso, alguém sabe?

-E alguém precisa de muita coisa pra querer bater no Malfoy, Hermione? – perguntou Harry.

-Bom, a Mira é filha de trouxas sabe... – disse Luna – Imagino que ele deve ter feito uma das muitas grosserias que sempre fazia com ela, volta e meia. Certa vez ela me disse que aquilo não ia durar por muito tempo...

Harry quase engasgando com o suco que ia começar a beber.

-Como um filho de trouxas foi parar na Sonserina? – perguntou.

-Não sei, - disse Luna dando de ombros – Eu particularmente acho que foi muita maldade do Chapéu Seletor com ela... Vocês podem imaginar como ela é tratada lá dentro não é? Totalmente ignorada, tadinha...

-Vai por mim, se ela ta na Sonserina, a última coisa que ela é, é [i]_tadinha_[/i]... – disse Rony.

-Mas é tão triste as vezes... – disse a loira – Quando tem alguma coisa pra fazer em dupla ninguém quer dividir a tarefa com ela... Eu sempre me prontifico, até por que não sou uma das preferidas da minha casa por causa desse meu jeito esquisito.

-Você não é esquisita, Luna! – ralhou Gina.

-Sou sim. Eu sei que sou. – respondeu a garota sem nenhum resquício de resentimento na voz - Mas a Mira nunca se importou com isso. Bom, voce também não Gina, mas você é diferente né... Você não é Sonseriana.

-Tudo bem, esquisitices a parte todos temos que concordar que aquilo é ridículo – ponderou Hermione apontando para a mesa rival – Um exagero... toda a Sonserina parece estar com medo dela agora.

-No caso deles, melhor o medo que a indiferença. – disse Harry – De preferência os dois. Sinceramente, ela não perdeu nada.

-É mesmo... – concordou Gina – Mas eu tenho pena dela, duvido que o Malfoy e seus "seguidores" vão a deixar em paz agora sabe... Que foi Harry? – perguntou ela percebendo que ele não tirava os olhos da sonseriana.

-Não sei.. eu to com uma impressão que já conheço aquela garota...

-Caramba, Harry. Lógico... Vai dizer que você nunca viu aquele cabelo antes?

Harry olhou mais atento ao que Hermione dizia, os cabelos da garota eram coberto com mechas roxas, que terminavam num vermelho escuro, um efeito conseguido com tinturas trouxas, com certeza.

-Não, nunca tinha visto esse cabelo por aqui, - um estalo na sua mente o fez recordar – Ah, claro... é o cabelo mesmo, é igualzinho ao daquela cantora nova que o Duda adora, caramba eu tive que ouvir o CD dela durante todos os dias que fiquei lá e.. – ele estreitou os olhos – Não acredito!

-Que foi, cara?

-Ela não é parecida com a cantora, Rony... Ela é a Purplered!

-A cantora que ganhou o prêmio revelação do ano passado? – perguntou Hermione com certa confusão – Não pode Harry, a Purplered é trouxa.

-É ela sim Mione, to dizendo... o Duda colocou um pôster dela até no banheiro...

Rony fez uma careta para o comentário.

Então, um certo ar malicioso surgiu no rosto do jovem Potter.

-Imaginem o que o Duda vai dizer se descobrir que sua cantora favorita é uma bruxa?

-Para com isso Harry, você nem sabe se é ela mesma.

-Bom, só há um jeito de descobrir. – disse ele se levantando.

-Harry, Harry a onde você vai...

Ele não respondeu, mas foi ficando cada vez mais obvio a medida que ele dava a volta e se aproximava da mesa verde e prata, com Hermione e Rony no seu encalço, claro.

-Com licença?

A garota demorou tempo demais para tirar os olhos do copo e encará-lo. Os demais integrantes da mesa pareciam muito surpresos pela aproximação do grupo adversário, mas ela não.

-Sim? – perguntou com um olhar de superioridade que fez os três entenderem o PORQUE dela estar na sonserina.

-Eu queria tirar uma dúvida, você poderia me ajudar?

-Não costumo ajudar ninguém. – disse ela secamente – E também não imagino no que poderia ser útil...

Harry não parecia se intimidar com a grosseria polida da menina.

-Bom, é que eu e minha amiga aqui, – disse apontando para Hermione – estamos em dúvida, ela acha que você não é a cantora Purplered e eu acho que você é...

A garota levantou uma das sobrancelhas, em seguida abriu um sorriso.

-Você conhece a Purplered? – ele fez que sim – E gosta das músicas dela?

-Gosto.. gosto sim... não tanto para pedir um autógrafo é verdade. Mas se ela tiver mandado o Malfoy pra enfermaria eu realmente não vou resistir.

Ela riu, era impressionante como o sorriso mudava a impressão que ela passava.

-Muito bem Harry Potter, - disse se levantando da mesa - eu te dou um autógrafo, se você me der o seu, claro. Também sou sua fã...

-Minha fã? Jura? – ele parecia surpreso de uma sonseriana ter lhe dito isso.

-Claro... Eu adoro o jeito que você humilha aquele verme platinado no quadribol.


	5. VELHOS INIMIGOS

**CAPÍTULO 5 – VELHOS INIMIGOS**

A garota esticou-lhe a mão num cumprimento.

-Prazer Purplered.. mas por favor, me chame de Mira.

-O prazer é meu. Esses são...

-Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley... – disse ela com um certo desdém na voz – Eu sei. A CDF perfeita e o goleiro da grifinória... Fiquei realmente muito chateada quando você começou a pegar os goles, sr. Weasley... acabaram com a minha música...

-Foi você que inventou aquele negócio?

Ela deu um novo sorriso de lado.

-Achou que fosse quem, aqueles idiotas do Goyle e Crabbler? Por favor... Bom, eu tenho que ir Potter, aula com a MaGonagall... – nova careta de desagrado - Outra hora a gente troca os autógrafos.

Ele acenou enquanto a via se afastar. Hermione lhe deu uma leve cotovelada.

-Fecha a boca e disfarça... – murmurou. Enquanto ele lhe olhava irritado.

-Disfarçar o que Hermione?

-A sua cara abobada... Anda, vamos logo pra aula também. Não é com a MaGonagal mas é com o Snape.

-Aff! Primeira aula com o Snape, numa segunda feira... – resmungou Rony – É pra matar o ânimo de qualquer um.

E foi mesmo. Snape humilhou a todos, como de costume, ou melhor, a quase todos já que Hermione foi a única a conseguir produzir a coloração exata da poção Dormentedora, como de costume também.

Depois tiveram aula de Herbologia, em seguida Trato com Criaturas Mágicas, Transfiguração e etc.

A semana correu tranqüila, e mesmo as aulas com a Sonserina não geraram nenhuma desavença (fora do comum), isso por que Draco Malfoy estava incomumente quieto. Diziam que a sua estadia na enfermaria havia lhe rendido até uma visita de sua mãe e que a mesma não parecia ter ficado muito feliz com a confusão que ele armara logo no primeiro dia no colégio.

Mesmo assim o grupo de grifinórios parecia preocupado com a sonserina Mira.

-É realmente muito estranho que ainda não tenha acontecido nada com ela. – disse Mione certo dia, no salão comunal. - O Malfoy costuma ser mais vingativo.

-Costuma? – desdenhou Harry – Ele __vingativo Mione... Eu já disse, acho melhor essa menina se cuidar viu, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai aprontar algo com ela. Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa pra se proteger... e logo...

-Eu concordo... Ela podia fazer algo do tipo.. mudar de casa.... – brincou Rony – Você não acha Gina?

A irmã não respondeu, ela acariciava o pelo de sua gata enquanto mantinha um olhar perdido para a lareira.

-Gina?

-Ah? Que foi Rony?

-To falando com você, caramba... O que você acha?

-Da Mira? Ah, sei lá, acho que o Malfoy não vai se meter com ela de novo não... Parece que a mãe dele proibiu...

A gata soltou um ronronar estranho no seu colo, mais parecido com um risinho. Mas o som foi totalmente encoberto pelas gargalhadas de Rony e Harry.

-A mãezinha dele proibiu, foi????

-Ai Rony, para de palhaçada que você também sempre faz que a mamãe manda. – disse a garota irritada.

-Eu sei... mas não vou perder a chance de tirar sarro da cara dele por isso...

-Você não vai fazer nada, Rony! – gritou Gina se levantando do sofá onde estava, tão rápido que se não fosse os reflexos felinos da Estrela ela provavelmente se esborracharia no chão – Já temos problemas demais, entendeu?

-Ta bom, ta bom... – disse o irmão achando divertido a cara de brava de Gina – Ta parecendo até a mamãe... Vamos Harry, temos treino agora. Vamos pegar as vassouras.

-É verdade. Vamos logo porque eu já não agüento mais de vontade de jogar Quadribol, não faço isso a séculos.

-Fico muito feliz que você e os gêmeos tenham voltado para o time. – disse Mione – E você Gina, não vai também? Você disse que ia tentar a vaga de artilheira quando o Harry voltasse.

-É, vou. – disse ela sem muito ânimo – Eu vou no dormitório pegar minha vassoura também, podem ir na frente.

Era pra ser um primeiro treino tranqüilo, mas a presença do pessoal da Sonserina no campo já demonstrava que não seria bem assim.

Se bem que, conforme iam se aproximando, Rony e Harry puderam perceber que o time adversário discutia entre si sem nem perceber presença deles.

-Não me interessa se ela joga bem ou não! – gritava Draco Malfoy no meio do grupo – Eu não vou jogar no mesmo time que uma Sangue Ruim!

Harry não precisou nem esticar a cabeça para tentar encontrar a pequena menina de mexas roxas no cabelo no meio daquele monte de marmanjos, era lógico que Draco só poderia estar falando de Purplered.

-Mas ela passou no teste Malfoy. – dizia o capitão.

-Dane-se! Isso é uma vergonha para nós!

-Eu? Vergonha? Tem certeza que está falando da pessoa certa? Não fui eu que apanhei e fui parar na enfermaria, _queixo de vidro_.

Malfoy ia responder, mas foi interrompido por uma gargalhada escandalosa de Rony, e todo grupo da Sonserina teve a atenção desviada por esse mesmo motivo.

Mas mesmo tendo se tornado de repente, o centro das atenções, Weasley simplismente não consegui parar de rir, chegava mesmo a se apoiar em Harry para não rolar pelo chão.

-Qual a graça Weasley? – rosnou Draco.

-Queixo de vidro?! – ele ria e apontava o dedo para o loiro – _Queixo de vidro_! Essa foi muito boa!!!!

-Cale a boca ou eu vou te fazer engolir essas risadas Weasley. – ameaçou ele.

Mas Rony simplesmente não parava. E a risada era tão contagiante que até mesmo alguns integrantes do time verde e prata tiveram que segurar o riso para não piorar o humor de Malfoy.

Draco olhou revoltado para a garota.

-A culpa é sua!

-Minha? – perguntou fazendo cara de desentendida – Mas eu só falei a verdade... Você é um queixo de vidro mesmo. Onde já se viu, cair com um simples direto de direita. – desdenhou.

Ele deu uns três passos em direção a ela, os olhos acinzentados faiscavam de raiva, era como se ele fosse capaz de lançar um Avada Kedava somente com o olhar.

-Melhor ser isso do que ser uma Sangue Ruim... Alias, você é pior do que uma Sangue Ruim...

Harry estranhou o comentário, o que poderia ser pior do que uma Sangue Ruim para Malfoy?

-Você é uma rejeitada, garota. – concluiu o loiro, com um sorriso maquiavélico nos lábios de quem sabia muito bem que estava atingindo o ponto certo.

Foi muito estranho ver como as feições de Mira mudaram da água para o vinho, realmente aquilo parecia ter sido muito pior do que o insulto anterior.

-Não fale do que não sabe, Malfoy. – rosnou a garota ao mesmo tempo que cerrava os punhos – Você não sabe nada da minha vida entendeu? NADA!

Draco inclinou a cabeça e falou perto do ouvido dela.

-Nem seus pais te quiseram, não é?

Ela deu um soco certeiro no queixo dele. Draco caiu pra trás, de costas no chão, mas ainda assim mantinha um sorriso de vitória nos lábios.

Ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, numa negação cínica de reprovação.

-Deve ter sido por esses modos que seus pais te deixaram, Rejeitada. – disse ele rindo.

-Cala a boca, Malfoy!

-Rejeitada! Rejeitada! Rejeitada! – repetiu o garoto num acesso de criancice exagerado, para enerva-la ainda mais.

-Ela mandou você calar a boca, Malfoy! – gritou Harry.

Draco o olhou, como que, pela primeira vez se desse conta da presença insignificante dele.

-O que é isso? Arrumou um protetorzinho, Rejeitada? – disse o loiro se levantando - E da Grifinória? Como eu disse, você é uma vergonha pra nossa casa, ela não pode jogar como batedora no nosso time.

-Não posso mesmo! – gritou ela – Porque é capaz de eu acertar um balaço na SUA cabeça, seu cretino.

-Ei! Quem acerta balaços no Malfoy somos nós. – era a voz de Jorge.

Todos se viraram para encontrar o restante do time da grifinória a admirar a discussão, com os gêmeos a frente.

-É isso ai. Balaços no Maçfoy é exclusividade nossa... – disse Fred – Só abrimos exceção pros batedores da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa... Mas da Sonserina não...

-Cala boca Weasleys, ninguém chamou vocês aqui.

-Quem está sobrando aqui são vocês Malfoy. – disse Gina, saindo de trás dos irmãos mais velhos (e mais altos) – O horário de treino da Sonserina já acabou faz tempo, é a nossa vez.

O capitão adversário fez um sinal com a cabeça mandando todos se retirarem.

-Ai que meda!!!! – disse Draco olhando fixamente para Gina, enquanto os demais saiam do campo – Uma reunião de Weasleys... Você acha realmente que eu quero ficar perto de vocês, garota? Eu vou embora com prazer, vai que a pobreza de vocês pega. – disse enquanto passava rente a ela, (rente demais pro gosto dos irmãos, alias) mas Gina não pareceu se intimidar com isso. Nem mesmo quando ele pegou uma mecha do seu cabelo – Vocês se merecem mesmo. – falou, com algo na voz que, se Harry não soubesse que Malfoy não tinha coração, poderia até identificar como rancor – A Rejeitada, os pobretões e o PotterPodre...

-Qualquer coisa é melhor que ser um Malfoy. – respondeu a ruiva dando um tapa na mão dele e o fazendo soltar seu cabelo.

Draco deu um novo sorriso cínico e se retirou. Acabou que Mira foi a única sonserina que sobrou no campo. Ela olhou ara Gina e disse, num tom que poderia ser considerado autoritário demais.

-Quero falar com você, me encontre depois do treino. – em seguida lançou um olhar gélido para o garoto – E você senhor Potter, nunca mais se meta em uma briga minha.

-Desculpa. – disse ele meio sem jeito – Eu só quis ajudar.

-Da próxima vez não me ajude.

-Bravinha ela não? – disse Rony depois que Mira se afastou do grupo – Mas que eu adorei a história do queixo de vidro.. ah, adorei heim... – ele deu uma nova risada.

-Bom, vamos começar logo o treino, anda. Não agüento mais esperar. – falou Harry subindo em sua vassoura.

Quando o treino acabou todos desceram ao solo certos de que aquele seria o melhor time a ser formado na Grifinória, desde que iniciaram no colégio.

A noite já começava e Harry arrumou uma nova desculpa esfarrapada para se afastar do grupo.

Seguiu a passas discretos pelos corredores da ala sul, conforme andava o número de pessoas com quem cruzava ia diminuindo, até que, a alguns corredores do seu destino ele já não encontrava mais ninguém.

Chegou a sala vazia, sentou-se em uma das cadeiras empoeiradas e esperou alguns segundos, perdido em pensamentos, até que um barulho lhe chamou a atenção.

-Ah! Ai está você. – disse quando Estrela deu um pulo gracioso em cima da mesa a sua frente – Você demorou, sabia?

Ele não pareceu ficar nada surpreso quando a pequena gata se transformou na mulher de longos cabelos negros.

-Quase que a ruivinha me pega quando voltou do treino.. – disse Bellatrix cruzando as pernas – Você me arrumou uma dona muito grudenta.

Harry sorriu.

-Foi o melhor que pude fazer. Eu podia dar esse presente pra ela sem levantar suspeitas, a outra opção seria Hermione, mas ela já tem um animal de estimação, além de ser esperta demais. Ia acabar descobrindo quem você era antes que eu dissesse: surpresa... Alias, como você está se dando com o Bichento?

Ela deu de ombros.

-Ele é desconfiado demais. – disse ela – Lógico que já percebeu que eu não sou uma simples gata, mas também já notou que você sabe muito bem o que está acontecendo e, a que parece, isso basta pra ele. Ainda assim não confia totalmente em mim... Mas é fácil de despistar na maioria das vezes.

-Tome cuidado. A última coisa que o bichento é, é bobo... como a dona. – ela acenou despreocupada -Viu o treino?

-Não. Fui passear depois da briga. Eu nunca achei muita graça em quadribol mesmo. – Bellatrix jogou uma mexa de cabelo que lhe caia sobre os olhos para trás, seu rosto já não trazia a aparência maltratada e cansada de alguns meses atrás, apesar de continuar magro já não deixava a mostra os ossos o que deixava suas feições mais vivas e bonitas – Gostei daquela menina... – comentou sarcasticamente – como é mesmo o nome dela?

-Mira.

-Mira... – repetiu ela, esperando por um sobrenome.

-Não sei. Ela se apresentou somente como Mira, e todo mundo a trata assim.

-Menos o Malfoy, não é.

-É, menos o Malfoy.

-Interessante... – disse ela com a mão no queixo.

Harry se levantou, sem dar importância as ponderações dela.

-Bom, vamos começar a aula logo. – disse puxando a varinha – O Rony e a Mione já estão ficando desconfiados dessas minhas sumidas.

Ela pulou da mesa, fazendo lembrar o pulo que dera como Estrela, a minutos atrás.

-Faça como o seu padrinho fazia quando ia me encontrar. Diga que está "saindo" com alguém.

-A diferença é que ele não estava mentindo.

Ela percebeu o tom chateado na voz dele.

-Todos nós temos segredos, Baby Potter.

Ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro.

-Droga, Bellatrix, não gosto de esconder nada deles.

-Isso é imprescindível para a minha segurança, Harry. Já conversamos sobre isso.

-Eu sei! Eu sei! Não se preocupe, prometi que ia guardar segredo e vou guardar. Mas eu realmente preferia poder falar abertamente com eles.

-Enquanto o Lupin não descobrir quem é o traidor não há como falar abertamente com seus amigos.

Harry voltou a sentar-se.

-Então o trabalho do Remo é descobrir o traidor. – Bella fez que sim – E o seu?

-Cuidar de você, da sua segurança. O fato de eu ter sangue da sua mãe é um trunfo que o Lorde e os seus comensais desconhecem.

E qual a função do Sirius nesse trato de vocês?

-Você sempre pergunta isso, bebê.

-E você sempre me enrola...

Ela riu gostoso.

-Já que quer tanto saber a resposta vamos começar a estudar _Legilimens__ Avançada_. Você já consegue entrar na mente de qualquer pessoa, e me atrevo a dizer, com facilidade, se quiser. Vamos passar a estudar Foco das Lembranças, ou seja: como encontrar a resposta que você quer na mente dos outros.

-Não estou certo se quero aprender isso.

Mas ela não lhe deu ouvidos, no segundo seguinte já estava gritando o feitiço e entrando na mente dele.

As mexas de cabelo roxos, presos num volumoso rabo de cavalo, se viraram dando lugar aos olhos negros envoltos em uma maquiagem pesada. "Nossa, que linda..." Harry não pode conter o pensamento que só fez reforçar quando a boca dela se abriu em um sorriso, "que garota linda..."

Ele ouviu a gargalhada de Bellatrix quando abriu os olhos e estavam de volta a sala vazia.

-Como eu pensava... Você está caidinho pela sonseriana.

Ele a olhou irritado.

-Como fez isso?

-Calma, bebê. Eu vou te ensinar. Basicamente você tem que saber o que está procurando. Então vá direto ao ponto. Fica mais fácil se o adversário não souber o que você quer.

Harry balançou a cabaça positivamente, levou mais alguns minutos ouvindo as explicações da mulher e outros tantos tentando encontrar respostas na mente dela. O mais perto que chegou, porém, foi quando Sirius e ela se reencontraram, depois de anos, em um lugar que ele não conseguia reconhecer.

-O que você quer aqui? – seu padrinho, já com a aparência que ele conhecera, a encarava com a varinha em punho.

-_Preciso de sua ajuda._

_-E por que eu te ajudaria?_

_-Troca de favores... eu sei de muitas coisas que seriam úteis a vocês_.

Mas não era nada fácil manter-se concentrado nessa lembrança até o final. Bellatrix o iludia jogando imagens diferente no meio daquela, para atrapalhá-lo e cansá-lo.

_-Snape não está ensinando Oclumência pro garoto. Eu não preciso dizer que é imprescindível que ele aprenda isso... e rápido._

_Harry está tendo aulas como Dumbledore mandou_. – rosnou seu padrinho – _Snape__ não seria idiota em desobedece-lo_.

Ele ouviu a gargalhada divertida que agora lhe era tão comum e familiar.

-_A,i Sirius... Você mesmo sempre disse: Snape é um idiota! Acha mesmo que ele ia ajudar justamente o filho do Potter?_

Mas antes que ele chegasse a onde queria, ela o empurrava para fora da sua mente, de novo.

O resultado foi uma das aulas mais cansativas que já tivera, que terminou sem ele conseguir descobrir o motivo que levara Bellatrix a trair Voldemorth e a tão misteriosa missão de Sirius, que o afastara de todos, até do próprio afilhado.

E, pra piorar, a cada investida dela, Bellatrix descobria uma nova nuance do seu passado que ele preferia deixar escondido, até de si próprio. Como a ódio mortal que sentiu dela no primeiro confronto que tiveram. Ou a raiva que estava de Sirius quando o conheceu. Ou mesmo o sentimento abobado que tinha toda vez que cruzava com Cho Chang, coisa que, graças a Merlin, não acontecia mais.

O fato que ele chegou para o jantar certo de que devia se empenhar mais naquela novo método, ou então Bellatrix ia saber mais dele do que ele próprio.

-Muito bem, senhor Harry Potter. – disse Mione, ao lado de Rony quando ele apareceu no salão comunal – Pode ir falando, a onde o senhor esteve?

-Por ai, Mione. – disse calmamente – Eu preciso de um banho... Daqui a pouco a gente se fala, ok.

-Não, não está ok não. Nós queremos respostas e queremos agora! – disse a garota.

Ele a encarou, fingindo surpresa, porque, afinal, ele sabia muito bem que mais cedo ou mais tarde Hermione faria aquilo. Em seguida olhou para Rony, que apenas deu de ombros.

-Muito bem, Mi. O que você quer saber? – perguntou divertido, enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito.

-A onde estava?

-Numa das salas abandonadas da ala sul.

Ela franziu o cenho.

-Ala sul... O que você estava fazendo lá? Você não... Por Merlin... Ai, Harry desculpa. – ela parecia encabulada – Caramba, eu nem pensei nisso..

-Isso o que? – perguntou o outro confuso.

-Ele está tendo encontros Rony, não é óbvio?

-Encontros?

-Bom... Eu realmente preciso de um banho... A gente se fala no jantar.

Ele subiu a escada rapidamente a tempo de ouvir amigo perguntar:

-Encontros com quem?

Mas achou melhor deixar essa pergunta no ar. Afinal, Hermione estava certa quanto aos encontros, só tinha viajado um pouco nos motivos deles, se bem que, do jeito que ele saia de fininho quando tinha aulas com Bellatrix, aquilo estava bem parecido com encontros amorosos mesmo.

Ele chegou no corredor que dava para os dormitórios e foi surpreendido por Bichento, que sem mais nem menos mordeu-lhe a bainha da calça e começou a puxá-lo.

-Ei, o que foi Bichento? O que você quer? - ele o levou em direção a um dos dormitório feminino – Eu não posso entrar ai... – disse, mesmo assim o bichano insistiu.

Harry abriu cautelosamente a porta, imaginando que seria algo com Bellatrix, já que aquele se tratava do dormitório do quinto ano, mas não havia nenhum resquício de Estrela no recinto. O que ele viu foi Gina Weasley, entregando uma correspondência a uma coruja totalmente negra, que saiu pela janela em seguida.

Ele voltou rapidamente a cabeça para fora do dormitório quando Gina se virou, se escondeu atrás de uma das cortinas e em seguida a viu sair do dormitório e seguir escada a baixo.

Quando a garota se fora ele olhou preocupado para o gato laranja.

-O que diabos a coruja de Draco Malfoy estava fazendo aqui? – perguntou a Bichento, que parecia lhe fazer a mesma pergunta com o olhar.


	6. NA COLA DO MALFOY

**CAPÍTULO SEIS – NA COLA DO MALFOY**

Desde aquele dia ficou infinitamente mais fácil sair para as aulas com Bellatrix, bastava ele pedir licença para resolver alguma coisa que seus amigos logo entendiam que era um dos encontros misteriosos.

Claro que lhe dar com a curiosidade de Rony foi um pouco mais difícil, como explicar para o melhor amigo que ele não podia falar com quem estava tendo encontros?

Acabou que, por um milagre divino, o ruivo nunca mais tocou no assunto. E ele nem se deu ao trabalho de perguntar porque, óbvio, era melhor deixar como estava.

Mas algo ainda o preocupava, a conexão misteriosa de Gina e Malfoy, no começo decidira não falar nada para os amigos, porque não queria alarmar Rony à toa, mas cada dia sua preocupação com a ruiva aumentava.

Bellatrix não quis tocar no assunto quando perguntou se ela sabia de algo, desconversou, tão astutamente que ele só se tocou que ela não lhe respondera a pergunta dias depois, quando viu o loiro rondando o corredor próximo a uma aula do quinto ano.

-Posso saber o que faz aqui? – perguntou, parando Malfoy no meio do caminho.

-Desde quando tenho que lhe dar satisfações, Potter?

Ele o olhou desconfiado e nesse mesmo instante as turmas da Grifinória e da Corvinal saíram da sala, Gina e Luna conversavam animadamente quando se depararam com os dois no meio do corredor e foi visível a inquietude de Gina ao vê-los juntos.

Harry olhou para ela, em seguida pra Draco, que também a encarava.

Gina simplesmente virou o rosto e seguiu na direção oposta ao ponto onde eles estavam, ao seu lado Luna deu de ombros, virou-se e seguiu a amiga.

-O que você queria com ela?

-Com a Weasley? Pirou, Potter? O Sol andou fritando os seus miolos, foi? O que eu ia querer com aquela pobretona, heim?

-Quem perguntou isso fui eu. Não gosto da idéia de você perto da Gina. E faz tempo que você a está rondando. Quero saber por que.

Draco estreitou os olhos para ele.

-O que eu quero com ela não é da sua conta, Potter. Não se meta.

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos. Harry teve que segurar a vontade de entrar na mente daquele idiota e descobrir logo do que se tratava aquele súbito interesse pela garota, mas se conteve, mesmo se tratando do Malfoy, ele não achava aquilo correto.

Draco virou-lhe as costas e saiu dali sem mais uma palavra, irritadíssimo com a intromissão, claro. Mas seja lá o que fosse ele tentaria novamente, por isso Harry decidiu tentar cortar o mal pela raiz.

Demorou um pouco para encontrar os cabelos ruivos de Gina no pátio. Ela caminhava junto à amiga, para um local mais afastado, resolveu segui-la e por um ponto final no que quer que fosse tudo aquilo. Estava pronto para tirar-lhe satisfações dignas de um irmão mais velho. Ou ela lhe dizia o que estava acontecendo, ou seria obrigado a contar tudo para Rony e os gêmeos.

Mas quando percebeu quem as estava esperando junto à árvore próxima ao campo de quadribol, resolveu deixar os escândalos pra depois e se aproximar sorrateiramente.

-Caramba, já disse pra ele um milhão de vezes... "Não procure a Gina pelos corredores!" Que coisa. Eu sinceramente não sei como ele pode ser um Malfoy, juro... ele é tão idiota...

-Malfoys são idiotas, Mira.

Exatamente, a famosa e linda cantora Purplered, ou Mira, para o mundo mágico, estava ali, conversando com Gina e Luna, sobre ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy.

-As últimas gerações até que podem ser, mas se as anteriores fossem tão idiotas assim, não teriam chegado a onde chegaram...

-E a onde eles chegaram? – perguntou Luna, com uma expressão um pouco confusa.

Ele esticou a cabeça a tempo de ver Mira dar um olhar irritado para a Corvinal, depois balançar a mão como que deixando o assunto de lado.

-Esquece. Você não entenderia... – ela parou ao perceber que ou olhos de Gina estavam cheios d'água – Ora, vamos Weasley... ele não merece isso, sabia?

-Eu sei... – murmurou a outra tentando secar as lágrimas – eu sei...

-Então pare de chorar. Como diria o meu irmão.. o que não tem remédio, remediado está.

"Um provérbio tipicamente trouxa." Pensou Harry, era tão estranho ver uma Sonserina proferindo ditos trouxas.

-Calma amiga. – disse Luna acariciando os cabelos vermelhos – Uma hora ele larga do seu pé.

-Não é só por isso... É que... O Harry está desconfiado, ele vai me perguntar o que está havendo...

-Você não vai dizer a ele vai?

-Não, Luna! Não posso... Tenho vergonha... Não conseguiria...

-E o que esse cara tem haver com a sua vida, posso saber?

Gina deu um olhar gélido para a outra, enquanto secava o rosto com a manga da veste.

-Além de já ter salvo a minha vida? Nada.

Mira soltou um muxoxo.

-A história da Câmara Secreta né, no primeiro ano, eu lembro... O cara é o verdadeiro heroizinho de plantão... Bom, eu tenho que ir. Vou dar o recado pra lesma oxigenada, ok. E pra reforçar vou falar que da próxima vez que ele fizer isso eu quebro a cara dele de novo.

Gina abriu o primeiro sorriso.

-Obrigada.

-Ei, não é por você... – disse a outra, meio encabulada, meio chateada – É que... é que... Eu gosto de quebrar a cara daquele retardado mesmo.

-Tanto faz. Obrigada assim mesmo.

Ela acenou de leve e se virou para ir embora.

Harry pensou rapidamente, não adiantaria falar com Gina agora, ela estava bastante abalada e já tinha dito que não contaria nada para ele e conhecendo a teimosia Weasley, ela não abriria a boca mesmo. Então, ele só tinha mais uma opção.

Na verdade aquela fora a melhor desculpa que conseguira inventar para si mesmo para ir atrás de Mira.

Ela passou pelo campo de Quadribol e desceu a escada próxima aos vestiários, seria o lugar perfeito para abordá-la, mas antes que conseguisse, porém, ele teve que se esconder novamente ao ver o motivo de todo aquele mistério, se aproximando.

-Hei, Malfoy, venha cá, quero falar com você. – disse Mira no seu habitual tom de ordem.

Ele parou, olhou em volta, como se ouvisse vozes.

-É impressão minha ou tem uma mosca falando comigo?

-É impressão sua sim Malfoy. Moscas não quebram a sua cara, lembra?

Ele soltou um suspiro irritado.

-Vai usar esse argumento até quando, Rejeitada?

Ela levou as mãos à cintura.

-Até você aprender a não cair quando eu bato em você... Ou seja, pelo resto da vida... E para de enrolar que eu tenho um recado.

Foi impressionante a forma como o rosto de Draco iluminou-se num sorriso. Um sorriso cínico, era verdade, até por que Harry duvidava que ele conhecesse outra forma de sorrir, mas a satisfação era clara em suas feições.

-O que ela disse?

-Pra você parar de segui-la.

-Eu não estava a seguindo...

-Não... Claro que não. O que estava fazendo naquele corredor àquela hora então, heim? Me poupe Draco. Você é idiota ou o que? Quantas vezes ela já disse pra não fazer isso?

-Eu queria falar com ela.

-Mandasse uma coruja, marcasse um encontro, sei lá! Mas ir atrás dela no meio do colégio? Era lógico que o Potter ia acabar te vendo uma hora...

-Eu estou pouco me lixando pro Potter.

-Mas ela se importa...

Ele deu um soco na parede mais próxima.

-Potter isso, Potter aquilo, tudo Potter! O que ela viu nesse cara, me diz? O que ele tem que eu não tenho?

Mira deu de ombros.

-Um coração? Pelo menos ela liga pra essas coisas... – ela colocou o dedo no queixo e fez um ar pensativo – Ele é bem mais charmoso que você também... – o coração de Harry deu um pulo - E mais famoso e...

-Ta, ta... já entendi, Rejeitada, já entendi. Você fala isso pra me irritar né... – ela fez que sim, sorridente.

-Tirando a parte do charmoso, sim, o resto foi só pra te irritar.

Ele fingiu não escutar o último comentário.

-Bom, diga a ela pra me encontrar hoje então, no mesmo lugar. – Mira cruzou os braços – Certo, o que vai querer em troca dessa vez? Já retirei minha desaprovação quanto a sua entrada pro time.

Hahá! Finalmente uma boa explicação para ela o estar ajudando. Traça de favores... Bem sonseriano mesmo.

-Informações... O que você sabe a meu respeito?

-Eu? – ele abriu mais ainda o sorriso cínico - Nada.

-Para de me enrolar e responde logo, o que sabe sobre os meus pais?

-Que eram trouxas? – ele fez cara de desentendido.

-Malfoy... Eu estou perdendo a paciência, ou me fala ou pode esquecer o recadinho...

Ele aproximou-se dela, caminhou ao seu redor a olhando de cima a baixo.

-Já sei... aqui... – disse enquanto colocava a mão no rabo de cavalo dela e tirava-lhe o elástico que o prendia. O estomago de Harry se revirava com a proximidade das mãos dele nas mexas roxas terminadas em vermelho, mas ele conteve. Draco, voltou a ficar a frente dela, abriu os longos cabelos com as duas mãos e os troce para frente do rosto fino – assim está bem melhor.

Infelizmente, da onde estava, Harry não pode averiguar se estava melhor realmente, como sentiu inveja de Malfoy por isso.

Ela jogou as mexas para trás novamente, com um bufar irritado.

-Detesto eles soltos, ficam caindo nos meus olhos. – falou enquanto fazia menção de prendê-los novamente.

-Pois se eu fosse você andava com eles assim, pelo menos por algum tempo... Pode ser que consiga algumas respostas. – disse virando as costas e indo embora.

Mira ficou parada, olhando o loiro se afastar.

-Caramba, o que essa tartaruga parafinada quis dizer com isso?

-Que é pra você deixar seu cabelo solto.

Ela deu um salto ao virar-se.

-Potter? O que você ta fazendo aqui?

-Vim dar os parabéns à nova batedora da Sonserina. – ele cruzou os braços obre o peito, tentando manter o olhar severo – Parece que você e o Malfoy finalmente se entenderam, hei. Fico feliz com isso.

-Fica é? – ela riu enquanto enrolava o cabelo uma vez tentando não deixá-lo cair sobre os olhos – Achei que preferiria a época em que eu batia nele.

-Era mais engraçado, devo admitir.

Eles ficaram calados por alguns segundos.

-Então. O que quer comigo? – perguntou ela impaciente.

O que falar agora? Não podia ir direto ao assunto, ela nunca lhe diria nada. Então, uma idéia acendeu na sua cabeça, não era das melhores, mas pelo menos ganharia tempo.

-Você ainda está me devendo um autógrafo, lembra? Eu estive pensando, poderíamos nos encontrar em Hogsmead esse fim de semana, ai você pagaria essa dívida, o que acha?

Ela o olhou surpresa.

-Você está me convidando pra ir a Hogsmead com você? – ele fez que sim - Eu... Eu... Não posso. Tchau. – disse virando-se e indo embora.

-Droga! – esbravejou quando ficou sozinho novamente – Droga, droga!! – esbravejou de novo, antes de sair correndo ao perceber que chegaria atrasado na próxima aula.

-Como assim detenção, Baby Potter?

-Detenção... detenção, Bellatrix. Aquele negócio que os professores fazem quando querem ferrar com a gente... – respondeu o garoto sem um pingo de paciência na voz.

Ela lhe deu um olhar severo.

-Eu sei o que é uma detenção, rapazinho. Olha o respeito quando falar comigo, não sou seus coleginhas de classe.

Harry engoliu seco. Havia sido um dia bastante cansativo, mas nada que explicasse a grosseria com alguém mais velho.

-Desculpa. – resmungou depois de alguns segundos.

-O que eu quero saber é, como você pegou essa detenção?

-Cheguei atrasado para a aula de poções. O professor Snape não ia perder a chance de me dar uma detenção, ia?

-Não, não ia. E ao que me consta você foi muito idiota de dar esse gostinho pra ele... – ele soltou um muxoxo – Deve ter tido um motivo muito bom pra isso...

-É, tive... Na verdade teria me poupado tempo se você já tivesse me dito o porque o Malfoy andava atrás da Gina, quando eu perguntei.

-Ahhhh! – ela riu – E estragar a surpresa, bebê? Claro que não. Quer dizer que você descobriu então...

-E não gostei nem um pouco... Como pode acobertá-los, Bellatrix?

-O garoto é meu sobrinho, lembra? – falou ela em tom cínico.

-Mas NÃO serve pra ela! É lógico que ele a está enrolando, ta na cara. Até ela deve saber disso... E o meu medo é que através dele a Gina esteja passando informações sobre a Ordem pros Comensais.

Bellatrix fez que não com a cabeça.

-Posso lhe assegurar que a última coisa que eles fazem quando estão juntos é conversar. – Harry olhou-a irritado – Pelo visto isso te incomoda, bebê.

-Claro que me incomoda! Por Merlin! A Gina corre perigo se envolvendo com esse cara.

A mulher fez um aceno despreocupado.

-Claro que não corre. Eu estou por perto, lembra?

-É, só que você tem uma avaliação bem diferente da minha quanto ao que é perigoso.

-Lógico, eu não tenho ciúmes da ruivinha.

-Não estou com ciúmes dela!

-Está sim... alias, isso está parecendo os meus tempos de colégio sabe. Quando o Lucius dava em cima da sua mãe e o seu pai tinha exatamente esses acessos de ciúmes... A diferença é que a Lílian nunca foi idiota pra cair na conversa dele... – ela olhou pro lado pensativa – Se bem que ela foi idiota pra cair na conversa do Potter. Sinceramente, não sei o que foi pior...

-O Malfoy dava em cima da minha mãe??!!! Aquele asqueroso dava em cima da minha mãe??!!!

-É. Dava, Baby Potter. Por que o espanto?

-Por que minha mãe era filha de trouxas e, que eu saiba os Malfoys odeiam filhos de trouxas.

-Diga isso pros hormônios de um garoto de dezessete anos. – falou ela rindo – É claro que ele não pretendia casar com ela, bebê. Mas se ela caísse, o Lúcio aproveitaria, e muito... – o sangue de Harry começou a borbulhar de raiva só de imaginar o velho Malfoy tocando num fio de cabelo ruivo da sua mãe – Mas... o garoto é diferente.

-Draco não é diferente do pai dele! – gritou Harry, ao mesmo tempo em que se guia em direção a porta – Em nada! E se ele pensa que vai se aproveitar da Gina está muito enganado por que eu não vou deixar.

-Ele gosta dela, Harry! – gritou Bellatrix num tom mais alto que o dele, o que o fez parar e se virar novamente para ela – Draco gosta dela. Mesmo que ELE não queira, ele gosta da pobretona. Eu sei disso, da pra ver nos olhos dele quando estão juntos. E se você se meter, vai estragar algo muito bonito, sabia?

-Que se dane! - ele fez menção de se dirigir à porta novamente.

-_Petrificus Totalus!_ Ele é meu sobrinho Potter! E aquela garota é a única chance de livrá-lo do futuro planejado pra ele! Eu não vou deixar você atrapalhar isso...


	7. A AJUDA DE HERMIONE

_Oi gente, queria primeiro agradecer os comentários e responder a algumas dúvidas._

_Esa__ fic é postada originalmente no meu blog sim, **Adriana**, deve ter sido lá que vc a leu. Já está bem adiantada, no capitulo 11, mas estou meio sem tempo pra preparar os capítulos pra postar aqui, por isso ta demorando tanto._

**_Taty_**_, eu adoraria escrever uma cena D/G, mas infelizmente essa fic é sob a perspectiva do Harry, o que me limita muito.. também não posso exagerar nas cenas S/B, por exemplo... Mas acho que vc vai gostar do pouco que posso contar..._

**_Sisi_**_, que bom que está com expectativas positivas quanto a Mira, tenho um palpite que vc vai gostar dela sim, apesar de ser personagem original, e eu te entendo, pq também fico meio assim com personagens originais.. mas ela é necessária na trama.. não havia como escapar dessa novidade..._

_Hahahahah__ **Kika**, eu gostei tanto quando a Bellatrix chamou o Harry de baby Potter (no livro original em inglês) que não consigo imaginar ela o tratando de outra forma._

_E pras duas que perguntaram (**Adriana e Morgene**, né) Bom, a fic Após o Véu é continuação da trilogia de songfics S/B (Anything but Ordinary, Oceano e Íris), o que significa que a resposta para a maioria das suas perguntas é Sim **Adriana**.. e... bom, eu dou um prêmio pra primeira a adivinha o que aconteceu com a criança (já vou a visando que essa promoção não vale para as meninas do fórum que já acompanham a fic pelo blog e já sabem a resposta.. risos)_

_Beijos e obrigado a todos por comentarem_

_AMB_

**CAPÍTULO SETE – A _AJUDA_ DE HERMIONE**

Harry bateu fortemente a porta do dormitório masculino quando entrou. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro sem se importar com a única ocupante do local.

-O que houve? – perguntou Hermione, tirando os olhos do enorme livro que lia, sentada numa das poltronas.

-Cadê o Rony?

-Ta tomando banho... Eu fiquei tão entretida nesse livro da avó do Neville que resolvi espera-lo voltar... O que aconteceu? Você parece nervoso.

-Eu tenho que contar... eu preciso falar para alguém Hermione... – ele fazia menção de abrir a boca, depois a fechava de novo e balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro – Droga, não consigo!

-Calma, Harry! Fala devagar... nem eu estou te entendendo...

Ele a olhou cheio de esperança.

-Mas é claro! Só você pode me ajudar Mione. – disse abaixando do lado dela, quase ajoelhando – Preciso dizer algo... Mas não consigo.. não sai... entende?

Ela o observou por alguns segundos.

-Está dizendo que alguém te jogou uma Azaração Cadeado? – Harry fez que sim, sorridente, às vezes era bom ter uma amiga que entendia as coisas com pouquíssimas palavras – Mas quem fez isso com você?

Ele levantou rapidamente e a puxou em direção a uma das enormes janelas. Por sorte a noite estava belíssima e o céu pintado de pontos brilhantes. Ele tentou se lembrar das aulas de astronomia e torceu para estar certo quando apontou pro céu.

-Uma estrela? – estranhou Hermione – Por Merlin! – exclamou, levando a mão a boca – Ela está aqui? – o amigo fez que sim com a cabeça – A gata que você deu pra Gina? Como pode trazê-la pra Hogwarts! Essa mulher é perigosa!

-Ela está aqui para me proteger.

-Desde quando a gente lança azarações em alguém que se está protegendo?

-Ela só não quer que eu conte uma coisa...

-O que?

Harry a olhou chateado.

Ah! Eu tenho que descobrir, né... – ela se pois a pensar – Mas peraí... Então é com ela que você vinha se encontrando todos esses meses. – Harry concordou novamente enquanto a amiga se perdia em pensamento novamente, enquanto ponderava sozinha – Mas se era com a sra Lestrange que você se encontrava, a onde a Gina ia? Achávamos que você e ela estavam se encontrando, por que ela também está cheia de segredinhos e... – Harry começou a acenar com a mão, como se Hermione estivesse chegando perto de algo – Que foi? O segredo tem haver com a Gina? – ele abriu a boca, fechou novamente e começou a bater com a mão no parapeito da janela – Com as saídas da Gina. – concluiu ela – Você descobriu algo sobre isso que a sra. Lestrange não quer que ninguém saiba... É algo sobre o traidor? – Harry fez que não, com uma cara tristonha – Mais simples que isso? – ele fez que sim – Mais óbvio... um namorado? – ele bateu novamente com a mão no parapeito, incapaz de acenar com a cabeça – Gina tem um namorado. E você não aprova esse namoro pelo visto, então imagino que nenhum de nós vá aprovar... mas a sra Lestrage aprova, que estranho, quem essa mulher ia querer acobertar? Por Merlin! Caramba Harry, a Gina se envolveu com o Malfoy!

O garoto ficou tão feliz que abraçou a amiga.

-Eu sabia, eu sabia que você ia conseguir descobrir, Mione.

Eles ouviram um pigarro forçado vindo da porta, quando Harry se virou e viu Rony os observando, soltou rapidamente Hermione.

-Desculpem, se estiver atrapalhando alguma coisa eu saiu.

-Claro que não está, cara. – disse Harry – Entra ai, a Hermione precisa te contar uma coisa.

Rony olhou curioso para a garota.

-Bom, na verdade é algo que o Harry quer que eu diga, por que ele não consegue contar pra você.

-O que é? – perguntou o ruivo, cada vez mais preocupado com o mistério.

-É que... bom... Ele e a Gina estão namorando.

Harry arregalou os olhos para ela enquanto Rony abria um sorriso.

-Mas isso nós já sabemos, amigo.

-É.. era o que eu ia dizer pra ele. O Harry estava com medo que você não aprovasse, sabe.

-Eu não aprovar? Claro que eu vou aprovar, cara! O meu melhor amigo... o que mais eu poderia querer pra minha irmãzinha? Toda a minha família vai adorar quando souber...

-Rony, eu realmente não sei se...

-Ah! Deixa disso e da cá um abraço! – disse o ruivo apertando o amigo contra o peito.

Harry olhou revoltado para Hermione por cima do ombro de Rony, mas ela parecia bem feliz com o que havia feito.

-Bom, meninos, ta ficando tarde, eu tenho que ir... boa noite pra vocês.

-Perai, Hermione, eu ainda preciso falar com você.

-Amanhã Harry, amanhã... Eu vou passar no dormitório da Gina antes de ir pra cama também... para dar-lhe os parabéns... – disse, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Harry deu um longo suspiro, ela certamente ia tirar satisfações com a outra.

Bom, o que importava é que mais alguém sabia do Malfoy agora e ele não estava mais sozinho. Talvez tivesse sido melhor não abrir o jogo com Rony de uma vez, o choque poderia ser muito grande mesmo. De qualquer forma, fosse o que fosse que Hermione estivesse tramando ela teria que explicar-lhe no dia seguinte.

* * *

Foi o pior café da manhã que já tivera, muito, muito pior do que os da casa dos Drusley.

Era agonizante ver a alegria de Rony com o namoro inexistente entre ele e Gina e, pior ainda, a cara despreocupada de Hermione.

Quando Gina apareceu então, como a cara inchada de quem não dormiu a noite, ele quase deu um pizão no pé de Rony que berrou quando a irmã fez menção de sentar bem longe deles.

-Ei Gina, não precisa mais esconder nada não. Senta aqui do lado do Harry!

Lógico que o olhar mortal que Malfoy lançou da mesa da Sonserina foi devolvido com igual intensidade pelo moreno. Mas ele parou por ai quando encarou os olhos vermelhos da pequena Weasley, logo que ela ocupou o lugar ao seu lado. Estava na cara que ela havia chorado a noite toda.

-Por que fez isso? – murmurou ela, numa altura que só ele ouvisse.

-Não fui eu... Foi a Hermione.

-Mas você acatou pelo visto.

-Preferia que eu tivéssemos dito pros seus irmãos a verdade?

Ela balançou a cabeça tristemente em seguida deu um longo suspiro.

-Pelo menos seria a verdade...

-Então a Gininha vai casar??? – gritou um dos gêmeos enfiando a cabeça no meio deles dois.

-Cala a boca, Jorge. – disse a caçula se levantando da mesa – Perdi a fome, da licença.

-Ei, que mau humor. – falou o outro gêmeo – O que você já fez com a minha irmã, Potter?

-Nada Fred, - respondeu enquanto acompanhava a garota se afastar –Não tive tempo de fazer nada. – em seguida deu uma cotovelada em Hermione – Satisfeita agora?

-Muito... – falou ela apontando Malfoy com a cabeça – Nosso problema está prestes a acabar.

Harry olhou para a mesa da Sonserina a tempo de ver Malfoy se retirando sorrateiramente para ir atrás de Gina.

-Ela vai terminar com ele. – concluiu Hermione – Conversei sério com ela ontem.

-E se ela não terminar?

-Ele termina. – disse ela – Ele jamais vai aceitar dividir qualquer coisa com você, Harry. E ela não tem outra saída a não ser manter essa mentira, pelo menos enquanto estiver se encontrando com ele. Quer dizer, eles até tem uma saída... mas duvido muito que vão usá-la.

O café correu tranqüilo sem maiores transtornos depois disso, eles foram para as aulas da manhã, mais uma bateria de exercícios cansativos na aula de McGonagal, depois a estressante prática da poda de samambaias gigantes, na aula de Herbologia. Alguns arranhões novos em tratos de animais Mágicos e nada mais.

A não ser a inusitada aproximação de Mira, logo após o almoço.

-Potter. O convite que você me fez ontem ainda está de pé?

-Claro.

-Então eu aceito. Amanhã a gente se encontra em Hogsmead.

Foi só isso, um diálogo curto e direto. Dito a última frase Mira virou as costas e sumiu.

O peito de Harry se encheu de uma alegria inexplicável, não era como aquela sensação que o deixava sem reação quando Chang passava, era algo diferente, uma alegria gostosa que parecia acalmar o coração.

Mas ela não durou muito já que Rony Weasley o encarava não muito feliz com o que acabara de ouvir.

Ele cruzou os braços esperando uma explicação do amigo, mas não houve. Harry simplesmente fez sinal para que continuassem andando.

Rony bufou irritado e seguiu na sua frente.

-O que foi, cara?

-O que foi? O que foi? Você chamou aquela garota pra sair!

-É... – disse o outro meio encabulado – Mas ela havia dito que não podia e... Caramba Rony, por que essa cara?

-Você chamou outra garota pra sair enquanto namora com a minha irmã!

-Mais eu não a chamei pra sair _nesse_ sentido.

-Harry eu te conheço muito bem! Acha que eu já não percebi que você está caidinho por aquela garota?

-Eu? Você ta maluco, cara? Eu nem a conheço direito.

-Mas está louco para conhecer. – disse Rony parando de repente e virando-se para encarar Harry novamente – Olha cara, você é meu amigo, eu torço por você... mas nem pense em sacanear a minha irmã, entendeu... Se está afim dessa menina, termina com a Gina primeiro.

-Rony, para! Eu não estou afim de ninguém ok. Mas caso isso aconteça eu prometo falar com a Gina primeiro...

O amigo soltou um muxoxo irritado e a conversa deu-se por encerrada. Pelo menos a conversa com Rony, porque Hermione ia ter que ouvir muito por o ter colocado nessa situação.

* * *

-Potter, acredito que, mesmo você, tenha total capacidade de despetalar as Bromélias Carnívoras sozinho. - Snape caminhava de um lado para o outro, com aquele olhar de superioridade que tirava qualquer um do sério - Por isso imagino que a minha presença aqui não seja necessária. Ou é?

-Não professor.

-Muito bem, voltarei em breve para ver a quantas andas. – disse batendo a porta da sala de atrás de si.

Harry olhou para os vasos a sua frente, que continham as várias flores com aparência dócil e inanimada, as quais deveria despetalar.

Colocou as grossas luvas indicadas para o processo, puxou com cuidado um dos vasos para próximo de si, e tentando não acordar a pequena criatura, levou os dedos vagarosamente até a primeira pétala.

Mas antes que conseguisse segurar e dar um puxão na frágil e aveludada pétala amarela, uma enorme boca se abriu no meio delas e tento morder-lhe o dedo indicador, na verdade conseguiu, porque mesmo puxando rapidamente a mão Harry sentiu que os pequenos mas afiados dentes da criatura conseguiram furar a grossa luva e tirar-lhe um pouco de sangue.

-Droga! Planta desgraçada!

-Falando palavrões agora, Baby Potter? A Lílian ficaria decepcionada.

Ele deu um olhar desdenhoso por sobre o ombro, da onde pode ter uma vaga visão da mulher que se aproximava a passos curtos.

-O que é isso? O Snape mandou você despetalar ESSAS flores??

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – disse ele levantando-se para encarar Bellatrix.

Ela levantou a sobrancelha esquerda, de forma que Harry percebeu que ela não gostara do tom que usara. "Melhor assim" pensou, afinal, queria deixar bem visível que ainda estava irritado pela azaração que ela lhe lançara na noite anterior.

-Eu devia ter vindo lhe dar umas palmadas. – disse a mulher no mesmo tom severo que ele usara – Mas duvido que adiantasse, você nunca vai aprender a não se meter no que não é da sua conta, não é Potter? Igualzinho ao seu pai.

Ele suspirou fundo, Bellatrix com certeza já sabia de toda a confusão que Hermione armara.

-Já disse que aquilo é da minha conta sim, por que envolve a Gina. Só estou fazendo isso para protegê-la.

-Seu pai também fez muitas coisas para proteger os amigos.. e veja só no que deu. – falou a mulher brandamente. - Ele me acusou de traidora, acabou com o que eu e Sirius tínhamos, e, pior que isso... Colocou a si próprio a mercê do verdadeiro traidor... Se tivesse investigado antes de me acusar, talvez tivesse descoberto que era o seu grande amigo _Rabicho_ quem os traia, e não a sonserina aqui... – ela apontou para o próprio peito tentando não deixar transparecer o rancor que sentia de Tiago – E acredite, Harry, com essa mania de se meter no que não era da conta dele, ele acabou com a vida de muito mais gente...

Harry pareceu mais curioso do que propriamente preocupado com o que ela dissera.

-Mais gente? Quem?

Ela não respondeu. Antes disso virou a cabeça levemente, como se ouvisse passos, e com uma agilidade incrível voltou a ser Estrela e se enfiou sobre uma das mesas, na mesma hora que a porta da sala se abria.

-Potter, achei que já estivesse na metade do serviço. – disse Snape – Pelo visto vai passar a madrugada toda fazendo isso.

-Já vou começar professor... – falou ele mais preocupado com a imagem da mulher que se formava atrás de Snape, do que com a cara de bravo do professor.

Mas o homem pareceu perceber a presença. Virou instintivamente o rosto para trás, mas já não encontrou ninguém, Harry acompanhou quando Estrela voltava para baixo de uma nova mesa.

-Que cheiro é esse? – perguntou o homem desconfiado.

-Cheiro? – Harry não entendeu.

-É... esse cheiro, esse perfume...

O perfume de Bellatrix era bem discreto, algo cítrico e bem suave por isso não era fácil de perceber. Era necessário conviver um bom tempo com ela pra notar que aquele odor agradável provinha dos seus cabelos negros.

-Seriam das bromélias? – desconversou Harry.

-Bromélias não tem esse perfume, Potter. Na verdade, só há uma pessoa que tem esse perfume.

Droga, por que Snape tinha que ser um grande preparador de poções? Como tal ele certamente reconheceria odores que Harry nunca perceberia existirem. E pelo visto ele reconheceu o perfume dela, o que queria dizer que tivera um contato maior com Bellatrix em alguma parte do passado deles. "Harry, deixa de ser idiota, eles _trabalharam_ junto afinal." Concluiu mentalmente.

O garoto não percebeu, mas Snape já trazia sua varinha segura firmemente na mão direita, olhando atento cada canto da sala de Herbologia.

-Tinha algum gato aqui, Potter?

-Gato?

-É, Potter, gato! Tinha algum aqui?

Pelo tom tremido da voz, Snape estava bastante nervoso com a possível presença de Bellatrix, e Harry não pode deixar de achar engraçado a imagem dele agachando para olhar com cuidado sob cada mesa.

-Não que eu tenha visto, professor.

Snape voltou a posição ereta e o encarou friamente.

-Volte para o seu dormitório, agora.

-Mas a minha detenção?

-Está liberado, por enquanto, agora suma da minha frente!

Claro que ele obedeceu, em parte, por que não se conteve em ficar espiando para ver se algo acontecia na sala. Sentiu um enorme alivio quando Snape saiu em direção às masmorras, felizmente ele não a havia encontrado (nem ela havia se exposto).

Voltou para o salão comunal, mas um mal estar terrível começou a invadi-lo poço a pouco, começou com calafrios, depois um pequeno suor frio que foi aumentando de intensidade, até que, quando alcançou o quadro da mulher gorda, estava, certamente queimando de febre.

Não sabe nem ao certo como conseguiu entrar, mas se lembra de ter visto os olhos perplexos e preocupados de seus amigos de classe antes de desmaiar.

Quando acordou estava em sua cama, ainda se sentia mal mas a febre estava controlada, com certeza, já não suava frio, olhou ao redor e o dia já havia amanhecido.

Mas o mais estranho, foi que, ao pé da cama, Estrela preta dormia enrolada no seu pé.

-Desculpa cara, mas essa gata deu _piti_ ontem. Não houve quem a tirasse do seu lado. – falou Rony se levantando da cama – Está se sentindo melhor?

Harry fez que sim.

-O que aconteceu?

-Você desmaiou. A enfermeira chefe veio aqui e te medicou, disse que não precisava ir pra enfermaria, era só uma reação ao veneno das Bromélias Carnívoras... – ele olhou o dedo indicador a onde havia sido arranhado – Falou que com o remédio, pela manhã estaria melhor.

-E, acho que estou sim. – disse enquanto sentava-se na cama, acordando Estrela ao mesmo tempo – Mas meu corpo dói todo. – Estrela se aproximou e colocou a cabeça sobre uma de suas mãos, pedindo carinho, que ele não negou.

-O professor Snape passou dos limites dessa vez. Custava dizer que o negócio era venenoso? Mas ao que parece a justiça divina existe...

-Como assim?

-Dizem que ele está na ala hospitalar, com o corpo coberto por brotoejas. Parece que um pote de veneno de Bromélias Carnívoras caiu em cima dele acidentalmente de madrugada.

-Acidentalmente uma pinóia. Tenho certeza que...

Era a voz de Hermione, a garota entrou no dormitório bufando de raiva, mas ao ver Estrela no colo de Harry parou ainda perto da porta e se calou.

-O que foi Mione? Tem certeza do que? – perguntou Rony.

-Nada... – ela caminhou cautelosamente para o lado do amigo – Não acho que essa gata no seu colo seja bom pra você Harry. Você não estava nada bem essa noite. – disse, numa tentativa discreta de afastar Estrela.

A gata arrepiou todo o pelo em resposta.

Harry sorriu, queria ver Hermione peitar uma comensal da morte. Não que ele duvida-se que ela seria capaz de faze-lo, se necessário, mas seria divertido vê-la tentar.

-Se você conseguir tirar essa gata de perto dele... – murmurou Rony – Sério, a bicha tem um gênio pior que o da dona.

-Tenho certeza que se Harry quiser ela vai embora. – falou severamente.

-Mas eu não quero. – disse ele, ainda acariciando o pelo macio.

Hermione estreitou os olhos pra ele.

-Pois deveria...

-Mas não quero e ponto final.

Ela ia responder, só que a porta se abriu novamente e Gina entrou no dormitório.

-Bom dia. Está melhor hoje? – ela deu um leve sorriso ao vê-lo sentado.

-Já estou bem, sim.

-Que bom, achei que não ia poder ir comigo a Hogsmead...

Ao que parecia a frase fez Rony lembrar do _encontro_ com Mira, já que ele fechou a cara.

-Vamos sim, Gina. – respondeu Harry, antes que o amigo disse-se algo.

-Certo, espero você depois do café. – dizendo isso ela virou-se e saiu.

-Nossa... O que deu em vocês dois, heim? – perguntou Rony intrigado – Você passou a noite com febre e ela nem ao menos te da um beijo pela manhã? Que namoro é esse?

-Rony, deixa de ser inconveniente, isso não é coisa pra se perguntar.

-Porque? Ela é minha irmã e ele meu melhor amigo.

-Mesmo assim é grosseiro perguntar...

-Nós não estamos muito bem. – disse Harry, a fim de dar entrada na noticia de separação – Nós vamos conversar hoje em Hogsmead, pra resolvermos algumas coisas...

-Ah... Pó, que chato. Mamãe vai ficar chateada...

Harry deu um olhar reprovador para Hermione, tipo "até a mãe dele sabe!!!"

-Ora Rony, quem sabe eles se acertem. – disse ela, fazendo com que Harry mudasse a expressão para surpresa.

-Vão nada. Ele ta caidinho por aquela sonserina, já.

-Que sonserina?

-A tal que canta... Já até marcaram encontro hoje...

-Marcaram encontro?

-Mione, eu realmente preferia que vocês não ficassem fazendo planos sobre o meu futuro afetivo. – disse enquanto se levantava e colocava Estrela, cuidadosamente na cama – Nem suposições sobre o mesmo, entendeu Rony? – o outro deu de ombros – Eu vou tomar banho pra descer pro café.

-Vou junto. - disse Rony.

Hermione olhou para a gata, e teve a nítida impressão que ela havia lhe dado um sorriso cínico.

-Eu vou com vocês. – disse, antes de ser deixada sozinha com Bellatrix.


	8. ENCONTROS TROCADOS

Eu não devia postar nada já que vcs não estão mandando mais comentários.. mas eu sou uma garota boazinha, fazer o que... e como uma pessoa que mandou o comentário pediu, achei q ela merecia.. risos... 

Acho que os fãns do Sirius vã amar esse cap. bjs AMB

****

**CAPÍTULO OITO – ENCONTROS TROCADOS**

-Vai ficar sem falar comigo até quando?

-Que tal pelo resto das nossas vidas?

-Ora vamos Gina, o que você queria que eu tivesse feito?

-Conversado comigo por exemplo...

-E você teria "conversado" comigo sobre isso Gina? Claro que não teria.

-De qualquer forma teria sido melhor do que ter mandado a Hermione me pressionar e ter inventado essa história de namoro idiota.

-Eu não fiz a Hermione te pressionar e também não inventei essa história de namoro idiota... foi tudo idéia dela, como de costume. Mas, se isso serviu pra te separar do Malfoy, sem detonar a terceira guerra mundial, devo admitir que foi brilhante... como de costume, também.

Eles estavam caminhando sozinhos em direção ao vilarejo vizinho, Rony e Hermione seguiam mais à frente, sendo assim não podiam ouvi-los.

Era bastante incomodo estar do lado de alguém que todos achavam que era sua namorada e não poder lhe dar a mão, por exemplo e ele sabia que iria ter que enfrentar uma maratona de perguntas do amigo, quando voltassem para Hogwarts, por causa daquele ato.

Mas Harry estava mais preocupado com os sentimentos de Gina, mesmo que ela duvidasse disso. Por esse motivo quando ele percebeu que os olhos dela lacrimejavam, resolveu aproximar mais o corpo e enlaçá-la com um dos seus braços, fazendo-a debruçar a cabeça no seu ombro, enquanto andavam. Mas ele não podia negar que fora surpreendente o fato dela ter aceitado.

-Sei que não sou a melhor pessoa pra você conversar sobre isso, Gin. Provavelmente eu era a sua última opção, nesse caso. Mas eu queria entender, como se deixou envolver desse jeito com aquele... – resolveu engolir o insulto, não sabia muito bem porque – Malfoy.

Ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, parecendo confusa também.

-Não sei ao certo, Harry. Acho que nenhum dos dois sabe ao certo quando começou... Só sei que encarar os olhos dele quando eu disse que tínhamos que terminar foi o pior momento da minha vida. – ela levantou a cabeça, e tirou o braço dele do seu ombro - Eu sei que vocês fizeram tudo isso pra me proteger, acho que, como disse Hermione, se fosse com uma amiga minha teria feito o mesmo também... Mas toda vez que eu lembro dos olhos deles... não da pra acreditar que isso tenha sido o certo... E ele está com raiva de mim, muita raiva... Eu.. eu não queria isso... Queria que ele entendesse que não podemos ficar juntos... Quero dizer, por Merlin, nossos pais já se estapearam em pleno Beco Diagonal uma vez! Simplesmente não da...

Harry concordou em silêncio.

-Mas eu queria que ele entendesse isso. Queria poder falar com ele de novo sabe, para fazê-lo entender.

-Por que não fala então?

Ela parou de repente.

-Você deixaria?

-Eu? – ele deu de ombros – A vida é sua Gina, por que eu teria que deixar você fazer algo ou não? Não acho prudente. Acho que, já que terminaram é melhor não se falarem mais, até por que acredito que ele fará uma das suas grosserias... Bom, você foi namorada dele, sabe muito bem do que ele é capaz... Mas se você acha que vai se sentir melhor se tentar.

-Mas.. - ela olhou de rabo de olho para o casal que sumia mais à frente - Hermione disse que estaria de olho em mim...

Harry sorriu de lado.

-Ela está achando que EU estou de olho em você, lembra?

-Então vai me ajudar, a encontrar o Draco?

O coração de Harry se apertou, acobertá-la para que ela pudesse encontrar o Malfoy era totalmente contra os seus princípios, afinal ele estava fazendo tudo para que aquilo acabasse de vez. Mas os olhos dela brilhando para ele e implorando ajuda não estavam sendo muito úteis, na verdade o estavam desmontando.

Por que ela se envolveu com ele? Por que? Ele ia fazê-la sofrer, e muito. Estava na cara que ele ia ser grosseiro com ela ou algo muito pior se ela o procurasse. Mas talvez, fosse isso que faltava para aquele romance insano acabar de uma vez por todas.

-Certo Gin, e te ajudo. – ele levantou o dedo antes dela pular no seu pescoço – mas já aviso que essa será a primeira e a última vez que farei isso, entendeu bem... última vez!

Mesmo assim ela pulou no pescoço dele e o abraçou.

-Bom, o plano é o seguinte. Eu marquei de encontrar com a Mira e...

-Encontrar com a Mira? – Gina um sorriso incompreensível – Como assim encontrar com a Mira? Achei que você fosse meu namorado Harry Potter... – disse em tom cínico.

-Deixa de besteira anda, não é nada disso... é só que... Eu tinha a convidado antes dessa história toda acontecer... Só isso. Bom, eu ia te levar junto, mas agora... bem, agora você vai ter que descobrir a onde o Malfoy está.

-Isso é fácil. Ele me mandou uma coruja, dizendo que era pra eu encontrá-lo hoje, naquele ponto antes da subida para a montanha, caso tivesse tirado essa idéia absurda da cabeça...

Ele não gostou muito disso, mas apenas acenou.

-Certo, imagino que lá seja difícil que alguém esbarre em vocês mesmo. Em contra partida vou tentar levar a Mira pra um lugar afastado também, para que não me vejam sem você. – ele a olhou preocupado – Eu preferia ir JUNTO com você...

-Não, Harry!

-É, eu sei... Não ia dar certo... Tudo bem, mas vamos marcar um horário e um lugar para nos encontrarmos depois, e se você não aparecer eu vou lá e arrebento a cara dele.

Ela sorriu, animada. Era infinitamente melhor vê-la assim, do que com aquela expressão de morte de minutos atrás, embora ele achava que os motivos estavam totalmente invertidos.

* * *

Quando ele entrou no bar seu coração acelerou ao reconhecer as mechas roxas, Mira já estava lá, sentada em uma mesa mais reservada, ao fundo.

Eles haviam pré combinado o lugar, por carta, logo cedo, quando ele recebera uma coruja dela, perguntando se estava bem, pois soubera o que havia ocorrido. Ele aproveitou o animal para enviar o recado com o ponto de encontro.

No fundo, enquanto caminhava sozinho, (depois que se afastaram de Rony e Hermione, Gina seguiu para o seu encontro ao pé da montanha) chegou a pensar que ela não apareceria, por algum motivo qualquer. Na verdade já tinha até calculado um tempo em que ficaria esperando para em seguida se retirar, caso ela realmente não aparecesse.

Mas ela estava lá. E antes dele. Isso era um bom sinal? Devia ser, ele só não sabia bom sinal de que.

-Desculpa, me atrasei?

-Não. Eu que cheguei cedo... – ela dera um pulo da cadeira quando o viu, Harry quase achou que a havia assustado, mas em seguida Mira olhou em volta - Ué, cadê a Weasley, você não disse que ela vinha?

-Vinha... mas... – ele puxou uma das cadeiras, à frente dela – Posso? – ela acenou positivamente – Bom, a Gina teve que resolver umas coisas.

-Malfoy? – ele fez que sim – É melhor deixá-los resolverem isso sozinhos mesmo. – ela sorriu de lado – Ouvi dizer que você inventou que eram namorados.

-Não foi bem eu que inventou isso... Mas foi a melhor forma dos irmãos dela não descobrirem nada...

Ela riu.

-Que foi?

-Nada, só lembrei dos irmãos dela... – Harry fez cara, no mínimo ela ia falar mal dos Weasley, como todo mundo da casa dela – Eu sou fã deles sabia?

Harry não teve como ele esconder a expressão de surpresa.

-Dos Weasleys?

-É. Digo, dos gêmeos. Eles são ótimos batedores... – ela pós a mão na boca como se tivesse dito coisa que não devia – Droga, falei outro elogio a alguém... Tenho que parar com essa mania... – e começou a rir – Como diz a Lovegood, é péssimo pra reputação de menina má que eu tento manter.

Ele começou a rir também.

-É ruim mesmo.

Nesse instante a aparição de Neville no bar fez Harry lembrar que devia ir para longe dali. Ele acenou para o amigo, que de tão avoado nem pareceu ter percebido que ele não estava acompanhado pela "namorada".

Mas Longbotton não permaneceu muito tempo no bar, deu uma olhada em volta e saiu em seguida, sem nem ao menos perceber a presença de harry no lugar.

Sem perder tempo Harry convidou Mira para dar uma volta, ela não pareceu gostar muito da idéia, mas acabou aceitando. Caminharam aparentemente sem rumo, conversando futilidades, contando piadas, rindo. Era engraçado notar como eles tinham assunto, mesmo sem se conhecerem direito, ou sem terem, aparentemente, nada em comum.

Ele ficou sabendo que Mira havia rejeitado o convite à primeira vez, por que não estaria em Hogwarts. Desde que a sua carreira como cantora começou, seu irmão mais velho (que também era seu produtor, alias, pelo que Harry entendera, ele era um produtor famoso entre os trouxas) acertou com Dumbledore que, quando houvesse shows ela poderia se retirar do colégio para suas obrigações profissionais.

E nesse fim de semana ela teria um show, mas foi adiado porque o lugar havia pegado fogo, algo assim. Nada grave, mas que impediu a realização do show. Mira contou que o irmão estava todo atarefado procurando outro lugar para que o show pudesse ser realizado logo e os ingressos não precisassem ser devolvidos. Mas ao que parecia Mira não estava muito preocupada com isso, pois dizia que o irmão era bastante competente.

-Seus pais devem ficar felizes por vocês trabalharem juntos, não?

-Não sei. Não moro com os Smith desde que Jonh saiu de casa e me levou pra morar com ele.

-Os Smith?

-É.. meus pais.. quero dizer.. o casal que supostamente me criou. – ele continuou sem entender muita coisa, e Mira continuou a explicar – São pais do Jonh, não meus... é por isso que eu não me apresento com o sobrenome deles.

-Você é adotada?

-Claro que sou adotada. Ta na cara não está?

-Não, porque estaria na cara?

-Potter, eu sou sonserina. O Chapéu Seletor jamais me colocaria na Sonserina se eu fosse filha de trouxas. - ela fez um gesto, batendo com o dedo na cabeça, como que dizendo pra ele usa-la pra pensar.

-Então... você é filha de bruxos.

-Provavelmente sim... Pelo menos é essa a linha que eu sigo nas minhas investigações.

-Está tentando descobrir quem são seus pais?

-É... Se não porque acha que eu viria pra uma escola que eu nunca ouvi falar? Foi realmente muito estranho quando aquela coruja entrou lá em casa no dia do meu aniversário, sabe... Nós ainda morávamos com os Smith. E aquela carta, mais estranha ainda, me dizendo que eu era uma bruxa e que tinha uma vaga em um colégio para bruxos... Acho que se o Jonh não tivesse pensado que isso podia ter algo haver com meus pais biológicos eu jamais aceitaria vir pra Hogwarts.

Ele ponderou por alguns segundos.

-E já tem alguma pista de quem são seus pais?

-Sim... – ela pareceu ficar bastante desconcertada por um momento – Acho que já sei quem foi meu pai... Ainda não consegui ter certeza, mas só pode ser isso...

Harry esperou que ela dissesse algum nome, mas ela se calou.

-Ainda preciso de uma confirmação. Só não sei como vou arrancar isso do Malfoy.

-Do Malfoy? Ele sabe de alguma coisa?

-Ah, com certeza... Não viu do que ele carinhosamente me chama?

-Rejeitada...

-Ele sabe que sou adotada, coisa que ninguém na Sonserina sabia... E digo mais, pra ele me chamar assim é porque ele sabe que fui abandonada na porta da casa dos Smith. Conseqüentemente ele deve saber quem fez isso...

-Ele te chama assim há muito tempo?

-Não. Começou a me chamar assim esse ano... Pra ser mais exata naquele dia no campo de Quadribol.

Harry pois a mão no queixo.

-O que nós leva a crer que ele só ficou sabendo disso há pouco tempo também... correto? – ela acenou com a cabeça, concordando, sem entender direito a onde ele queria chegar – Posso por minha mão no fogo que isso tem haver com a visita que a mãe dele fez quando você o mandou pra enfermaria.

Ela parecia surpresa.

-Nem pensei nisso. Mas... como a mãe dele saberia?

-Acho que posso te ajudar. – disse Harry, se lembrando do parentesco entre Bellatrix e Narcisa, talvez ele conseguisse alguma informação com sua professora de Oclumência que os ajudassem a desvendar aquilo.

Mas Mira não parecia muito feliz com a oferta. Ele começou a balançar a mão de um lado para o outro em sinal negativo.

-Não Potter, não precisa. Isso é problema meu, ok. Eu me viro sozinha... – disse enquanto dava-lhe as costas, tomando um grande susto em seguida.

Um enorme lobo branco, de dentes muito afiados estava a poucos metros dos dois, literalmente babando pra eles, e em posição de ataque.

Harry sacou a própria varinha e puxou Mira para trás dele.

-Não tinha me dado conta que estávamos tão longe... – disse ela, com um certo tremor na voz – temos que voltar pra cidade.

-Calma... A cidade está muito longe, ele está pronto pra atacar e vai nos pegar antes que cheguemos lá.. – Harry olhou de lado – Está vendo aquela casa abandonada?

-A Casa dos Gritos?

-Isso, quando eu disser, você corre pra lá, entendeu?

-E você?

-Vou tentar atrasá-lo. Não vou conseguir segurá-lo muito já que os Lobos Brancos são imunes à magia. Mas posso retardá-lo, pra dar tempo da gente fugir. Quando eu disser, você corre, ok. Estarei logo atrás de você.

-Não. Eu vou te ajudar. – disse ela sacando a varinha também e se posicionando ao lado dele – Já entendi o que você pretende fazer, vamos fazer os dois, então corremos juntos...

Harry não teve muito tempo pra discutir, o lobo já dava seus primeiros passos na direção deles.

-Certo... quando eu disser... – disse, atento aos movimentos do animal. Quando esse saltou na direção deles ele gritou – Agora!

Harry apontou a varinha para uma moita próxima ao lobo, enquanto Mira apontava para uma árvore que se encontrava do outro lado. Ao comando mágico ele fez com que a moita crescesse fazendo com que o animal desse de cara com a planta, enquanto a árvore caia quase em cima dele, atrapalhando totalmente sua passagem.

-Vamos! – gritou Harry a puxando e direção a casa.

Os dois correram o mais rápido que puderam e quase que isso não foi suficiente. O Lobo se desvencilhou dos empecilhos e correu a passos largos atrás dos dois.

Quando chegaram à casa só tiveram tempo de bater a porta atrás de si para ouvir, em seguida, a batida do corpo do lobo na madeira grossa.

Os dois caíram arfando no chão, sedentos por um pouco de ar. Mas a tranqüilidade não durou nem um minuto, na segunda investida contra a porta o lobo branco a derrubou, entrando em seguida na sala onde eles se encontravam.

Harry bem que pensou em descer pela passagem que levava até Hogwarts, mas precisaria distraí-lo mais uma vez, e pela proximidade não haveria tempo para isso.

Mas é claro que não ia se dar por vencido. Já enfrentara coisa muito mais assustadora que aquilo, levantou a varinha mais uma vez, ainda caído no chão, mesmo que não conseguisse pensar em nada para deter o próximo ataque do animal.

Mas não foi preciso ele fazer nada porque um enorme cão preto entrou pela janela da casa e voou em cima do lobo antes que ele os atacasse.

O coração de Harry se encheu de alegria. Era ele, só podia ser ele...

E estava bastante forte porque, em poucos segundos de briga, o cachorro colocou o lobo para correr.

Harry se levantou quando finalmente o animal foi embora e em seguida, o cachorro se transmutou em frente aos seus olhos. Não entendeu muito bem porque Sirius fez isso, afinal, mesmo atordoada pelo ataque que sofreram, Mira ainda conseguiria ligar os fatos facilmente.

Mas quando Sirius o encarou, abriu os braços e um enorme sorriso pra ele, todas as preocupações se foram. E, também sem se importar com a presença da garota, ele correu para dar um longo abraço no padrinho.

-Sirius Black...

Era a voz de Mira, quase um sussurro na verdade, mas foi o suficiente para trazer os dois de volta a realidade.

Harry olhou preocupado para ela, a garota, que estava com os cabelos praticamente soltos após a corrida, parecia assustada com a presença de Sirius.

-Calma, Mira. Está tudo bem...

-Tudo bem? Como assim tudo bem, Potter? Esse cara é um assassino... Foi ele quem entregou os seus pais ao...

-Ele não fez nada disso. – falou o garoto num tom calmo.

-Não? – ela o olhou meio confusa, depois, voltou a encarar Sirius, desconfiada.

Era engraçado ver que ele ainda mantinha o sorriso nos lábios. O homem deu alguns passos em direção a ela, e Mira, quase que instintivamente, deu os mesmos passos para trás, tentando manter a pouca distância que existia entre eles.

Sirius agachou um pouco, para que pudesse ficar da mesma altura que ela, o que acabou fazendo-o apoiar um dos joelhos no chão.

-Não... filha...

Harry gelou. Filha? Como assim filha? O que diabos estava acontecendo?

Foi então que ele deu uma boa olhada em Mira, a expressão de medo havia sumido, mas não foi isso que lhe chamou a atenção... Foram os cabelos que caiam por sobre seus olhos, fazendo-o lembrar de algumas imagens que vira na mente de Bellatrix. E então ele se deu conta de que, mesmo com as mechas roxas, Mira era muito parecida com a jovem Bellatrix... parecida demais.

Então tudo fez sentido.

-Não me chame de filha. – rosnou ela – Não sou sua filha, não sou filha de ninguém... a gente não abandona os filhos por ai, sabia?

-Tem muita gente que faz isso sim... Mas não é o caso aqui. Eu não sabia que você existia até bem pouco tempo, filha.

Ela estreitou os olhos pra ele... Igualzinho a Bellatrix.

-Como assim?

Mas os dois foram interrompidos pelo alerta de Harry, que olhou para a janela a tempo de ver Gina a Malfoy se aproximando.

-Rápido, Sirius, se esconda.

Antes que terminasse a frase, porém, o grande cachorro negro (no qual seu padrinho já havia se transformado) sumiu pra dentro da casa, pelo caminho que Harry sabia ser o do túnel que seguia pra Hogwarts, no segundo seguinte Gina e Draco apareceram na porta.


	9. ALGUMAS RESPOSTAS

Oi gente, bom, vcs não vão acreditar (na verdade quem me conhece vai acreditar sim, pq isso é a minha cara) mas eu esqueci de postar um capítulo... ou melhor, postei errado...

Vcs perceberam que o cap um é o prólogo... sendo assim o cap 1 seria o dois e assim por diante... mas eu esqueci de postar exatamente o segundo capítulo....

agora que me dei conta do erro eu já arrumei... os dois estão juntos no cap 2 da seqüência no Fanfiction, ok. Vão lá e dêem uma olhadinha, ele explica melhor a onde o Harry e a Bella se esconderam durante o verão.

Bjs e desculpem, mais uma vez.

AMB

**CAPÍTULO NOVE – ALGUMAS RESPOSTAS**

-O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou a garota alarmada, percebendo as roupas cheias de pó e alguns arranhões discretos nos dois e, é claro, a porta caída.

-Aconteceu? – repetiu Mira fingindo incompreensão – Nada, ué.

-Nada? –Draco riu – Eu não acredito, a Rejeitada e o PotterPodre estavam se agarrando?

-Cala a boca, Malfoy! – berrou Harry apontando-lhe a varinha, já a ponto de perder a paciência.

-Parem com isso vocês dois! –Gina entrou no meio dos dois – Draco, você prometeu!

Ele fez uma careta desanimada, em seguida cruzou os braços e escorou o corpo na parede. Em contra partida Harry abaixou a própria varinha.

Gina suspirou aliviada, Mira soltou um muxoxo.

-Muito bem, agora podemos conversar civilizadamente. – "_com o Malfoy?"_ pensou Harry, "_a Gina deve estar louca_" – Eu e o Draco conversamos muito, Harry e... Bom, eu o fiz vir até aqui pra conversar com você.

-Comigo?

Draco bufou em desagrado.

-Bom, vou deixar vocês a sós então... – disse Mira, fazendo menção de sair da casa, mas Harry a impediu levantando o braço a sua frente.

-Peraí.. nós ainda temos que conversar. – ela acenou meio contrariada, é verdade, mas acabou aceitando ficar. Harry se virou pra Gina novamente – Muito bem, qual é o assunto?

A ruiva olhou para Malfoy, nitidamente atrás de apoio, mas ele continuou sem abrir a boca. Então ela decidiu falar por si só.

-Bom, já que você sabe da gente... Queríamos sua ajuda.

-Você quer a ajuda dele. – disse Draco – Por mim a gente tirava ele e a Granger do nosso caminho e pronto.

-Por que não tenta, Malfoy?

-Porque ela não deixa...

-Está obedecendo a namorada agora? – alfinetou.

-Pelo menos eu tenho uma e não preciso ficar inventando que namoro alguém que não namoro!

-Já mandei pararem com isso! – berrou Gina de novo.

Mira segurou o riso, enquanto observava os dois tentando se acalmar.

Weasley esperou alguns minutos até que voltou a falar.

-Bom, a questão Harry...

-Gina, se vocês vieram aqui para me pedir para encobrir o namoro de vocês dois, ESQUEÇA! – disse o moreno, já imaginando que ela não havia terminado de vez com Draco, coisa nenhuma – Eu falei pra você que hoje seria a primeira e a última vez que eu acobertaria isso.

Não quero que você acoberte, só quero que prometa que não vai falar nada.

-Não vou prometer isso... – "_até por que não precisa, não posso falar nada mesmo_" pensou – Se você quer continuar com essa loucura vai ter que enfrentar a sua família. Eu não vou me responsabilizar por isso.

-Mas Harry...

-Sem mais, Gina. Já estou muito enrolado com o Rony por não ter dito nada pra ele até agora, se quer saber... Além do mais tem a Hermione, você sabe muito bem que ela pensa sobre isso. E sabe melhor ainda que não há como enrolá-la.

-Por isso prefiro o meu plano... – murmurou Draco, mas quando a namorada olhou tristemente para ele, algo parecia ter mudado na expressão do seu olhar, mesmo que momentaneamente, até que finalmente ele se recompôs - Eu disse que não adiantaria... – falou, indiferente.

Harry, - Gina tentou mais uma vez, olhando-o com suplica – Por favor...

Seu coração chegou a dar uma leve esmorecida, mas ele se prendeu na certeza de estar fazendo o que era correto.

-Não, Gina. É a minha palavra final.

Ela encarou o namorado, depois voltou os olhos pra ele.

-Muito bem, você não me deixa outra saída... – disse com voz firme - Vamos, Draco.

O mais incrível foi que Malfoy obedeceu, (ao que parecia ele já tinha aprendido que não se deve contrariar Gina quando ela usa um certo tom de voz). Mas é claro que ele não perdeu a chance de dar um tchauzinho debochado para Harry assim que a namorada virou as costas.

Ele encarou Mira, ela ainda prendia o riso.

-Qual é a graça, Mira?

Ela acabou por soltar uma gargalhada.

Eles vieram te pedir autorização... O Malfoy veio te pedir autorização pra namorar a Weasley!!!! – Harry fez cara feia, mas Mira não deu a menor bola pra isso e continuou a rir – Juro que se não precisasse do panaca ainda, eu ia tirar muito da cara dele hoje.

-Eles não vieram pedir minha autorização, vieram pedir minha ajuda. – disse ele, ainda sentindo uma pequena pontada no peito ao lembrar que na verdade não ajudara a amiga – E como assim precisar do Malfoy? Você acabou de descobrir o que queria não foi.

Mira engoliu o riso e o encarou séria por algum tempo.

-Eu já sabia que era ele... Por uma coisa que o Malfoy disse outro dia...

-O que ele disse?

-Que meu pai era como os meus cabelos... "da cor natural, claro" – ela imitou a voz pomposa de Draco – Não foi difícil ligar o sobre nome dele a cor dos meus cabelos, que são pretos... Pra falar a verdade foi uma charada muito idiota do Malfoy.

-Por que não me contou?

Ela deu de ombros.

-Achei que não ia gostar de saber que eu era filha do cara que entregou os seus pais pro Você-Sabe-Quem... Eu realmente não queria que você pensasse que sou como ele.

Harry sorriu.

-Está tudo bem. O Sirius não fez isso... Ele não era o fiel do segredo dos meus pais como todos pensam e... bom é uma longa história.

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos, até que Harry, meio sem jeito, continuou.

-Ele é meu padrinho, sabia?

-É? – ela parecia não se importar muito.

-É. Ele e meu pai eram grandes amigos... – ele se aproximou, mais do que acharia próprio se aproximar. Foi algo muito espontâneo, na verdade nem se deu conta de que tinha transposto o que seria uma distância aceitável – Talvez consigamos ser pelo menos amigos... o que acha?

Ela sorriu de lado.

-Garotos e garotas nunca são somente amigos, sabia?

-Não concordo. – disse, hipnotizado pelos olhos dela – Eu e a Hermione, por exemplo, somos só amigos.

-Bem se vê que ela não é tão inteligente quanto dizem... Se pudesse estar sempre perto de você, como ela pode, eu não ia querer ser só sua amiga.

Foi o suficiente para que ele inclinasse a cabeça e capturasse os lábios dela num longo beijo. Sem mais palavras ou perguntas vagas. Apenas o gosto doce da boca dela.

E Harry tinha que admitir, pelo menos para si mesmo, que era aquilo que queria desde o começo. Hermione estava certa, Bellatrix estava certa... até Rony percebeu isso antes dele.

Mas quer saber? Isso não importava nem um pouco agora. A única coisa que importava era a boca de Mira, os lábios macios, o gosto indescritível, o cheiro de orvalho que parecia vir dos cabelos dela. Mira tinha cheiro de chuva prestes a cair, cheiro de temporal. Não era de se espantar, isso era provavelmente o que a garota era, um enorme, perigoso e atraente temporal. Daqueles que a gente não quer que acabe nunca.

* * *

Assim que retornara ao colégio, a professora McGonagall apareceu no salão comunal e pediu para que Harry a acompanhasse até à sala do diretor, coisa que ele obedeceu prontamente, e sem perguntas.

Fazia algum tempo que não via o professor Dumbledore. Desde que chegara a Hogwarts, na verdade, só o vira uma vez, quando ele o chamou para conversar sobre seu "sumiço", Harry sabia que não conseguiria mentir pra ele, então apenas se reservou o direito de não contar exatamente o que acontecera, o que Dumbledore aceitou sem discutir.

Quando chegou a sala, porém, encontrou mais gente do que esperava. Lá estavam o diretor, Neville Longbotton e o professor Severo Snape, que ao que parecia já tinha se recuperado parcialmente das brotoejas.

-Senhor Potter, entre. – disse Dumbledore quando ele apareceu, apontando a cadeira ao lado de Longbotton – Sente-se por favor.

Harry não pode deixar de perceber que Neville trazia a cara abatida, bem pior do que quando o encontrara, mais cedo, no bar de Hogsmead.

-O motivo de tê-lo chamado aqui, Harry, é simples. Queria lhe perguntar diretamente se você teve algum contato com a sra. Lestrange, ultimamente.

Como de costume, o diretor usou o seu tom mais calmo e despreocupado possível.

-Não.

Dumbledore virou-se para Snape.

-Viu. Ele não sabe dela.

-Esse moleque está mentindo, diretor! – gritou o outro.

-Devo lembrar-lhe que "_moleque_" não é um tratamento adequado a um de nossos alunos, professor Snape. – disse McGonagall.

Mas o professor de poções parecia não ouvi-la.

-Ela está aqui diretor. Eu tenho certeza disso. Foi ela que fez aquilo comigo... Potes não caem sozinhos das prateleiras.

-Potes costumam cair quando mal apoiados. – replicou novamente McGonagall.

Dumbledore levantou as mãos antes que Snape retrucasse e a discussão continuasse.

-Rapazes. – disse, olhando para os ele e Neville– Não queremos que fiquem preocupados com isso, entenderam?

-Como não vou ficar preocupado professor? – perguntou o outro, sem nenhum resquício da sua timidez na voz – Como não vou me importar se a mulher que fez aquilo com os meus pais está por perto!

-Ela não está por perto. – disse McGonagall – Acalme-se, sr. Longbotton.

Harry viu Snape apertar fortemente as mãos quando ela o desmentiu. Era evidente que ele tinha certeza absoluta da presença de Bellatrix no castelo. E, pelo olhar mortal que ele lhe dava, era evidente também que ele sabia que Harry tinha algo haver com aquilo. Novidade... ele sempre achava que Harry tinha culpa em tudo... Na maioria das vezes tinha mesmo, mas Snape não era muito bom para provar suas teorias, por isso o garoto não se preocupou muito.

-É só isso diretor? – perguntou ele se levantando da cadeira.

-Sim Harry... é só, por enquanto.

Potter sentiu um soco no estômago. Pela resposta, Dumbledore não estava totalmente convencido da sua mentira. Mas, por mais que confiasse no diretor, por mais que quisesse contar pra ele a verdade, não podia, tinha prometido a Bellatrix que não contaria. E ele entendia muito bem que daquilo dependia a segurança dela.

Ele e Longbotton se retiraram da sala em seguida. Mas assim que cruzaram o primeiro corredor, o colega da classe o parou.

-Harry, - disse Neville – Você falou a verdade, não falou?

Potter apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente.

-Que bom... Só de pensar que ela pode estar por aqui... eu, eu...

Havia uma coisa nos olhos de Neville que Harry nunca vira antes, mas sabia bem o que era. "dio. Um ódio tão grande que chegava a ser assustador.

-Olha, cara, acho que você devia se acalmar, sabe. Não faz bem a gente guardar tanto rancor...

-COMO É QUE É?! ELA ACABOU COM A VIDA DOS MEUS PAIS, HARRY! ACABOU! COM A DELES E COM A MINHA!!! ELA OS TIROU DE MIM QUANDO EU MAIS PRECISAVA DELES!! – ele controlou a cólera assim que percebeu o assombro do outro – Achei que você entendesse como estou me sentindo.

-E eu entendo. – disse Harry, sinceramente – Você sabe muito bem que... bom, eles também tiraram os meus pais de mim... Mas o que estou tentando dizer é que sentir raiva não vai te ajudar Neville, pelo contrário, só vai te atrapalhar mais ainda quando precisar enxergar melhor as coisas.

-Eu não preciso enxergar melhor nada.

Harry se calou, se dissesse algo mais ia acabar se delatando e pior, delatando Bellatrix. Apenas acenou levemente, dando a conversa por encerrada.

-Não vai voltar pro dormitório? – perguntou Longbotton quando ele se virou para seguir outro caminho.

-Ah, não. Agora não. Ainda está cedo, preciso fazer umas coisas antes.

Ele se despediu com um aceno e seguiu para seu tradicional encontro noturno imaginando o dia atribulado que tivera. A aparição de Sirius, a discussão com Gina e Malfoy, o inquérito sobre Bellatrix e, é claro, o beijo em Mira. Resumidamente teria que inventar uma boa desculpa para não treinar _Legilimens__ Avançada_, ou então Bellatrix ia descobrir mais coisas do que ele queria (como de costume).

Foi então que teve uma estranha sensação, como se estivesse sendo seguido. Parou de repente e aguçou os ouvidos, nenhum passo extra. Voltou a caminhar e a sensação continuou. Por isso, nem pensou duas vezes quando se desviou do caminho. Se Snape o estava seguindo, ele não iria entregar fácilmente o paradeiro de Bellatrix.

Mas agora precisava de um álibi, afinal de contas Snape provavelmente ouvira ele dizer a Longbotton que ainda tinha algo a fazer, por isso não dava pra voltar imediatamente para o dormitório. Resolveu vagar sem compromisso, até que, em um corredor próximo à biblioteca, encontrou o álibi perfeito.

-Oi... – disse docemente no ouvido de Mira, que estava muito entretida em algo que lia, fazendo-a dar um pulo.

-Caramba, Potter! Você me assustou...

"_Potter__? Que tipo de garota chama o cara que estava beijando a pouco tempo atrás pelo sobrenome?"_ pensou ele irritado.

-Desculpa. Não foi minha intenção... – disse, se afastando um pouco.

Ela o olhou de rabo de olho por alguns segundos, depois sorriu, fazendo com que qualquer sentimento de raiva se dissipasse do coração dele.

-Tudo bem, Harry... O que você está fazendo por aqui? Achei que só te veria amanhã.

-Eu resolvi dar uma volta... Na verdade estava querendo esbarrar em você... Consegui.

Ela olhou em volta, como se quisesse se certificar que ninguém os observava, para em seguida, dar-lhe um celinho rápido.

Mas Harry não se contentou com isso. Ele enlaçou a cintura dela, antes que Mira pudesse se afastar por completo, e a prendeu num beijo mais longo.

Ela demorou um pouco para empurra-lo devagar.

-Aqui não, Harry... – falou baixinho, tentando esconder o rosto vermelho. Quando que ele poderia imaginar que a famosa cantora Purplered sentia vergonha?

-Por que? – ele perguntou, ainda prendendo-a junto de si, não pretendia deixá-la ir tão facilmente.

-Porque alguém pode ver.

-E daí?

-E daí que eu não quero. – ela se desvencilhou um pouco bruscamente.

Harry ficou meio sem graça, não entendeu muito bem o porque daquilo, mas achou que não era a hora de perguntar. Foi então que percebeu o pergaminho na mão dela e, por uma estranha razão, aquilo lhe chamou a atenção.

-O que é isso?

-Ah, nada... – ela falou, como se dando conta do papel que carregava – Eu... Ta bom, ta bom.. estava pesquisando sobre... ele...

-Ah. – Harry sorriu – Posso te ajudar um pouco. Não vai encontrar muita coisa verdadeira sobre ele, nos jornais, pra dizer a verdade.

-Tem umas coisas que eu encontrei que acho que você também vai gostar. – ela pegou a mão dele e o carregou de volta a biblioteca – Vem.

Sentaram-se numa mesa sozinhos, ela foi até uma determinada prateleira, pegou um livro e trouxe pra ele. Enquanto isso Harry lia o pergaminho que ela tinha guardado pra si, uma matéria sobre a morte de Sirius no Ministério da Magia, ou melhor, sobre a Volta de Voldemort, com uma pequena citação da morte do temido assassino de trouxas.

-Acho que você pode me explicar o que aconteceu, não pode? – perguntou ela, quando voltou à mesa – Afinal você estava lá também...

Harry deu de ombros.

-Não acho que seja muito seguro pra você saber de algo. – disse em tom preocupado – mas pelo visto você vai fuçar até descobrir, não é? – ela fez que sim – Certo então. Vou falar o que sei... – ela sentou-se ao lado dele e se pois a ouvi-lo, atenta.

Harry contou sobre o resgate, sobre como os Comensais os encurralaram, ela até se assombrou com a coragem de Gina e Luna (bom, muito mais de Luna do que a de Gina, já que a última é uma grifinória, ou seja, adora se meter em confusões – palavras da própria Mira).

Contou como a Ordem apareceu, o duelo entre Sirius e Bellatrix (que ele teve o cuidado de citar como a prima Comensal do padrinho), o véu e como todos pensaram que ele estava morto.

-Mas ele não está, nós o vimos hoje. E você não parecia surpreso.

-Não, por que já sabia que ele não tinha morrido. Mas é imprescindível que continuem acreditando nisso, tanto os Comensais, quanto o Ministério da Magia. Enquanto não conseguirmos provar que não foi ele que explodiu aqueles trouxas, é melhor que achem que ele está morto. Entendeu?

Ela acenou positivamente.

-Muito bem, o que queria me mostrar.

-Ah, sim. O livro de formatura deles... – disse ela abrindo um enorme livro de capa preta intitulado: "_Hogwarts__ – Formandos 1984_" – Veja, aqui está ele. – ela apontou para uma foto onde um jovem rapaz, de olhar atraente e sorriso maquiavélico, jogava a franja negra para trás, tentando tirar-lhe os cabelos dos olhos – E aqui... bom, ficou meio óbvio... seu pai – Harry olhou para a figura de Tiago e pode perceber algo diferente da imagem que vira na penseira de Snape. Aos 17 anos Tiago trazia um olhar mais responsável, apesar do sorriso continuar denunciando que ele se tratava de alguém com poucos limites – Você se parece muito com ele. A não ser pelos olhos...

-São da minha mãe. – disse Harry, folheando o livro – Veja, aqui está ela. – Mira olhou atenta para a garota de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes.

-A Gina se parece com ela.

Harry olhou para a foto da mãe.

-Você acha? – ela fez que sim – Eu não, tirando os cabelos ruivos não vejo nada parecido entre as duas... A Gina se parece com a mãe dela, como você...

Mira piscou duas vezes para ele.

-O que você disse?

-Que a Gina se parece com a mãe dela...

-Não.. você disse que ela se parece com a mãe dela... como eu...

-Eu disse isso?

-Disse, Potter. – falou ela impaciente.

-Desculpa. – ele sorriu meio sem graça – Que besteira, da onde eu tirei isso não é?

-Talvez, daqui... – disse ela virando novamente as páginas, até alcançar a turma da Sonserina, e, dentre as tantas fotos, ela apontou certeira para a que trazia o nome Bellatrix Black – É dela que você está falando não é, Potter? Ela é minha mãe e você sabe disso!

-Eu não SEI disso Mira. Eu suponho, é diferente. Mas é provável que seja ela mesmo.

-É... – ela disse meio sem emoção – Eu sou a cara dela.

-Bom. Não é exatamente por isso. Veja bem, ela e o Sirius se parecem muito, seria natural que, se ele tivesse uma filha parecida com ele, ela seria parecida com... – ele apontou a foto.

-Então por que acha que, provavelmente, ela é a minha mãe.

-Porque eles tiveram alguma coisa no passado. Bom, eu não sei detalhes também... Mas acredito que ela seja a sua mãe mesmo.

Mira deu um soco na mesa antes de levantar e começar a andar de um lado para o outro, com olhar pensativo, visivelmente incomodada com aquilo.

-O que foi? – perguntou ela e, mesmo que já soubesse a resposta.

-Acho que, para a maioria dos sonserinos, ter uma Comensal da Morte como mãe seria a gloria, não é?

-Uma Comensal não... A Comensal. Bellatrix é considerada a mais poderosa dos Comensais, além de ser a única mulher entre eles. - é claro que Mira achou esquisito que ele tratasse a mulher em questão pelo primeiro nome, mas não disse nada – Acho que a maioria dos sonserinos adoraria estar no seu lugar sim.

-É... Mas não parece tão legal assim ter uma mãe Comensal quando se tem um irmão trouxa... – ela tinha um tom triste e distante. Devia ser muito ruim descobrir finalmente quem eram seus pais e, ao mesmo tempo, descobrir que jamais conviveria em paz com a eles e a única pessoa que considerava sua família até então - Se bem que isso explica muita coisa.

-Explica o que?

-Bom, o sr. Black disse que não sabia de mim até pouco tempo... Isso quer dizer que minha mãe escondeu isso dele... Sabendo quem é agora eu entendo por que.

Harry sabia muito bem que Mira estava errada, mas apenas acenou calado.

Ela o olhou por uns segundos.

-Eu tenho que ir.. está tarde.

-Ok. Eu também. Eu te acompanho..

Ela levantou a mão em sinal de pare.

-Não. Não precisa.. eu vou sozinha...

-Está bem...

Ele não quis discutir, até por que não adiantaria. Deixou que ela fosse embora sozinha, para só então se levantar e seguir para o seu salão comunal.

O dia tinha sido muito, mas muito cansativo. Precisava de um bom banho e cama. Mas assim que entrou no dormitório, descobriu que a noite também não seria das mais calmas.

Estrela estava lá, enrolada na sua cama, esperando por ele. Pela cara de desagrado de Rony ele já havia tentado expulsa-la.

-Por onde você andou? Eu já estava pra chutar essa gata daqui... – disse o ruivo irritado – Ela não sai de jeito nenhum...

-Eu tive um probleminha. – falou ele, mas para Bellatrix do que para Rony – Acho que estavam me seguindo...

-Te seguindo? Por que? Tem algo haver com o motivo de terem te chamado na sala do Dumbledore? – Harry fez que sim. Bellatrix devia estar bem feliz por Rony estar fazendo as perguntas que ela queria fazer.

-É. Acham que eu sei a onde está a sra. Lestrange. – disse enquanto sentava-se na cama, ao lado da gata, e lhe dava um olhar irritado – Snape acha, pra ser mais exato.

Claro que Rony nem ao menos percebeu o olhar dele para Estrela.

-Snape é? Nossa, da onde ele tirou isso.

-Não sei... Mas tenho certeza que ele estava me seguindo.. pelo menos alguém estava. Então fui dar uma volta, já que ele queria me seguir resolvi dar algum trabalho, não é... Não ia ter muita graça eu voltar direto pra cá.

Rony riu enquanto Estrela pulava no colo de Harry e começou a esfregar a cabeça no peito dele. Ele respirou aliviado, pelo menos aquele problema estava resolvido.

Mas ainda havia outra coisa que queria resolver com ela, já tinha tardado muito em se envolver, mas não havia mais como fingir que não se importava.

* * *

Foi por isso que no encontro do dia seguinte, a primeira coisa que fez quando começaram os exercícios foi procurar o que queria descobrir. E deu certo, pegá-la desprevenida foi fundamental para que ele visse boa parte do que queria.

-_Legilimens__!!!_

Era uma casa arejada, com enormes paredes de vidro. A porta estava aberta e uma Bellatrix entrava pé ante pé, parecendo preocupada com o silêncio e a escuridão._"Ela não costuma deixar a casa as escuras... mesmo quando sai..."_ pensou a mulher da lembrança.

-_Alice, Alice você está ai? Eu preciso falar com você..._

Harry pode sentir o coração dela acelerado. Ela precisava de ajuda, estava assustada com algo e queria a opinião da única pessoa que ainda confiava... ou a única que sobrara. Uma amiga de infância que não tinha contato a muitos anos, mas que sabia bem, não lhe negaria apoio, apesar das coisas terríveis que andara fazendo.

Havia descoberto alguma coisa sobre seus novos aliados, coisas que não a agradava, mas ela não poderia ir contra eles antes, mas agora, sem a presença de Voldemort, talvez... De qualquer forma precisaria de ajuda.

Ela ouviu vozes. Um murmúrio vindo da cozinha.

-_Está doendo ainda? Heim??? Está doendo, minha querida? Que bom... é pra doer mesmo_!

Bellatrix entrou na cozinha a tempo de ver um homem (que Harry tinha a impressão de conhecer de algum lugar) apontar a varinha para alguém caído atrás de uma mesa e gritar:

-_Crucius__!_

Então ela ouviu um grito. Um grito assustado, de dor profunda, mas, principalmente, um grito conhecido.

A mulher de cabelos negros deu um empurram no homem, para, em seguida ver a imagem da amiga estendida no chão inconsciente.

E foi quando Harry reconheceu Alice Longbotton, desfalecida, com a expressão mais frágil do que jamais tivera, que ele pode entender tudo o que acontecia.

Ele ouviu os pensamentos de Bellatrix, confusos e agitados... Não havia mais ninguém a quem ela pudesse recorrer agora. Ninguém nunca acreditaria nela, ou a ajudaria.

Mas nada daquilo era pior que ver a amiga que conhecia desde pequena no estado lamentável que Alice se encontrava...

-Frank! Seu, seu, seu... – ela simplesmente não conseguia achar um palavrão forte o suficiente - O que fez com ela?! – berrou a morena levantando a varinha para ele.

-O que ela merecia! – gritou o homem – Dei a essa vagabunda o que ela merecia!

O ódio se alastrou por cada molécula de sangue dela.

-_Crucius_!! – Frank se contorceu de dor e Harry pode sentir a satisfação de Bellatrix ao ver a cena – _E o que ela merecia, heim Frank? Isso? Crucius_!

Foi realmente difícil sentir pena do sr. Longbotton depois de ver a mulher dele caída no chão. Harry sabia que ele nunca teria tido a mesma reação de Bellatrix, não na intensidade que ela teve, porque estava claro que ela levara Frank a loucura, assim com ele havia feito com sua esposa. Mas não pode deixar de pensar que ele teve o que merecia.

Então, finalmente ela conseguiu expulsá-lo dali. Foi o empurrão mais forte que ela já lhe dera, chegou mesmo a sentir o braço dolorido quando caiu no chão.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo Potter! – gritou Bellatrix.

-Tentando entender por que fizera aquilo com eles... – disse o garoto levantando-se enquanto Bellatrix bufava pra ele – Por que não contou a verdade no tribunal?

-Quem acreditaria em mim? Além disso Rodolphus e aqueles dois idiotas chegaram logo depois disso... E pensaram que eu tinha feito o serviço todo. Era melhor assim...

-Por que? Porque era melhor assim? – Harry não podia acompanhar o raciocínio dela – Por que ir para Askaban era melhor que contar aos tribunais que você fizera o sr. Longbotton pagar pelo que ele tinha feito com a esposa?

-Por que eu teria que contar o PORQUE ele fez aquilo com ela!

Harry franziu o cenho.

-E você sabe o por que?

-Sei. Mas não vou te contar. E se você tentar voltar nessa lembrança de novo eu juro que faço com você o mesmo que fiz com ele!

O garoto engoliu seco, não duvidava que ela fosse capaz disso.

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos, depois disse em tom cansado:

-Vá embora.

-Mas... A nossa aula?

-Acabou. Anda, vá embora, eu quero ficar sozinha...

Ele obedeceu, meio encabulado. Afinal fora por conta dele que ela ficara furiosa daquele jeito. Mas pelo menos a lembrança do enlouquecimento dos Longbottons não a trazia alegria nenhuma, como a maioria pensava e isso era um bom sinal.

Ele não teve mais aulas com ela, até o fim daquela semana, Bellatrix simplesmente não aparecia. Tão pouco a via como Estrela, e ficava difícil perguntar agora que Gina não falava direito com ele.

Ficou preocupado de inicio, mas depois de constatar que Snape não sabia de nada também, se contentou em pensar que ela estava apenas se "escondendo" das aulas, para que ele não fosse mais longe do que deveria, o que era bastante injusto, se lembrar que ela vivia indo mais longe do que ele queria.

Mas teve que deixar esses pensamentos de lado, quando a história entre Gina e Malfoy estourou.

Naquela noite, o mais novo dos Weasley andava de um lado para o outro no salão comunal, às vezes lançava olhares mortais para os dois amigos, sentados a sua frente, em seguida voltava a andar.

-Rony, desculpa a gente, vai... Fizemos isso por que, por que...

-Por que eu sou um idiota, não é Hermione?! Por isso que vocês fizeram esse teatro todo pra que eu não descobrisse sobre a Gina.

-Bom, na verdade a gente só queria que você não a matasse, ou chamasse o Malfoy para um duelo, ou coisa parecida.

-Ah sim! E isso logicamente foi muito melhor do que eles abrirem pra ESCOLA INTEIRA que estão NAMORANDO, não é Harry?????!!!!!

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam.

-Na verdade nós não imaginávamos que o Malfoy fosse realmente assumir esse namoro, Rony.

-Pois você estava errada! Ele assumiu, Hermione! Como se sente agora, heim? Finamente a grande Hermione Granger estava errada sobre algo.

-Calma, cara! A Hermione não tem culpa, ninguém tem culpa...

-Você diz isso por que não é você que terá que aturar o Malfoy e a mãe dele almoçando conosco no dia de Natal!

-Como é que é?!!!!

-É isso mesmo que vocês ouviram. A Gina disse que já escreveu pra casa avisando do namoro e da "visita"... – ele fez uma careta – Não da pra acreditar, simplesmente não da pra acreditar.

-Não da mesmo. – disse Hermione encarando Harry novamente – O que a Narcisa Malfoy vai fazer na sua casa?

-Conhecer a família... – resmungou ele.

-Pois eu acho que essa é a última coisa que ela vai fazer por lá... – disse a garota se levantando num pulo – é claro que ela está atrás de informações sobre a Ordem... Por Merlin, será que a Gina não percebe isso?

-Bom, se o encontro for na Toca, acho que não terá perigo nenhum, Mione. – ponderou Harry – Deixa ela pensar que vai conseguir alguma informação...

Ela ficou em silencio, mas pela cara não estava nada convencida de que não haveria perigo.

-Pronto, está decidido. Eu vou passar o natal com vocês também, Rony! Meus pais vão ter que entender...

Rony deu de ombros.

-Se acha melhor... – ele voltou se para o amigo – E você? Vai passar com a gente, ficar em Hogwarts, ou sumir que nem nas férias de verão?

Harry deu de ombros.

-Pra falar a verdade, não sei. Mas, se por um acaso perguntarem a minha opinião, eu queria passar com vocês na Toca... embora desconfie que não é bem isso que vai acontecer.


	10. O TÃO ESPERADO ENCONTRO

_Oi gente_ _Primeiro quero agradecer os muitos comentários, eu não devia passar o endereço do blog aqui, porque quem não comenta também vai ter acesso a essa informação e cá entre nós quem não comenta NÃO merece ler os capítulos com antecedência..._

_Mas eu tenho o coração mole demais._

_Por isso lá vai, o endereço do blog é **http : mirablack . blig . ig . com . br**_

_Além do capítulo 11, que já está postado, vocês também vão encontrar a planta do Black Star, fanarts S/B e muito mais (muito mais nada, mas como sou publicitária, não resisti em usar esse chavão tosco.. hahahahahaahaah)_

_Bom, muitos eu já respondi por e-mail os comentários.. mas não deu pra responder a todos. Por isso quero agradecer mais uma vez, ok._

_ Ah Kika, vc está certa, eu também achei o aparecimento do Sirius muito chocho... mas o povo que tava acompanhando a fic pelo meu blog ficava me enchendo o saco diariamente para ele aparecer logo.. nem deu pra trabalhar direito nessa cena.... risos.. brincadeira.... ele apareceu assim na verdade porque queria que fosse algo rápido mesmo e sem muitas explicações, principalmente no que diz respeito a Mira... elas devem acontecer só no cap 12.. que eu ainda estou escrevendo... exatamente por ter muitas explicações... risos..._

_Ahhhh__ Saky!!!!!!! Só deixou comentário nessa... mas as Songs tb precisam de "números" risos.. brincaderinha, que bom que leu e gostou de todas viu... brigada mesmo._

_ EngelyMalfoy... o que posso dizer além de muito obrigada pelos elogios... mas nem é tanta verdade assim, a Li escreve muittto melhor que eu e tem metade da minha idade... (risos. Eu adoro puxar saco dela tb...)_

_Bom Lara, eu posso te indicar algumas fic S/B... sou apaixonada por **Eu amo Voc**, da Li, mas não sei se ela postou essa fic no FF, eu a __acompanhava no 3V... **A Entre o Céu e o Mar**, da Ameria Asakura Black, também é muito legal, embora não seja só S/B. **Recíprocos e Contraditórios**, do Sam (samhershey), tem umas NC lá que eu ameiiii, **Como amantes vão** da Luize Black (mainha gêmea) é uma short muito bonita deles, dentre outras. Tem coisa muito legal deles sendo escrita, viu... com tramas interessantes e muito bem contadas._

_E pra finaliza, vocês estão achando essa fic cheia de mistérios??? Mas eu nem comecei ainda.... bem, até o fim dessa mais um mistério bombástico pra vcs e, é claro... sem explicação ainda.... Por isso mande comentários ANTES de lerem o cap 11 no blog, se não, não vale... quero o xingamento de vocês... risos..._

_Bjs__ pra todos_

_Divirtam-se_

_AMB_

__

**CAPÍTULO 10 – O TÃO ESPERADO ENCONTRO**

-Bem vindos! Bem vindos!

Foi bastante agradável voltar ao pub e se deparar com o enorme sorriso do simpático Sam (assim como sentir o cheiro agradável de algo que ele preparava vindo da cozinha).

Era bem verdade que a idéia de passar o Natal com os Weasleys e Hermione era muito melhor do que a de passá-lo no Black Star. Afinal, apesar da alegria de Sam, havia uma mal-humorada Bellatrix (que ao que parecia não havia o perdoado por invadir as lembranças dos Longbottons, já que não lhe dirigira a palavra, ainda). Mas ele já estava esperando por aquilo, já que com a proteção do Segredo que Lupin guardava e do sangue de sua mãe que corria nas veias da mulher, aquele provavelmente era o lugar mais seguro para eles, depois de Hogwarts.

-Olá Sam... – Bellatrix não parecia nada animada com aquele regresso – Como vão as coisas por aqui?

-Bem, muito bem, senhora! – por sua vez, o cozinheiro parecia mais alegre que o normal – Você devem estar cansados da viajem, não? – Harry fez que sim, estava exausto – Porque não sobem, tomam um banho e descansam um pouco, enquanto isso eu preparo um lanche...

Foi o que fizeram.

Harry não via a hora de cair na sua cama (engraçado como ele já considerava a cama do quarto do apartamento do Black Star, a onde passara apenas um verão, mais sua do que a do quarto da casa dos Drusleys, a onde ele passara praticamente a vida toda) e dormir até o dia seguinte. Duvidava muito que fosse levantar se quer para comer o lanche que Sam prepararia.

"_Talvez quando acordar Bellatrix esteja com o humor melhor."_ foi o que pensou quando girou maçaneta da porta, mas, como por encanto, aquele cansaço todo que sentia desapareceu assim que pois os olhos na imagem de Sirius, sentado no sofá da sala, lendo despreocupadamente o Profeta Diário.

-Padrinho?

Sirius abaixou o pergaminho que lhe escondia o rosto, e abriu um enorme sorriso.

-Olá Harry.

-É você mesmo? – perguntou o menino, abrindo um sorriso tão intenso quanto o do mais velho, e andando em direção a ele.

Black olhou para si e apalpou o próprio corpo.

-É, parece que sou eu mesmo sim... – disse divertido, em seguida deu um olhar bem menos emotivo para a mulher que permanecia parada na porta – Oi pra você também, Bellatrix.

Ela não respondeu. Soltou apenas um ruído esquisito, que Harry imaginava ser uma demonstração de desagrado, parecia que todo aquele amor que vira nas lembranças dela tinha, realmente, acabado.

-Então você está ai... eu devia ter imaginado que aquele sorriso do Sam era algo mais que boas vindas... Fico pensando por que ele não disse nada...

-Por que eu pedi. –um sorriso cínico formar nos lábios do homem.

-Imaginei...

Só depois dessa conversa (se é que se pode chamar assim) a mulher entrou, seguindo a passos curtos para a cozinha.

-Correu tudo bem na vinda?

Harry fez que sim.

-O professor Lupin pegou a gente na estação. Fomos pra Toca... Por algum tempo eu achei que iam me deixar ficar com os Weasley...

-Desculpe, mas não era seguro.

-Eu sei. Então, quando anoiteceu, eles prepararam a minha partida. Não sei como o professor conseguiu convencer a sra. Weasley que eu estaria mais seguro em um lugar que ela não sabia a onde era... mas nós partimos de vassouras.

-Imagino que seja por que ela confia muito nele... Remo está ai?

-Não ele partiu assim que chegamos já que a Estrela estava nos esperando na porta... Disse que tinha algo urgente pra fazer.

-Estrela?

-Ah! É, bom... é o nome que a Gina deu pra gatinha que eu dei de presente pra ela... – ele olhou sorridente para Bellatrix, que fingia não ouvir a conversa dos dois.

-Estrela? – Sirius parecia surpreso apesar do olhar cínico – Por que, Estrela?

Ela deu de ombros, despreocupada, enquanto procurava algo em baixo da bancada da copa, provavelmente um copo.

-Não sei... Por que?

-Humm, nada, achei que você tivesse escolhido.

Harry abriu a boca para tecer o comentário de que, na verdade Bellatrix tinha, praticamente, obrigado a Gina a colocar esse nome nela, mas ela o interrompeu antes mesmo que começasse a falar.

-E por que eu teria escolhido um nome tão idiota?

Sirius deu de ombros, ainda mantinha o olhar cínico pra ela, embora ela se esforçasse pra não deixar transparecer que aquilo a estava irritando, mas estava, Harry já tinha percebido isso e provavelmente Sirius também.

-Não sei. Talvez por que te lembrasse algo...

Ela se pois pensativa.

-É verdade... me lembra sim... Nome idiota, me faz lembrar gente idiota... o que me lembra que você tinha mais o que fazer e não devia estar aqui. – é bem verdade que Harry já esperava que ela começasse com os insultos, mas o que ele não esperava foi que Sirius fosse achar graça daquilo. Ele chegou a soltar um riso abafado enquanto Bellatrix virava-lhe as costas - Por acaso já terminou o seu serviço?

-Não. – respondeu ele, piscando em seguida para Harry que estava com expressão de espanto, afinal ele havia entendido o "_serviço_" do seu padrinho era encontrar a filha deles, coisa que ele já tinha feito – E você, como está se dando com o "_seu serviço_"?

-Pergunte pro bebê. – disse ela abrindo a porta da geladeira – Que coisa Sirius, é tão difícil colocar água nas garrafas! – reclamou ao encontrar o vidro vazio, como se soubesse que tinha sido ele. E devia ter sido mesmo já que Sirius não deu atenção, voltou-se novamente para Harry.

-Ela está te tratando bem? – o garoto fez que sim – Que bom... pelo menos isso, já que o _"serviço"_ dela está deixando a desejar...

Harry se surpreendeu com o comentário, mas sua reação foi bem menos intensa que a de Bellatrix, que virou a cabeça com fúria para encarar Sirius, jogando os longos cabelos pra trás.

E ao que parecia, aquela atenção, mesmo que raivosa, era tudo que o homem queria.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Quero dizer que se a _gatinha_ estivesse fazendo o seu trabalho direito eu não precisaria ter aparecido em Hogsmead no último domingo...

-Hogsmead? – ela levou as duas mãos a cintura – O que você estava fazendo em Hogsmead, Sirius?

-Minha parte no trato. Mas era uma pista errada... – _a onde ele aprendera a mentir daquele jeito?_ – De qualquer forma eu tive que enfrentar um Lobo Branco enquanto você fazia sei lá o que...

-Lobo Branco? – ela encarou Harry – Você foi atacado por um Lobo Branco? – o garoto fez que sim - Por que não me disse nada?

-Nós... bem... – ele achou melhor não entrar no assunto _você não estava falando comigo_ na frente do padrinho - não tive oportunidade... Mas correu tudo bem.

-Por que eu apareci.

Por incrível que pareça, Bellatrix não parecia estar se preocupando com a cobrança do homem, muito menos com a "gabação" pelo ato, ela tinha o olhar perdido e preocupado.

-Mas não existem Lobos Brancos naquela parte da Inglaterra. Alias, não existem Lobos Brancos NA Inglaterra... – ponderou, em seguida deu um olhar significativo para Sirius – Já mandou alguém investigar isso?

Ele fez que sim.

-Claro, também achei muito estranho... Mas, voltando a questão anterior.

-Serio, Sirius. A Bellatrix cuidado muito bem de mim. Ela tem sido uma ótima professora e até passou a noite inteira do meu lado quando fiquei de cama no último sábado...

Sirius olhou surpreso para a mulher, que soltou um muxoxo, como se Harry tivesse falado demais.

-Jura? – seu padrinho parecia se divertir com a idéia – Quer dizer que está sumindo o seu posto, Bellatrix? Já não era sem tempo.

-Posto? Que posto?

-Você ainda não contou pra ele?

Ela soltou um novo muxoxo, depois disse displicentemente.

-Eu não ligo pra essas coisas, você sabe mito bem que o sentimental aqui é você.

-Do que vocês estão falando? O Que ela não me contou?

-Provavelmente muita coisa ainda. Mas nesse caso.. bem... – ele abriu um sorriso estranho, como se estivesse revelando algo agradável e tenebroso, ao mesmo tempo – Ela não te disse que é a sua madrinha...

Harry ficou sem reação e deu graças a Merlin por Bellatrix fingir tão bem que não se importava com isso já que ele demorou até conseguir assimilar a idéia.

-Madrinha? Mas.. mas.. meu pai te detestava.

-O sentimento era mútuo.

Harry devolveu a pergunta para Sirius.

-Ei, não olhe pra mim, eu também não sei como Tiago permitiu isso...

-Do mesmo jeito que Lílian permitiu que você fosse o padrinho... Você sabe muito bem que ela te achava muito irresponsável para o cargo. Mas Tiago era irredutível nesse ponto...

Eles ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos e Harry quase acreditou que se beijariam, como vira acontecer em algumas lembranças deles. Mas Bellatrix desviou o olhar, provavelmente antecedendo o fato também.

-A verdade é que sua mãe me escolheu, bebê. – ele pode perceber um certo tom de orgulho na voz – Ela dizia que se você resolvesse aprontar metade do que o seu pai e padrinho aprontavam juntos, ela precisaria de muita ajuda... e que eu era a pessoa mais indicada pra isso.

-Ela disse isso? – Sirius parecia surpreso.

Bellatrix fez que sim, abrindo, pela primeira vez na noite, o seu sorriso cínico de vitória. E, mesmo sabendo que a intenção do sorriso não era essa, Harry não pode deixar de constatar como ela ficava infinitamente mais bonita com aquela expressão nos lábios.

-Pensando bem, sabe que ela tinha toda razão... Se eu resolvesse seguir os seus passos e os do meu pai, minha mãe realmente teria muito trabalho comigo. E com certeza precisaria da ajuda de alguém como a Bellatrix, afinal ela era a única que te colocava limites, não é? – falou o garoto, arrancando uma longa gargalhada da mulher. Uma gargalhada tão animada que o cativou nos primeiros segundos e os dois se puseram a rir juntos.

-Muito, muito engraçado... Pelo visto vocês estão se dando muito bem mesmo.– bufou Sirius, fazendo Harry engolir a risada.

-Ta com ciúmes? – perguntou Bellatrix, soltando uma gargalhada ainda maior que a anterior.

-Claro que não...

-Está sim... Eu conheço essa cara como ninguém... – continuou ela – Você é ciumento demais, Sirius, sempre foi.

Harry não pode deixar de achar engraçado a cara de desagrado do padrinho, mas teve o cuidado de não demonstrar isso dessa vez.

Já Bellatrix parecia querer aproveitar aquilo para deixá-lo mais e mais irritado. Ela saiu da copa e andou até a frente dos dois, parando de costas para a TV desligada.

-Está com ciúmes porque eu e o seu afilhado estamos nos dando bem, é?

-Não. Só estou surpreso que você esteja se dando bem com o NOSSO afilhado, afinal, você não é muito boa em se dar bem com as pessoas.

Harry abriu a boca para tentar falar algo, mas foi subjugado pela voz feminina.

-O NOSSO afilhado, pode até ter a cara do chato do pai dele... mas é mais parecido com a mãe: de gênio, digo. E você sabe bem que apesar da gente fingir que não, nós duas nos dávamos muito bem...

-Ah sim, quando era pra ir atrás de mim e do Tiago vocês eram amigas inseparáveis...

-E vocês detestavam isso.. confesse.

Sirius não confessou, mas também não desmentiu.

-Sabe, eu garanto que você está morrendo de medo que eu e o bebê nos demos tão bem, desse jeito.

-Pelo visto você está achando que conhece o garoto, não é?

Harry abriu a boca novamente, na tentativa de cortar os ânimos que já estavam começando a se exaltar. Mas dessa vez foi Sirius que o impediu de falar algo.

-Acha realmente que o conhece bastante? Só por causa dos poucos meses que passaram juntos?

-Padrinho...

-Nós passamos esses meses estudando Oclumência, lembra? Eu devo conhece-lo melhor que ele mesmo...

-Na verdade, eu...

-Ai Bellatrix, você e essa sua mania de grandeza!! É preciso muito mais do que acesso às lembranças de alguém para conhecê-lo, sabia?

-Vocês dois estão exagerando um pouco...

-Ah é sabichão? O que, por exemplo?

-Sério, isso não é importante...

-Que tal compreendê-lo, heim? Ou melhor ainda, gostar dele? Garanto que não pensou nisso.

Pela cara da mulher, Harry sabia que ela não havia gostado nada da insinuação de Sirius, embora ele duvidasse que ela fosse confessar isso.

-Você e seu sentimentalismozinho barato, Sirius! – berrou ela – Sempre tentando supervalorizar esses sentimentos que só te fazem ser um tolo! Muito bem, se quer ser um tolo o problema é seu! – ela cruzou a sala em direção ao corredor que terminaria no banheiro – Fiz minha parte no trato, o SEU afilhado já sabe o que precisava saber e está vivo. – antes se retirar, porém, ela virou-se mais uma vez pra ele – Por isso espero que você cumpra a sua parte do trato, e logo!

Houve um silencio constrangedor entre ele e o padrinho, de repente ele não tinha mais nada a dizer, tampouco Sirius. Era como se o motivo da conversa tivesse sumido para o banheiro (e nesse exato momento estivesse ligando o chuveiro). Até que, finalmente, Black falou:

-Desculpa... – ele parecia sem jeito e um pouco casado – E que a Bellatrix sempre me...

-Tira do sério... – completou o garoto – É, eu sei. Não foi só ela que andou passeando pelas lembranças dos outros. - Harry ensaiou um sorriso animador, mas não achou que foi convincente – Bom, pelo menos vocês não quebraram nada...

Sirius o olhou de rabo de olho, e ele chegou a pensar que havia falado demais, devia ter imaginado que aquelas lembranças irritariam o padrinho tanto quanto a presença da própria Bellatrix, mas o homem acabou abrindo um enorme sorriso, quase saudosista.

-É mesmo... bem que eu senti falta de algo... Foi sem graça não é?

Harry riu.

-Comparado com as brigas de infância, foi sim... Por Merlin! Sirius, você enchia o saco dela, heim?

Ele soltou uma longa gargalhada. Por um segundo Harry se lembrou da falta que ele fizera, lembrou se da dor que sentira quando imaginou que ele estava morto e o quanto era bom vê-lo ali, na sua frente, rindo. Era muito bom vê-lo feliz daquele jeito.

-Eu costumava dizer que alguém tinha que fazê-la pagar por ser tão insuportável...

-Ela não é tão insuportável assim...

-Era. – disse o outro com um sorriso de lado – Mas melhorou com a idade.

-Bom, o gênio continua horrível...

Ele se pois a contar como fora os últimos meses com Bellatrix. Sirius parecia se divertir com a maioria dos casos. Harry contou quase tudo, a não ser os que envolviam Mira, por algum motivo ele achou melhor não dizer ao padrinho que havia beijado a filha dele naquele dia que os salvará do Lobo Branco e nos dias subseqüente também, embora se sentisse um idiota por não contar.

-Pelo visto vocês se conheceram muito bem mesmo. – concluiu o padrinho a certa altura.

-Acho que aprendemos a gostar um do outro, também... Isso te incomoda?

Sirius fez que não, olhou para a porta do banheiro, depois voltou a encarar o afilhado.

-É bom saber que ela ainda tem um coração. Mesmo que ela finja que não...

Foi quando eles ouviram um barulho vindo do outro cômodo. Por mais reflexo que Harry tivesse, Sirius foi bem mais rápido e antes que o garoto chegasse ao banheiro ele já estava destrancando a porta fechada para encontrar a mulher caída no chão.

Por trás das costas de Sirius, Harry teve uma visão escassa da madrinha, que parecia tonta e desprotegida. Mas logo deu alguns passos para trás ao perceber que ela caíra ao sair do chuveiro, e não tinha nada a cobrir o corpo, na verdade a pele e os cabelos ainda estavam molhados denunciando que ela não conseguira se quer puxar a toalha para se secar.

Com uma rapidez incrível e uma ternura mais incomum ainda, Sirius tirou o próprio sobretudo para cobri-la, e em seguida levantou-a no colo.

Carregou-a para dentro do outro quarto do apartamento, que ficava a alguns poucos passos do banheiro, bem à frente do quarto que Harry ocupara.

Foi a primeira vez que ele entrou naquele aposento, que diferenciava em pouca coisa do dele, a principal diferença, na verdade, era a cama de casal, bem à frente da porta.

Sirius a deitou docemente no colchão, sem parecer se importar com a água que pingava dos cabelos negros e molhava todo o lençol.

-Bella, Bella, fala comigo? – dizia baixinho.

Bellatrix balbunicou algo tentando abrir os olhos, com certa dificuldade.

-O que houve? – perguntou ele.

-Eu... apagou tudo de repente...

-Você desmaiou. – constatou ele – Posso apostar que não come nada a um bom tempo. Você só fica fraca assim quando faz jejum...

Ela fez um aceno irritado com a mão, que chegava até a ser engraçado, por causa da pouca força que tinha. Por alguns segundos Harry ficou parado na porta do quarto admirando a cena, Sirius acariciava docemente os cabelos de Bellatrix enquanto ela se alinhava no peito dele, como um animal cansado que encontrava um abrigo.

Era a primeira vez que ele conseguia os ver verdadeiramente como o casal apaixonado das lembranças dela. Por vezes ele duvidou que aquilo fosse verdade, mas agora, vendo o cuidado que Sirius tinha com ela no mais simples resvalo e a forma como ela aceitava a proteção dele, como se não houvesse lugar mais seguro no mundo, não podia, não havia como negar que o sentimento ainda existia.

-Harry, me faz um favor? – perguntou Sirius, o trazendo de volta a realidade – Peça pro Sam fazer uma sopa pra ela.

-Eu não quero sopa... – reclamou Bellatrix sem muita força na voz , ainda de olhos fechados e encostada no peito dele – Eu odeio sopa...

-Diz pro Sam trazer a sopa, Harry. – repetiu ele – Eu sei que você odeia sopa... Mas, no estado que você está não pode comer nada mais pesado que isso. Se não queria tomá-la, devia ter se lembrado disso antes...

Harry ainda pode ouvir Bellatrix resmungar algo sobre precisar fazer aquilo, antes de sair do quarto para fazer o que o padrinho pedira.

* * *

-Como ela está? – perguntou Harry quando Sirius apareceu na sala do apartamento na manhã seguinte.

Era natural a sua preocupação já que, quando ele voltara ao quarto, acompanhado por Sam e um prato de sopa que cheirava tão bem quanto os quitutes da Sra. Weasley, Bellatrix já estava dormindo.

-Está bem. – disse o padrinho sentando-se ao lado dele no sofá – Teve um sono agitado, mas dormiu bem...

-Acha que o desmaio foi por que ela não está comendo mesmo?

-Tenho certeza disso.

-Mas por que ela faria isso?

Sirius soltou um breve suspiro, parecia preocupado, mais até que Harry.

-É uma prática antiga... usada na confecção de amuletos mágicos. Não é muito comum nos dias de hoje... nem se ensina mais pra falar a verdade. Mas é um costume antigo entre as mulheres Black.

-Confecção de amuletos mágicos? Para que servem?

-Depende para o que você os prepara. Mas ela só fazia jejum quando precisava preparar amuletos. – ele deu um olhar preocupado em direção ao corredor – Eu detesto quando ela faz isso... ela fica tão...

-Frágil... – completou o garoto.

-É... É assustador vê-la assim...

-Ainda gosta dela não é?

Ele demorou pra responder, ainda com o olhar perdido para o corredor que daria no quarto onde Bellatrix dormia.

Depois balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Não, não gosto... – fora a primeira vez que Harry sentira o padrinho hesitar nas palavras - Como posso gostar de alguém que mata os outros por prazer? Que se diverte causando dor nas pessoas?

-A gente não manda no coração.

-É... mas aquilo que ela fez com os Longbottons foi... monstruoso...

-Acho que você deveria perguntar pra ela o que realmente aconteceu naquele dia.

Sirius o olhou severamente.

-Como assim? Você sabe de alguma coisa? Andou... vendo algo sobre isso nas aulas que tiveram?

O garoto fez que sim.

-Acho que ela vai me matar por abrir a boca... bom, ela quase fez isso quando eu consegui invadir essa lembrança, mas... – ele levantou do sofá, meio angustiado – me da agonia ver como todos a chamam de sádica quando na verdade...

-Quando na verdade... vamos, continue, o que aconteceu? Não foi ela que fez o serviço?

-Foi.. foi ela sim... mas só com o senhor Longbotton...

-Como assim só com o Frank? Quem enlouqueceu a Alice, então?

-Ele.

Houve um silêncio estarrecedor.

-Ela viu isso?

Harry confirmou com a cabeça.

-Eu não entendi muito bem, a impressão que eu tive foi que elas já se conheciam... Pelo menos me pareceu que Bellatrix foi lá atrás da ajuda dela, era como se elas fossem...

-Amigas... – Sirius fez uma pausa, parecia surpreso com a notícia, mas ao mesmo tempo, era como se tudo se encaixasse - E eram... Amigas de infância. Alice descende de uma família de bruxos puros sangues também, freqüentava muito a casa dos meus tios. Quando pequenas as duas eram amigas inseparáveis, mas passaram a se falarem bem menos quando entraram para Hogwarts, tinham idades diferentes e, além disso, eram de casas rivais, você sabe como é... O que aconteceu exatamente?

-Ela foi sozinha até a casa deles, quando chegou encontrou as luzes apagadas, a lembrança dela achou tudo muito estranho...

-E o que ela foi fazer lá, você sabe?

-Hum... bom, acho que procurar ajuda. Mas não tenho certeza, não ficou muito claro pra mim, porque quando ela entrou na cozinha os pensamentos dela mudaram completamente...

-O que ela viu?

-O senhor Longbotton, lançando a maldição Crucius na esposa... Ela já estava caída no chão, bastante debilitada... Duvido muito que aquela tivesse sido a primeira investida dele. Então... bom, então a Bellatrix fez a mesma coisa com ele... Estava ensandecia...

-Por Merlin... – Sirius parecia horrorizado – Frank sempre foi um cretino, mas isso? Não me admira que Bella tenha o feito pagar dessa forma... Ela adorava a Alice... Mas por que ela não disse isso no tribunal?

-Foi o que eu perguntei quando ela me empurrou para fora da sua mente... Mas ela estava muito brava comigo. A única coisa que consegui descobrir foi que ela sabe porque o sr. Longbotton fez aquilo com a esposa e foi por não querer revelar o motivo que ela resolveu levar a culpa toda.

Sirius ficou calado, com uma expressão bastante preocupante.

-Você... sabe o motivo, padrinho?

Ele demorou para encarar o afilhado, mas quando o fez estava mais branco e mais abatido do que jamais Harry vira antes, e olha que ele já o tinha visto em situações bastante ruins.

-Só tem um motivo para Frank fizer aquilo. Mas não pode ser...

-Que motivo?

-O garoto...

-Neville Longbotton? O que tem ele?

-Ele não é um Longbotton...

-Não. – confirmou a voz feminina vinda do corredor – Ele é um Black.


	11. O PAI DO NEVILLE

_Bom, sei que demorei, mas aqui está o cap 11, finalmente._

_Quem quiser acompanhar pelo blog, tudo bem.. mas acabamos de emparelhar os dois... vou tentar sempre postar os caps juntos aqui e lá... por isso podem acompanhar por um ou pelo ouro. Só peço que continuem deixando reviws e me dando idéias, sim..._

_Mas eu percebi umas diferenças, lá no blog o pessoa discute possibilidades e cria até teorias.. risos... aqui vcs não fazem isso?? Por que (bom, provavelmente pq eu demoro mais a responder, ne..)???_

_Vou responder algumas perguntas, ok._

_Eu fiz 28 anos** Lara**. Obrigada pelo parabéns e pelos comentários aqui e no blog._

_Brigada pelas explicações **Americha**!!!! Acho que a Li vai postar o EVA aqui sim, pelo menos ela tava atrás da fic completa pq a dela tinha dado pau.. risos..._

_Eu tenho que terminar os caps sempre na melhor parte **Rafaela**, se não ninguém lê o próximo.. risos._

**_Eric_**_, continua de boca calada q vc já falou demais la no blog... hahahahahhaha.. brincadeirinha... adoro quando vc faz as suposições viu..._

_Ai **Aly**, fiquei__ envergonhada agora.... brigada pela força. Eu tb adoro a Bella com tom sarcástico. E adoro imaginá-la dando aulas de Oclumencia pro Harry... Pena que ele já aprendeu... aff._

**_Eugely_**_, ainda vai levar uns dois caps pra Bella descobrir, mas eu to quase terminando o doze, então falta pouco pra vc ver a cara dela na hora que ela descobrir sobre a Mira._

_Oi **Luisa**, bem vinda. A Mira tb agradece o apoio, que bom que gostou dela, é realmente difícil criar um personagem legal no meio de tantos maravilhosos do livro (ainda mais um Black...) E não se preocupe com o tamanho dos comentários não.. eu amoooo comentários enormes.. risos..._

_Bom gente__, pra quem não leu ainda no Blog, divirtam-se com o cap 11, ok._

_Duvidas, criticas e sugestões, por favor comentem... ah, se for só pra escrever baboseira pode coentar tb, eu adoro isso.. risos..._

_Bjs__ a todos_

_AMB****_

**CAPÍTULO 11 – O PAI DE NEVILLE**

Harry ficou calado, como se esperasse toda aquela apreensão por uma resposta fosse se dissipar num passe de mágica. Mas ao que parecia ele era o único que não estava entendendo nada.

Como assim Neville não era um Longbotton? Como ele poderia ser um Black? E o que isso teria haver com o motivo que o senhor Longbotton tivera para enlouquecer a própria esposa?

-Era o garoto que você estava procurando, então. – afirmou o homem, com a voz embargando – Era ele e não Voldemort que você queria saber a onde estava quando encontraram vocês?

Harry se lembrou que quando Bellatrix fora presa, disseram que ela berrava a pergunta "a onde ele está?" para o corpo contorcido do senhor Longbotton.

Ele olhou para o rosto cansado dela a tempo de vê-la confirmar a afirmação de Sirius com a cabeça.

-Eu achava que ele tinha feito alguma coisa com o garoto... – disse enquanto sentava no braço do sofá, penosamente – Mas ao que parecia ele estava na casa da avó.

-Por Merlin... – murmurou Sirius parecendo assombrado demais para dar qualquer explicação naquele momento, o eu só fazia a ansiedade de Harry aumentar.

Mas mesmo atônito ele foi capaz de perceber que havia mais alguém na sala que precisava de uma atenção especial. Deu alguns passos, pegou a cabeça que ela mantinha abaixada, e a fez encostar-se em seu peito, tudo com muito cuidado, como se estivesse mexendo com um cristal extremamente valioso e frágil. E Harry sabia bem por que.

Bellatrix podia não ser um cristal frágil mas tinha seus momentos de fraqueza, eram raros e sempre camuflados, mas não para Sirius, não havia como disfarçá-los perto dele. E agora nem de Harry, porque os dois sabiam ver nos olhos dela quando algo a abalava mais do que gostaria.

Encostar a cabeça no peito dele foi o suficiente para que ela deixasse cair à primeira lágrima. Primeira e única, por que, assim que percebeu que chorava ela levou a mão aos olhos para secar rapidamente o incomodo líquido.

-Precisa ver como o garoto se parece com.... – ela engoliu a última palavra, num curto soluço. Então levantou a cabeça para encarar o homem que a acolhia – Quer dizer... fisicamente ele é a cara da Alice sabe... Aquele sorriso doce que ela tinha, lembra? – Sirius fez que sim - Mas ele é todo atrapalhado. – ela deu um riso abafado – Igualzinho ao seu irmão...

-Seu irmão? – perguntou Harry, surpreso – Estão dizendo que o Neville é filho de Regulo Black?

-Provavelmente sim... – disse Sirius – Ou, pelo menos, Frank acreditava nisso...

Bellatrix balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

-Eles andaram se encontrando antes do Regulo morrer, Sirius. Ela tinha esperanças de convencê-lo a largar os Comensais... Nós ainda estávamos juntos, lembra? – Harry viu seu padrinho concordar em silêncio – Você até brigou com ele quando soube... Achava que ele a estava usando.

-E não estava? – pergunto o homem, melancólico - Foi à última vez que nos falamos... Depois daquela briga eu nunca mais o vi. – ele deu um longo suspiro enquanto acariciava os longos cabelos – Mas ela ficou grávida depois disso.

-Não. Ela _disse_ que ficou grávida depois disso... Você não deve lembrar direito, porque ele e o bebê – ela sinalizou Harry com a cabeça – são do mesmo dia... mas todos achavam que o garoto havia nascido prematuro, porque ela mentiu a data em que ficou grávida. – depois voltou a encostar a cabeça no peito dele, como se aquilo fosse o suficiente para ela não pensar mais nos problemas.

Eles fixaram em silêncio por mais alguns minutos e Harry não pode deixar de imaginar qual seria a reação de Neville se viesse a saber daquilo algum dia. Ele parecia ter tanto orgulho do pai e, no fim das contas, tudo acontecera por que o senhor Longbotton não o aceitara.

-Você... – murmurou Sirius, ainda acariciando os cabelos dela – Andou bisbilhotando ele? – perguntou - Digo, o filho da Alice... Ele é parecido com o Regulo mesmo?

Ela levantou os olhos para ele e seus lábios se abriram num sorriso.

-Você precisa ver o jeito dele pra poções...

-O _não jeito_ para poções, você quer dizer... – concertou Sirius – Se ele parece com o Regulo, imagino que o Ranhoso deva ter bastante trabalho para ensinar-lhe algo.

Harry riu.

-Isso tem mesmo. Acho que nem o prazer de tirar pontos da Grifinória ajuda quando o Neville explode o caldearão na aula dele.

Sirius sorriu de lado.

-Ele é tão estabanado assim?

-Demais. Mas é um bom amigo. Eu lembro bem, no primeiro ele barrou a gente na porta do salão comunal para que não saíssemos e nos metêssemos em confusão... Lógico que saímos do mesmo jeito. A Hermione o paralisou... Mas o diretor Dumbledore disse que se precisa ter muita coragem pra enfrentar os amigos, como ele fez... Isso nos rendeu 150 pontos. Ganhamos a Copa das Casas por causa dele.

-Bom... nisso ele já puxou da Alice. – falou Bellatrix, desencostando o corpo do de Sirius novamente – Sempre preocupada com os outros. Agora, o esquecimento... – ela começou a rir – lembra como o Regulo esquecia a onde deixava tudo?

-Da meia à varinha... – completou Sirius – ele nunca sabia a onde estavam as suas coisas.

-E a senha do salão comunal da sonserina? – a risada dela começava a aumentar aos poucos.

-É... quantas vezes eu tive que arrumar um lugar pra ele ficar a noite, porque vocês eram incapazes de ajudá-lo. – falou o homem com um olhar irritado que só fez piorar o acesso de riso da mulher.

-Por Merlin, Sirius, qual seria a graça se o deixássemos entrar simplesmente? Era mais legal cobrar algo em troca... e, quando não queríamos nada... – ela deu de ombros, divertida.

Sirius a olhou impaciente, depois encarou o sobrinho, como se quisesse saber o que ele achava daquilo.

-Da pra conviver com alguém assim?

Harry não respondeu... na verdade não conseguiu porque Bellatrix estava rindo tanto, provavelmente se lembrando dos mal mocados pelos quais fizera o primo passar, que sua risada o estava contagiando. Ele tentava segurar o sorriso quando Sirius lhe dirigiu a pergunta, mas, ao encarar o padrinho, simplesmente não pode mais se conter e começou a rir também.

-Você acredita que ele anotava a senha pra tentar se lembra depois, bebê??? – falava Bellatrix entre risos, o que só fez aumentar a gargalhada de Harry ao se lembrar que o amigo fazia o mesmo – Anotar a senha! Como alguém pode anotar uma senha??!!!

Ela ria tanto que escorregou do braço do sofá para o acento, caindo praticamente no colo do afilhado.

E pior! Ele anotava a senha e conseguia perder o pergaminho depois! A gente nem precisava sumir com o papel porque ele perdia sozinho...

-O... – gargalhadas - o Neville... – mais gargalhadas – também faz isso...

Bella parou de rir de repente e o encarou, séria.

-Jura?

Harry ficou meio sem reação, apenas acenou confirmando e então, quando viu que ela tentava prender o riso, daquele jeito quando se segura os lábios para eles não abrirem numa nova gargalhada, a imagem era tão engraçada que quem não se conteve foi ele.

Acabou que os dois explodiram em novas risadas juntos.

Nem a pose irritada de Sirius adiantou dessa vez.

-E quando fazia um feitiço sempre dava errado... – dizia Bella – O garoto é assim também não é? – Harry fazia que sim – E pra misturar as poções então... sempre derrubava algo a mais.. ou esquecia de alguma coisinha, não é assim? – mais uma vez o garoto concordou – E o jeito que ele cantava as meninas então? – perguntou ela, agora olhando para o homem.

Era claro que Sirius estava tentando não rir das coisas que Bellatrix dizia, simplesmente porque não lhe parecia certo rir de alguém que já estava morto, não porque não achasse graça do que ela contava. Mas quando a mulher se lembrou da total falta de jeito do irmão para paquerar, ele não se conteve. Os lábios se levantaram num sorriso cínico.

Ele deu alguns passos pra trás e na hora Harry entendeu que ele faria uma imitação do irmão. Então ele veio, andando meio inseguro, olhou para Bellatrix, abriu os lábios um sorriso exagerado.

-Que tal sair com o melhor cara de toda a Hogwarts? – disse ele ensaiando um riso cheio uma graça que não existia. Pelo visto, todo charme que Sirius possuía fora algo inexistente no irmão mais novo.

A cena era cômica, mas ficou pior quando Bellatrix se levantou e começou a olhar em volta como que procurando alguém.

-Ele pediu pra você me convidar, foi????

Dessa vez os dois começaram a rirem juntos. E foi realmente fascinante admirá-los naquele momento. Mais uma vez Harry teve a sensação de ver uma das lembranças de Bellatrix e, pela primeira vez viu um sorriso verdadeiramente feliz nos lábios de padrinho.

A mulher ria tanto que teve que se apoiar nos braços dele para não cair no chão. Sirius a segurava de bom grado, pela cintura, rindo também, mais das gargalhadas dela do que de qualquer outra coisas.

Até que seus olhos se encontraram.

Os risos cessaram, e Harry se amaldiçoou em pensamento, já que podia jurar que se não fosse a sua presença algo mais teria acontecido.

-Preciso de um copo de água... – disse Bellatrix se afastando instintivamente, porque sabia que mais alguns segundos olhando nos olhos dele a fariam fraquejar – Fazia muito tempo que não ria tanto...

-Eu também... Melhor que lembrar do Regulo, só se lembrarmos o que você e a Andrômeda aprontavam com a Narcisa...

-Háháhá... como se você não ajudasse sempre que podia, não é?

Ele deu de ombros, abrindo um novo sorriso.

-Não, Narcisa nunca foi o meu passatempo predileto. Eu preferia incomodar você.

Ela não fez comentário nenhum e se Harry não a conhecesse razoavelmente bem diria que Bellatrix tinha ficado encabulada.

Então o silêncio foi quebrado pelo barulho da porta se abrindo. Remo Lupin apareceu com uma expressão muito preocupada.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Remo? – perguntou Sirius, antes mesmo que o amigo pudesse cumprimentá-los.

-Sim, aconteceu... Tonks acabou de me informar que Malfoy e os outros comensais que foram presos naquele dia no Ministério acabaram de fugir de Azkaban.

Harry deu um pulo do sofá.

-Ah não... – resmungou Bellatrix – Que droga, lá se foi a nossa paz então... Bom, se bem que era bastante previsível que iriam fazer isso...

-É... era previsível. Até porque o lugar ficou bastante frágil com a saída dos Dementadores. Mas se Voldemort conseguiu reunir seus aliados de novo, isso quer dizer que...

-A guerra vai começar, Sirius. – completou Lupin – Fico me perguntando por que ele demorou tanto pra fazer isso?

-Ora, por que, Remo? Por causa do bebê.

-Eu?

-Claro. – continuou a mulher - Garanto que ele ainda tinha esperanças de pegá-lo antes de começar a guerra de verdade. Você é uma prova viva do fracasso dele, por isso matá-lo é mais do que uma questão de honra... É difícil amedrontar os outros quando um garoto que mal saiu das fraudas já o venceu... – ela tinha um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

-Mas... se ele resolveu atacar agora, é porque ele pensa que pode me pegar a qualquer momento. Não?

Os três adultos de se entreolharam, depois voltaram a encarar o jovem Potter.

-Impossível. – disse Sirius – Não há como ele botar as mãos em você Harry, não enquanto você estiver aqui no Black Star.

-É verdade. – disse Remo – Mas Harry está certo numa coisa, Voldemort com certeza pensa que pode pegá-lo agora que ele não está em Hogwarts. A questão é, por que? O que ele sabe que nós não sabemos?

-Bom, com certeza ele sabe que o bebê está comigo. – disse Bellatrix.

-Mas isso ele já sabe faz tempo... Não, é outra coisa... – concluiu Remo.

-Ele sabe de algo que nós achamos que ele não sabe... – disse Harry – Mas o que?

Eles ficaram calados por alguns minutos, mas ninguém foi capaz de imaginar o que poderia ser.

-Bom... Seja o que for acho que não vamos demorar a descobrir. – disse Remo chamando a atenção novamente para si – Há mais uma coisa. Acabei de chegar de Hogwarts, Dumbledore me chamou lá para... bom, para dizer que já sabe...

-Sabe do que? – perguntou Bellatrix.

Remo apenas indicou Sirius com o olhar.

-Sabe que eu estou vivo? – perguntou o outro, e quando o amigo confirmou disse - É, eu nunca achei que fossemos conseguir esconder isso dele por muito tempo...

-Ele pediu para lhe dizer que ficou bastante feliz quando se deu conta que você só poderia estar vivo já que seria o único motivo para que Bellatrix voltasse para o nosso lado... Feliz e surpreso também, ele nunca acreditou que vocês dois pudessem fazer as pazes um dia.

-Mas nós não fizemos. – apressou-se em dizer a mulher – Isso é apenas uma trégua até que ele ache a milha filha e... – ela engoliu o resto da frase já que, pelo olhar irônico dos três, nenhum deles acreditara no que ela acabara de dizer.

-De qualquer forma – continuou Remo - ele também pediu para dizer a você que a _gatinha _será bem vinda a Hogwarts no próximo semestre, se prometer continuar cuidando bem de Harry. Em contrapartida ele promete continuar afirmando ao Severo que você não está por perto.

Ela deu de ombros.

-Se ele se meter a besta com o bebê de novo, Dumbledore não vai precisar abrir a boca mesmo... Ele vai descobrir que estou lá da pior maneira...

-Bellatrix, por favor, se contenha. – disse Remo enquanto Sirius ria baixo – será que da pra me dar algum apoio aqui?

-Pior do que o banho de veneno de bromélias? – perguntou Harry, sorrindo.

-Banho de veneno de bromélia? Por Merlin, Bellatrix o que você andou fazendo lá?

-Eu Remo? – disse em tom inocente – Nada...

Sirius começou a rir mais alto.

-Isso não tem graça. – disse Remo – Você pode ter se denunciado, Bellatrix.

-Se o _Ranhoso_ fizer algo quem vai dar um jeito nele sou eu, Remo. – finalizou Sirius, com um olhar de cão de assassino, que até amedrontaria Harry, se a caça em questão não fosse o professor Snape.

-Ah sim, e ai, além de saber a onde está Bellatrix ele vai descobrir que você está vivo...

-Bom, quem sabe assim ele nos faz um favor e morre de desgosto. – disse Harry, arrancando risos do casal Black.

-Certo, eu não vou discutir. Ninguém mais do que vocês sabem o quanto é importante que ninguém descubra a onde vocês estão – apontou para Bellatrix e Harry – E que você não morreu... – apontou para Sirius – Agora será que a gente pode descer pra comer alguma coisa? Estou faminto e quando cheguei o Sam tava fazendo algo que cheirava muito bem...

-A essa hora da manhã? Deve ser panqueca... – disse Sirius – Nós ainda não comemos também. Vamos...

Eles se dirigiram para a porta, mas Bellatrix não os acompanhou.

-Bella... – disse Sirius impaciente – Você também.

-Eu não vou comer nada até amanhã.

Harry viu Sirius fazer uma cara que só se comparava a da senhora Weasley quando tentava por limites nos gêmeos.

-Pare de besteira anda. Você está fraca, já passou mal ontem...

-Amanhã... – disse ela virando as costas e seguindo para o quarto sem ligar a mínima para a cara enfezada dele.

-Ela está em jejum? – perguntou Remo quando os três começaram a descer a escada – Achei que ela tinha perdido essa mania em Azkaban.

-Eu também... – murmurou Sirius, antes de parar abruptamente à frente do grupo.

Ele aguçou os ouvidos e desceu mais um degrau cuidadosamente. O motivo, agora, podia ser percebido pelos outros dois. Havia alguém no pub, alguém além de Sam.

Da onde estavam dava pra ter uma estreita visão do ambiente, o suficiente para verem que Sam conversava com um jovem homem, que aparentava ter seus 25 anos.

-Eu já disse que não estamos interessados.

-Meu senhor, você não deve ter escutado muito bem a proposta.

-Mas o que ele está fazendo aqui? – murmurou Sirius ainda na escada.

-Você o conhece?

Mas a pergunta de Remo ficou sem resposta, já que o amigo fez um sinal com a mão para que ficassem calados, ainda atento ao que Sam e a visita falavam.

-Eu entendi perfeitamente, garoto... – pelo tom de voz dava pra notar que Sam já estava perdendo a paciência com o tal "garoto" - Mas o Black Star não está disponível pra nenhum show...

-Não é um show...

-Como não? Você acabou de dizer que aquela garotinha vem cantar e...

Pra surpresa de todos Sirius desceu os degraus que faltavam da escada e apareceu no salão antes que Remo o pudesse impedir.

-O que está acontecendo aqui, Sam? – perguntou ele, enquanto Remo e Harry apareciam no salão também, com olhares que deixavam claro que não aprovavam aquela aparição infundada dele.

Mas como de costume, Sirius não se importou.

-Muito prazer... o senhor é?

-O dono disso aqui. – respondeu ele secamente.

-Ah! O dono! Que bom... Espero que o senhor seja mais flexível que o seu administrador, tenho certeza que vai adorar a minha proposta.

-E qual seria?

-Esse rapaz quer alugar o pub pra amanhã, senhor. – disse o mais velho.

-Nós não costumamos abrir o pub na noite de natal...

-Ah! Melhor ainda, porque eu preciso dele fechado para uma festa particular...

-Festa particular? Desculpe a curiosidade, mas você não é Jonh Smith, produtor musical? – rapaz fez que sim ao mesmo tempo em que Harry se lembrava de já ter ouvido aquele nome antes – Foi o que pensei... Mas o que um produtor famoso está fazendo as voltas com uma festa particular?

-Bom, foi um pedido especial de um grande patrocinador... Não dava pra recusar. É por isso que a Mira vem cantar também...

-Mira? – Sirius fingiu não saber de quem se tratava.

-Ah, sim, minha irmã, ela é cantora, mas acho que o senhor não deve conhecer... Purplered? – Sirius fez que não com a cabeça – É, o senhor não deve gostar muito do estilo de música que ela canta, mas ela faz muito sucesso entre os mais novos... o garoto aí deve conhecê-la.

Harry deu de ombros fingindo pouco interesse.

-Sim, já ouvi algo... ela é.. legalzinha...

-Então essa garota vira cantar nessa festa? – perguntou Sirius.

-Ah! Sim, claro. É o maior patrocinador dela, se adoram... ela não faltaria.

-Hummm... Certo então.

Sam, Harry e Remo deram um pulo.

O jovem produtor por sua vez nem percebeu, tamanha era sua felicidade.

-Por Merlin, Sirius! – gritou Remo assim que Smith se retirou do salão – Posso saber o que você pensa que está fazendo?

-Economizando na festa de natal...

-Você sabe por um acaso quem é esse sujeito?

-Jonh Smith, o produtor... você não o ouviu dizer?

-Sem piadinhas, ok! Por que ele queria tanto fazer essa festa aqui no Black Star, heim? Isso não é prudente, homem!

-Remo, está certo padrinho. O pub era pra ser o nosso esconderijo.

-O apartamento é o nosso esconderijo... – disse Sirius secamente – É apenas uma festa para trouxas, Remo, como qualquer noite em que o pub fica aberto. E não há como nenhum bruxo entrar no apartamento sem que você autorize... Não haverá problema nenhum...

-Eu sei disso. Mas acho um risco desnecessário.

-Para de drama Remo... vai ser perfeito...

O amigo franziu o cenho.

-Perfeito? Por que perfeito?

-Por que ela vai estar aqui...

No fundo Harry também achava que aquilo seria perfeito. Inapropriado e perigoso... mas perfeito. Afinal, no dia seguinte veria Mira novamente.

Foi um pouco mais complicado explicar para Remo e Sam o porque da permissão para que o Black Star fosse utilizado para a tal festinha particular, levou praticamente o café da manhã todo para que Sirius explicasse como conseguira descobrir que a cantora Purplered era a sua filha.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem... eu entendo que ter a filha por perto numa noite de natal depois de tantos anos sem saber que ela existia é importante... – disse Remo entre um gole e outro de chá - Mas por favor Sirius, tome cuidado. Se o Ministério ou os Comensais tiverem algum indício que você está vivo, já sabe, vai ter que ficar trancafiado em casa de novo.

O outro acenou em silencio.

-E quando pretende dizer a Bellatrix? – perguntou em tom de segredo.

-Amanhã, oras... – respondeu com um olhar iluminado – Vai ser o meu presente de Natal pra ela.

Sam não cabia em si de alegria, passou o café todo tentando imaginar o que a "_princesinha_" (como ele já a chamava), gostaria de comer na ceia do dia seguinte.

-Talvez Harry possa te responder. – disse Sirius, fazendo o garoto dar um sobre-salto – Ele a conhece do colégio, não é?

-Ah.. sim.. eu a conheci.. mas não tenho a menor idéia do que ela gosta de comer, Sam...

-Ah.. que pena... Mas acho que vou fazer um bolo de chocolate.. menininhas adoram bolo de chocolate, não é?

Qualquer um adora o seu bolo de chocolate. – disse Sirius sorridente – Aliais... Faz tempo que eu queria te perguntar Harry, o que vocês estavam fazendo juntos em Hogsmead naquele dia?

Foi difícil engolir o gole do suco que ele havia começado a beber pra se refazer do sobre-salto.

Nós... er... bom, nós estávamos ajudando a Gina e... bem.. o Malfoy. - "_bom, eu não estou mentindo.._.".

Remo e Sirius continuavam olhando pra ele como se aquela explicação não fosse suficiente.

-Ajudando o Malfoy? – perguntou Remo ao perceber que aquilo era tudo realmente.

-É... bom... mais a Gina do que ele... Ela estava, ah, muito mal por que eles tinham terminado sabe... não consegui dizer não... Então, pra todos os efeitos ela estava comigo e a Mira com o Malfoy. Pra eles poderem ter tempo pra conversar. Pelo visto deu certo já que eles assumiram o namoro pra toda escola.

-O que? Não acredito! Está dizendo que o filho do Lucio assumiu que namora uma Weasley?

-É, padrinho... também achei muito estranho se quer saber... mas o mais estranho é que, pelo que parece a mãe dele aprovou o romance.

-Narcisa? – Remo parecia mais surpreso do que deveria e Harry também não entendeu o olhar que Sirius deu para o lobisomem assim que pronunciou o nome da prima mais nova.

Ele acenou positivamente antes de comer seu último pedaço de panquecas.

-Bom, eu tenho que subir... trabalho de casa pra fazer. – disse dando de ombros e saindo em seguida, ansioso para que o dia passasse o mais rápido possível.

* * *

Demorou pouco realmente, nas primeiras horas do dia ele já pode ouvir o barulho de gente no andar de baixo.

Desceu e se sentou num dos últimos degraus da escada, da onde teria alguma visão do palco pelo menos, já que o padrinho havia feito uma magia camufladora que tapava a entrada da escada.

Não poderia passar dali, tinha prometido a Bellatrix, que fizera um escândalo quando soube da permissão para a festa (com alguns copos quebrados, alá os velhos tempos). Mas acabou fingindo que aceitava bem quando ele, sem querer, soltou que Mira cantaria no evento.

-Ah! Aquela sonserina de maquiagem escura nos olhos?

-Você a conhece? – perguntou Sirius tentando disfarçar, provavelmente preocupado com a possibilidade que Bella já soubesse que aquela era a sua tão procurada filha.

-Ah, sim... a amiguinha da ruivinha... – disse ela com um olhar para Harry que ele teria gostado que fosse menos significativo – Sei quem é sim... Bonitinha até...

Ele sorriu enquanto lembrava da forma engraçada que a madrinha tinha de apoiar o seu romance... só ficou em dúvida se ela continuaria apoiado depois que soubesse quem era a garota bonitinha.

No salão Sam parecia estar tendo problemas pra manter a ordem.

Smith trouxera uma decoradora que estava querendo mudar tudo de lugar e a quem o fiel protetor do Black Star dizia não a cada investia.

A garota de cabelos excessivamente loiros e sobrancelhas negras (o que acusava a tintura trouxa que usava) fazia um bico enorme a cada interferência de Sam.

-Jonh... ele não quer me deixar tirar os quadros...

-Senhor, vai ficar muito melhor... – dizia o produtor, tentando temperar a situação.

-Não. – sentenciava Sam – Nenhum quadro vai sair do lugar, entendeu bem?

Harry nunca o vira de tão mal humor. Volta e meio ele balançava a cabeça de um lado para outro resmungando algo como "_isso não vai dar certo_" ou "_péssima! péssima idéia!"._

Para os trouxas que olhassem naquela direção, nada mais existiria além de uma parede falsa o que impedia a aproximação de curiosos.

Certa hora, quando a decoradora olhou em sua direção, Harry chegou a pensar que o Feitiço Camuflador havia acabado. A "loira" olhava tão fixamente para ele que parecia o encarar, mas, felizmente, ela só estava preocupada por que a parede falsa era muito "crua".

-Ali sim precisa de um quadro, Jonh...

-Nenhum quadro nessa parede, e ponto final! – disse Sam antes que Smith abrisse a boca.

-O que está fazendo aqui, Baby Potter?

-Ah? – ele levantou os olhos para ver a madrinha, parada a alguns degraus dele, comendo uma barra de chocolate – Estou olhando o movimento... – respondeu.

-Movimento? Sei... – ela desceu os degraus necessários e se sentou ao lado dele – E o "movimento" já chegou?

-Como assim?

Ela não explicou, nem precisava, por que, pelo olhar cínico que dera (antes de comer um novo pedaço de chocolate) Harry sabia que ela falava de Mira.

-Então já está comendo.. que bom. Sirius vai gostar de saber disso quando voltar.

Ela balançou a mão despreocupada.

-Sirius faz drama por qualquer bobagem.

-Bobagem? Bobagem, madrinha? Você desmaiou, lembra?

Ela o olhou curiosa.

-Que foi?

-Você me chamou de madrinha.

Ele deu de ombros.

-Você é minha madrinha, não é? Mas se preferir eu não te chamo assim.

-Não... tudo bem... é o que eu sou mesmo. – disse ela meio desanimada – É que.. é tão estranho ver um garoto do seu tamanho me chamando assim... Mas acho que eu tenho que me acostumar que estou ficando velha.

-Se me permite dizer eu acho que você está muito bem pra sua idade...

Ela o olhou de rabo de olho, depois abriu um sorriso.

-Eu sei... – disse apontando para a própria cabeça, indicando que cansara de vê-lo a admirando quando entrava na sua mente. E, inexplicavelmente, ele não se sentiu encabulado com isso - Mas daqui não da pra ver quase nada, mal da pra ver o palco... – resmungou a mulher enquanto puxava a própria varinha – _Clarearium_!

As paredes reais, que os impediam de ver o resto do pub ficaram transparentes. Agora os dois tinham uma visão ampla de tudo que acontecia no lugar.

-Ah, bem melhor.... Veja bebê, o seu "movimento" Acaba de chegar...

Ele não escondeu a felicidade quando Mira entrou no Black Star, seus lábios se abriram num imenso sorriso ao vê-la tirar o pesado sobretudo que a protegia do frio lá de fora.

A garota vestia uma blusa verde musgo e uma calça preta solta. Os cabelos estavam presos, como de costume e nós pés, trazia um bom e velho têniz.

-Roupinha mais chinfrim... resmungou Bellatrix ao seu lado – Eu achei que cantoras famosas, mesmo trouxas, tinham mais... ah.. estilo.

Mas a verdade é que, mesmo com roupas simples, Mira parecia extremamente arrumada e elegante, pelo menos aos olhos de Harry. Era como se qualquer roupa caísse perfeitamente bem nela. Um estilo que transcendia o vestir, era algo pessoal, algo que ele só vira em duas pessoas além dela... aquele charme era próprio dos seus padrinhos.

A garota olhava o lugar com um certo brilho nos olhos, parecia encantada.

-Nossa, o Jonh não tinha falado que isso aqui era tão legal... Alias, cadê ele?

-Foi providenciar nosso almoço.. espero.. – disse um dos homens que arrumava os cabos no pequeno palco – Mas como a _Juju_ foi com ele... sei não...

Ela fez cara feia para o nome da decoradora, para só então seguir para o tablado.

-Ela não pode nós ver? – perguntou ao notar que a garota não percebeu a presença deles.

-Não... – respondeu Bellatrix se levantando para subir as escadas novamente – As paredes reais só estão transparentes para nós que a vemos por dentro...

Mira subiu no palco e virou-se para ver a visão que teria da platéia.

-Agora.. – continuou a madrinha que já alcançava a porta do apartamento – Já a parede que não existe vai ser facilmente identificada por ela...

-Por Melin! – gritou Harry rapidamente ao perceber que Mira olhava em sua direção – Então ela pode me ver?

A gargalhada de Bellatrix foi à única reposta que teve.


	12. PRESENTES DE NATAL

_Antes de mais nada__, obrigada pelos elogios. Acho que já disse isso, mas vou repetir, se vcs não me dessem essa força eu já tinha desistido de escrever.É tanta coisa pra fazer na minha vida trouxa que nem sempre da tempo de dar a atenção devida ao mundo mágico._

_Vamos lá... pra não perder o habito instaurado no cap anterior, vou responder mais perguntas feitas, ok._

_Sim, **joanvanhelsing**, parabéns, vc tb foi um dos poucos que percebeu o olhar do sirius para o lupin, quando tocam no nome da Narcisa... A sua pergunta vai ser "quase" totalmente respondida no cap 12, pode deixar._

_a Bella vai descobrir sobre a Mira no próximo cap tb, _**_Youko Julia Yagami,_**_ na verdade ela não vai descobrir.. vão contar mesmo.. hahahahah_

_Ihhhhhhhhh__ **Aly Merteuil**, se vc ta reclamando do final do 11.. acho que vc vai me xingar no fim do 12.... mas tudo bem..... risos... De qq forma toma o remédio para o coração antes, ok... (hahhahaha, zueira, nem é tãooooo dramático assim)_

_Respondendo novamente a sua pergunta **Drika**, acho que o Ministério não deve se importar com pequenas magias não..._

_E obrigada pela força, Bru Malfoy Black. Que bom que gosta do S/B da minha fic, eu faço eles com muito carinho mesmo... eu tb ammmoooooo S/B._

_Bom, BJS a todos, e divirtam-se._

_AMB_

**CAPÍTULO 12 – PRESENTES**** DE NATAL **

Ele bateu fortemente a porta do apartamento.

-Sua louca! – disse pra Bellatrix que não pareceu se importar com a cara revoltada dele.

-Que foi, bebê?

-Como pode fazer isso? Ela me viu!

-Ah, viu foi? – Bella deu de ombros despreocupada – Desculpa... Achei que ela não fosse nem te notar...

Ele fechou a cara, não adiantaria discutir porque, pelo tom cínico, Bellatrix fizera aquilo de propósito. Com certeza queria deixá-lo numa situação horrível com a garota, afinal de contas, como ele se explicaria depois? Como diria que não podia descer para falar com ela, nem tão pouco deixá-la subir? Certamente, qualquer que fosse a desculpa ela ficaria chateada... Não havia saída... Ele estava ferrado.

Andou carrancudo até o sofá e se atirou no mesmo.

-Vai ficar ai parado? – perguntou a mulher, em uma mescla de surpresa e indignação.

-O que você quer que eu faça?

-Desça lá pra falar com ela!

-Tem um monte de gente lá em baixo, Bellatrix... E nós estamos nos escondendo.

-Eu estou me escondendo... Não você.

Ela caminhou até a pequena árvore de Natal que só agora Harry percebera ter sido colocada no canto da sala. Já estava toda enfeitada com bolas e estrelas de prata, simples e discreto. Era um pouco menos alegre do que Harry achava que devia ser uma árvore de Natal, mas não podia negar que estava bonita.

-Eu concordo que pode ser um pouco perigoso, com tanta gente desconhecida lá em baixo. Se bem que são todos trouxas. – ela pegou um pequeno saquinho que estava ao pé da árvore, ao lado de uma caixa de charutos envolta num laço verde – Sendo assim vou te adiantar o meu presente de Natal... não costumo fazer isso, mas nas atuais circunstâncias vou abrir uma exceção. - então esticou o saquinho para ele – Feliz Natal.

Ele pegou o presente, alisou o veludo acinzentado, olhou para ela novamente.

-Vamos, abra, é seu...

Harry abriu, e lá encontrou algo que parecia uma pequena tira de pano.

-O que é isso?

Ela parecia ofendida.

-Uma pulseira, oras...

-Você que fez?

Bellatrix acenou com a cabeça confirmando.

-Que foi, não gostou?

-Gostei, gostei sim, é que... bom, não é o tipo do presente que eu esperaria de você... Acho que é isso. Mas é muito bonita.

-Não, não é... Não foi feito pra ser bonita, bebê. – ela se sentou ao lado dele, pegou a pulseira de sua mão e começou a amarrá-la no seu pulso – Foi feita pra te proteger. Esta vendo isso aqui? – ele estreitou o olhar e pode perceber que a pulseira era toda desenhada com pequenos símbolos, alguns ele conhecia, outros não – São símbolos mágicos de proteção, essa pulseira é um...

-...Amuleto. – completou ele, se lembrando do que o padrinho dissera – Era por causa disso que você não estava comendo?

Ela fez que sim.

-Faz parte do ritual para produzir um amuleto eficaz e você precisava de algo assim. Não é uma proteção tão forte quanto o feitiço que a sua mãe fez, mas vai bloquear muita coisa. – ela se levantou do sofá foi até a porta e a abriu – Com isso ai do braço eu deixo você descer pra falar com a garota... Mas é pra ficar aqui dentro, ouviu? É bom não arriscar dando passeios românticos lá fora.

Ele sorriu, levantou-se e caminhou até a porta.

-Obrigado. – disse antes de dar um beijo na bochecha da madrinha.

Bellatrix corou, não esperava por aquilo.

-De nada.

Ele desceu as escadas ainda pensando no jeito estranho que a mulher tinha de cuidar dele. Não era o seu ideal de mãe, claro, mas não dava pra negar que ele gostava. Era muito bom ter alguém que se importava com os seus sentimentos e não somente com a sua segurança, só pra variar um pouco.

* * *

-Purple... Purple??? Purplered, você está me ouvindo???

Era um pouco difícil prestar atenção em algo que não fosse Harry aparecendo novamente naquela escada que estava magicamente camuflada.

-Ah, to sim, o que foi???

-O som ta legal? Caramba, Purple, o que tem demais aquela parede pra você ficar olhando tanto pra ela?

-Nada. – disse a garota virando-se novamente para o rapaz que arrumava o som no palco junto com ela – O John vai demorar muito?

Harry aproveitou a distração dos demais para atravessar a parede falsa e se entrar por debaixo do balcão do pub, em direção à cozinha

-Potter? O que você está fazendo aqui???

Sam estava às voltas com o ceia de Natal que seria servida no andar de cima quando viu o rapaz entrando sorrateiramente no recinto.

-Eu? Ah... Vim pegar um copo de água.

-Tem água lá em cima.

-Tem? Puxa, é mesmo... Esqueci.. que mancada a minha...

Sam levou as mãos à cintura.

-Pelo visto você vai me dar o mesmo trabalho que os seus padrinhos, não é?

Ele riu.

-Duvido muito que eu chegue aos pés de qualquer um deles.

-Potter? O que você está fazendo aqui??? – era praticamente a terceira vez no dia que ele ouvia aquilo.

Virou-se lentamente, certo que encontraria a cara carrancuda de Mira a encará-lo.

-Oi pra você também... – ele falou num tom chateado, torcendo para que isso a fizesse esquecer que ele não deveria estar ali - Eu também estou muito feliz em te ver...

Ela cruzou os braços.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou novamente.

-Vim ver você. – revidou bravo. Não conseguira pensar numa desculpa melhor, mesmo.

-Me ver? Como me achou?

-Tenho meus informantes...

Ela piscou duas vezes, sem entender e Harry se sentiu particularmente orgulhoso por estar conseguindo ganhar algum tempo.

-Harry, para de me enrolar e diz logo o que... - eles ouviram uma voz a chamá-la – ... Salvo pelo gongo, Potter... meu irmão chegou. – ela virou-se e deu alguns passos em direção a porta, quando percebeu que ele não a seguia, virou-se novamente para ele – Você não vem?

-Pelo jeito que você me recebeu, achei que não queria me apresentar ao seu irmão.

-Para de fazer drama e vem logo. E não pense que escapou viu, você vai ter que me explicar direitinho como veio parar aqui depois... Agora anda, e vê se faz uma cara menos i _"__heroizinho__ de plantão"_ /i , por favor...

Ela saiu pela porta em seguida, antes de acompanhá-la, porém, Harry olhou para Sam, que assistiu a cena toda calado, com uma expressão melancólica no rosto.

-Que foi, Sam? – perguntou, preocupado.

Os lábios de homem se abriram num largo sorriso.

-Nada, não.. é que foi como ter visto a dona Black, anos atrás... Elas se parecem não é?

-É... e como – resmungou o garoto antes de sai em direção ao salão, Mira já estava a frente do jovem que estivera conversando com seu padrinho no dia anterior.

-Cadê a _Juju_?

-Foi almoçar com os pais... – respondeu o irmão sem ligar para o tom debochado que ela dera ao nome da "namorada" dele, seus olhos já tinham caído sobre a imagem de Harry.

-Ah, sim... Harry, esse é o meu irmão, John... John esse é o Harry.

-Harry?

-Harry Potter. – se apressou em dizer, enquanto esticava a mão para cumprimentar o outro.

-O famoso Harry Potter! – o irmão deu um sorriso malicioso para a garota – Aquele?

Mira soltou um muxoxo enquanto Harry lhe dava um olhar curioso.

-Ela fala muito de você. – concluiu o irmão, que parecia se divertir ao ver a garota vermelha de vergonha.

-Bom, nos tivemos mais contato esse ano...

-Ah, não, não.. você não me entendeu... – a irmã lhe deu um olhar assassino, ele não ligou - Ela fala muito de você desde sempre... Bom, pelo menos desde que ela entrou pra aquela escola.

-Ah, é? – ele abriu um sorriso maior que o comum.

-Deixa de ser ridículo, Harry, você não vai acreditar no meu irmão, não é? Ele só está querendo me deixar constrangida.

-Estou? Vamos ver... você é o garoto que salvou uma garota de uma cobra gigante logo que ela entrou pro colégio?

Harry fez que sim.

-Era um basilisco... – resmungou ela, desistindo de desmentir John e tirando um pequeno aparelho de dentro do bolso direito.

-No ano retrasado ganhou aquele torneio interescolar, não foi?

-Torneio Tribruxo, John... – agora Harry conseguia identificar que o aparelho se tratava de um celular, ela digitava despreocupadamente um número enquanto ralhava com o irmão - Que coisa, você nunca lembra os nomes direito...

-É.. isso ai que você falou... Então, você é o cara que salvou todo o mundo quando ainda era um bebê, apesar da maioria do mundo não saber disso...

Chegava a ser entranho imaginar que até isso Mira havia contado pro irmão. Pelo visto John era um trouxa muito a par do mundo dos bruxos. O mais interessante é que ele não parecia ter medo disso, como sua tia Petúnia tinha, por exemplo.

-Nem eu mesmo sabia.

-É, ela também me contou isso, não deve ter sido nada fácil pra você... – ele deu um sorriso de cumplicidade, como se entendesse tudo que Harry havia passado – Ficar famosos de uma hora pra outra é algo difícil de lidar, principalmente quando se é jovem... E a julgar pelo motivo que te levou a ser conhecido... dá pra imaginar porque você não gosta muito da fama. – Harry concordou em silêncio, feliz por alguém o entender sem muitas explicações - Mas que legal vocês já se conhecerem. Se eu soubesse quem era você ontem teria sido mais fácil.

Harry não teve certeza se ela desligou o aparelho por que não havia conseguido completar a ligação, ou se fora pela ligação dos fatos que acabara de fazer.

-Ontem? Vocês se viram ontem?

-Ah, sim... o menino ai conhece o dono do pub. Ele estava aqui ontem quando finalmente consegui a autorização do cara.

Mira lançou um olhar desconfiado para Harry, que deu de ombros.

-Acabou de descobrir o meu informante.

Ela soltou um muxoxo irritado e se pois a digitar novamente um número no celular. Ouviu o som do chamado por alguns segundos, em seguida desligou de novo.

-Esse informante mora no final daquela escada que está camuflada? – perguntou quando o irmão se afastou em direção uma das mesas onde os rapazes do som já devoravam os pedaços das pizzas que ele trouxera para o almoço.

-Talvez...

-Desde quando você da resposta evasivas, Harry?

-Desde quando percebi que isso te irrita... – ele abriu um sorriso cínico, _"não acredito que disse isso. Eu devo estar andando muito com a Bellatrix, só pode ser_" - É que você fica tão bonitinha com cara de brava.

Mira levou as mãos à cintura, abriu a boca pra dizer algo, mas desistiu. Balançou a cabeça de um lado pro outro negativamente, como se Harry fosse um caso perdido.

-Vão querem pizza de que? – perguntou John.

-Chocolate. – disse a garota que havia voltado a atenção novamente para o seu celular, digitando novamente um número e desligando em seguida.

-É pra você almoçar Mira... não é a sobremesa. Do que você quer?

-Não to afim de pizza, John.

-Porque não almoça comigo então? – perguntou Harry, certo que Sam não se importara de servi-lhes um pouco da comida que preparava para a noite – Eu não sei exatamente o que tem pra comer, mas garanto que não é pizza.

Ela olhou para o irmão, que acenou com a cabeça.

-Certo então. Lá em cima?

-Não.. aqui mesmo... que tal no balcão? Acha que eles também vão querer?

-Ihhh, nem preocupa... eles adoram pizza, o John sempre trás isso porque eles sempre pedem.. eu que sou meio fresca pra comer.

Como esperava Sam se prontificou rapidamente em servir-lhe um bom almoço. Perguntou do que a menina gostava, o que queriam beber, se Harry não o olhasse significativamente ele serviria um banquete típico de um restaurante chique, ao invés do um almoço improvisado que deveria ser. Acabou que ele exagerou um pouco na comida, é verdade, mas nada que chamasse a atenção de Mira.

Conversaram futilidades, contaram piadas, lembraram de casos passados na escola e se divertiram ao ouvirem as diferentes visões que cada um teve dos acontecimentos.

-Quer dizer que você quase entrou para o F.A.L.E.? Não acredito, Mira...

-Sério... eu concordo com a Granger quando ela diz que os elfos são escravizados... Só não entrei por que nem morta eu ia usar aquele button breguíssimo da campanha.

Falaram um pouco sobre o show de mais tarde. Mira dizia não saber ao certo como seria a festa, já que era a primeira vez que participava de algo assim, mas não esperava nada grandioso.

-Vou fazer só voz e violão... Acho que vem no máximo umas 20 pessoas. A sra. Malafaith disse que só chamou a família dela.

-Senhora Malafaith?

-É... minha patrocinadora. A dona da festa.

-Ah, não sei por que achei que fosse um homem... Pra quem você tanto liga? – não dava mais pra tentar ser discreto e fingir que não estava curioso, Mira passara o almoço inteiro dando toques no celular de alguém e aquilo estava começando a irritá-lo – Por que está desligando na cara da pessoa quando ela atende?

Ela riu.

-Por que eu não quero falar com a Gina, só quero encher o saco dela.

-Gina? Você está ligando pra Gina? Mas ela não tem telefone, muito menos telefone celular... alias, duvido que saiba o que é um.

-Agora sabe. Eu dei um celular pra ela e outro pra Luna ontem, de natal... Elas foram lá em casa. – Harry a olhava com cara de ponto de interrogação – Pra facilita a conversa fora do colégio... Não dava pra ficar mandando coruja? Era difícil explicar pro povo da produção... – ela apontou pros rapazes do som que já haviam terminado as pizzas e agora tinham voltado para o palco.

-Entendo. Mas por que está dando toques no celular da Gina se não quer falar com ela?

-Se esqueceu? Hoje é o GRANDE ALMOÇO... a parafina de quita deve estar lá com a mãezinha dele... – nova cara de ponto de interrogação – Alouuuuu, eu to incomodando... – disse, discando mais uma vez o número de Gina – Eu adoro incomodar a Gina, já viu como ela fica da cor dos cabelos quando fica brava?

-Já pensou que a Gina pode ter deixado o celular no quarto e seus toques não estão surtindo o efeito desejado.

Ah, claro que eu esperava que ela pensasse nisso... Por isso tomei três providências. Primeira: não ensinei a ela como se coloca o aparelho no silencioso. Segunda: deixei o toque do aparelho no crescente.. ou seja, enquanto ela não atender o som vai aumentando, aumentando, aumentando... E terceiro, mas não menos importante: é claro que eu espero ela atender antes de desligar... – o celular na mão dela começou a tocar, ela olhou o número no visor, fez cara feia.

-É a Gina?

-Não... A Luna... – pois o aparelho no ouvido - Oi Luna, diga.... – pausa – Eu??? "Magina". – nova pausa – Tá bom, tá bom... eu tô fazendo de propósito sim. – pausa com direito a careta pro celular – Ai, qual é o problema... eu só tô brincando com ela... Geralmente é ela que reclama quando eu encho o seu saco, não o contrário. – pausa com direito a cara de nojo seguida de falso susto – Ah? Jura? Caramba, nem lembrava que a mãe do mala ia lá! Atrapalhei, foi? – ela deu um sorrisinho para Harry enquanto ouvia, provavelmente, qual foi o estrago que causara – Ele o que?! – Mira deu um pulo do banco que ocupava, as feições haviam mudado de um sorriso alegre para a mais carrancuda das expressões - Aquele cretino!!!!

Harry deu um sobressalto, tentou fazer sinal pra que Mira lhe explicasse o que estava acontecendo, mas ela não lhe dava atenção.

-Eu sabia! Tava demorando pra ele aprontar alguma... tava demorando. – esbravejava – Você vai lá? – pausa – Como não? Ela é sua amiga, caramba! Precisa de apoio sabia? – pausa de novo – Como assim é minha amiga também? – olhar irritadíssimo pro aparelho – Tá, tá, tá, Luna, já entendi... não precisa rezar o terço sobre como a Gina sempre está do nosso lado quando precisamos e blá blá blá.Vou passar lá hoje... – muxoxo irritado - A noite não vai dar, mas me viro e passo a tarde. Tá, tchau. – e desligou.

-O que aconteceu?

-O que aconteceu? Malfoy aconteceu! Claro... Tava demorando... – resmungou – Acredita que o cretino teve a capacidade de terminar com ela no dia de Natal!

-Ele terminou com a Gina? Por quê?

Não dava pra entender realmente, afinal eles haviam enfrentado o pior para ficarem juntos. Por que terminar, justamente agora que haviam conseguido a aprovação de ambas as famílias?

-Pra sacanear, lógico. A Luna não me deu detalhes, só disse que ela está arrasada... – ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro, olhou pro palco e berrou com os rapazes – Andem logo com isso que eu to com pressa!

-Pressa pra quê? – perguntou o irmão que tinha acabado de receber as flores da decoração.

-Tenho que sair... – disse ela – Melhor, eu vou logo agora... Volto mais tarde pra passar o som e fico direto. – ela esticou a mão pro irmão – Me dá as chaves do carro.

Ele cruzou os braços.

-Não. Mesmo que já saiba dirigir, você não tem idade pra isso... e aonde você pensa que vai? Está tudo cronometrado hoje, não dá tempo pra fazer nada fora do planejado.

-Dá sim. Eu me viro. – ela pronunciou um feitiço rápido e as chaves voaram do bolso do irmão para a sua mão – Vou pra casa, de lá pego a lareira...

Da posição onde estavam John foi o único trouxa a ver o movimento. Fez a cara mais feia que conseguiu, mas sabia bem que quando a irmã colocava uma coisa na cabeça, não mudava facilmente de idéia.

-Eu levo você em casa então. – disse esticando a mão para que ela devolvesse as chaves pra ele – Vou precisar do carro. Mas quero você aqui, pronta e impecável até as 8 da noite, entendeu bem? SEM FALTA... os convidados vão chegar a partir das 9:30 e você vai ter que passar o som antes disso.

Ela acenou positivamente, depois virou-se para Harry.

-Você vem comigo?

Ele fez que não tristemente. Queria muito ir para a Toca e dar seu apoio a Gina também, mas não podia. Havia muita gente se arriscando em prol da sua segurança e não dava simplesmente pra jogar isso pro alto por causa do coração partido da amiga, por mais que isso lhe doesse.

-Não posso. Diga apenas que eu sinto muito, apesar de já imaginar que isso fosse acontecer.

Ele a acompanhou até a porta.

-Não imaginava que isso fosse acontecer. – disse ela – Achei que ele realmente gostava dela.

Harry se lembrou das palavras de Bellatrix sobre o assunto, já era a segunda pessoa que dizia que Malfoy tinha um coração, afinal de contas, o que era muito estranho de escutar.

-Talvez seja difícil pra ele assumir isso.

-Com certeza é... Por isso que ele é um cretino... Bom, deixa eu ir logo.

Ela esticou o pescoço e deu um leve beijo nos lábios dele. Harry não pode deixar de sorrir por dentro.

* * *

-Que horas o "movimento" chega?

-Ela prometeu pro irmão que chegava as 8:30...

Bellatrix estava parada na porta do quarto de Harry enquanto o olhava decidir que roupa usar.

-Você está atrasado então, já são quase nove... Não, gravata não... – disse quando ele pensou em colocar uma – A ocasião é especial, mas também não é pra tanto... – ele concordou em silêncio e voltou a olhar pro espelho.

A roupa parecia razoável, uma blusa branca com uma calça preta e um blaizer azul escuro, quase negro também. Mas o cabelo revoltado ainda lhe incomodava.

Ele voltou-se para a mulher.

-Está bom?

Ela fez que sim com pouco entusiasmo.

-Pra'quela semi trouxa está bom demais...

Semi trouxa era uma forma mais amável de se referir aos bruxos nascidos trouxas. Harry preferia que Bellatrix não fizesse esse tipo de separação, mas não ouvi-la se referindo a Hermione ou Mira de sangue ruins já estava muito bom.

-Não gosta dela, não é? – perguntou enquanto escolhia um perfume pra usar.

-Eu? – ela pensou um pouco – Gosto, gosto sim... Ela tem personalidade, gosto disso... – ela moveu a varinha e levantou um dos frascos que havia na cômoda, deixando bem claro que aquele perfume era o mais adequado – Mas você devia saber que não sou boa pra demonstrar isso... Só que não é isso que está me incomodando. O fato é que...

Ela caminhou até ele, arrumou o blaiser o qual achava estar torto.

-O fato é que?

-Bom... Seu padrinho não vai gostar de saber que você preferiu passar o Natal com uma cantorazinha e um bando de gente desconhecida, lá em baixo, a passar com a gente, aqui em cima...

-Mas é claro que você vai me ajudar e convencê-lo que não é tão ruim assim, não é mesmo? De preferência, sem ele saber da parte da cantorazinha...

-Eu? Por que te ajudaria? – ela sorriu de lado, agora passava a mão pelo cabelo dele, tentando, inutilmente colocá-lo no lugar também.

-Por que você é a minha madrinha querida do meu coração...

-Ah, sou é???

-Sim, é. – ele deu um beijo à bochecha dela a fazendo corar, como da primeira vez que fizera aquilo, mais cedo. Bellatrix estava certa que agora que ele descobrira como a deixar assim, volta e meia ia usar aquilo pra amolece-la – Vou subir antes da meia noite, só preciso que você o enrole um pouco... Isso você pode fazer, não é? – perguntou irônico, ela soltou um muxoxo em resposta – Bom, vocês também podem usar esse tempo que vão ficar sozinhos para conversarem, o que acha?

-Péssima idéia. Sempre que a gente conversa alguma coisa quebra... não sei por que... – ele fez uma careta, reprovadora – Além disso, o Lupin deve vir com ele... ou seja, não vamos ficar "sozinhos" enquanto você estiver no showzinho...

-Bom, façam como acharem melhor. – ele caminhou até a porta do quarto, depois se virou novamente pra ela – Estou bem mesmo?

-Sim está... Agora desça vai, ela já deve estar lá em baixo.

Foi o que ele fez, e Bellatrix estava certa. Quando chegou ao térreo Mira já estava no palco do Black Star, sentada num banco com o violão no colo, cantando uma das músicas que ele passara boa parte do verão escutando no rádio de Duda.

Mais uma vez ele se aproveitou que todos prestavam atenção nela para passar pela parede falsa. O sorriso que ela deu quando finalmente percebeu a presença dele sentado num dos bancos do balcão foi o melhor presente de Natal que ele podia ganhar.

Ela terminou a passagem de som e só então foi falar com ele. Antes de qualquer coisa, ela o abraçou, desejou Feliz Natal e lhe deu um novo beijo.

-Como foi lá na Toca?

-Bem, na medida do possível... A Gina se faz de forte, você sabe. Mas dava pra ver que estava despedaçada por dentro.

-Conseguiu descobrir algum motivo?

Ela deu de ombros.

-Aquela sua amiga tem uma teoria...

-Hermione?

-É... Ela disse que acha que ele armou tudo isso pra poder trazer a mãe a Toca. Acha que os Malfoys queriam descobrir algo lá... Não entendi direito, era difícil escutar que ela cochichava com o Weasley. Tive que ler os lábios dela... – Harry segurou o riso imaginando a cara que Hermione faria ao descobrir que o cuidado que tivera em falar baixo não havia adiantado muito – Mas acho que ela pensa que a mãe do Malfoy mandou ele terminar com a Gina depois que percebeu que não ia descobrir nada na Toca...

-Faz sentido. Pra varia, Hermione deve estar certa. – disse quando a porta do pub se abriu e o irmão de Mira apareceu.

-Tudo certo?

Ela fez que sim, ainda abraçada a Harry.

-Bom, os convidados já devem estar chegando... – o rapaz estava preocupado, olhava em volta atento aos mínimos detalhes, mas tudo parecia estar em ordem. A decoração, feita com flores alegrava um pouco mais o ambiente sisudo do bar.

-Fica calmo cara. - disse a irmã dando um tapinha no ombro dele – Ta tudo perfeito. Não tem como ela pegar no seu pé hoje...

Ele fez deu um aceno quase imperceptível, ainda observando o lugar. Depois seguiu a passos largos até uma das mesas olhando com cuidado a toalha que a cobria, como se tivesse visto uma mancha no pano alvo.

Mira riu.

-Ele sempre tenta agradar a senhora Malafaith, mas nunca da muito certo... Parece que ela sempre acha um defeito em tudo que ele faz. – disse, tentando explicar o excesso de zelo do irmão - Acho que ela é a única que consegue deixá-lo assim... Quando ela vai assistir algum show meu, então, você precisa ver o estado de nervos que ele fica. Tenho certeza que pra ele é mil vezes pior arrumar o camarote dela do que organizar toda uma temporada anual de shows pelo país.

-Nossa, ela deve ser uma chata.

-Nem tanto... pelo menos não comigo. Mas acho que ela não gosta muito dele, mesmo... Sempre implica com ele, é impressionante.

Só então Harry percebeu que estavam sozinhos no pub. O pessoal do som tinha ido embora logo que ela terminara de testar tudo e agra só haviam eles, John e Sam no local.

-Seu irmão não contratou ninguém pra servir o buffet? – ele sabia que Sam estaria lá em cima, para a festa no apartamento, Sirius fazia questão.

-Ah não... Ela não quis, disse que era uma festa reservada e que não queria criados servindo nada... Também não entendi, ela sempre gostou de criados, até pra pegar um copo de água...

Ele passava a mão pelos cabelos dela enquanto conversavam, fascinado pela maciez deles.

-Então ela provavelmente não vai me querer por aqui também.

-Ah, não, eu liguei pra ela antes de ir à Gina. Perguntei se o meu namorado podia vir e ela disse que sim, afinal é Natal...

-Namorado é? – perguntou ele, aproximando o rosto do dela – Então vai me apresentar como seu namorado...

-Não é isso que você é? – ela usou um tom despreocupado.

-É... pode se dizer que sim. E que... eu tive a impressão que você não queria que ninguém no colégio soubessem que estávamos juntos...

-E não quero mesmo. Uma coisa são os trouxas saberem que eu namoro com você.. outra é o pessoal do colégio.

Ele franziu o cenho irritado.

-Por que?

-Oras, por que... Por que ia ser muito ruim pro meu ego ser conhecida como a namorada do garoto que sobreviveu... O que fatalmente aconteceria no mundo mágico. – ela sorriu cinicamente – Eu não me dou muito bem com o sucesso... dos outros...

Harry bufou irritado, mas sem ligar pra isso ela lhe deu um beijo demorado.

Foi quando ouviram a porta se abrir novamente, parara de se beijar a tempo de ver Jonh recebendo o que pareciam ser três pessoas.

Um homem, careca e carrancudo, entrou no bar acompanhado de uma mulher sorridente, que acabara de falar algo engraçado para alguém que estava atrás deles.

Do ângulo de visão que tinham Harry só pode ver o casal, mas pelo riso tinha certeza que a terceira pessoa se tratava de outra mulher.

-Sejam bem vindos. – disse John.

-Obrigada meu jovem.. – disse à mulher que parecia estranhar a presença dele.

-Entrem, por favor, a anfitriã ainda não chegou, mas logo deve estar aqui, ela não costuma se atrasar.

-Ela sempre se atrasa, querido. – disse a mulher – Pode ter certeza, eu sei, sou irmã dela.

Nesse momento o celular de John tocou, e ele pediu licença para atendê-lo.

-Não sei o que estou fazendo aqui, isso sim... – resmungou o homem ainda indeciso se devia entrar ou não.

-Deixa de rabugice pai. Ela nos mandou um convite tão bonito...

Era a voz da segunda mulher, pelo visto a filha do casal. Harry teve finalmente uma imagem dela quando o casal se precipitou para dentro do pub, com ela atrás.

Tomou um susto.

A filha do casal tinha os cabelos cor de chiclete que ele conhecera tão bem no Natal anterior.

-Olá Potter... – disse a mulher mais velha, caminhando em direção a ele – Pelo visto seguiu o meu conselho e não irritou a minha irmã... Vejo que está vivo.

-Oi Harry! – disse a metamorfomaga Ninphandora acenando para ele também.

-Mira, eu preciso resolver um negócio urgente. – disse John, ainda com o celular pregado no ouvido – Já volto.

Ela acenou despreocupada enquanto o irmão saia porta a fora. Por sua vez Harry quase não percebeu o movimento, estava atônito demais com as visitas, o que a família Tonks estava fazendo lá?

-Que foi, Potter? – perguntou a Auror se aproximando – Parece até que viu um fantasma... Ah, sim, você não conhece meus pais ainda. Essa é minha mãe Andrômeda e esse charmosão aqui é o meu pai, Ted Tonks.

Mira disfarçou o riso, afinal, charmosão era um pouco demais para denominar o sr. Tonks.

-Ele já me conhece, não é Harry. – disse Andrômeda com um largo sorriso.

-É... mais ou menos... Então era você no carro naquele dia, mesmo.

-E você ainda tinha alguma dúvida?

Finalmente Andrômeda pousou os olhos em Mira e Harry logo notou que ela percebera a semelhança com a irmã Bellatrix.

-E quem é a moça? – perguntou tentando disfarçar o interesse.

-Mira. - disse a própria secamente, dava pra notar que ela estava incomodada com o olhar da mulher – Vocês já se conhecem? Da onde?

-E alguém não conhece Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu? – disse Ninphandora abrindo um enorme sorriso antes de quase derrubar o banco ao lado do deles.

-Então... Vocês também são bruxos?

-Claro que sim... – disse Andrômeda olhando em volta – Nossa ficou bem arrumada a decoração... Mas cadê ela? Não vai descer, já são quase 9:30.

-Eu... eu não sei de que ela estão falando senhora. – respondeu Harry.

-Como não Potter... Estou falando da minha irmã. Ela nos mandou um convite para passarmos o Natal aqui com vocês.

Harry gelou.

-Tenho certeza que ela não fez isso...

Os Tonks se entreolharam.

-Se não foi ela... Então quem foi? – disse o sr. Tonks, transmitindo em palavras a dúvida de todos.

A porta do pub se abriu novamente e um rapaz de cabelos extremamente loiros apareceu, seguido de perto por uma mulher altiva e com os cabelos igualmente loiros presos num coque discreto.

-Fui eu. – sentenciou a mulher.


	13. REUNIÃO DE FAMÍLIA

** CAPÍTULO 13 – REUNIÃO DE FAMÍLIA**

-Narcisa? – Andrômeda não escondia o espanto em ver a irmã caçula – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ela olhou em volta, com a mesma expressão de desagrado que Harry lembrava ter visto no campeonato Mundial de Quadribol.

Instintivamente ele apertou o braço que envolvia Mira um pouco mais, como se quisesse protegê-la. Olhou-a por um segundo e pode perceber que, de tudo que acontecia, a presença de Malfoy era a única que a estava intrigando. Ela olhava para o loiro como ar questionador, enquanto ele fingia que os dois não existiam.

Alias, Draco estava visivelmente irritado por estar ali. Carrancudo, olhava pra mãe com uma certa raiva, mas permaneceu quieto.

-O mesmo que você... – respondeu Narcisa displicentemente enquanto fazia um sinal com a mão para que Mira se aproximasse dela.

E, para surpresa de Harry, ela obedeceu.

-Parece que seu irmão finalmente conseguiu fazer algo agradável, querida. – disse a sra. Malfoy, antes de dar um beijo na testa da garota.

-Senhora Malafaith, o que está acontecendo aqui?

_"Malafaith?"_ pensou Harry _"ELA é a senhora Malafaith?"_

-Minha festa de Natal, querida... Eu disse que esse ano queria reunir a minha família, não disse?

-Mas... eles são a sua família?

-Ah, sim... deixe eu apresentá-los. Essa, que ainda não conseguiu fechar a boca é a minha irmã mais velha, Andrômeda. – a mulher deixou a expressão de espanto de lado, ao que parece não tinha gostado da ênfase que Narcisa dera ao _mais velha_ – E esses junto com ela são o seu marido e sua filha... – ela usou o seu tom de maior repulsa para apresentar os outros dois. Mas não era isso que estava incomodado Harry e sim a mão de Narcisa, que não saia do ombro de Mira – E esse, minha cara... – ela fez um sinal para o garoto loiro - é meu filho, Draco Malfoy.

Mira deu um pulo enquanto Draco abria-lhe seu sorriso mais cínico.

Ainda assim a mão da mulher não saia do ombro dela.

-Filho??? Mas.. mas... ele é...

-Um bruxo. – disse Narcisa docemente (ou o mais perto que ela conseguia chegar disso) – Sim, todos nós somos bruxos. Alias, descendemos de uma das mais tradicionais famílias de Bruxos do mundo... – ela deu um olhar para Nimphandora – Bom, quase todos.

A Auror bufou irritada.

Mira a olhou por um segundo.

-Mas... mas a senhora me conhece desde pequena... Por que nunca me disse que era uma bruxa?

-Estava esperando a hora certa para te contar. Há muito mais para você saber, querida, mas não se preocupe, essa hora chegou... Mas antes... – ela olhou para o teto, depois para a irmã – A onde ela está?

A outra deu de ombros.

-De quem você está falando?

-Você sabe muito bem... Não se faça de inocente. – agora ela tinha as duas mãos nos ombros de Mira e pra piorar ainda tinha posicionada a garota a sua frente, aquilo estava deixando Harry cada vez mais nervoso, ele deu passou em direção as duas, mas Malfoy que estava a alguns centímetros atrás da mãe, levantou o dedo indicador e o balançou de um lado para o outro, mostrando que estava bem atento a qualquer movimento dele.

Harry fez as contas, eram apenas eles dois contra os quatro. Mas isso não queria dizer nada. Tinha certeza que a sra. Malfoy jamais se embrenharia ali sem estar muito certa do que fazia. Por isso o fato de Mira estar "nas mãos" dela o incomodava tanto.

-Bellatrix! – gritou a loira para o teto – Desça logo! Eu não tenho a noite toda.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, mas não houve resposta.

Mira, que tinha ficado nitidamente incomodada com a pronuncia do nome da mulher, olhou pro namorado sem entender nada e ele aproveitou para fazer um sinal para que ela saísse de perto dos Malfoy.

Ela tentou dar um passo para longe de Narcisa, mas a mulher voltou a segurar-lhe fortemente os ombros.

-Anda logo, Bellatrix, eu sei que você está ai. Apareça!

-Pare de loucuras, Narcisa. – disse Andrômeda, a única que se sentia no direito de falar algo – Corre um boato que Bellatrix fugiu do seu mestre a alguns meses. Se ela fez realmente isso, já deve estar bem longe há essa altura.

Narcisa riu.

-É impressionante como vocês duas sempre me consideraram uma idiota. – disse enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Mira – Na verdade eu sempre gostei disso... É muito bom quando não se é vista como uma ameaça... Mas sinto em lhe dizer, querida irmã, eu não sou idiota. Consigo somar dois mais dois sim, aliás, posso fazer certas contas que vocês ficariam surpresas.

Ted e a filha levaram as mãos as varinha, mas um gesto de Andrômeda os fez parar. Ela encarou a filha e o marido, fez que não com a cabeça, depois voltou a encarar Narcisa.

-Não importa o que você pense. Ela não está aqui.

-Ela está aqui, Andrômeda. Nossa irmã está lá em cima, se escondendo como um gatinho assustado... Em pensar que era eu quem costumava ter medo dela quando mais nova.

-Você... você é irmã dessa tal de Bellatrix? Bellatrix Lestrange, a Comensal da Morte? – perguntou Mira, fingindo manter uma calma que não existia.

-Sou querida.. sou sim... Quer conhecê-la? – falou num tom infantil - Eu queria muito apresentar vocês duas sabe, mas ela não desce...

-E como tem tanta certeza que ela está lá em cima, senhora?

-Por que ela não iria embora sem você, meu amor... Afinal, você foi o motivo dela ter brigado com o Lorde... – Mira olhou novamente para Harry e o coração dele disparou, como se esperasse pelo pior - Mas eu sei um jeito de fazê-la descer.

Narcisa puxou a própria varinha e encostou no pescoço da jovem, ao mesmo tempo que segurou firmemente os cabelos dela, a impedindo de se desvencilhar.

-Larga ela! – gritou Harry levantando a varinha ameaçadoramente.

-Ora, ora, ora... Finalmente o heroizinho de plantão resolveu falar...

-Narcisa! Solta a garota, agora! – gritou Andrômeda que também já estava com a varinha apontada pra ela, assim como todos que estavam no recinto, menos Draco, lógico... Alias, Draco parecia entediado com tudo aquilo, chegou a dar um bocejo a essa altura.

-Pois então mande-a descer, ou eu estouro os miolos da menina!

-Você está cercada, – ponderou Nimphandora – não há como sair daqui ilesa, faça mal a ela e estará acabada.

A loira soltou uma longa gargalhada e pela primeira vez Harry viu alguma semelhança entre ela e Bellatrix. A ameaça que Tonks filha fizera não parecia ter surtido efeito, ela voltou a ameaçar o teto quando terminou de rir.

-Eu vou repetir só mais uma vez, Bellatrix! Ou você desce agora, ou eu estouro os miolos da garota!

Houve um barulho, típico de alguém aparatando. Mas quem surgiu na frente de Narcisa, com a varinha apontada pra ela também, não foi Bellatrix.

-Solta ela agora... – disse o Sirius pausadamente.

Narcisa arregalou os olhos por um minuto, depois, foi como se uma nuvem de compreensão passasse pelo seu semblante.

-Mas é claro... Ela não te matou...

Ele sorriu de lado.

-Demorou pra entender, heim... Agora, solta ela.

-Não vou soltar, Sirius. Não enquanto Bellatrix não aparecer. É para ela que eu quero entregar a garota viva...

-Grande forma de entregar alguém vivo... ameaçando de estourar os miolos dela.

Narcisa deu de ombros.

-Se a Bella não aparecer é por que não se importa nem um pouco... sendo assim... – ela apertou mais a varinha contra a pele alva de Mira e foi como se estivesse esmagando o coração de Harry ao mesmo tempo – Todo o trabalho que tive esses anos todos foi em vão.

Harry deu um novo passo em direção a elas, dessa vez mais cheio de raiva e menos preocupado com o olhar de Draco, mas foi impedido novamente. Agora pela mão firme de Remo, que acabara de traspassar a parede camuflada.

-Que trabalho, Narcisa? – perguntou ele puxando Harry para trás – Vai querer nos convencer agora que tem um coração? – ele tinha um tom mais amargurado que o normal – Qual vai ser a mentira dessa vez?

Era visível o incomodo dela coma presença de Lupin, mas isso era uma coisa que o jovem Malfoy parecia não ter notado.

-Ai mãe, que porre... – resmungou ele atrás dela – Não dá pra dizer logo o que você tem pra dizer e irmos embora daqui de uma vez? Esse lugar me dá náuseas.

-Fica quieto, Draco. – disse a mulher sem desviar os olhos de Remo – Não me importa o que vocês pensam ou deixam de pensar, sr. Lupin... Eu quero ver a minha irmã e ponto final.

-Pois, se largar a garota eu talvez deixe você ver a sua irmã. – respondeu ele, no mesmo tom.

Nova nuvem de compreensão.

-Então é você o guardião do segredo dela.

Sirius riu mais uma vez, porém a voz que se seguiu à risada não foi a dele.

-E você ainda se acha inteligente, irmã?

Era a voz de Bellatrix que inundava o recinto.

Harry virou-se novamente para a parede camuflada a tempo de ver a madrinha aparecer.

-Finalmente a gatinha assustada saiu da toca. – bradou.

-Se esse era o único jeito de você parar de gritar aqui em baixo. – disse a morena fazendo cara de incomodada – Muito bem, estou aqui... diga logo o que você quer? E larga a menina que ela não tem nada haver com isso.

-Não? – Narcisa finalmente soltou os cabelos de Mira – Por Mérlim, Bellatrix, será que você ainda não se tocou? Ela tem tudo haver com isso! É por causa dela que eu estou aqui, é por causa dela que você traiu o Lord, provavelmente é por causa dela que você e o Sirius se entenderam novamente... Ela é a causa de tudo. – a cada nova frase da irmã os olhos de Bellatrix iam se arregalando mais e mais, finalmente ela havia percebido o óbvio e, logicamente, ao final da explanação de Narcisa, seu olhar mortal caiu sobre Sirius.

-É ela? – perguntou secamente, o homem apenas acenou positivamente – E a quanto tempo você sabe disso?

-Alguns meses.

-E por que você não me disse nada! – berrou. Harry estava certo que a próxima frase seria acompanhada de alguma coisa voando.

Mas o sorriso que Sirius abriu pra ela foi tão doce que nem parecia que esse perigo existia.

-Eu ia te contar hoje... Era o meu presente de Natal pra você.

Bellatrix corou um pouco. Ao mesmo tempo em que a idéia de atirar todos os copos do recinto em cima dele sumia de sua cabeça. Mesmo assim ela tentou manter o olhar carrancudo.

-Depois conversamos sobre isso. – finalizou, antes de voltar a encarar a irmã caçula – Agora somos nós duas... A quanto tempo i voc /i sabe disso?

-Desde o dia que ela nasceu...

-Como assim? Você só soube que ela nasceu no dia seguinte... junto com a Dro... Vocês duas foram lá em casa me consolar por que pensávamos que ela tinha nascido morta. – a loira fez que não – Como não Narcisa? Eu entrei em trabalho de parto de madrugada, depois de um briga feia com o Rodolphus. Praticamente desmaiei depois do parto. Quando acordei ele me disse que o bebê havia nascido morto... E eu me lembro muito bem que você não estava lá em casa.

-E quem você acha que deu a contra ordem ao Monstro para que não a matassem?

Bella gelou, e como por instinto todos baixaram as varinhas, lentamente.

-Que contra ordem. Monstro não disse nada sobre isso...

-Do que vocês estão falando, posso saber? – perguntou Ted Tonks, irritado.

-A Bellatrix descobriu a pouco tempo que a filha estava viva, amor. – disse Andrômeda – O antigo elfo da nossa tia, Monstro, contou pra ela que não havia cumprido a ordem de Rodolphus quando a – apontou para Mira – garota nasceu. Por causa disso ela procurou o Sirius, o Lupin e depois a mim, para que a ajudássemos a encontra-la.

Narcisa acariciava os cabelos de Mira sem se importar com as explicações que Andrômeda prestava ao marido.

-Você lembra bem que a nossa tia tinha cedido o Monstro para trabalhar pra você, como presente de casamento, não foi? – perguntou cinicamente para Bellatrix – Assim que você desmaiou o seu querido marido deu a ordem para que a matassem o bebê. Era uma ordem direta do atual dono dele. Por que acha que Monstro não obedeceu, hã?

-Por que ele não mataria um Black.

-Monstro obedece a ordens. Ele mataria sim, se nenhum Black tivesse dado a contra ordem, ele mataria. Mas você está certa em pensar que a lealdade dele ao nosso sangue conta. Eu já estava prevendo o que ia acontecer, por isso mandei que ele me avisasse quando você entrasse em trabalho de parto.

Ela se pois a caminhar por entre as mesas, deixando Mira de lado.

Aproveitando-se disse Harry se aproximou da garota, mas, com um movimento rápido do braço, ela o impediu de tocar nela.

Mira olhava para as três irmãs, atenta a cada detalhe da discussão, enquanto Draco soltava um muxoxo irritado, prevendo que aquilo demoraria muito tempo ainda.

-Fui até a sua casa escondida, do seu e do meu marido... Por que Lucio também já tinha deixado transparecer que a criança não era bem vinda entre os Comensais e sabe por que, irmã? Porque você era boa demais pra ser perdida pra trabalhos maternos, sabia? O Lorde a queria pronta para lutar o mais rápido possível e se a criança vingasse, tão cedo você não teria cabeça para pensar na guerra.

Harry se pois a procurar os olhos da madrinha, estavam tristes e vazios. Já Sirius tentava conter a raiva para não atrapalhar as explicações.

-Deve ser difícil perceber que você sofreu tanto porque era muito boa na luta, não é? Você que sempre fez questão de mostrar a todos o quanto era capaz... – murmurou Narcisa no ouvido da irmã – ...veja só no que deu toda a sua competência, maninha...

-Como percebeu que era isso que Lestrange faria? – perguntou Andrômeda, se adiantando para que Narcisa não tripudiasse mais sobre a outra.

Finalmente o semblante vitorioso de Narcisa pareceu ser abalado.

-Porque Lucio disse que deu a idéia pra ele sobre o que fazer... – Bellatrix se virou para encarar os olhos tristes dela – E ai eu entedi os tombos, os sangramentos, foi igualzinho ao que aconteceu comigo, lembra? Na hora eu sabia que iam fazer exatamente o que fizeram comigo...

Foi a primeira vez que Draco teve algum tipo de reação. Ele levantou a cabeça e encarou a mãe surpreso, provavelmente tinha na mente as mesmas perguntas de Harry.

-Como assim o mesmo que fizeram com você, Narcisa? – felizmente Sirius verbalizou a dúvida deles.

Ele não se lembrava quando fora a última vez que vira a prima chorando. Talvez em uma das muitas vezes em que Bellatrix lhe puxava o cabelo quando muito novas, mas o certo é que fazia mais anos que Narcisa havia aprendido a disfarçar seus sentimentos de dor e desde então ele nunca mais a vira derramar uma lágrima.

Por isso foi uma surpresa enorme ver os grandes olhos azuis marejados quando ela o encarou.

Narcisa abriu a boca para responder, mas as palavras não saíram. Vendo que a irmã não conseguiria dizer mais nada Bellatrix tomou a frente das explicações.

-Ela também estava grávida quando se casou, Sirius. E... eu não preciso dizer que a criança não era do Lucio, preciso?

Harry não pode acreditar, mas o olhar que Bellatrix dava agora para Lupin, estava deixando bem claro que ele sabia quem era o pai da criança... isso na melhor das hipótese, porque na verdade Harry estava tentando não pensar que ELE era o pai da criança.

-Mas você era mais forte do que eu, sempre foi. - balbuciou Narcisa, tentando engolir o choro - Eles não contavam com isso. Agüentou firme tudo... e conseguiu levar a gravidez até o fim.

-E o que aconteceu com a criança? – a voz tremula de Remo só serviu para dar mais certeza ao que Harry não queria acreditar – Com a sua criança, ela... ela morreu?

Narcisa mal conseguia balançar a cabeça para confirmar a pergunta.

-Do que está falando, mãe? – gritou Malfoy – Do que diabos está falando?

-Draco... filho, eu...

-Eu o que? Você me fez vir até aqui pra ouvir isso?! Achei que íamos apenas dizer pra Rejeitada quem eram os pais dela e...

Ele não terminou a frase, porque Mira virou a mão com toda a força na cara dele, de punho fechado, o jogando no chão.

-Se me chamar de Rejeitada mais uma vez eu arrebento com todos os seus dentes, entendeu bem? Seu rato albino!

Sirius conhecia bem aquele olhar, ou muito se enganava ou era melhor saírem todos de perto da pequena, por que Malfoy havia acabado de despertar a Bellatrix que havia nela.

-E quanto a você, senhora Malafaith, ou Malfoy, ou seja lá o que for! – ela apontou o dedo ameaçadoramente para Narcisa, e fazia aquilo parecer mais perigoso do que se estivesse apontando a própria varinha – Como pôde? A senhora passou a vida inteira ao meu lado, viu como eu era tratada por aqueles... trouxas... Viu como eu me sentia e nunca me disse nada!

-Eu precisava te deixar longe de nós. Ninguém entre os Comensais podia imaginar que você estava viva. Se Lúcio soubesse o que fiz...

-Não me interessa as suas explicações! O que você fez foi... foi...

-Acho que você não entendeu ainda...– disse Bellatrix – Ela salvou sua vida.

Sirius não tinha muita certeza se aquela era a hora para que a mulher assumisse o posto de mãe, e logo com puxões de orelha. Mas ela já havia começado e agora não adiantaria mais se meter.

-Até parece que foi por mim... – respondeu Mira, sem um pingo de medo do olhar bravo dela.

Bellatrix arfou irritada, levou as mãos a cintura e continuou a ralhar com a filha.

-Os fins justificam os meios, nunca ouviu isso? Não intereça o motivo. O que importa é que você está viva e junto da sua família agora.

-Vocês não são minha família! – gritou com tamanha raiva que conseguiu estourar a maioria dos copos que estavam expostos nas prateleiras do balcão.

-Ah é, sabichona? – Bellatrix fez um movimento devolvendo os copos, restaurados ao lugar... era como ver a mesma cena, mas de trás pra frente - E quem seria a sua familia? Aqueles pais trouxas que não te deixam usar nem o sobrenome deles?

Ela piscou algumas vezes, sem conseguir entender como Bellatrix sabia disso.

-Filha... – disse Sirius, numa forma tão suave que espantou até mesmo Lupin, que nunca o ouvira falar naquele tom – Você está nervosa, tente se acalmar...

-Estou nervosa, sr. Black? Ahhhh, de quem será que eu puxei esse ENORME defeito, heim?

Remo não pode deixar de segurar o riso. E, ao contrario do que Mira esperava, Sirius também achou graça.

-Não sei... mas espero que tenha puxado apenas UM de nós dois nesse aspecto, por que se não, vai ser realmente difícil da gente conversar...

-Eu não quero conversar! Eu não quero saber! Eu não quero nada que venha de nenhum de vocês, entendeu bem? Vocês me abandonaram durante a minha vida toda! Sabe o que é isso??? Heim, senhor Black?

-Por Mérlim, você é surda ou o que? – gritou Bellatrix mais alto do que ela – Nós NÃO sabíamos que você estava viva!

-Eu já disse que não quero saber! - ela berrou novamente - Tenho raiva de vocês, de tudo que me fizeram passar... e tudo por quê? Heim? Por culpa de vocês! Olhe pra vida que vocês tem? São assassinos, mercenários, traidores... Comensais! – ela despejava tudo que pensava, sem se importar com as mágoas que podia estar causando – O que mais há nessa família, heim?

-Ihhh, - disse Andrômeda em tom divertido – Acho melhor não mostrarem pra ela aquela tapeçaria da Mui Antiga e Nobre família Black, que tem lá no Largo Grimmauld.

-Vocês nem sabem o que é uma família...- ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tristemente, depois virou as costas e seguiu para a porta.

-Pode até ser verdade. Mas essa é a sua família e você vai ter que aceitar porque você faz parte disso! – sentenciou Bellatrix.

-Eu não quero fazer parte disso... Não mesmo... - foi a última coisa que disse antes de bater a porta atrás de si.

-Mira! – berrou o Harry – Mira, espera!

-Não se atreva a sair por essa porta, Baby Potter! – gritou Bellatrix antes que ele alcançasse a maçaneta – Já temos problemas suficientes!

-Mas madrinha.. a Mira...

Ela abanou a mão de um lado pro outro, dando a entender que não havia motivos pra ele se alarmar.

-Ela só precisa ficar um pouco sozinha. – disse, com uma certeza tão grande na voz, que quem não soubesse pensaria que ela conhecia muito bem a filha – Pra pensar.

Em seguida a mulher olhou para o sobrinho. Draco ainda estava caído no chão, tentando recusar a ajuda que Ninphandora lhe dava pra se levantar. Os lábios do garoto estavam sangrando um pouco devido ao corte causado pelo soco que levara.

Ela lançou um sorriso para Sirius.

-Pelo jeito nossa filha herdou o seu direto de direita e seu amor pela família.

-É, mas o gênio é todinho seu... – respondeu ele, rindo também - péssima combinação...

-Eu gostei. Me lembrou a minha infância.

Ela lançou um olhar cínico para a irmã, Narcisa soltou um muxoxo.

-Eu não acredito que além de apanhar de você a minha vida toda vou ter que aturar sua filha fazendo isso com o meu filho agora. – disse, antes de beber um gole da água que Remo havia lhe trazido.

Os Tonks riram, em entonações diferentes ,claro. Mas o suficiente pra atrair um olhar irritado da loira.

-Devia tê-lo feito aprender alguma técnica de luta, se não queria vê-lo apanhando.

-Ele é um bruxo, Sirius, não tem que aprender técnicas de lutas trouxas. – resmungou ela.

-Pois minha filha acaba de provar que sim. – respondeu, cheio de si, apontando para a cena onde Draco tentava, sem sucesso, impedir que Ninphandora fizesse um feitiço para fechar-lhe o machucado.

Harry escutava a discussão ainda alheio ao que diziam, sua preocupação estava continuava presa à porta por onde Mira saíra.

-Eu prefiria que não falassem de mim como se eu não existisse. – rosnou Draco- Posso muito bem tomar minhas próprias decisões sobre a minha vida.

-Deixe de frescura, se bem conheço seu pai ele deve fazer isso sempre. Além de decidir TUDO sobre a sua vida... – respondeu Bellatrix.

-Mas ele é meu pai.

-E nós somos seus tios...

-Grande coisa.

-Pelo visto você não lhe deu uma boa educação Black, não foi Narcisa? – perguntou Bellatrix.

-É... do tipo "cale a boca seu monte de bosta!" – disse Andrômeda rindo – Lembra Sirius, a tia Elladora vivia falando isso pra gente... Bom, bem mais pra você que pra mim...

-Ah, por favor, vocês não vão começar a lembrar daquela família, não é? Hoje é Natal. Se eu tiver que lembrar dos meus pais e do meu irmão eu vou vomitar.

-Não fale do Regulo! – disse Narcisa num tom sóbrio mais duro.

-Ai, "não fale do Regulo"... – imitou ele – Por que não posso falar do meu irmão, heim? Por que ele está morto? Depois de tanta besteira que fez era de se esperar...

-Sirius... – Bellatrix fez um sinal pra que se calasse, mas ele nem se quer a ouviu.

-Eles o mataram por que foi covarde... Não foi capaz de cumprir uma ordem do seu mestre... Mas você deve saber disso, não sabe, Narcisa? Posso apostar que sim.

-Sei inclusive qual foi a ordem que ele não quis cumprir, primo. E vê-lo falando assim do seu irmão só me faz pensar se realmente valeu a pena ele recusar o serviço.

-Você sabe?

-Sei... Por que foi na minha casa, enquanto jantávamos que ele disse PESSOALMENTE ao Lord das Trevas que ele teria que arrumar outra pessoa pra matar você!

Harry finalmente voltou a atenção para a discussão. Como esperava seu padrinho olhava surpreso para a prima mais nova.

-Como assim?

Ela revirou os olhos impaciente.

-Será que vou precisar fazer um desenho? O Lorde queria que ele matasse você! – fez uma pausa, respirou fundo e continuou – Ele precisava de alguém de pudesse se aproximar sem problemas, para que depois te matasse. Você e seu amigo Potter já estavam incomodando demais... Queria tira-lo do caminho e quem melhor do que o seu irmão para fazer isso? – ela fez uma nova pausa – Mas Regulo disse não. Falou que faria aquilo com qualquer um, com prazer até... menos com você. O Lorde ficou irritadíssimo...– os olhos dela voltaram a se encher de água de repente – Eu tive que assisti-lo tirar a vida do meu primo, dentro da minha própria sala de jantar, sem poder dizer uma palavra... Por isso, me desculpe se não posso ouvir você falar desse jeito do Regulo.

Andrômeda se apressou a envolver a irmã em seus braços para que ela pudesse chorar sem restrições. Já Bellatrix teve a mesma preocupação que Harry.

Ela andou os poucos passos que a afastavam de Sirius. O homem tinha abaixado a cabeça, para que os cabelos negros escondessem o rosto. Ela afastou uma das mechas para trás da orelha dele, deixando a mostra parte do rosto. Como esperava Sirius estava chorando.

Ele murmurou algo que Harry não conseguiu entender.

-Eu sei, eu sei... Também não imaginava... Ela só me contou isso depois que o Lorde havia sumido. Tinha sido ameaçada pelo marido... Quando soube a única coisa que me veio a cabeça foi ir a casa da Alice e contar pra ela que o homem que amava não era o monstro que ela pensava. – ela olhou para as irmãs, Narcisa ainda chorava nos braços de Andrômeda – Tente perdoá-la, por favor... A Narcisa sempre foi a mais fraca de nós. Se pensar bem ela foi muito corajosa salvando a nossa filha.

Levou alguns segundos, mas Sirius acabou concordando silenciosamente com Bellatrix. Então, limpou as lágrimas e levantou a cabeça. Caminhou até as primas que ainda estavam abraçadas, tocou o ombro de Andromeda e a afastou com certa gentileza.

Vagarosamente ele agachou à frente de Narcisa. Ela soluçava baixinho, Sirius a puxou para junto de si, a abraçando com cuidado pedindo desculpas por ter sido tão omisso.

-A culpa é minha... – dizia – Eu devia ter impedido que você casasse com aquele crápula, devia tê-la amarrado em algum lugar para que não fizesse aquela besteira... Me perdoa... Eu sou seu primo mais velho, devia ter cuidado de você.

Ela balançava a cabeça de um lado pro outro, descordando dele.

-Eu quis casar com ele, Sirius. Sempre quis... era o meu sonho e você não pode imaginar as coisas que fiz para conseguir o que queria. – ela levantou o rosto, olhou timidamente para Remo, que ainda se encontrava ao seu lado, depois tentou limpar as lágrimas – Na verdade acho que eu paguei bem caro por isso.

-Ai que meigo... – disse Draco – É realmente nojento ver o jeito como vocês se tratam, sabia?

-Ah, não se preocupe. A gente não costuma fazer muito isso...– respondeu Bellatrix, no mesmo tom de deboche. E pra completar, ela não resistiu - Rato albino...

-Pra mim chega! – gritou o garoto – Se a senhora quer ficar do lado desses perdedores o problema é seu, mãe! Eu estou indo embora agora!

-Draco – ela tentou usar um tom autoritário, mas sabia que não ia adiantar - Draco volte aqui agora mesmo.

Ele não foi muito longe, é verdade. Mas não por que não quisesse.

Uma explosão arrancou a porta do pub segundo antes que ele a alcançasse, o jogando longe. Em seguida uma chuva de feixes de luzes invadiu o recinto obrigando os Black's a se abaixarem para não serem atingidos.

Sirius, que ainda tinha Narcisa nos braços a puxou para o chão enquanto Remo derrubava uma das mesas na frente deles. Bellatrix e os Tonks se apressaram em fazer o mesmo, assim como Harry.

Eram feitiços estuporantes tão fortes que chegavam a tirar lascas das mesas de madeira. Durou apensa alguns minutos, mas foi o suficiente para destruir toda a decoração.

-Draco?! Draco me responda? – gritava Narcisa em meio a confusão.

-Ele está desmaiado... – disse Harry, o único que tinha uma visão do garoto, da onde estava.

As luzes secaram e eles puderam ouvir passos, os atacantes estavam entrando no pub.

-Muito bem... a onde você está desgraçada?

A voz do marido fez Narcisa tremer. Percebendo isso Lupin segurou sua mão, tentando lhe passar um pouco de segurança.

-Estamos com você. – disse.

-Isso mesmo... pra ele tocar num fio de cabelo seu vai ter que passar por cima da gente primeiro... – murmurou Sirius do outro lado.

Eles ouviram um novo estrondo e uma nova mesa saiu voando pelo pub indo se espatifar uma parede lateral.

-Eu disse pra aparecer, Narcisa! – gritou Malfoy novamente – Vamos ter que brincar de esconde-esconde, agora? O lugar é pequeno... vai ser fácil pra nós encontrarmos você, querida. E... se eu encontrar alguém antes de você, serei obrigado a dar cabo dele também... – mas alguns segundos de silêncio – Muito bem, muito bem... quem será que vamos matar primeiro, sua irmãzinha amante de sangue ruins? Ou os próprios sangues ruins??? Me disseram que eles estão aqui também...

Enquanto Lucio falava Sirius olhou para Bellatrix. Estava agachada atrás de uma mesa junto com Ninphandora, ela segurava a sobrinha para que a Auror não saísse do esconderijo antes da hora.

Fez um sinal e ela confirmou com a cabeça que, da onde estavam podiam ver Andrômeda e Ted, coisa que Sirius não podia, ele virou-se para a mesa onde Harry estava. O garoto fez sinal que tentaria chegar a porta onde Draco estava preso. O homem concordou, mas pediu para que ele esperasse um pouco.

-Ou quem sabe eu tenha sorte e encontre o moleque primeiro? O Lorde ficaria muito feliz se nós entregarmos o Potter, não ia? Tenho certeza que sim.

-Como ele sabe do bebê? – murmurou Bellatrix, mais pra si mesma que para Nimphandora.

-Mais perfeito que isso só se a sua outra irmãzinha desertora também estivesse aqui, Narcisa... Mas tenho certeza que aquela covarde nojenta deve ter fugido pra bem longe...

-Será mesmo, Lucio? – disse Bellatrix levantando do seu esconderijo, fazendo Sirius espernear de raiva por ter se adiantado.

Foi realmente muito engraçado ver a cara surpresa do homem a sua frente. Mas havia mais a fazer do que apenas se divertir com a cara de Lúcio.

-Senhora Lestrange... – o homem apontou a varinha em sua direção – É realmente uma surpresa vê-la por aqui.

-Surpresa, por que Malfoy? Aqui é a minha casa... Pelo visto você trouxe mais quatro amigos pra me visitar também? Podia ter avisado, eu prepararia algo pra todos.

Ela estava tentando ganhar tempo e dar informações sobre quem os atacava. Mas Sirius continuava achando uma forma muito perigosa de fazê-lo.

-Sua casa?

-Ora, você não sabia? Mas o seu amigo Pettigrew sabia, não contou pra ele Pedro?

Rabicho estava lá!

Harry teve que se conter pra não levantar e começar a xingar o homem que entregara seus pais, em outra mesa, Remo também teve dificuldades de manter Sirius no lugar.

-Realmente não imaginava que você estivesse por aqui... – disse a voz inconfundível do projeto de rato – Pensei que detestasse aparecer em reuniões de natal, ainda mais quando sua cabeça está a prêmio...

-E detesto... – disse, ignorando a última frase – Afinal, toda vez que tento participar de uma, algo desagradável acontece... Como hoje.

O grupo que se escondia pode ouvir gargalhadas diversas.

-Muito bem, Narcisa. – berrou Lucio de novo, e, pelo tom de voz, sua paciência já estava se esgotando – A sua irmã está na minha mira, ou aparece ou eu acabo com ela.

Bellatrix riu.

-Ai, Lúcio... deixe de ser ridículo. Desde quando a Narcisa se importa com a minha integridade física. Além disso... você sabe que me ter na mira não significa conseguir me acertar. – _"convencida"_ pensaram Sirius e Narcisa ao mesmo tempo em que se entreolhavam - Mas eu sugiro que seja lá o que pretende fazer, faça rápido. O Ministério já deve ter identificado a produção de magia em excesso nesse local... Devem estar a caminho.

-Tenho certeza que você tomou o cuidado de bloquear a trilhagem do Ministério por essas bandas, não tomou... Querida?

-Rodolphus... não tinha te visto ai... quanto tempo. – respondeu cínica.

-É... muito tempo mesmo, querida. Sabe, eu não imaginava que ia ganhar um presente de Natal tão especial quando o Lorde nos mandou vir exterminar a traidora...

-Você vai ganhar um presente de Natal melhor ainda...

Rodolphus estava esperando que Bellatrix levantasse a própria varinha a essa altura. Por isso o barulho de uma nova porta batendo atrás deles e trancando sozinha o assutou. Mas não mais do que quando as luzes se apagaram e os feixes coloridos começaram a inundar o ambiente de novo.

Bella tinha feito com que todos os Comensais falassem (ou rissem) dando aos ouvidos caninos de Remo e Sirius o ponto exato da onde se encontrava cada um deles. Mais alguns segundos e eles já tinham passado para a metamorfomaga as indicações da onde ela, e os pais deveriam atacar. Depois, foi só dar o golpe juntos, ao comando de Bellatrix.

Harry aproveitou o tumulto para fazer o que pretendia desde o começo. Logo depois de Lupin ter conjurado uma nova porta para trancar o estabelecimento e de Sirius ter apagado todas as luzes existentes, ele se pôs a esgueira-se até o ponto onde Draco estava. Teria apenas alguns segundos para fazer isso antes que algum Comensal reacendesse as luzes.

Mas felizmente conseguiu, chegou ao lado do garoto antes mesmo da escuridão acabar. E quando finalmente a voz de Lestrange fez a luz voltar, ele já tinha se assegurado que Draco estava vivo.

-Sirius! – gritou Rabicho, mas Harry não podia olhar para ver a cara de espanto que o outro provavelmente fazia ao ver o suposto difundo a sua frente, estava ocupado tentando tirar Malfoy de baixo da porta.

-Olá, velho amigo... feliz em me ver?

Uma nova gargalhada seguida de novos raios de luz, mas Harry continuava sem poder desviar a atenção do que fazia.

-A culpa toda é sua, Narcisa!

-Tire as mãos dela, Malfoy!

Novos feixes de luz, coisas voando. Harry tentava não pensar. Podia simplesmente puxar sua varinha e resolver o problema, mas tinha medo de chamar a atenção dos Comensais para si, só tinha consciência de que, se não fizesse aquilo logo, a pressão que a porta fazia sobre o peito de Draco podia piorar mais ainda o estado dele.

Finalmente conseguiu empurrar a madeira maciça para longe. Arfou, num misto de alegria e cansaço por ter realizado a tarefa sem mais danos para o loiro.

-Ora, ora, ora... o que temos aqui... – ele virou o rosto para dar de cara com a varinha de Rodolphus Lestrange apontada para si – Adeus, garoto que sobreviveu!

Ele não conseguiu pronunciar o feitiço, um enorme vaso de cerâmica, que Harry sabia, ficava na entrada da cozinha, se estilhaçou contra a cabeça de Lestrange o fazendo desmaiar em seguida. Foi quando Harry viu o olhar bravo de Sam...

Havia se esquecido que Sam estava no pub. A última vez que se lembrava de tê-lo visto foi minutos antes dos Tonks chegarem. Ele havia ido a cozinha, pegar algo e provavelmente ficou por lá quando Narcisa apareceu.

-Mas o quê? – um outro Comensal virou-se para eles a tempo de ver Sam quebrando o vaso na cabeça do companheiro – Seu trouxa imundo! – berrou, esticando a varinha em direção ao homem e gritando um feitiço, o pior deles.

Harry sequer ouviu qual feitiço foi, não pensou nisso, só conseguiu pensar em salvar Sam, por isso deu um pulo sobre o balcão tentando empurra-lo e usando o próprio corpo como escudo.

O que ele não imaginava é que não havia escudo melhor.

Foi como estar usando a mais potente das armaduras. O feixe de luz ricocheteou antes mesmo de tocar nele, voltando com toda a força para o seu oponente.

E o que aconteceu não foi nada agradável de se ver... Provavelmente algo bem parecido com o que acontecera com Voldemort quando o atacou, mas Harry duvidada que dessa vez tivesse volta. Em poucos segundos o Comensal tinha virado cinzas na frente deles.

-Bem vindos a minha casa... – murmurou Bellatrix, com certo prazer na voz.-, depois, gritou a todo pulmão - Já tem duas baixas Malfoy! Acho melhor sumirem antes que acabemos com todos vocês. – depois, olhou para Pettigrew – A gente deixa vocês todos irem, menos aquele ali...

-Não! – gritou Rabicho assustado, correndo em direção a porta, para tentar abri-la.

-Nada de fulgas dessa vez, rabicho! – gritou Sirius, apontando a varinha novamente para ele.

Mas Malfoy o desarmou um feitiço, enquanto Pedro conseguia, finalmente abrir a porta e fugir do local.

-Nada disso! – Harry pulou do balcão e foi atrás dele.

-Bebê! Bebê volte aqui!

Ele não escutou a madrinha, a única coisa que queria era pegar Pettigrew. Mas não pensava em vingar os pais, não... O que vinha na sua cabeça era a possibilidade de deixar o padrinho livre.

Ele viu quando Rabicho entrou em um beco que ele sabia ser sem saída. Sabia também que o traidor não poderia se transformar em rato já que ouvira quando, no meio da luta, Lupin o acertou com um feitiço anti-transmutação.

Sendo assim não havia outra coisa a fazer... ele teria que encarar Harry.

-Muito bem seu covarde! Agora você está encurralado!! – gritou finalmente quando entrou no beco escuro.

E foi apenas quando viu o clarão vindo em sua direção que percebeu o quão estúpido fora.


	14. ENTRE MORTOS E FERIDOS

**CAPÍTULO 14 – ENTRE MORTOS E FERIDOS**

Frio. Revirou-se na cama macia, tentando inconscientemente esquentar um pouco o corpo. Sentiu um novo contato na pele próxima ao rosto, macio e quente, a sensação de frio sumiu.

Voltou a dormir profundamente.

Uma voz conhecida entrou por seus ouvidos, era quase um sussurro. Alguém preocupado com sua saúde, mas estava difícil prestar atenção no que era dito, o sono não lhe permitia entender nada direito.

-E o outro?

Ele sentiu vontade de abrir os olhos, mas o cansaço ainda era maior.

-Passei no hospital antes de vir para cá. Ele está bem, só alguns arranhões e uma forte dor de cabeça. Mas vai ficar legal. E você, como está?

Finalmente a curiosidade venceu o cansaço e abriu vagarosamente os olhos. A imagem, mesmo embaçada confirmou o que já havia deduzido. Eram seus padrinhos que estavam lá, conversando, perto da cama onde se encontrava. Mas não olhavam para ele.

-Bem... – disse Bellatrix em resposta.

-Só isso? - Sirius sorriu – Você humilhou o Malfoy, o Lestrange e o resto daquela corja ao mesmo tempo, o que provavelmente deve ter deixado Voldemort morrendo de ódio e diz que está tudo bem? Achei que isso seria o suficiente para deixar a _minha estrela_ radiante de felicidade.

Harry tentou desembaçar a visão piscando algumas vezes, não conseguiu muita coisa já que estava sem óculos, mas percebeu claramente quando o padrinho enlaçou a cintura dela, gentilmente enquanto falava.

-_Minha Estrela... _Faz anos que você não me chama assim...

-Fazia... - foi a última coisa que ele disse antes que suas bocas se encontrassem.

O beijo era longo e carinhoso. Havia um cuidado em cada toque, como se eles quisessem ter certeza que a boca do outro continuava igual, cada canto seria excessivamente vasculhado e o tempo que isso levaria parecia não importar nem um pouco.

Ela encostou a cabeça no peito dele quando o beijo terminou.

-É muito bom ter você aqui comigo de novo. – disse Sirius num tom tão baixo que Harry quase não escutou.

-É muito bom estar com você de novo. – sussurrou ela.

-Quando você apareceu contando que tínhamos uma filha e o que tinha acontecido com ela, quase não acreditei. Mas naquela hora eu sabia que íamos ficar juntos novamente.

-Você disfarçou bem então... Achei que ia me expulsar a pontapés... – disse ela sorrindo.

-Bom, se o Remo não estivesse junto pra me segurar talvez eu tivesse feito isso mesmo. – o tom de voz saiu um pouco mais amargo – Mas depois, quando me acalmei e pensei mais um pouco. Parecia um sonho pensar que eu tinha uma filha... e com você...

-Achei que você jamais acreditaria em mim...

-É... Mas eu acreditei. E cegamente. Se você estivesse mentindo teria sido fácil me pegar no Ministério aquele dia...

Ela riu casualmente.

-Você tem sorte de ainda ser charmoso. – então a expressão ficou séria novamente - Eu te amo, sabia?

-Sabia...

Ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, achando graça do convencimento dele então olhou em direção à cama, Harry fechou os olhos rapidamente, não queria que os padrinhos percebessem que ele estava vendo e ouvindo tudo aquilo.

-Tem certeza que não é melhor levá-lo para o hospital também? – perguntou a voz feminina.

-Se o Remo disse que não, eu confio.

-Mas o feitiço que o Pettigrew usou era muito forte.

_Rabicho! _O garoto abriu os olhos automaticamente, como pudera esquecer de tudo que acontecera.

-Finalmente o belo adormecido acordou... - disse a madrinha se aproximando da cama e tocando gentilmente sua testa, como se quisesse verificar se havia algum sinal de febre.

-O... O que aconteceu? - perguntou ele, tentando levantar.

-Calma, - o padrinho fez sinal para que não se alarmasse - Está tudo bem agora...

-Mas o Rabicho... ele fugiu...

-Nós o pegamos, ou melhor, você o pegou. – Sirius apontou para a fita presa em seu braço - O amuleto que Bellatrix fez para você funcionou muito bem, como dizem os trouxas: _o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro_, literalmente...

-Ah foi? – ele olhou para o pedaço de pano em seu pulso, quase sem acreditar.

-Você foi muito imprudente saindo do pub. – ralhou a mulher – Eu mandei que ficasse aqui dentro, bebê. Você viu o que aconteceu com aquele idiota que tentou te acertar, não viu?

Ele se lembrou da visão grotesca do homem virando pó, teve um leve arrepio, depois se recompôs.

-E os outros?

-Bom, Sirius e Remo saíram correndo atrás de você e eles acabaram fugiram na confusão. – explicou Bellatrix – Você precisava ver a forma como corriam antes de conseguirem, finalmente desparatarem...

Sirius riu. Mas Harry não entendeu a piada por que sua cabeça fervilhava de perguntas e ele tratou de fazer a mais importante delas.

-Então o prenderam? Levaram o Rabicho para o Ministério e o prenderam? Você está...

-Livre? Mais ou menos. - disse Sirius - Demorou um pouco para entenderem o que estava acontecendo, claro. Afinal não é sempre que um suposto defunto aparece na porta do Ministério carregando outro suposto defunto e exigindo ser absolvido de todas as acusações pelas quais fora condenado. Foi realmente muito engraçado ver a cara do velho Fudge na hora em que nos viu...

-Mas você foi inocentado?

-Ainda não, o processo vai ser reaberto, por causa das _novas_ evidências. Dumbledore conseguiu que eu tivesse o direito de respondê-lo em liberdade.

Harry soltou um suspiro aliviado, depois sorriu.

-Isso é bom, tenho certeza que estará tudo resolvido em pouco tempo e você vai poder voltar a ser um homem livre. - ele sorriu para Bellatrix e concluiu - Então, depois limparemos o seu nome, madrinha.

Mas ela não parecia ter ficado feliz com o comentário. Sentou ao seu lado na cama, tirou o cabelo dos olhos do garoto e esticou-lhe o seus óculos.

-Não há chances para mim, bebê. Eu não sou inocente das coisas que me acusam...

-Mas está arrependida delas. - afirmou ele.

-De algumas... Mas não acredito que isso seja de muita valia. Por isso vou ter que continuar me escondendo aqui no pub.

-Não vai voltar para Hogwarts amanhã, comigo?

Ela fez que não.

-Tenho algumas coisas para resolver com o Sirius. E não faça essa cara... – falou, se referindo ao bico que ele tinha feito inconscientemente – Você já está bem grandinho pra se virar sozinho...

-É... o problema é que eu sempre tive que me virar sozinho...

Ela riu alto da cara que ele fazia.

-Muito bem, bebê chorão... Se isso te deixa mais alegre eu vou aparecer em Hogwarts depois que tiver resolvido tudo por aqui, ok?

-E quanto tempo isso vai levar?

Bellatrix devolveu a pergunta para Sirius, com um olhar. Ele deu de ombros.

-Uns dias... não mais que um mês, pode estar certo.

Ele voltou ao colégio no dia seguinte, como previsto no calendário escolar. Foi a primeira vez que não conseguia ficar feliz por estar novamente em Hogwarts e ele sabia bem porque. Queria estar com seus padrinhos, ajudar Sirius durante o processo e estar perto de Bellatrix, por que, mesmo sabendo que ela se virava muito bem sozinha, não podia deixar de se preocupar com a sua segurança.

Por isso olhou seu dormitório com certa repulsa naquela noite.

Ele e Rony tiveram que desistir do jantar para ter alguns minutos de privacidade. Então, assim que Hermione ele se, pois a contar cada momento que passara longe dos amigos.

-Caramba! O cara foi incinerado?! Isso que é feitiço de proteção! – gritou o ruivo quando Harry chegou a parte em que um comensal tentou matá-lo dentro do pub.

-Quando iam imaginar que logo ela teria o sangue da sua mãe, não é? Devem estar se perguntando o que aconteceu até agora.

-Pois eu estou me perguntando até agora como foi que nos encontraram.

O comentário calou a todos por alguns segundos.

Aquela questão estava martelando na cabeça de Harry há algum tempo, já. Mas ele fora incapaz de tocar no assunto com os padrinhos, já que a hipótese que levantaria não era nada agradável.

-Você já tem alguém em mente, não é? – perguntou Hermione, percebendo a expressão dele.

Harry fez que sim.

-Mira... – murmurou depois de alguns segundos – Ela teve tempo de avisar a Voldemort onde eu estava, quando foi à Toca naquela tarde. Sabia de mim, sabia da festa e, me atrevo a dizer, sabia até da sra. Malfoy.

-Mas você acabou de falar que ela não sabia que a tal patrocinadora dela e a sra. Malfoy eram a mesma pessoa.

-Mas ela podia muito bem estar fingindo, Rony. Ela veio para Hogwarts tentar descobrir quem eram os pais e já tinha quase certeza de quem eram muito antes do encontro no pub. Uma vez ela me mostrou o livro de formatura do Sirius e disse ter encontrado a foto de Bellatrix e se achado muito parecida com ela. Quem me garante que ela não cruzou com a foto de Narcisa Malfoy, na época Narcisa Black? Ela a teria reconhecido, não teria? Pra descobrir que se tratava da mãe do Malfoy seria um pulo.

Hermione balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

-Isso é apenas uma suposição, Harry...

-Mas é a suposição mais provável. – disse bravo – Vai por mim, Hermione, foi ela...

* * *

O café da manhã foi bastante silencioso. Depois da última noite os três amigos não falaram muito entre si, isso por que Harry não estava nada aberto a conversas já que era constrangedor imaginar que havia se envolvido com alguém tão falso.

Mas, mesmo magoado, não pode deixar de procurar os grandes olhos negros na mesa rival. Só que não a encontrou naquela manhã, nem na seguinte, nem na seguinte.

Levou mais de duas semanas para que cruzasse com Mira novamente, num corredor, na saída da aula de feitiços.

O rapaz tinha a atenção voltada ao recado que o professor redigira em sua prova. Ela, em algo que lia também.

Por isso aconteceu a colisão.

-Ah, caramba, me desculpe... – disse ele segundos depois de perceber que derrubara todo o material de alguém, sem se dar conta de quem se tratava, embora o cheiro de chuva por cair tivesse lhe chamado a atenção.

-Mas que droga! – gritou ela quase ao esmo tempo – Não olha por onde anda não, idiota! – ela fez um movimento irritado para tirar o cabelo do rosto, foi quando os olhares se cruzara – Você...

O simples olhar de desprezo que ela impunha deu lugar a uma raiva quase letal. Foi difícil sustentar o olhar dela, o coração de Harry chegou a se apertar por estar vendo tanta raiva naqueles olhos, parecia até que ele era o errado.

Mas não fora ele que a trairá, por isso continuou a encará-la sem demonstrar o menor medo. Se tinha alguém que devia sentir vergonha era ela, e não o contrário. Bastava um movimento, apenas um movimento e ele ia dizer pra ela tudo que estava entalado na sua garganta.

-Ora, ora, ora, tropeçou em algo podre, prima? – Draco apareceu atrás da garota, com aquele sorriso cínico e irritante, que lhe era peculiar. E, pelo visto, o fato de Harry ter lhe salvado a vida não tinha feito muita diferença – Precisando de ajuda? – perguntou o loiro pousando a mão no ombro dela.

Mira olhou irritada para a mão branca em suas vestes, mas, quando ia mandar Draco tirá-la dali teve um relance da cara enciumada de Harry e não teve a menor dúvida.

-Não _priminho_, - disse no tom mais doce que conseguiu (como todo mundo da família ela não era muito boa nisso), mas foi o suficiente para fazer o sangue do grifinório ferver mais ainda.

-_Priminho_? É assim que vocês se tratam agora é?

-Bom, é isso que nós somos, não é, minha cara? – perguntou Draco da forma mais casual possível.

-Ao que me consta é isso sim... meu querido... – ela exagerou no elogio, o que fez a raiva de Harry ficar mais visível ainda – Agora vamos, esta na hora do nosso treino e não podemos chegar atrasados. Temos que esmagar alguns gatinhos no próximo jogo.

Pra finalizar ela passou a mão pela cintura de Draco e os dois saíram abraçados enquanto o Sonseriano com a varinha fazia com que todas as coisas de Mira levantassem do chão e se rearrumassem novamente nas mãos dela.

Harry ficou olhando aquela cena (absurda, quase surreal) tentando se controlar para não ir até lá, tirá-la das mãos de Malfoy e dar um soco na cara dele por ter se atrevido a tocar nela. E foi preciso muito esforço para se controlar mesmo, tanto que ele quase não ouviu quando Cho se pois a chamar o seu nome.

Com muito custo ele desviou o olhar dos dois Sonserianos.

-Ah, oi Cho, o que foi?

A oriental parecia um pouco nervosa, mas Harry não percebeu isso, nem quando ela tomou um grande fôlego e finalmente começou a falar.

-Bom, Harry... eu estive pensado, estou no meu último ano e talvez não o veja mais quando sair do colégio e... bem, sempre que penso nisso fico chateada por nós não estarmos nos falando direito.

-Ah ta... – disse ele desanimado, dando uma última olhada na direção que Mira seguira, bem na hora em que ela também virava a cabeça para encara-lo novamente.

Quando ela se deu conta que era Cho Chang, a aparadora do time da Corvinal e ex namorada de Harry, quem estava ali, do lado dele, Mira parou bruscamente. Draco tomou até um susto tamanha fora a brutalidade com que ela se desvencilhou dele, mas ao olhar a cena que ela observava, soltou um muxoxo e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Já Harry não pensou duas vezes (se é que se pode dizer que ele pensou). Ele desviou os olhos para a corvinal novamente, e abriu o sorriso mais gentil que conseguira.

-Sabe Cho, a gente podia conversar melhor depois da aula, o que acha? É que eu estou meio atrasado para o próximo tempo.

-Claro. – respondeu Chang com um sorriso maior do que o comum – a gente se vê depois então...

Para finalizar Harry deu uma olhada vitoriosa para a Sonseriana, virou-se e foi embora, sem perceber que Mira saiu bufando na direção em que Cho seguira.

Ele encontrou os amigos na aula seguinte e Hermione logo percebeu sua agitação, mas foi preciso mais três tempos interruptos lhe perguntando o que acontecera para que finalmente, vencido pelo cansaço, disse algo.

-Ah, Harry. Por que você não conversaram e colocaram tudo em pratos limpos... – dizia a amiga – tenho certeza que...

-Conversar? Pra que conversar? – falava com tom de deboche – Agora ela tem o priminho querido para conversar, Hermione...

Hermione olhou para Rony e fez uma negativa com a cabeça.

-Aquilo foi cena para te irritar, não percebe? – disse.

-É, ela e o Malfoy continuam se detestando...

-Não foi o que me pareceu.

-Bom, foi o que ela disse pra Gina. – falou o ruivo – Ela continua sozinha naquela casa, apesar de ser uma Black. E olha que mesmo tendo o Sirius como pai o fato de ser filha de uma Comensal da Morte, e sangue puro deveria ser suficiente para fazer todos a venerarem.

Harry solou um muxoxo.

-Também pudera, ninguém lá sabe disso.

Hermione e Rony se entreolharam novamente.

-Que foi? – perguntou ele, percebendo a ação.

-Você não leu o jornal de hoje, não foi? – disse ela.

-Não... Nem tomei café hoje, lembra... Estava revisando a matéria de Poções. O prof. Sanap vai fazer de tudo pra me ferrar esse ano.

-Ele sempre fez de tudo pra te ferrar, Harry... – disse Rony enquanto Hermione procurava o Profeta Diário em suas coisas.

-Mas o que tem demais no jornal de hoje? – perguntou Potter certo de que não ia gostar nada da resposta.

A amiga achou o que procurava e passou as mãos dele. A manchete principal trazia um título bem sugestivo **_"A FAMÍLIA BLACK RENASCE – herdeiro dos Blacks assume filha que pensava estar morta.",_** no centro uma foto de Mira, saindo de um dos treinos de quadribol, pela distância dava pra perceber que o fotografo tivera uma certa dificuldade em fazer o seu trabalho sem levantar suspeitas.

Ele olhou para a imagem e se irritou mais ainda ao perceber que, mesmo ela estando toda suja e suada, com o cabelo despenteado e trajando aquela roupa verde e prata, ele não conseguia achá-la feia. Pelo contrário, ela parecia até mais atraente e bonita do que o normal.

Do lado esquerdo dela, uma foto antiga de Bellatrix, muito parecida com a que Monstro tinha em seu quarto, e do outro lado, uma de Sirius, bem mais atual.

Ele tinha os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo e, mesmo de óculos escuros, parecia bastante irritado com os flashs. Pelo aspecto do lugar, o haviam cercado na saída de alguma audiência no Ministério da Magia.

-Ele... ele a assumiu publicamente?

-Harry... não surta, ele é pai dela... – disse Hermione com tom reprovador – Mesmo se ela não prestasse o certo seria assumi-la.

-Eu sei, eu sei... – resmungou ele antes de começar a ler a matéria.

Como esperado o jornal exagerava nos fatos e distorcia um pouco a história, mas em geral dizia resumidamente a verdade. Sirius Black, o ex fugitivo que conseguira provar sua inocência a pouco, tinha uma filha de 15 anos com a temível Comensal Bellatrix Lestrange, fruto de um caso quando jovens.

Falavam um pouco da vida de Mira e como ela estava feliz por ser herdeira de uma família tão importante quanto os Black.

Harry soltou um muxoxo.

-Até parece que ela está adorando isso.

-Parece que está sim... – era a voz de Gina.

Ela acabara de encontrá-los no corredor de acesso a ala hospitalar, estava acompanhada de Luna que parecia avoada, prestando atenção em tudo, menos a conversa, como de costume, alias.

-Bom... – disse o garoto virando-se para encará-las – Não foi o que pareceu lá no pub, sabe. – ele tinha certeza que a sonseriana já havia contado para as amigas o que havia ocorrido – Ela não me parecia muito feliz, por assim dizer.

Gina deu de ombros.

-E desde quando a Mira demonstra felicidade, Harry?

-A não ser quando esta quebrando a cara de alguém... – concluiu Luna antes de voltar a prestar atenção num buraquinho da parede de tijolos.

-É... A não ser quando está quebrando a cara de alguém. – concordou Gina com certa graça na voz – A verdade é que a reação dela a toda aquela informação foi bem natural... vindo dela.

Harry soltou um muxoxo enquanto Hermione e Rony concordavam silenciosamente.

-O que não é nada comum é essa briga sem sentido de vocês. – falou Luna, desviando a atenção do tijolo, novamente.

-Isso é verdade, até agora não entendi porque vocês estão assim. – disse Gina – A Mira fala, fala, fala e eu não entendo nada.

-Ela por acaso te falou por que está chateada com o Harry, Gina? – perguntou Hermione, tentando esclarecer um ponto que ainda estava confuso. Ela sabia o motivo pelo qual Harry estava brigado com Mira, mas o inverso? Por que ela simplesmente deixara de falar com ele?

-Ah, ela disse que o Harry falou algo que não devia para a tal mãe dela. – disse ela sem dar muita importância aquilo. Mas Hermione estava bastante interessada.

-Falou o que, exatamente?

Gina estranhou a pergunta.

-Disse que a família que a criou nunca a deixava usar o sobrenome deles...

-Mas ela não me contou isso! – protestou Harry.

Hermione franziu o cenho.

-Por um acaso ela já havia contado isso a vocês?

Gina fez que sim, Luna também.

-Quando?

-No dia em que o Drac... – Gina engoliu o nome - o Malfoy a chamou de rejeitada pela primeira vez. Ela estava irritadíssima, você lembra, Luna?

-É, ela estava mesmo e nós não entendíamos por que... até que ela contou.

-Tinha mais alguém com vocês?

-Não.

-Ninguém mesmo?

-Não Hermione, já falei, só estávamos eu ela e a Luna...

-E a sua gatinha, Estrela. – completou a loira – Alias, não há vejo desde que voltamos.

-Ela fugiu no natal. – disse a ruiva dando de ombros – Fiquei tão chateada. – então ela percebeu a troca de olhares do trio mais velho – O que foi?

-Nada. – respondeu Rony.

-O que foi? – insistiu ela – Vocês sabem alguma coisa que eu não sei?

-Deixa de ser estérica. – brigou o irmão – Você está parecendo a mamãe.

-Então me diz o que está acontecendo antes que eu comece a parecer com os gêmeos!

-Ui... A ex futura quem sabe um dia senhora Malfoy está brava...

Gina estreitou os olhos, o prenúncio do fim. Harry tinha que concordar que o amigo pegara pesado dessa vez.

-Seu........ CRETINO! Pelo menos, senhor Ronald Arthur Weasley, eu tive coragem de assumir pra todo mundo que gostava dele. Pior você que não assume que gosta da Hermione nem pra você mesmo!

Granger enrubresceu, Rony ficou mais vermelho que seus cabelos, mas no caso dele era raiva também.

Por sorte Longbotton apareceu com um outro assunto, urgente, para desviar a atenção de todos.

-Vocês precisam vir! Vocês precisam vir rápido! – dizia ele afobado.

-Calma... – falou Luna carinhosamente, tentando fazê-lo respirar devagar – O que aconteceu?

-A... aquela amiga de vocês... Ela arrumou uma confusão e... Bom, é melhor vocês irem pra lá. Parece que o professor Snape esta adorando a possibilidade de expulsá-la agora que descobriu que ela é uma Black.

-A Mira? – ele confirmou – O que ela aprontou?

-Não entendi direito, parece que ela cortou todo o cabelo da apanhadora do time da Corvinal, algo assim... – disse Neville.

Hermione e Rony olharam para a cara de Harry na mesma hora.

-Que dorga! – gritou Gina, nitidamente preocupada com a amiga – Mas pro que ela faria uma coisa dessas?

-Ela é meio ciumenta, sabe... – disse Luna olhando Harry de rabo de olho.

O garoto abriu a boca para protestar, mas não teve tempo, Gina e Luna já tinham saído a procura de algum professor que pudesse interceder a favor da amiga.

Neville as acompanhou com o olhar, depois voltou-se para os amigos.

-Sabia que elas iam ficar preocupadas... Elas se gostam muito. – disse – Entranho isso não é?

-Por que? – perguntou Hermione.

Neville deu de ombros.

-Ela é uma Sonseriana, afinal.E pra piorar e filha... – engoliu o resto da frase, depois balançou a cabeça – Deixa pra lá, ela não tem culpa disso, não é mesmo.

-Não, não tem... – confirmou a garota.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e então se afastou do grupo.

Os três amigos voltaram a se entreolhar.

-Olha Hermione... – o ruivo começou a falar – Sobre aquilo que a Gina disse... eu..

Ela acenou a mão para que ele deixasse aquilo pra lá.

-Ela tava com raiva, tudo bem... não vou levar a sério. – depois olhou para Harry – Viu no que deu o seu showzinho?

-Ah? A culpa é minha agora?

-Claro que é, você tinha que ter a cabeça no lugar, já que ela não tem... Alguém tem que ser centrado nesse relacionamento.

-Não há mais relacionamento nenhum, Hermione.

Ela fez um ruído irritado.

-Quer saber do que mais, desisto de colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça de vocês. – virou as costas e saiu para a mesma direção que Neville.

-O que diabos EU tenho haver com isso? – peguntou Rony.

Harry deu de ombros.

-Está preocupado com qual das duas? – perguntou Rony, depois de longos segundos de silêncio que o estavam deixando louco.

-Com a Cho, claro. – respondeu ele, meio contrariado.

-Pois não fique, ela deve estar bem. Pelo que eu entendi foi só o cabelo. Um bom chá de crina de cavalo e cresce tudo em uma noite. Pode confiar, eu sei... Os gêmeos tiveram uma faze de detonar os nossas cabelos enquanto dormíamos...

-É... mas eu devo admitir que a culpa foi minha.

Rony deu um longo suspiro.

-Fala a verdade Harry, você ainda gosta da Sonseriana.

O amigo lhe deu um olhar raivoso.

-E você da Hermione. – respondeu – Nem por isso eu fico te jogando isso na cara, fico?

-Não estou te jogando nada na cara, caramba! – o natural seria ele explodir ali mesmo, virar as costas e ir embora, afinal duas alfinetadas sobre seus sentimentos enrustidos por Mione eram um pouco demais para o jovem Weasley, ou deveriam ser, por que ao que parecia não era aquilo que o estava preocupando e sim a situação do amigo - Mas a Mione tem razão quando diz que vocês deviam conversar. Colocar tudo em pratos limpos sabe, dizer que não foi você que disse as coisas para a sra Lestrange, que na verdade foi ela mesma. Dizer por que está chateado com ela, se foi realmente ela quem entregou o seu paradeiro você vai saber quando a encarar. Pelo menos a mamãe fala que isso funciona. – ele esperou um pouco, tentando avaliar a reação de Harry as palavras – Bom, vocês realmente deviam esclarecer as coisas... Isso é, se ela não for expulsa.

Por um milagre divino, o amigo concordou em silêncio.

-Você tem razão.

-Tenho?

-Tem... eu preciso colocar isso em pratos limpos mesmo... e farei isso hoje. Caso ela não seja expulsa, é claro. – ele abriu um sorriso malicioso.

Alguma coisa no olhar brilhante de Harry dizia que ele não ia fazer exatamente o que Rony tinha proposto.

E não ia mesmo. Quando a noite caiu eles ficaram sabendo, por intermédio de Gina, que Mira recebeu uma detenção de um mês, mas nada além disso. Coisa que deixou o professor Snape muito contrariado, como sempre. Depois de obter essa informação Harry pediu licença e subiu para o dormitório. Presentindo algo Rony resolveu ir atrás.

-O que vai fazer com isso? – perguntou ao flagrar o amigo pegando a capa de invisibilidade.

-Colocar as coisas em pratos limpos. – respondeu Harry – pelo que a Gina disse a Mira deve estar voltando para o salão comunal da Sonserina por essas horas.

-Vai barrá-la na entrada das masmorras?

Harry fez que não.

-Não me diga que...

-Isso mesmo... eu quero vê-la em seu hábit natural.

Dizendo isso ele jogou a capa sobre si e sumiu da vista de Rony, deixando o amigo preocupado para trás.

Não foi difícil entrar no covil das cobras. Na verdade foi à própria Mira quem lhe propiciou a senha, quando voltava toda suja do seu primeiro dia de detenção.

-Cobra reina, leão rasteja.

Muito a contra gosto Harry repetiu a senha entrando logo em seguida no salão comunal..

As coisas não haviam mudado muito desde a última vez em que estivera lá. Havia alguns objetos diferentes, alguns móveis fora do lugar, mas nada realmente importante.

Os alunos estavam espalhados pelo salão, conversavam em grupos separados, mas ainda Harry pode perceber que a atenção da maioria se voltou para Mira quando essa entrou.

Mas foi uma garota negra, de olhos grandes e que Harry sabia ter a mesma idade de Mira, quem resolveu se aproximar e dirigir a palavra a ela.

-Olá Black. – falou com um sorriso tão doce quanto falso estampado nos lábios – Que bom que já voltou, fiquei preocupada com você.

Mira soltou um muxoxo irritado, mas a garota não se importou.

-Nossa, você está horrível... precisa de um banho urgente. Eu tenho uns sais ótimos para relaxamento, minha mãe que faz, sabe. Se quiser eu preparo...

-Nem morta eu entro numa água que você tenha preparado Sarvel. – cortou ela, rispidamente, virando as costas em seguida e deixando a garota falando sozinha.

Mas não foi muito longe já que Draco Malfoy e seus inseparáveis amigos puxa saco pararam na sua frente. Ela olhou com repulsa para o loiro que trazia pendurada no seu ombro ninguém menos que a esnobe de plantão Pansy Parkison.

-O que foi priminha? – perguntou ele num tom sarcástico, bem diferente do que usara na frente de Harry – Não está vendo que a Sarvel só está querendo ser amável com você?

-Engraçado, até ontem ela nem olhava na minha cara.

-As coisas mudam... – ele deu de ombro, e pareceu incomodado por isso não ter afastado um pouco a garota pendurada nele – Até ontem você era uma sangue ruim, rejeitada e incapaz. Hoje você é a única herdeira de uma das mais importantes famílias de bruxos do país. Natural que as pessoas mudem com você.

-Elas podem mudar se quiserem, mas eu não mudei. Prefiro ser tratada pelo que sou, não pelo que aquela corja que você chama de família importante é. Sou egocêntrica demais para aceitar isso, sabe.

-Mas devia... Seria muito melhor pra você assumir seu posto e aceitar a proximidade das pessoas da sua casa. Sangue puros como você...

-Desculpe querido, mas eu gosto de ter pessoas que realmente gostam de mim por perto. Não é o seu caso, eu sei... – ela apontou Pansy com o queixo – Você nem sabe o que é ter alguém que realmente gosta de você por perto...

Draco se desvencilhou de Parkisou tão abruptamente que a garota quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Ele aproximou o rosto do de Mira e perguntou, entre dentes, de forma que só os dois ouvisse.

-Está insinuando que ela não gostava de mim?

-Não... Estou afirmando que você é um idiota por trocar a Weasley por essa mosca morta.

-Você sabe bem por que eu terminei com ela... – murmurou num tom mais baixo ainda.

-Sei... Por isso que digo: você é um idiota. Nem morta eu ia deixar que os outros decidissem isso por mim. Essa é a diferença entre nós, querido.

Ela passou por ele com aquele andar superior, digno de uma Black, as vezes não tinha como negar esse fato.

-Você é uma de nós, prima! – gritou Draco, antes que ela alcançasse a escada – Mesmo que não queira, é igual a todos nós aqui!

Ela regrediu os passos que a levaram até a escada mais rápido que um estalo, voltou a parar na frente dele e encará-lo, mas deixou de lado os murmúrios, que se dane quem estivesse ouvindo.

-Eu não sou igual a você, seu verme platinado! Nunca vou ser, entendeu bem? A única coisa que temos em comum é que nós dois queremos um pedaço do Potter, Malfoy. Por isso temos uma trégua. No mais, no que me diz respeito eu quero que você, a sua família, ou qualquer um nessa casa se danem!

Draco abriu um sorriso enigmático, não parecia ter ouvido nem metade dos insultos.

-Que tipo de pedaço você quer do Potter, prima?

-O pedaço que eu quero não é da sua conta.

-Claro que é... – ele tinha um tom amável – Afinal, você é minha priminha querida, lembra? Dependendo do pedaço que você quer, eu tenho uma idéia para conseguir.

Ela o olhou por um segundo, como se o avaliasse, depois abriu um sorriso de lado, bastante parecido com o de sua mãe.

-Quero o pedaço de fora.

-Ahhhh, boa escolha...

-Qual a idéia?

-Quadribol....

Ela soltou uma gargalhada.

-Sabe Malfoy... São nessas horas que eu consigo entender por que temos o mesmo sangue nas veias, o que tem em mente?

-Bom... – ela levantou a mão o fazendo parar de falar. Então fungou, como os cães fazem quando farejam algo.

-Acho melhor conversarmos sobre isso depois. Tenho que tomar banho.

Draco deu de ombros enquanto ela virava as costas e, finalmente, seguia para o seu dormitório. Feito isso Harry achou melhor ir embora, não poderia segui-la mais, e já havia descoberto o que queria.

Ela era exatamente igual no seu hábit natural.


	15. GRIFINÓRIA X SONSERINA

Bom gente, eu não comentei os comentários no cap anterior pq demorou pra caramba ne, se eu fosse responder então ia demorar mais ainda. Mas agora vou responder algumas perguntas das pessoas que comentaram o cap 13 e o 14, ok.

**guinevere** - Nem eu acredito que vc nunca comento Guinevere... Mas tudo bem, ates tarde do que nunca... risos. Espero que continue dando ataques com as próximas cenas.

**Anaisa** - brigada pela força, sério, se não fossem vcs eu tinha largado mão qd empaquei no 14... tava demorando muito pra sair.

**GaBi-PoTTeR** – A minha intenção não foi bem fazer a Bella boazinha, mas acho que não consegui fugir disso, digo, no sentido de que se importa com os outros, mesmo que finja que não... Mas pelo menos eu não a fiz fresca!!! Hahahhahah Ai era pra acabar. Que bom que vc gostou, mesmo não a achando parecida com o original. E pode deixar, vou continuar sim...

**Luiza Wolf **– Poxa, o Sirius não ter morrido foi a única coisa que gostou???? Bah, tudo bem, eu só escrevi tudo isso pra não deixa-lo morrer mesmo.. hahahahahah

**kika-honeycutt** – é... o Harry é burro mesmo! Eu não sei pq fiquei com essa impressão dele depois do 5º livro.. hahahahhhah.. mas calma.. ele vai fazer coisa pior ainda...

**Luna-br** – vc acha que a Mira merece que o Harry apronte com ela??? Hahahha eu já acho q é o Harry que merece q ela apronte com ele... guri idiota!... risos... mania de ficar acusando os outros.

**Ameria** – eu não tinha pensado nisso Shaula, mas sabe que vc me deu uma GRANDE idéia, açogue é legal.. ahhahahahah Já imaginou: pedaços do menino que sobreviveu, quem quer, quem quer?? Ia fazer uma grana legal. Quanto a betagem, bom, a Lyra que fez, eu não tenho culpa... hahahahahahah

**Dimitri**** VanDragon** - Bom. Eu não tenho o dia todo só pra escrever a fic Dimitri, trabalho tb, as vezes não da nem pra olhar meus e-mails... mas eu me esforço. O cap 14 demorou mais do que o normal, eu sei.. mas vou me empenhar para ser mais rápida com o 15.

**Drika** – bj S/B era o que todo mundo queria (inclusive eu) agora preciso de mais ideias para colocar mais bjs S/B na fic.. ahahahhahaha. Quanto a Mira, não se preocupe, ela sempre faz besteira e, no funco é por isso que o Harry gosta dela...

**GenehPotterBlack**– Bom, a Mira quer o pedaço de fora.... pra trucidar, entende? Risos, o Malfoy entendeu isso muito bem e tem uma idéia melhor ainda. Mas isso é o cap 15 e ele ainda não está pronto... mas ta quase pronto... não deve demorar tanto. Que bom q vc tem os mesmos sonhos q eu.. risos... O Sirius e a Bella juntos era tudo q eu queria ver.

**Filippe** – eu sei, eu sei... o cap 14 demorou demais. Mas não deu pra sair mais rápido mesmo... como já disse pro Dimitri eu trabalho e as coisas estavam muito sobrecarregadas por aqui. Mas eu te anexei no meu MSN, se quiser fazer alguma pergunta, qd a gente se cruzar, blz.

**CAPÍTULO 15 – GRIFINÓRIA X SONSERINA (BÁSICO)**

O time de quadribol da Grifinória se preparava para mais uma partida. Dentro de meia hora estariam no campo do colégio, disputando o clássico Grifinória x Sonserina.

-Harry, precisamos conversar. – disse Gina sentando-se ao lado dele, antes que o discurso do capitão começasse.

-O que foi?

-É a Mira... Ela vai tentar fazer algo contra você no jogo, Harry, tenho certeza disso...

-Eu sei... – disse despreocupado, enquanto colocava as luvas.

-Sabe? Sabe como?

-Eu também a conheço um pouco. Estamos brigados e essa vai ser a primeira chance que ela tentar de mostrar fisicamente como está com raiva de mim... Não é isso?

Gina fez que sim.

-Mas não é exatamente isso que está me preocupando... Desde o Natal que a Mira anda meio inconseqüente. Bom, ela nunca foi muito conseqüente, é verdade, mas o fato é que ela parece não se importar mais com limites... Entende?

-O que você está tentando me dizer, Gina?

-Estou com medo que ela faça alguma besteira realmente grande e seja expulsa.

Harry a encarou com um misto de surpresa e indignação.

-Ah sim, ela quer me matar e o seu problema é que ela seja expulsa por isso?

-Deixa de drama, Harry. Ela não quer te matar, só está com raiva. – A ruiva deu um leve suspiro – Acho que o problema é que, agora que descobriu o que queria não está mais preocupada em permanecer em Hogwarts.

-E quer conseguir a passagem de volta pra casa me mandando pro hospital... Bela tática!

-É... Mais ou menos por aí... E é por isso que preciso da sua ajuda.

-Minha ajuda?

-É. Faça o que fizer, SE MANTENHA NAQUELA VASSOURA, entendeu bem?

-Claro... – respondeu meio contrariado – Farei o possível, pode estar certa.

Depois dessa conversa ele ainda teve que aturar um longo discurso de incentivo do capitão e só então foram chamados ao campo.

Entraram primeiro. A tradicional torcida vermelha e amarela era maioria. Como de costume, as outras casas os apoiavam, mesmo que nem sempre uma vitória da Grifinória os ajudasse no campeonato.

Foram apresentados um a um, então subiram em suas vassouras e aguardaram a apresentação do time adversário.

O coração de Harry pulou ao escutar sua ex-namorada ser anunciada.

-Mira Black!

Era algo estranho ver alguém de quem tanto gostava, com um sobrenome que havia aprendido a amar entrando em campo como sua adversária. Ainda mais sabendo que não seria apenas um jogo para ela.

Quando finalmente todos os sonserinos já estavam em suas posições, os balaços, a goles e pomo foram soltos e o jogo começou.

Harry e Draco deram um impulso para o alto, saindo da linha de disputa dos atacantes e batedores para terem uma visão melhor do que acontecia.

Harry tentava se preocupar apenas com a localização do pomo, mas não conseguia. Volta e meia procurava Mira na disputa que rolava abaixo deles. Ela parecia entretida com o jogo e era realmente uma belíssima batedora. Chegou a arrancar um grito de empolgação dos gêmeos em uma bela rebatida que dera num balaço, para defender um dos artilheiros.

"Deve ter ficado bem orgulhosa ao vê-los admirando suas jogadas" pensou Harry, afinal, ela mesma havia disto uma vez que era fã dos gêmeos Weasley.

Foi quando seus olhares se cruzaram e, antes que pudesse perceber ela havia rebatido um balaço em sua direção.

Ele girou a vassoura em 360 graus para escapar da pancada, quase caiu, mas não foi o suficiente. Encarou-a novamente. Com o olhar ela parecia dizer que aquilo era só o começo.

E foi mesmo. A cada chance que Mira tinha de mandar um balaço em sua direção, ela o fazia. Totalmente despreocupada em proteger os jogadores da própria casa.

O problema é que o time sonserino parecia estar esperando por isso e se reorganizou no jogo mesmo sem um dos batedores.

Por sorte, os grifinórios também tinham batedores brilhantes e Fred se destacou para defender Harry das investidas da garota.

-Sai, Weasley! – gritou ela certa hora – Ou eu vou derrubar você também!

-Pois vai ter que fazer isso se quiser acertar o meu apanhador, Mira! – respondeu o gêmeo, usando o primeiro nome dela. Fora assim que sua irmã os apresentou.

-Pois bem, então! – ela bateu novamente no balaço, dando um efeito que Fred não esperava, acertou a ponta da sua vassoura, o fazendo perder o controle - Agora somos nós, Potter! – gritou.

Foi quando Harry viu Malfoy sair em disparada atrás do pomo, por mais que prezasse por sua vida não deixaria que ele ganhasse o jogo sem briga. Deixando Mira de lado, deu um impulso na vassoura e foi atrás do eterno rival.

Belo engano! Nada deixaria Mira mais irritada do que ser sumariamente ignorada.

Ela foi atrás deles, certa de que aquilo lhe custaria uma boa suspensão em qualquer partida de quadribol, mas uma chance daquelas ela só teria no próximo ano.

Harry tentava não pensar que Mira estava em seu encalço, mas ficou difícil quando ela conseguiu emparelhar com ele. Eles voaram em dupla durante alguns segundos, até que Mira se preparou para empurrá-lo da vassoura, mas teve que desviar de um balaço que vinha na direção deles.

Ela xingou alto e voltou a emparelhar as vassouras.

-Pára com isso, Mira! – gritou, irado – Você vai acabar se machucando.

-Se eu conseguir machucar você também...- ela deu de ombros - Não tem problema! – então deu um impulso e bateu corpo a corpo com ele.

E como ela conseguia bater forte quando queria, não dava nem pra acreditar no tamanho da força que aquele corpo, aparentemente frágil, tinha.

Mas Harry já era quase um homem com seus dezesseis anos. Sua estrutura física não ficaria muito maior que aquilo. Segurou o tranco e permaneceu sobre o pedaço de madeira, o que só fez irritar mais a garota.

-Seu cretino, nem pra cair você serve!

Ele bufou. Depois voltou a olhar para Malfoy, o sonserino havia perdido o pomo de vista novamente, estava diminuindo a velocidade, coisa que ele não poderia fazer.

-Nós temos uma partida para jogar, Mira!

-Que se dane a partida! – gritou ela antes de dar um novo tranco nele.

Mais uma vez Harry não caiu.

-Será que eu vou ter que usar meu bastão?

-Duvido que vá conseguir me derrubar mesmo assim. – respondeu cínico.

-Pelo menos eu vou fechar essa sua boca enorme!

-Ah! Eu tenho a boca enorme agora? Você entrega para o Voldemort o meu paradeiro e eu que tenho a boca enorme?

Ela diminuiu a velocidade de repente, parecia surpresa com o que ele dissera, mas Harry não cairia naquela cena. Não dessa vez. Ela não o enganaria. Deu a volta com a vassoura e parou ao lado da sonserina. Os olhos faiscavam.

-O que você disse? O que diabos você disse, Potter?!

-Você ouviu muito bem, **_Black_**! – murmurou, olhando nos olhos, como Rony dissera pra fazer – Foi você quem nos entregou não foi? Tirou seu irmão de lá e depois saiu fazendo aquela cena pra poder nos entregar.

-Eu jamais faria isso! – murmurou ela. Os olhos piscavam meio perdidos, pareciam não compreender.

-Pois eu digo que faria... Ou melhor, fez!

Ele sustentou a reprovação no olhar, ainda a encarando para poder pegar cada detalhe.

Mira parecia atordoada com o que ele acabara de dizer. Depois um olhar triste demonstrou que estava magoada com a acusação e então a mágoa deu lugar à raiva.

-Seu cretino inútil! – gritou lançando o bastão com toda a força na direção dele, finalmente derrubando-o.

* * *

Harry abriu os olhos. A lembrança do que acontecera veio com a dor que se alastrava pelo corpo todo.

A pouca luz na enfermaria indicava que a noite já havia caído e o silêncio, que estava sozinho.

Soltou um suspiro triste. Não queria ter brigado com ela, não queria mesmo. Mas era inevitável. Eram muito diferentes, suas índoles eram diferentes. O que ele achava correto era piada para ela e nada mudaria isso.

De que jeito daria certo?

A imagem de um vulto se movendo perto da cama lhe tirou de seus pensamentos.

-Quem está ai?

Não houve resposta, mas uma sensação de não estar mais sozinho cresceu em seu peito.

-Quem está ai? Vamos, apareça! – ele fez menção de se levantar da cama, mas foi surpreendido pelo salto de um gato preto subindo no lençol alvo. Estrela.

-Madrinha. – murmurou ele com um sorriso de orelha a orelha – Você voltou.

Bellatrix se transfigurou em humana e permaneceu sentada na ponta de sua cama. Ajeitou os cabelos e o encarou com expressão sóbria.

-Que cena foi aquela no campo de quadribol, Potter?

Harry fechou a cara. Fazia quase um mês que não o via e a primeira coisa que teriam que discutir era aquele fiasco?

-Que cena? – tentou desconversar.

-Entre você e a bruxinha que se acha muito má... – pelo visto ela e Mira ainda não tinham se entendido também.

-Você não viu? Ela me derrubou da vassoura...

-Depois de você acusá-la de traição, não é?

Ele a encarou por um segundo. As feições de Bellatrix estavam duras, poucas vezes a vira assim no tempo em que treinaram Oclumência. E Harry tinha que admitir que era assustador.

-Não foi isso que você fez, Potter? Anda, responda!

-Quem mais poderia ser?

- Várias pessoas, Potter! Várias pessoas! Por que tinha que ser logo ela, hein?

Bellatrix balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, se levantou da cama, parecia inconformada.

-Você é igualzinho, i igualzinho /i ao seu pai. – sentenciou ela com olhar duro.

Ele costumava ficar feliz quando lhe diziam aquilo, mas isso não ocorreu naquele momento.

Alguns segundos depois Bellatrix tirou uma varinha de dentro das vestes e esticou para ele.

-Vamos, levante-se.

-O que vamos fazer?

-Treinar...

-Madrinha... Eu não acho que esteja bem para...

-Eu mandei você levantar!

Ela andou alguns passos para longe da cama e ficou aguardando que ele fizesse o que mandara.

Com certa dificuldade Harry obedeceu. O corpo doía muito, mas ele tinha a leve impressão que era isso que Bellatrix queria.

-Muito bem. – disse já de pé – E agora? Vamos treinar o que?

-Oclumência. Hoje você vai poder vasculhar o que quiser, Potter. – ele tinha que admitir que ouvi-la tratando-o friamente estava incomodando muito – Não vou interferir. Acho que chegou a hora de ter as respostas que quer... - Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Bella o cortou – Mas eu sugiro que procure o dia do seu batizado.

Harry assentiu em silêncio, depois levantou a varinha, se concentrou e investiu.

_-Legilimens!_

Como havia prometido, Bellatrix não fez nada para impedir que ele invadisse suas lembranças. Aliás, ela parecia acompanhá-lo na visita a cada uma.

E não foi nada difícil identificar o dia de seu batizado. Sua mãe estava linda, os cabelos ruivos reluziam sob do sol. Ela carregava gentilmente a pequena trouxa nos braços.

Harry olhou em volta. Seu pai não estava muito longe deles, conversava com Remo e Pedro, o traidor desprezível. Sirius estava se aproximando. Havia outros rostos conhecidos, que ele lembrava ter visto na foto que Moody lhe mostrara certa vez.

Seus olhos voltaram a se prender em Lílian, ela acenava para alguém que havia acabado de chegar... Bellatrix. Ele a viu aproximar-se, pegar o bebê dos braços da mãe e passar a passear com ele no colo sem a menor cerimônia.

-_Eu não chorava?_ - perguntou, achando estranho.

_Sempre. Mas ficava quieto no meu colo... Você costumava achar as mechas do meu cabelo divertidas_

Ele riu.

-_Você esta diferente..."_

_-Mais nova._

_-Não... Não é isso... Estava mais corada..._

_-Ah, sim... Sua mãe também percebeu isso..._

_-Bellatrix Black, você está grávida?_ – era a voz de sua mãe.

Harry pode ver quando Bellatrix trancafiou a boca de Lílian para que ela não contasse pra ninguém a novidade. Sirius ainda não sabia.

Também viu quando a mãe disse à madrinha o por que a escolhera e o momento em que elas perceberam o sumiço dos seus maridos.

_-O que esta acontecendo?_

_-Moody chegou. _- respondeu seca enquanto entravam na biblioteca.

Ele já havia estado ali antes, numa das investidas que fizera durante seu treinamento inicial.

_-Pegaram eles._ – disse o recém chegado – _Todos eles. Foi uma cilada._

Sua mãe gritou uma negação, os demais pareciam tão atordoadas quanto ela. Foi quando ele viu seu pai se aproximar da jovem Bellatrix, tirar o bebê do colo dela enquanto falava.

-_Exatamente... Não havia como eles saberem Lílian, a não ser que..._

_-Vamos com calma Tiago, você não está pensado em acusar a Bellatrix, não é?_

_-Quem mais aqui sabia da ação? _– perguntou ele friamente.

_-Todos vocês!_ – respondeu Bellatrix.

-_Muito bem, vou refazer a pergunta então. Quem mais sabia da operação e adoraria que ela desse errado e que esses maníacos assassinos exterminassem todos os trouxas da face da Terra?_

Harry reviu aquela cena de uma forma mais intensa. Ali estavam Bellatrix e Tiago Potter, se encarando enquanto ele só conseguia ver a si mesmo e Mira, durante o jogo de quadribol.

Ele a tinha acusado sem provas, motivo ou razão. Exatamente como seu pai fizera com a madrinha, no dia de seu batizado. Era isso que Bellatrix queria que ele entendesse. E deu resultado.

Então a biblioteca sumiu, quando se deu conta eles já estavam em outro lugar, outra lembrança. Que, pelas roupas dos protagonistas, acontecera no mesmo dia do batizado.

_-Acredita nele?_

_-Não foi isso que eu disse..._

_-Acredita nele, sim! Acredita que fui eu que fiz isso!_

_-Bellatrix!_ – Sirius gritou num tom mais alto que o dela - _Eu só quero saber aonde você esteve ontem! _

_-Pois vai morrer sem saber, Sirius. _

_-Vocês terminaram por conta disso? _- Indagou Harry.

_-Eu fiquei com ódio do seu pai, e mais ainda do Sirius, ele nem sequer me defendeu... Mas eu também tinha dificuldade para ver as coisas direito. _

Eles haviam mudado de ambiente novamente. Uma Bellatrix agora muito magra e pálida, bem mais parecida com a primeira vez em que a vira pessoalmente, olhava um espelho de mão que refletia a imagem de um Sirius bem mais recente, espumando de raiva.

A imagem se partiu de repente. Depois voltou a se formar, Sirius ainda mantinha o olhar raivoso.

_-Pare de criancices, anda. Você mesmo colocou um feitiço restaurador nessas coisinhas, para que eu não as quebrasse nos meus acessos de fúria com você, lembra? Ou me escuta, ou vou te infernizar o resto dos seus dias._

_-Grande novidade! O que você quer? Fala logo e não me enche mais!_

_-Preciso de sua ajuda._ – disse, simplesmente, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

O homem soltou uma gargalhada amarga.

_-E por que eu te ajudaria, pode me dizer?_

_-Troca de favores. Sei de muitas coisas que seriam úteis para você e seus amigos._

_-Como por exemplo?_

Ela fez cara pensativa, como se estivesse escolhendo o que contar.

_Snape não está ensinando Oclumência para o garoto, por exemplo... E você sabe tão bem quanto eu que ele precisa aprender isso rápido! _

Sirius arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

_-Conta outra, Bellatrix, não vou cair nessa... Harry está tendo aulas, como Dumbledore mandou! O Ranhoso não seria idiota de desobedecê-lo._

Agora foi a vez de Bellatrix soltar uma longa e estridente gargalhada.

-_Ai, Sirius... Você mesmo sempre disse:_** _O Ranhoso É um idiota_**

Sirius abriu a boca para revidar, mas a voz de Lupin chamando-o desviou-lhe a atenção.

-_Já falo com você, fique aí. _

O espelho voltou a refletir a imagem dela. Bellatrix bufou, _"ele acha que eu tenho o dia todo..."_ pensou a lembrança, enquanto a atual ria da cara de brava que a sua imagem fazia.

_-O que aconteceu? _

_-Pelo que Remo me contou depois, você estava na lareira querendo falar com eles. Tinha descoberto que seu pai era um cretino..._ – ela riu de novo – _Mas foi muito oportuno já que confirmou a informação que eu havia acabado de dar. _

_-É... Eu lembro disso. E depois? _

Ela não precisou responder, o espelho na mão da mulher voltou a turvar a imagem, Sirius apareceu em seguida. Parecia mais suscetível a escutar o que ela tinha para falar. Harry teve que se debruçar sobre a Bellatrix das lembranças para identificar que Remo estava logo atrás do amigo, o que indicava que ele provavelmente tivera uma influência grande na mudança de tom do padrinho.

_-Muito bem... Acabamos de descobrir que o Ranhoso realmente parou de dar aulas ao Harry. _

_-Viu... Eu disse a verdade._

_-A questão é: "por que"? _

_-Já disse, preciso de sua ajuda_.

_-E a grande e temida Comensal da Morte Bellatrix** Lestrange **_– ele deu ênfase maior ao sobre nome – _precisa de minha ajuda para que? O que eu posso fazer que o seu seleto grupo de amigos não pode, hein? _

-_Achar nossa filha._

Ela disse assim, de supetão e sem demonstrar nenhum medo na fala, mas Harry sabia que o coração dela estava apertado esperando a reação de Sirius, que demorou longos segundos.

-_Que filha?_ – a voz dele era quase um sussurro.

-_Nossa filha._– repetiu – _Eu__ estava grávida quando te abandonei..._

_-Você o que?!_ – berrou ele do outro lado do espelho.

_-Sirius, calma..._ – murmurou Remo, sem repercussão.

_-É mentira! Você está mentindo! _

_-Não, não estou... Nós temos uma filha._

_-Está mentindo! Lestrange não se casaria com você se estivesse grávida de mim. _

_-Você ficaria surpreso com o que o dinheiro pode comprar... Para ser mais exata, o acordo seria meus pais criarem a criança depois._

_-Você ia dar um filho meu para os seus pais criarem, sua insana!_

_-Não! Não ia!_ – pela primeira vez a voz dela saiu do tom controlado - _Ninguém pediu a minha opinião quando armaram esse esquema, aliás, como de costume. Mas pra dizer bem a verdade, isso era exatamente o que você merecia! _

_-Você é louca! Você mais do que ninguém sabia o que era ser criada por aqueles maníacos que você chamava de pais!_

-_Pois o que eu passei nas mãos deles não foi nada perto do que passei com você e seus amigos! Mil vezes todos os castigos físicos que a minha mãe me dava! Mil vezes todas as manipulações que o meu pai fazia! Mil vezes isso a ter sido acusada de traição por vocês, Sirius! _

_-Eu não te acusei de nada!_

_-Acusou sim! _

_-Eu só queria saber onde diabos você tinha ido naquele dia! Só isso!_

Era impressionante, aquela conversa tinha acontecido há pelo menos 15 anos antes da lembrança que Harry assistira agora, mas mesmo assim cada palavra parecia viva na mente dos protagonistas.

_-Por que achava que eu tinha ido entregar as ações da Ordem!_

_-Não! Eu só queria uma resposta, Bellatrix, uma única resposta para poder voltar lá e quebrar a cara do Tiago! Foi a única vez na minha vida, a única vez que eu e o Tiago brigamos, e foi por sua causa!_

_-Mentira! _– gritou ela enquanto Sirius virava as costas para o espelho, em seguida o rosto de Remo apareceu, mas ela continuou a berrar assim mesmo –_Você ficou lá, calado enquanto ele apontava o dedo para mim!_

_-Eles brigaram sim, Bella_ – Lupin ainda fazia questão de tratá-la do jeito carinhoso de anos atrás – _Logo depois que você saiu... _

Ela piscou duas vezes, o tom calmo de Remo era extremamente difícil de se ignorar.

Ele continuou.

_-Eu nunca os vi daquele jeito. Parecia que iam se matar.._.

_-E eu ia matá-lo mesmo._ – era a voz de Sirius, vinda de trás do amigo. O rosto dele voltou a aparecer no espelho, vazio, sem expressão – _Mas o Tiago tinha um motivo, uma evidência... Uma boa evidência para fazer o que fez além da antipatia que tinha por você. Ele estava comigo quando voltamos para o pub naquela tarde e você não estava. E também achou muito estranho que você tivesse omitido sua saída depois. Ele jogou isso na minha cara depois que você saiu de lá... Não podia encará-lo sem uma resposta. _

Ela parecia realmente abalada com a notícia, com o olhar perdido, sem conseguir, provavelmente visualizar a cena dos melhores amigos brigando.

_-Fui ver meu pai..._– balbuciou ela – não sei como, mas ele já sabia que eu estava grávida.

_-Ele sabia!_ – Sirius arrancou o espelho das mãos de Remo, a imagem dos dois sumiu de repente... O havia jogado longe novamente, mais alguns segundos e ela voltou – _Ele sabia e eu ainda não!_

_-Já disse que não sabia como ele soube! Ele... Queria me fazer uma proposta. _

_-Que proposta? _– ela não respondeu prontamente, aquilo estava fugindo ao propósito, estavam demorando demais – _Que proposta ele fez, Bellatrix?!_

Mas não havia como fugir daquelas explicações.

_-Queria a criança... Queria criar o Black que nasceria. Eu disse que não. Que te amava, que jamais faria isso... Então ele disse que você me trairia, como fez com o resto da família. E foi o que você fez..._

Ele fingiu que os olhos tristes dela não lhe abalavam nem um pouco.

-_E depois, diga? O que você fez? Procurou os seus pais, **vendeu** a criança para eles? Qual foi o preço, hein? Um belo casamento, aposto. _

_-O casamento foi o preço sim... Para você ficar bem longe de mim. Se não me casasse rapidamente você certamente saberia que a criança era sua e viria atrás dela... Não queria isso. Eles acertaram com Rodolphus que criariam a criança depois que ela nascesse, sem eu saber. Mas meu pai morreu dois meses depois disso e minha mãe jamais pegaria uma criança para criar, você _sabe como ela era.

-Então, Lestrange ficou sem opção.

Ela fez que sim.

_-E fez de tudo para eu perder o bebê. Mas não conseguiu. O mais perto que conseguiu foi quando me jogou da escada, durante uma briga, no oitavo mês... Entrei em trabalho de parto e o bebê nasceu prematuro..._

_-E depois?_ – Sirius viu os olhos da ex-amante se encherem de água, mas Bellatrix deu um suspiro, impedindo que as lágrimas caíssem.

_-Eu mal vi o rosto dela... Desmaiei logo depois e quando acordei... Disseram-me que ela tinha nascido morta. E eu acreditei porque não lembrava de tê-la ouvido chorar._

Sirius parecia abalado, claro. Mas ainda havia algo em seu olhar que demonstrava que a mágoa que sentia dela demoraria muito tempo para acabar.

_-Então, você resolveu pegar esse maldito espelho para falar comigo que teve uma filha minha e que ela morreu no parto? É isso? Não precisava ter se dado a esse trabalho, sabe._

_-Ela não morreu no parto..._ – disse firmemente - _E eu preciso de sua ajuda para encontrá-la._

_-Seja mais clara, por favor, Bellatrix_. – disse Remo dividindo o pequeno espelho com Sirius – _Se você diz que ela estava morta, como agora tem certeza que ela não está?_

_-Monstro._

_-O que tem aquele elfo traiçoeiro?_

_-Ele me contou._

Sirius deu um pulo.

_-Como assim te contou? Quando você o viu? _

_-Será que você ainda não percebeu que ele sumiu da sua casa, Sirius? _

O homem começou a esbravejar e a xingar o elfo doméstico. Berrava palavrões que Harry duvidava ter ouvido alguma vez na vida.

_-Como, como ele saiu?_

_-Você deve ter dado alguma ordem com duplo sentido, que ele usou de desculpa para poder sair daí. Ele foi para a casa do Malfoy, procurar Narcisa, claro. Mas não se preocupe, ele não foi capaz de dizer nada sobre a Ordem. _

_-E o que ele foi capaz de dizer? _

_-Não foi para falar sobre isso que eu te chamei_.– ela o cortou friamente – _Mostro soltou entre um e outro resmungo de piedade que eu devia protegê-lo, já que ele protegeu a "coisinha"... Malfoy o estava castigando por não conseguir dizer nada sobre a Ordem, mas não chegou a ouvir essa parte. Depois, quando consegui ficar sozinha com ele arranquei cada detalhe daquela insinuação..._ – a voz dela pareceu falar, mas logo ela retomou o domínio – _Ele disse que recebera ordens diretas do Rodolphus para matá-la e que eu devia agradecer porque ele não fez isso. Por que ele sabia que isso me deixaria triste. _

_-Elfo cretino!_ – rosnou Black jogando os cabelos negros para trás com um golpe da cabeça.

Remo parecia intrigado.

_-Mas é entranho que ele tenha conseguido ir contra uma ordem direta._

_-Esse projeto de elfo sempre foi apaixonado por ela. Fazia tudo para protege-la. _– resmungou Sirius.

_-Mesmo assim... Foi uma ordem direta._

_-Que importa isso agora!_ – esbravejou a mulher – _O que vale é que a minha filha está viva e que eu preciso achá-la antes que... _– ela engoliu a que ia dizer, ao que parece não pretendia expor a informação seguinte.

Sirius percebeu isso na hora, claro.

_-Que... _– perguntou desconfiado.

_-Que o Lorde descubra que ela está viva e que não foi eliminada... Como era de sua vontade._ – ela parecia triste ao dizer aquilo.

_-Que foi?_ – perguntou ele sarcasticamente – _Ficou surpresa quando soube? Vai dizer que não sabia com que tipo de gente você estava lidando, querida? _

Harry pôde ver Lupin balançar a cabeça, inconformado com o tom cínico que Sirius usava com a mulher. Mas Bellatrix sabia ser dura quando precisava e revidar à altura.

_-Achei que conhecia vocês, também. _

_-Não me compare com aquela corja!_ – gritou ele – _Não éramos perfeitos, Bellatrix, nenhum dos meus amigos, nem eu... Mas não saiamos por aí decidindo quem devia ou não morrer... Não brincávamos de donos do destino como o seu querido Lorde fez com a MINHA filha!_

Eles se encararam através do espelho por algum tempo. A raiva de Sirius faiscava pelas pupilas, mas em contrapartida Bellatrix fez algo que jamais tinha feito na vida. Abaixou os olhos, resignada. _"Acho que foi nesse momento que ele realmente acreditou em mim..."_

_-Você está certo. _– murmurou, com uma dificuldade imensa. Depois, voltou a encarar os olhos negros do ex-amante pelo vidro, engoliu todo o orgulho que tinha (e como foi difícil). Se havia alguém no mundo para quem ela conseguia pedir aquilo, esse alguém era Sirius – _Por favor... Me ajude. Eu não posso recorrer a mais ninguém e preciso encontrá-la. Ela é a única coisa que eu tenho agora._

Harry olhou apreensivo para o reflexo do padrinho. Era como assistir um filme já sabendo o final, já que sabia que ele viria a ajudá-la, mas mesmo assim o desfecho da cena o deixava preocupado.

A raiva refletida pelos olhos no espelho pareceu se dissipar aos poucos.

_-É claro que eu vou te ajudar... _– disse ele - _É minha filha também, não é?_ – ela confirmou com a cabeça, então ele deu de ombros – _Só não consigo imaginar como, já que estou preso aqui..._

_-Acho que posso te ajudar nisso..._ – ela abriu um sorriso encantador. Cínico, mas encantador - _Recebi__ uma ordem hoje cedo... Bem tentadora, aliás_.

_-Qual?_

Ela deu de ombros.

-_Encontrar e matar você._

Sirius encarou os olhos dela por um momento, a jovialidade e a cumplicidade de anos atrás parecia ter voltado com toda a força.

_-Entendo. Se estiver morto ninguém vai me procurar. Boa idéia. Mas como saber que você não vai me matar mesmo?_

_-Vai ter que confiar no seu charme._ - zombou Bellatrix antes de desviar os olhos, preocupada – _Estão me procurando... Tenho que ir. Te chamo quando estiver liberada._

Harry se viu de novo dentro daquele salão no Ministério da Magia. Bellatrix acabava de estuporar Tonks.

_"Garotinha difícil de cair. Bem se vê que tem meu sangue..."_

Então Sirius tomou o lugar dela, Bella sorriu enigmaticamente.

Um ataque, dois... Até que...

_-Vamos, eu sei que você pode fazer melhor que isso!_

E ela fez.

_"Era uma senha!"_

A madrinha que o acompanhava na lembrança fez que sim.

_"Anos de convivência rendem alguns códigos secretos, sabe... Você deve ter isso com os seus amigos, não?"_

Bom, Rony não era muito bom para entender as coisas nem com palavras, que dirá sem. E Hermione entendia até demais as vezes.

_"Ah, veja, lá vai você atrás de mim... Tão óbvio. Você precisa rever essas suas reações, bebê."_

Eles ouviram um barulho e a enfermaria voltou a aparecer a sua volta.

-Amadora... – murmurou Bellatrix antes de voltar a ser Estrela e sumir no meio da escuridão.

-O que você está fazendo fora da cama, Potter?

-E o que você está fazendo fora do seu salão comunal, Black?

Mira bufou em resposta.

-Nem sei se aquilo ainda é o meu salão comunal. - Harry sentiu uma pontada na costela que o fez se apoiar na cama. - Você tá legal? – perguntou ela, levemente preocupada.

-Tô... Tô sim. – responde, enquanto achava melhor voltar a sentar-se. Tentou melhorar a cara e mudar o assunto – Por que disse isso? Acha que não vai mais voltar à Sonserina?

Ela ainda o olhava com certa preocupação.

-Ah, bom... Mandaram chamar o meu pai depois do jogo.

-Seu pai? Não está se referindo ao senhor Smith, está? – ela fez que não – Sirius?

-É... Ele chegou há pouco... Está discutindo com o diretor e o professor Snape sobre o meu futuro acadêmico. – disse em tom de falso suspense – E o pior que não veio sozinho... Ela veio junto.

-Ela? Esta se referindo a Bellatrix? Sua mãe.

-É... Minha **_mãe_** - bufou novamente – Deve ter vindo escondida, não é? Afinal ela está sendo procurada... – mais um bufar irritado – E ainda tem a cara de pau de vir me dar sermão sobre o que é certo e errado...

-Conversaram? – perguntou ele, achando a idéia engraçada.

-E dá pra conversar com aquela mulher? Não, claro que não. Ela falou e eu ouvi... Veio brigar comigo por que eu tinha tentado te machucar. Como se ela não vivesse fazendo isso com as pessoas... Disse que se eu queria te matar tinha que entrar numa fila enorme, que tinha muita gente na minha frente. – ela imitou Bellatrix enquanto falava a última frase, ficou tão perfeito e tão engraçado que Harry teve que se segurar para não rir - Ela me explicou como ficou sabendo aquele negócio sobre os Smiths. - Harry arqueou a sobrancelha, isso significava que a madrinha havia para a garota que era um animago – De qualquer forma, o fato é que te derrubei da vassoura a toa.

-Bom, se isso te deixar menos constrangida, eu também recebi um puxão de orelha há pouco.

-Ela esteve aqui? – Mira olhou em volta.

-É, esteve. E me fez entender que eu bem que mereci vir parar nessa cama. – a olhou por um segundo, a garota já tinha voltado os olhos para ele novamente – Eu te acusei indevidamente, te devo desculpas.

-Não me deve nada... Se eu fosse perseguida por um megalomaníaco maluco também veria inimigos por todos os lados.

-Bom... Então, amigos de novo?

-Nós nunca fomos amigos, Potter... – respondeu ela maliciosa.

-É verdade... De boa de novo? – ele fez cara de ingênuo.

Mira fez menção de se aproximar, mas o barulho da porta da enfermaria se abrindo lhe impediu a ação. Ela olhou a tempo de ver o diretor entrando no recinto, acompanhado por Sirius e Snape.

-Tudo bem, Harry? - o rapaz fez que sim, um pouco encabulado, mesmo não estando muito próximos, ele e Mira estavam suficientemente perto um do outro para se perceber que estava tudo bem entre os dois - Como eu imaginava - disse Dumbledore no seu tom calmo – eles já até fizeram as pazes, professor Snape.

O padrinho se aproximou da cama enquanto o diretor falava. Deu um sorriso ao averiguar que ele estava bem, depois sorriu para a filha.

-Mas o fato do Potter ser um inconseqüente e adorar colocar em risco a própria vida não tira da Black o status de extremamente perigosa para o convívio social. – disse Snape sobriamente.

-Deixe de ladainhas, Ranhoso. – pela expressão do professor ele não gostara muito de Sirius o tratar daquela forma na frente do diretor – Confesse, você está de implicância por ela ser minha filha, assim como faz com o Harry por causa do Tiago.

-Devo admitir que o fato dela ser sua filha a fez cair muito no meu conceito, mas também me fez entender certas ações estúpidas que ela teima em realizar. Como cortar o cabelo de outra aluna, sem motivo aparente, por exemplo...

-Eu já disse que SÓ errei o feitiço anti aranha caranguejeira.

-Eu sei a diferença entre um corte feito com tesoura e uma queda provocada por feitiço anti caranguejeira, garota, por isso pare de subjugar a minha inteligência. – rosnou o professor.

-Que eu saiba ela já pagou a detenção pelo incidente com a corvinal. – disse Sirius, cada vez mais parecido com um pai zeloso que não via nada de exagerado nos atos da filhinha querida. Harry só não sabia se era simples corujice de pai, ou se era porque perto do que ele fazia aquilo realmente não tinha muito peso.

-Pelo incidente com a srta. Chang, sim. – retrucou Snape – Mas, já que se atreveu a fazer coisa pior, continuo insistindo que a expulsão seria o mais adequado.

-Ora, deixe de drama, ela não fez nada demais. – Harry olhou surpreso para o padrinho – Que foi? – perguntou ele, percebendo o olhar – Não fez mesmo, a Bellatrix teria feito muito pior.

-Ah... É verdade, havia me esquecido quem é a mãe dela. – era impressão ou Snape estava tramitando um pouco de graça na voz - O fato, senhor Black, é que os instintos assassinos de sua filha não podem ser aceitos nessa escola, mesmo se entendendo que ela seja assim por motivo genético, já que a mãe é uma Comensal da Morte.

-Como você, aliás. – o tom de voz do padrinho começava a dar sinais de irritação – Eu realmente não consigo entender porque ela não pode estudar numa escola em que logo _você_ dá aulas, Ranhoso.

-Senhores, chega. – disse o diretor fazendo com que Sirius e Severo engolissem as acusações seguintes – Nós já tivemos essas discussão há poucos minutos atrás e não quero ter o desprazer de participar dela novamente. Eu já deixei bem claro que tomarei minha decisão após obter a resposta de uma pergunta. – então desviou o olhar severo para Mira – Espero que tenha noção da gravidade da sua ação de hoje, mocinha. – ela fez que sim – Posso presumir então que não pretende realizá-la de novo. – ela fez que não. Dumbledore levantou o olhar, mais sereno agora – Isso me basta, então. - Snape soltou um muxoxo – Não será expulsa, mas temo que não poderá mais participar de nenhuma competição de Quadribol nesse colégio. – Sirius levantou a sobrancelha. Por um minuto Harry achou que ele fosse questionar, mas depois pareceu se resignar à sentença da filha – Quanto a sua punição, acho que o diretor de sua casa tem o total direito de decidir o que será melhor já que por sua causa o time de Quadribol da Sonserina foi desclassificado da competição.

Snape abriu um sorriso discreto, Sirius fechou a cara e Mira fingiu não se importar.

-Esteja no meu escritório, amanhã, no raiar do dia, Black. Até lá pensarei em algo... Apropriado. – falou o professor, mais para o pai do que pra filha.

Sirius fingiu não perceber a insinuação, depois inflou o peito de ar o soltando vagarosamente quando Snape se retirou.

-Ahhhhh bem mais limpo, não? – perguntou aos dois, Harry riu, Mira não – Que foi?

-Detenção com Snape... Acha que é pouco?

-Para o que você fez, acho sim... – disse puxando a cadeira e se sentando.

Estava tão elegante e bem cuidado, muito diferente do homem que Harry conhecera. O afilhado tinha quase certeza que a proximidade de Bellatrix era o motivo da mudança.

-Também não posso mais jogar quadribol.

-Graças a Merlin. – disse Harry – Você é boa demais pra jogar no time adversário.

Sirius riu, Harry acompanhou.

-Ha, há, há... Eu estou falando sério, caramba... Sabe o que tive que fazer para entrar naquele time?

-Bater no Malfoy? – disse o garoto. Ele e Sirius começaram a gargalhar.

-É... Também... – bufou ela – Mas essa não foi a parte chata, sabe... – sorriu de lado – Mas pelo menos o Jonh vai ficar feliz, sem quadribol vou ter mais tempo para ensaiar, daqui a pouco começa a temporada de shows... – ela olhou para Sirius - Falando nele, resolveram aquele probleminha?

O homem fez que sim.

-Tonks está na cola dele, não se preocupe.

-Que probleminha? – perguntou Harry preocupado – Tonks está na cola de quem?

-Do Smith. – falou o padrinho – Foi uma solicitação da pequena... – apontou para Mira que fez cara feia pelo tratamento, o que só fez o pai achar mais graça, pelo visto ele percebeu que isso a irritava e iria chamá-la assim sempre agora – Antes de aceitar que nós a assumíssemos.

-Se o que a **_mamãe_** contou é verdade, - parecia que toda vez que se referisse a Bellatrix iria usar aquele tom meio debochado, meio irritado - então o "cara lá" deve estar fulo da vida por que não me mataram... – explicou ela – Jonh seria uma isca fácil.

-Você está certa. Mas... – ele voltou para Sirius novamente – A Tonks tem tempo para acompanhá-lo, digo, ela tem os afazeres de auror e...

-Ela pediu afastamento temporário. Para cuidar do caso para mim. Na verdade foi mais difícil convencer o Smith que ele precisava de um mago 24hrs na cola dele. Mas depois que soube quem tinha se proposto para fazer o serviço ele me pareceu mais suscetível.

Foi a vez de Mira rir.

-O Jonh não tem jeito mesmo. A sorte dele é que a mosca morta da namorada não tem ciúme de nada... Está sempre mais preocupada com a cor de um abajur do que se ele está olhando para alguém.

-É? Não foi o que andou parecendo, pelos últimos relatórios da sua prima... – Mira olhou o pai, curiosa.

-Como assim? A Juju implicou com a Tonks? –ela parecia bem surpresa com a hipótese.

Não a quis deixar subir no seu apartamento na primeira vez que ela acompanhou seu irmão até lá. – Sirius riu – Disse que ele não corria perigo nenhum lá para ter uma segurança subindo junto, ele não contou exatamente o porquê da segurança, claro, só disse para a namorada que estava sendo perseguido, e que as Tonks, por ser uma mulher, passaria desapercebida como segurança...

-Ta... Mas e aí? Ela não deixou a Tonks subir e então?

-A Tonks disse que o Smith não subiria então... – ele riu mais uma vez – e o seu irmão concordou. – soltou uma gargalhada – Pelo que entendi a decoradora ficou vermelha de raiva.

-Ihhhhhhh isso quer dizer que eles estão brigados.... o que quer dizer que meu irmão vai estar de mau humor no fim de semana que vem... – ela olhou para Harry – Hogsmeade nunca me pareceu tão interessante, sabia.

Harry sorriu.

-Se ficar, garanto que ele vai ficar com mais mau humor ainda.

-Que se dane. – ela soltou uma gargalhada – Semana que vem eu fico para ir a Hogsmeade, depois eu penso na minha carreira e pronto!


	16. PREPARATIVOS

Bom, esse cap eu vou dedicar, em especial,a fã nº1 da fic, que não me deixou desanimar nesses 3 meses q fiquei sem postar caps novos... **_Drika_** esse cap é pra vc!

_**Tina, Aledinh - **_Obrigada pela empolgação, da gosto de escrever quando se tem leitores assim...

_**Yasmine - **_Que bom que gostou da Mira, já falei em outros comentários que é complicado criar um personagem para uma fic baseada em algo já exitente, pq é difícil agradar, mas graças a deus a Mira só anda ganhando elogios (não sei como, com aquele gênio Dela... mas...). E não precisa implorar... acabei de atualizar.

_**Tati -**_ personalidade real da Bella ainda está muito oculta... não da pra saber ao certo como ela é... o que torna as possibilidades bem mais amplas. Que bom que está gostando.

_**GaBi-PoTTeR - **_Risos... pode criticar GaBi, a gente ta aqui pra isso mesmo... e que bom que está gostando mesmo assim.

**_Adriana dos Marotos - _**Bom, eu realmente demorei mais que o comum para atualizar o 16... desculpa, problemas no trabalho. Mas espero conseguir pegar firme e terminar essa fic antes do lançamento do sexto livro. E o Tiago não é mal... ele só é chato e convencido hahahahahahahhah

_**Felipinhooooooooooo **_- Se eu demorei par postar o 14, fico imaginando como vc já não deve ter me chingado por causa desse 16, ne... mas taí... espero que tenha gostado.

**_GenehPotterBlack - _**Quando a Mira falou "quero o pedaço de fora" no cap 14, ela qeuria dizer q queria quebrar ele inteiro...

**Capítulo 16 – Preparativos**

Quando for usar um feitiço para ataque não levante demais o braço, você deixa o peito desprotegido.

Ah tá saquei... Como no boxe.

É... Como no boxe.Vamos tentar de novo esse aqui, se fizer direito vai te render bons pontos nas provas. Os analisadores adoram esse aqui.

Mira debruçou a cabeça sobre o livro em que Harry apontava um feitiço. Já havia uma semana que eles se encontravam no tempo antes do jantar para estudar para os seus NOM's.

Não que ele se achasse grandes coisas como professor, mas desde que começara a ajudá-la, tinha que concordar que Mira estava muito atrasada nos seus estudos. Nada mais óbvio, a julgar pelo ano agitado que estava tendo.

Se já não tinha muito tempo com seus ensaios durante os fins de semana, que dirá depois que entrou para o time de quadribol e, ainda por cima, usando o pouquíssimo tempo que restava para procurar pistas sobre os pais.

Agora dois desses problemas já haviam sido solucionados, embora a crescente afinidade entre Sirius e John não estivesse ajudando muito. Isso por que a grande meta dos dois agora era o lançamento da cantora Purplered entre os bruxos (idéia de Sirius que foi rapidamente apoiada por John). Como conseqüência, os dois estavam organizando, juntos, um grande show para o fim do mês em Hogsmead.

Sendo assim, como Mira ainda precisava manter seus compromissos profissionais, o jeito era estudar durante a semana mesmo.

Foi isso que combinaram no final de semana que passaram juntos na vila vizinha e assim faziam desde então.

Além das aulas práticas com Harry, Mira também metia a cara nos livros juntamente com Luna e Gina, sempre que possível.

O bom era que ela aprendia muito rápido, em menos de um mês já estava bem adiantada. Tanto que uma hora perguntou se ele a ensinaria a produzir um patrono.

Quando você souber fazer um feitiço estuporante realmente bom a gente conversa. – respondeu – Agora é melhor se fixar na matéria que vai ser cobrada nas provas, Mira. Nada de extras.

Ela fez cara feia e cruzou os braços. Ele riu do bico dela.

Que foi? Não vai querer mais treinar? Pior pra você, são seus NOM's que estão em jogo aqui.

T�, tá... Eu sei... – disse ela resignada e se armando para uma nova tentativa.

Fez várias investidas, até que ficasse perfeito, depois passaram para levitação, então transfiguração...

As meninas podiam vir logo, é chato treinar sozinha.

A aula de herbiologia delas já deve estar terminando. Foi bom você ter esse tempo livre, mesmo porque está muito atrasada em relação a elas em algumas coisas.

É que eu não participei da Armada de Dumbledore... – disse em tom cínico – Fala sério, vocês bem que podiam ter me convidado, eu também detestava aquela Umbridge.

Harry deu de ombros.

Você e Gina não tinham tanto contato, pelo que eu sei. Comigo então, a gente nem se conhecia.

É, mas a Luna conversava comigo e o Smith também...

Smith? - Harry franziu o cenho - Zacarias Smith? Jogador da Lufa-Lufa? – ela fez que sim, despreocupada – Você conhece aquele MALA!

Mira soltou uma alta gargalhada.

Nossa, nunca vi ninguém descrevê-lo tão bem em tão poucas palavras... Ele é um chato mesmo, acho que foi por isso que a gente terminou.

O rapaz deu um sobressalto.

Você namorou aquele... cara!

Namorei, ué. – respondeu dando de ombros - Mas não durou muito. Eu devia imaginar que não ia me dar muito bem com alguém com aquele sobrenome... O John já é a exceção a regra. Mas o fato é que, mesmo sendo namorada dele, o Zacarias não me contou nada sobre a Armada. Nem a Luna.

Harry se pois pensativo.

Acho que... Bom, provavelmente eles tinham receio em aparecer com uma Sonserina no grupo. – então, olhou para o imponente castelo ao fundo – É até irônico pensar, mas fomos traídos por uma Corvinal.

Chang? – perguntou ela, com certa aspereza na voz.

Não. Uma amiga dela. Basicamente foi por isso que brigamos na época.

Bela amiga. Depois sou eu que não sei escolher minhas companhias.

Ele soltou um breve suspiro

É... Mas vamos parar de falar sobre isso e voltar a praticar. Tem tanta coisa para por em dia que nós não andamos tendo tempo nem para namorar, percebeu?

Ela deu um sorriso de lado, se aproximou e envolveu-lhe a nuca com os braços.

Que tal colocarmos "isso" em dia enquanto as meninas não chegam?

Eu ia adorar... – disse aproximando a boca dos lábios dela.

Mas, antes de poder alcançá-los, um barulho abafado de palmas lhe desviou a atenção e a de Mira também. Os dois viraram os rostos surpresos em direção a uma enorme raiz que sustentava a árvore ao lado.

Sabe... – disse a voz sarcástica de Bellatrix, que se encontrava sentada na alta raiz – Eu fico me perguntando o que o Sirius vai fazer quando descobrir sobre vocês dois. Sim, porque ele nem imagina que essa "amizade" seja algo tão... Como direi... Próximo. – ela soltou uma nova gargalhada – Como é ingênuo.

Harry passou a mão pelo cabelo, enquanto se desprendia da namorada gentilmente.

Acha que ele não vai gostar, madrinha? – perguntou, preocupado.

Ele não tem nada haver com isso... – bufou Mira, enquanto cruzava os braços.

Bellatrix balançou a mão de um lado para o outro, sem se importar com os resmungos da filha. Parecia estar se divertindo muito com tudo aquilo.

Não sei, bebê. Sinceramente não sei qual vai ser a reação dele, porque o seu pai, certa vez... – ela pôs a mão na boca, tentando segurar uma nova gargalhada – Deixa pra lá eu não quero estragar a surpresa.

Então por que a visita? – chiou Mira – Só veio atrapalhar a aula, foi?

Aula? Eu vi bem que tipo de aula você estava tendo, mocinha. – Ela saltou do alto da raiz, caindo de pé sobre a grama – Devia se preocupar mais em aprender o que não sabe, do jeito que está vai acabar sendo reprovada nos seus NOM's.

Também não é assim. – disse Harry, saindo em defesa da namorada – a Mira já melhorou bastante. Tenho certeza que, no mínimo, um aceitável ela consegue facilmente...

Aceitável não é suficiente... – cortou a mulher – Ela tem que ser perfeita e você sabe muito bem por que, Baby Potter.

Harry se calou. Bellatrix não falava mais de uma simples prova para avaliação de conhecimentos, estava falando dos Comensais, de Voldemort... Da guerra.

Pelos rumores, grupos antitrouxas estavam começando a ganhar força novamente entre a comunidade bruxa. Mione não cansava de narrar as notícias incompletas sobre os atos chamados de "isolados" pelo Ministério da Magia, que o Profeta Diário tentava cabular. A amiga chamava aquilo de "ameaça silenciosa".

Ser nossa filha te jogou no meio de um redemoinho perigoso. – murmurou Bellatrix, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio – Sinceramente, não sei o que você ganhou descobrindo isso.

O que eu ganhei? – repetiu Mira, irritada – Não ganhei nada. Recebi o que era meu por direito, um nome... o MEU nome.

Um nome que já foi muito respeitado, é verdade, mas que hoje não passa do que ele sempre foi... lama! – a mulher devia estar muito amarga para falar daquele jeito sobre o sobrenome Black.

Por mais problemas que tivesse tido com sua família, Harry sabia muito bem que ela sempre tivera orgulho em ser uma Black. mesmo casada e usando outro sobrenome, nunca deixou de se considerar como tal. Mas agora ter aquele sobrenome era sinônimo de perigo, não importava o lado em que estivesse. Um perigo que ela não queria ver rondando a filha.

Devia ter te procurado depois que tudo isso passasse...

E se não passasse? – perguntou a garota em um tom de voz mais calmo, mas ainda sim não dócil. De qualquer forma, dava pra perceber que a preocupação da mãe a tocara um pouco.

Você ainda poderia ter a chance de se manter viva... – resmungou Bellatrix antes de, finalmente, encarar os olhos negros da filha.

Naquele mundinho trouxa? – o tom áspero da garota voltara com força total – Sem saber quem eu realmente sou? Ah, muito obrigada senhora _Lestrange_, mas eu acho que merecia mais que isso!

Não estou falando de merecimento, estou falando de sobrevivência! – os olhos de Bellatrix faiscavam de raiva, era claro que ela não gostara nem um pouco de ser tratada pelo sobrenome de casada – Você tem alguma idéia de onde se meteu? Pergunte para o seu namorado e talvez ele possa te por à parte do quanto é perigoso ser um Black nesse momento. Estamos em guerra! Muitos morreram e muitos vão morrer e, em qualquer um dos lados, carregar esse sobrenome que você agora ostenta não é nada seguro.

Isso por culpa sua, que se pôs do lado errado!

E qual lado é o certo? – Mira e Harry se entreolharam, como era possível que ela questionasse isso? Era lógico que lado era o certo, não era? Se bem que, pelo semblante de Bellatrix, nem tanto – Não foi nem uma nem duas vezes que me fiz essa pergunta. Qual é o lado correto? Por que se importar com os trouxas afinal? Eles não se importam conosco, tenho certeza disso. – ela soltou um novo suspiro, tão amargo quanto o anterior – A única conclusão que sempre chego é que nós vamos acabar nos exterminando por gente que nem sabe que existimos.

Novamente o silêncio pairou sobre eles.

Não é certo acabar com as pessoas só porque elas são diferentes de nós, madrinha.

Quantos foram os bruxos que os trouxas quiseram exterminar por esse mesmo motivo?

Mas o erro deles não torna o nosso correto.

Bellatrix cruzou os braços e sorriu tristemente.

Falou como a sua mãe agora... – disse saudosamente, antes de balançar a cabeça de um lado para outro – Mas isso não faz do seu lado correto, bebê. O fato é que os dois lados estão errados, brigando por coisa nenhuma... Só há uma diferença, sabe qual é? – os dois fizeram que não com a cabeça – O Lorde quer essa guerra a qualquer custo. Não importa se isso acabe com os bruxos, contanto que os trouxas também sejam exterminados, não há problemas. Essa é a diferença. Demorei muito para perceber isso. Só entendi quando me dei conta que ele não se importava com os bruxos puro sangues tanto como dizia... Se não jamais teria mandado matar uma criança como você. – ela apontou a filha – Ele tem ódio dos trouxas e no fundo está usando a nós, bruxos puro sangues para exterminá-los.

Mas nós vamos pará-lo. – disse Harry com uma certeza exagerada na voz.

Gostaria de acreditar que sim. Mas quanto mais me informo, menos esperanças tenho... O Lorde tem mãos invisíveis. Está por toda parte, divulgando suas idéias...

Idéias idiotas, por sinal... – resmungou Mira.

Bellatrix riu amargamente.

Não parecem tão idiotas quando bem colocadas, sabe? – em seguida suas feições voltaram a transmitir uma tristeza profunda – Vocês não sabem como ele trabalha. Ele pega crianças como vocês e os enche de esperança, os faz acreditar que tudo que você mais quer só vai acontecer num mundo sem trouxas. Que um mundo sem eles é muito melhor, quando na verdade não faz a menor diferença. Ele te envolve e te faz crer que participar da concretização desse mundo melhor vai te dar honra, poder, fama, tranqüilidade... Seja lá o que você quer. O Lorde te ilude até que você acredite que vai alcançar tudo que deseja quando os trouxas não mais existirem na face da Terra... E aí, você vai e convence seus amigos de que isso é verdade, e eles convencem os deles e isso vira uma epidemia... – ela respirou fundo antes de continuar – Foi assim que Régulos se envolveu com os Comensais... Foi parar nas mãos dele através do Lucio. - Harry balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro – E ele já começou a fazer isso de novo, aqui mesmo, debaixo das barbas de Dumbledore. Vocês não precisam ir muito longe para perceber que ele já tem seu porta voz entre os alunos.

Está falando do primo-lesma-oxigenada?

Sim, dele mesmo. – respondeu a mais velha – Ele foi treinado para disseminar as idéias do Lorde em Hogwarts.

Grande coisa. Quem escuta aquele imbecil?

Muita gente, bebê... Pode não parecer, mas Draco é muito respeitado, não apenas na Sonserina, mas nas outras casas também. Claro que na Grifinória não é bem assim, embora já tenha visto alguns parceiros de casa seus dividindo as mesmas opiniões dele. Mas o fato é que Draco é tão influente quanto você aqui dentro. Os grifinórios não param para escutá-lo, é verdade, mas não é apenas na Sonserina que ele possui fãns, garotos e garotas mais novos que o escutam, que acreditam no que ele diz. Precisam o ver falando sobre um mundo sem trouxas.

Harry franziu o cenho.

Andou o espionando?

Ela fez que sim.

Estou aqui pra isso. Dumbledore diz que sou bem mais discreta que Madame Norrrra... se é que você me entende. – ela abriu seu sorriso cínico e Harry mal pode acreditar no que aquilo queria dizer, ela os estava ajudando! Estava ajudando a Ordem!

Bom... – disse Mira pensativa – Mas se o problema é aquele pote de tinta transparente, então fica fácil, basta quebrarmos a cara dele e quero ver se o imbecil consegue dizer mais alguma coisa por aí...

Nem tudo se resolve com violência i Sirius /I - a mulher fez uma referência ao amante, lembrando que a filha estava agindo como o pai – Se o Draco cair, outro entra no lugar dele e continua o serviço, simples... Não adianta, a única forma de enfraquecê-los aqui dentro seria se o menino... – Bellatrix demorou incontáveis segundos para completar a frase -... Mudasse de lado.

Impossível! – falou Harry rapidamente.

Bellatrix deu de ombros.

Hoje eu também acho, mas cheguei a pensar que o relacionamento com a ruivinha pudesse fazê-lo entender a onde está se metendo... Mas ele terminou com ela assim que a Narcissa mandou.

Como assim?

Minha irmã queria informações sobre o meu paradeiro. Ela não é a idiota que o marido acreditava ser, nunca foi. E, mas que isso, sabia muito bem o motivo que me levou a trair o Lorde, coisa que os Comensais nem imaginavam. Narcisa tinha certeza que eu havia procurado a ajuda do Sirius... Como conseqüência, da Ordem. Ter contato com alguns dos Weasley poderia lhe render informações.

Mas ela ficou surpresa quando o Sirius apareceu no pub. – ponderou Harry.

Não passou pela sua cabeça que ele não tivesse morrido naquele dia. Claro que Narcisa tinha certeza que não havia sido eu, como anunciaram nos jornais, mas ela me disse depois que acreditava que eu só havia abandonado os Comensais porque já não poderia contar com a ajuda dele na busca da nossa filha.

Resumidamente, quando ela foi na casa dos Weasley, no Natal e descobriu que eles não poderiam dar nenhuma informação, mandou o filho terminar com a Gina. – concluiu Mira, que parecia já saber de toda história.

Então ela jogou todas as fichas no pub. – continuou Bellatrix - Era a sua última esperança de me encontrar. Lógico que quando se deparou com você l� teve certeza da minha presença. Como já disse, ela sabia que eu havia me envolvido novamente com a Ordem.

Mira olhou para o namorado.

Resumindo mais uma vez: o Malfoy é um idiota. Não dá pra acreditar que ele não se tocou o quanto está sendo usado, sabia?

O que mais me irrita é que ele realmente gosta da ruivinha... – disse Bellatrix – estávamos tão perto... Tão perto de fazê-lo entender.

Bom... Se você acha que voltar com a Gina vai ajudar em alguma coisa, por que não diz para a senhora Malafe... Digo, senhora Malfoy, para retirar a desaprovação ao namoro?

Draco está brigado com Narcissa desde a noite de Natal. Ele não vai fazer nada que não agrade ao pai, mesmo que Lúcio não esteja por perto.

Mira sorriu enigmática.

Pois eu acho que faz sim. Sabe como é homem nessa idade não é? Basta mexer com os brios dele... E se unido a isso houver alguma possibilidade real da Gina o perdoar...

Coisa que eu duvido muito que aconteça. – disse Harry cruzando os braços – Conhecendo a Gina como conheço, ela nunca vai perdoá-lo por tê-la usado.

Bom, mas eu acho que ele devia tentar. – insistiu a garota com um sorriso cada vez maior nos lábios – Já até sei a forma.

Ela virou de costas para os dois e começou a caminhar de volta ao colégio.

Ei, a onde você vai? – perguntou o namorado.

Conversar com o priminho... – respondeu ela, enquanto se afastava deles – Tive uma idéia que eu tenho certeza que ele vai adorar... E não vou nem cobrar por ela!

Harry e Bellatrix se entreolharam.

Por que será que eu fiquei com medo agora? – perguntou o garoto, arrancando uma gargalhada da madrinha.

* * *

Difícil, muito difícil... Por mais que imaginasse o que Mira tinha em mente não conseguiu chegar nem perto de uma idéia que fizesse Gina e Draco se reconciliarem.

Mais difícil ainda era entender como ele torcia para que isso acontecesse agora, depois de ter feito de tudo para que os dois terminassem de vez.

Mas o fato é que sua madrinha estava certa o tempo todo. Eles também perceberam um carinho real por parte do Sonserino para com Gina e, embora duvidasse muito que aquilo fosse o suficiente para mudá-lo, tinha que admitir que era a única chance que tinham.

Achou interessante como a forma de Bellatrix pensar era peculiar. Trazer Malfoy para o lado deles seria muito difícil, claro, mas bem mais eficaz do que qualquer batalha entre Ordem e Comensais. Ela estava certa ao dizer que o louro era o coração da nova geração de seguidores do Voldemort. Tirá-lo de lá desmantelaria uma rede de influências enorme. E pensar que ela já imaginava isso desde o começo, quando ele só conseguia ver o problema em que Gina se metia.

Precisava aprender a ouvir melhor e, principalmente, a enxergar mais longe. E mais ainda... Acreditar no amor - pensou sorrindo, enquanto atravessava o quadro da mulher gorda.

Se esse cretino aparecer, eu simplesmente não vou! Entendeu bem! Eu não vou!

Harry tomou um susto quando entrou no salão comunal e se deparou com Rony aos berros.

Problema é seu! – gritou Hermione, do outro lado da sala, em resposta – Não pense que eu vou deixar de ir com ele ao show só porque você está tendo uma crise histérica, senhor Ronald Weasley! Ele é meu amigo! Vai vir a Hogsmead só para ir ao show e eu vou com ele sim!

Pois faça bom proveito da companhia dele então! Porque a minha você não vai ter! – gritou o ruivo, escada a cima, sem nem perceber a chegada do amigo.

O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Harry, se aproximando de uma nada satisfeita Hermione.

Ela o olhou, tentando não demonstrar raiva. Deu de ombros.

Nada demais. O seu amigo está tendo ataques de ciúmes, mais uma vez...

Harry cruzou os braços.

Deixe-me adivinhar... Krum? – ela fez que sim – Só isso para deixar o Rony daquele jeito mesmo.

Qualquer um percebe... Menos ele. – bufou a garota.

Ele percebe sim... Sabe mais do que ninguém, na verdade. Só não quer dar o braço a torcer. Você tem que ter paciência.

Pois eu não vou ficar esperando ele resolver dar o braço a torcer um dia, Harry. O Rony é teimoso demais, se eu depender disso vou morrer solteira. Por isso eu vou aquele show com o Vitor sim, e está acabado. Se ele não quiser ir o problema é dele.

Ele concordou em silêncio.

Faça como achar melhor. Se precisar de mim é só falar.

Ela acenou com a cabeça. Parecia triste e cansada, não costumava ver a amiga assim. Então, ela passou a mão pelos cabelos e arrumou a postura novamente.

E então, como foi a aula com a Mira hoje? – perguntou, mudando de assunto.

Muito... Muito proveitosa.

Mione logo percebeu que havia mais do que uma simples aula bem dada naquele tom de voz.

O que aconteceu?

Ele sentou-se em um dos sofás e fez sinal para que ela sentasse ao seu lado, enquanto pegava um livro e abria sobre o seu colo para fingir que discutiam sobre algo escrito nele.

Com cautela e em tom baixo ele contou a amiga toda a conversa que ele e Mira tiveram com Bellatrix. Hermione ouviu tudo em silêncio, o interrompendo apenas para pedir mais detalhes.

E então, o que você acha? – perguntou ao final da explanação.

Ela pensou por alguns minutos.

Acho arriscado.

Harry ficou em silêncio, pensando na resposta da amiga. Percebendo isso, ela tentou se explicar melhor.

Depender de uma mudança de lado do Malfoy é muito arriscado.

Acha que não vale a pena tentar?

Para derrubar Voldemort? Não. Já se for para eles ficarem juntos...

Harry riu.

Apoiando Malfoy e Gina agora, Hermione?

Ela deu de ombros.

Se tanta gente fala que ele realmente gosta dela, fazer o quê? Alguém tem que ser feliz nessa vida, não é? Se bem que... A Gina é uma Weasley e, conhecendo os Weasley como conhecemos, diz pra mim, você realmente acredita que aquela cabeça dura vai dar o braço a torcer algum dia também?

Acredito... Assim como acredito que um dia o Rony também vai cair em si. Só espero que, nos dois casos, não seja tarde demais.

Hermione sorriu envergonhada, em seguida sua expressão voltou a ficar séria.

Mas o que será que a Mira tem em mente? Deve ser um plano muito bom.

Harry balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

Não me pergunte. Já pensei e pensei e não consigo imaginar o que possa ser. E sei muito bem que não vai adiantar perguntar para ela... Teremos que esperar.

* * *

Mais uma semana se passou sem Harry conseguir descobrir o que Mira planejava. Gina provavelmente nem sequer desconfiava que a amiga sonserina estava armando para que ela voltasse com o ex-namorado.

Não foi nem uma, nem duas vezes que Mira entrou no assunto "Malfoy" enquanto elas treinavam sob as orientações do rapaz, mas nem assim a ruiva percebeu as intenções dela e só chegou a estressar na vigésima quinta vez que ela perguntou sobre uma possível volta.

Não, não e não! Já falei mais de mil vezes, não tem mais volta!

A sonserina guardou a varinha. Já haviam terminado o treino.

Não sei por que do estresse... Só fiz uma perguntinha boba.

Perguntinha boba que você repete toda hora!

E daí? Se você não se importasse mais com ele mesmo não teria essa reação, não é verdade, Luna?

A loira concordou, sem nem prestar atenção direito, enquanto Harry ria da cara de brava que a Weasley fazia para ela.

Sério, - continuou Mira – se você não sentisse mais nada por ele...

Olha aqui, Mira! – Gina abaixou a varinha com a cara mais vermelha que seus cabelos - Eu sinto, tá legal! Eu sei que sinto ainda, mais vai passar! E você me ajudaria mais se não ficasse me lembrando da existência dele toda hora!

A morena deu de ombros.

Tudo bem. Só acho estranho esse tipo de atitude vinda logo de você...

Como assim?

Bom, você é uma Grinfinória. – Harry sorriu por dentro, não dava pra acreditar que ela ia usar aquela desculpa tão manjada – Pelo que dizem vocês não costumam ter medo de nada. Não é, Luna?

Mais uma vez, a loira confirmou, sem dar muita atenção ao que diziam.

Então... estranho você estar fugindo logo agora.

Eu não estou fugindo de nada!

Tá sim...

Não estou!

Está...

Eu NÃO estou!

Mira deu um olhar questionador para Luna. A loira olhou para as duas meio que sem entender. Gina usou a sua cara mais brava, como quem dizia que se a amiga concordasse dessa vez ia ter que se ver com ela.

O que? – perguntou Lovegood, perdida.

A Gina não está fugindo do que sente pelo primo-sem-sal?

Ah, isso está sim... – Gina bufou em resposta - Mas não acho que esteja errada.

E você, Harry, o que acha?

Eu?

É, você... Você é Grifinório como ela. Não te parece covardia o que a Gina está fazendo?

O olhar severo da Weasley se voltou para ele.

Bom. Sim e não... – foi a vez de Mira dar-lhe um olhar severo – Claro que eu apoio o fato dela estar sendo firme em não voltar com ele. – ele achou melhor não "mudar de lado" de repente – Mas se ainda gosta do cara, deveria...

Deveria o que, sr. Harry Potter!

.-..Lutar por ele...

Lutar! – Gina não podia acreditar que estava escutando aquilo justamente da boca dele – Lutar por alguém que não quer nada comigo? É isso que você acha que a idiota aqui deveria fazer?

Eu não disse isso. Acho apenas que esse "não querer nada com você" é discutível. O Malfoy não assumiria um namoro em público se não gostasse de você, não é mesmo?

Ele estava me usando, e você sabe muito bem disso!

É isso que estou dizendo que é discutível. Eu e a Mione conversamos muito sobre isso outro dia e... Sério. – disse, em resposta aos olhos arregalados de Gina – Acho que, mesmo para usar alguém, ele teria receio de fazer o que fez...

Está tentando me dizer que ele gosta de mim, Harry, é isso?

Estou tentando dizer que há a possibilidade de isso ser verdade. Embora eu não goste nem um pouco... A questão é, se for verdade o que você vai fazer?

Ela pareceu distante por um momento.

Não sei... – respondeu pensativa, depois balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro – Mas não acho que tenha que me preocupar com isso, porque não é verdade. Ele simplesmente finge que eu não existo, nem se quer tentou uma reaproximação. Se gostasse de mim teria tentado algo.

Bom, você não é das mais receptíveis sabe... – ponderou a amiga.

Nem vou ser! Ele pisou na bola comigo, Mira. Não vou baixar a guarda para ele fazer isso de novo.

Harry olhou para a namorada, que deu de ombros novamente.

Bom, teimosia também é coisa de Grifinórios... fazer o quê?

Gina soltou um muxoxo irritado, pegou o material que havia acomodado no chão e seguiu em direção ao castelo sem dizer mais uma palavra.

Acha que isso vai adiantar, Mira? – perguntou Luna.

Mira sorriu.

Se vai adiantar eu não sei... Mas que foi divertido, isso foi. – Harry a encarou sério, enquanto ela começava a rir. Não havia nada de engraçado em cutucar as feridas do coração de alguém – Tá bom, tá bom... – disse ela, percebendo o olhar do namorado – Foi só um pouquinho divertido... Mas acho que vai surtir efeito sim, Luninha. Ela vai ficar com isso na cabeça agora, exatamente o que eu preciso para que tudo dê certo.

E quando vai nos contar o que tem em mente?

Ora, sr. Potter, eu não vou estragar a surpresa. Agora vamos. Preciso conversar com meu querido priminho leite-azedo. – ela fez uma careta – Eu não sei como a Gina pode gostar daquilo, mas...

Gosto não se discute, Mira... – disse Luna, levantando seu próprio material nos braços também – Se lamenta. Se nós mandássemos no coração, você estaria namorando o Harry por acaso?

Claro que não.

Ah não, é?

Lógico que não... já falei que você é conhecido demais entre os bruxos. Meu ego se irrita demais com isso. E eu costumo levar muito a sério o meu ego.

Ele riu.

Ainda bem que seu coração falou mais alto dessa vez. – disse, enquanto envolvia a cintura da namorada e os três se puseram a seguir o caminho que Gina havia feito há poucos instantes atrás.

Ela deu de ombros.

Na verdade, eles ainda estão discutindo pra ver quem tem razão... por isso não pise na bola comigo, sr. Potter. Pode ser o que o meu ego precisa para fazer meu coração calar a boca.

Sim, senhora, senhorita Black. Pode deixar!

Eles entraram no castelo pouco antes do jantar ser servido. Separaram-se e seguiram para seus respectivos salões, para se preparar para a ceia.

Rony parecia menos emburrado. Ele levou boas semanas para digerir a briga com Hermione e mais tempo ainda para entender o "plano" que estavam pondo em prática.

Deixe-me ver se entendi. – disse ele quando desciam para jantar, após ter pedido para que Harry explicasse, novamente, por que juntar Malfoy e Gina - Vocês estão querendo trazer aquele cara pro nosso lado e vão usar a MINHA IRMÃ como isca?

Não é bem assim Rony... – disse Mione – Ninguém está usando a Gina como isca, só estamos querendo que ela dê uma chance para o que sente... E ele também.

O Malfoy NÃO sente nada! Será que é tão difícil vocês entenderem que ele não tem coração para gostar de alguém? Ainda mais da Gina! O que ele veria na Gina?

Sua irmã é bastante atraente, caso não saiba, Rony. É disputada por vários garotos do colégio.

Se é tão disputada por que está sozinha, hein?

Por que ela ainda gosta do Malfoy. – concluiu a garota – Óbvio.

Ele ficou calado por alguns segundos, em seguida alfinetou.

Eu não sei por que estou discutindo com você, afinal você entende tanto de amor, não é senhorita Granger?

Não muito, mas mais que você com certeza, senhor Weasley.

Pelo amor de Mérlin, vocês não vão começar de novo! – cortou Harry, antes que o nome de Vitor Krum fosse citado.

Eles se calaram e seguiram assim até o salão.

Quando entraram no recinto, Harry logo percebeu que Mira e Malfoy conversavam ao lado da mesa de sua casa. O loiro dava alguns olhares discretos para onde Gina que estava sentada, de costas para eles, mas era visível que falavam sobre a ruiva.

Sentaram para jantar enquanto os sonserinos continuavam em pé. Para sua surpresa não eram apenas eles que haviam percebido a conversa. Sentado à frente do trio, Neville Longbotton também olhava desconfiado a cena. Ele balançou a cabeça com as feições bastante descontentes e murmurou:

A corja resolveu se reunir...

Só então se deu conta da presença de Harry, que por sua vez fingiu não ouvir. Já tinha preocupações demais para ficar se importando com a revolta de Longbotton.

Mais alguns minutos e, finalmente, com um movimento brusco e olhar irritado Malfoy se afastou de Mira. Ela, por sua vez, parecia bem feliz com o término da conversa.

Afastou-se saltitante da mesa, passou por Gina, cumprimentou-a com um sorriso cínico e, pela cara da amiga, ela sabia que teria que dar satisfações mais tarde, mas nem isso pareceu abalar sua felicidade.

Oiiii! – disse abraçando Harry pelas costas, em seguida cumprimentou Rony e Hermione com a cabeça também.

O rapaz respondeu com um aceno desmotivado, enquanto Granger lhe dava um empurrão para chegar para o lado e abrir espaço para que Mira pudesse sentar.

Venha, Mira. Janta com a gente. – disse com delicadeza.

Acho melhor mesmo. – respondeu a outra, enquanto sentava ao lado do namorado – Do jeito que estão as coisas lá na Sonserina, é capaz de envenenarem a minha comida. – disse entre risos.

Cuidado... aqui também. – resmungou Neville à sua frente, em alto e bom som.

Ela o encarou meio que surpresa. Harry teve a nítida impressão que ela não sabia nem de quem se tratava.

E quem vai fazer isso, você, _Longbotton_? Sabe, eu tô pagando pra ver!

Mira... – Potter a cutucou por baixo da mesa.

Que foi, Harry? – exclamou ela – Esse idiota tá me ameaçando, se é que não percebeu ainda?

Eu já percebi, só não acho que precisa que o colégio inteiro note também. – em seguida ele voltou o olhar irritado para o colega de classe – E eu gostaria de lembrar-lhe que ela é minha namorada, Longbotton.

E filha daquela mulher! – rosnou Neville.

Achei que já tínhamos chegado a conclusão que a Mira não tem culpa de quem são seus pais, Neville. – disse Hermione, achando melhor interferir.

Eu também. Mas vejo que ela resolveu manter as péssimas companhias que a mãezinha dela... Donde se concluí...

Olha aqui, seu idiota! Eu não tenho que te dar satisfações sobre a minha vida! Até porque não somos tão diferentes assim, tá legal? Você não pode falar nada da minha procedência... Ai!

Harry deu um pisão no pé da namorada. Puro reflexo, já que ele não tinha certeza que ela se referia ao que ele achava que se referia.

Não me compare a você... sua... sua... Filha de Comensal! – rosnou o rapaz, levantando-se e batendo com os punhos na mesa. Hermione tomou um susto, nunca vira Neville tão descontrolado.

Igual a você! – berrou Mira fazendo o mesmo gesto que ele. Os dois ficaram se encarando por intermináveis segundos.

Até que Harry se levantou também, mas, antes que pudesse dizer algo, Neville o cortou.

Por que não volta para o lugar de onde veio? – perguntou ele em tom baixo, sem ligar para o insulto anterior dela, o qual considerara insano.

Olha aqui, Neville – disse Hermione, levantando-se do outro lado da Sonserina – Quer você queira ou não, a Mira é nossa convidada para jantar. E não há nada nas leis de Hogwarts que a impeça disso.

É, - disse Rony, que também se pois de pé, para surpresa dos outros – Ela é nossa convidada, Neville. Se não gostou, retire-se você.

Pois é exatamente isso que vou fazer... – respondeu o rapaz, retirando-se da mesa em seguida.

Os quatro se entreolharam, Mira deu um sorrisinho debochado.

Nossa, até pra comer eu causo esse furor. – disse, enquanto sentava novamente – Deve ser culpa do sangue.

Pode apostar que sim... – disse Hermione sentando-se ao seu lado, seguida por Rony.

Você é louca ou o quê? – perguntou Harry, ainda atônito com a discussão.

Ou o que... – disse a namorada – Ah, Harry! Nem vem. Eu não vou ficar calada enquanto aquele idiota fica me ofendendo! Ainda mais ele que não pode falar NADA da minha procedência.

Ele sentou-se, atordoado.

Como sabe disso?

Meu pai me contou. – disse, dando de ombros.

Bom. Então suponho que ele também deve ter te contado que o Neville NÃO SABE disso! – ela fez que sim, irritada – Então me faça um favor: mantenha essa boca fechada e NÃO CONTE!

Se ele não me encher de novo...

Mira!

Tá bom, tá bom! Não conto. Pronto, satisfeito? – ele fez que sim. Ela voltou a sorrir animada, como quando chegara à mesa – Agora, mudando de assunto, está tudo resolvido!

Tudo o quê? – perguntou Mione, curiosa.

Acabei de conseguir a autorização do Papagaio Albino.

Rony bufou do outro lado. Mira não se importou.

Está tudo acertado e eu duvido que a Gina resista... Ou seja, brevemente eles voltam a namorar.

Eu juro que não estou ouvindo isso... – resmungou Rony – E mais ainda, que não vou fazer nada para impedir... – concluiu em tom mais baixo.

Não vai? – Hermione parecia surpresa.

Não. – disse ele resignado – Por mais que me doa dizer, vocês estão certos. A minha irmãzinha está irreconhecível depois que terminou com aquela peste. Triste... Não gosto de vê-la assim. – ele deu um olhar de pena para a irmã, que comia mais adiante, alheia a conversa – Se vocês acham que isso vai ajudá-la...

Bom, já que estamos todos de acordo, - a Black esticou o braço – Vamos por em prática o plano i MW /i . Malfoy e Weasley! – disse rindo, achando graça por colocar aqueles sobrenomes tão próximos em uma mesma frase.

Hermione foi a primeira a colocar a mão sobre a dela, seguida de Harry. Os três olharam para Rony, esperando sua reação. Com muito custo, o rapaz fez o mesmo gesto, mas não sem antes soltar o seu peculiar bufar irritado.

Gina mal podia esperar o que lhe aguardava.


	17. O SHOW

**Capítulo 17 – O Show**

O show de Mira estava marcado para o final de semana posterior aos NOM´S.

Para alegria de todos, tanto Mira, quanto Luna e Gina se saíram bem nas provas.

Agora era se preparar para o grande evento.

Todo o colégio estava em polvorosa, na verdade. Durante toda aquela semana não se falava outra coisa nas conversas dos corredores. Hogsmead se preparava para o evento, já que receberia o dobro da sua população somente para aquele dia. As crianças do primeiro e do segundo ano também receberam permissão para ir, contanto que o responsável estivesse presente.

Nem parecia que o perigo estava rondando a todos.

Acha que vai haver algum problema? – perguntou Hermione, quando se dirigiam para o jantar.

Harry fez que não.

Duvido muito. O Ministério está preparando um esquema de segurança... E a Ordem também.

Não confio no Ministério. – resmungou Rony – E quanto a Ordem... Se realmente há um traidor...

É... É bom ficarmos de olhos abertos. – disse ele – Mas acho realmente que não teremos problema.

Não anda sentindo nada? Hermione se referia à sua cicatriz.

Não... – disse, levando a mão ao raio que trazia na testa – Mas acho que é devido aos conhecimentos de Oclumência.

Pararam antes de entrarem no grande salão. Mira estava chegando pelo outro lado e decidiram esperá-la. Parecia irritada com algo.

O que foi? – perguntou Harry, antes de lhe dar um leve beijo.

Aquele louco! Você sabe o que ele fez?

Louco? De quem você tá falando?

Do meu pai... – bufou.

Rony e Harry riram, enquanto Mione parecia concordar com a afirmação da outra.

E o que o seu pai fez dessa vez?

Ele convidou As Esquisitonas para cantarem comigo amanhã! – Rony soltou um sonoro "Ohhh", mas ela não ligou – E sabe o que é pior? Elas aceitaram!

Os três amigos se entreolharam.

E isso é ruim? – perguntou Hermione, sem entender.

Não, claro que não... Isso é péssimo!

Não gosta delas?

Mira olhou para Rony, perplexa com a pergunta.

Claro que eu gosto delas. Quem não gosta? Que pergunta mais idiota.

Então qual é o problema, Mira? Não estou entendendo. – falou o namorado, indicando o caminho para que entrassem no salão.

O problema é que eu simplesmente NÃO vou conseguir cantar com elas... Esse é o problema! É tão difícil de entender? Tenho certeza que vou travar na hora, não vou conseguir abrir a boca.

Harry riu.

Claro que vai. Não se preocupe. - ela o olhou, irritada – Além do mais, vocês terão que passar o som primeiro, quando for o show pra valer, você já vai estar mais relaxada...

Ela ia responder, mas uma voz a chamando impediu que continuasse a reclamar.

Black! Black! – era uma sonserina quartanista – Tive uma idéia pra finalizar aquilo! – dizia, empolgada – Vai ficar perfeito a ...

Mira a censurou com olhar. A garota engoliu o fim da frase.

Ah... Desculpe... Qual é o seu nome mesmo? – perguntou, com desdém.

Kall, Sara Kall. – respondeu a outra, sem graça.

Muito bem, Kall... Pra começo de conversa, você não sabe muito bem o que quer dizer SEGREDO, não é? Pensei ter deixado isso muito claro nas reuniões essa semana.

É que... Bom, eu não achei que não podia falar na frente do seu namorado e...

Tá, tá, tá... Vai comer, anda. Depois do jantar você fala a idéia, na reunião!

A outra fez que sim e saiu de fininho. Mira soltou um muxoxo.

Cambada de gente que não sabe fazer nada direito.

Do que ela estava falando? – perguntou Harry.

Vou ter que explicar o que é SEGREDO pra você também? Saco, viu? Ninguém respeita! Que coisa! Quer saber? Não vou jantar coisa nenhuma. É capaz de mais alguém dizer ou perguntar outra besteira para me tirar do sério de vez! Tchau!

Virou as costas e saiu.

O trio se entreolhou, meio perplexo.

O que diabos ela está aprontando?

Não sei, cara... Mas eu estou realmente começando a ficar com medo.

Será que isso tem algo a ver com o plano de unir o Malfoy e a Gina novamente? – perguntou Mione, enquanto eles voltavam a se dirigir para a mesa da Grifinória para finalmente jantarem.

Harry deu de ombros.

Pode ser... Mas isso que aconteceu foi muito estranho. Ninguém falava com ela naquela casa, caramba. E agora... Eles estão tendo reuniões? Ela não me falou nada disso.

É, definitivamente é esquisito, cara. Mas o que você queria também? Você namora uma Sonserina... Tinha que ser esquisito, não?

Ele olhou feio para Rony, mas não respondeu. Achou melhor terminar o assunto por ali.

O jantar correu tranqüilo, sem mais problemas. A única diferença foi o discurso que Dumbledore fez sobre as regras para o show do dia seguinte.

Falou sobre as medidas de segurança, os horários em que estariam liberados e o prazo para a volta ao colégio. Explicou que os monitores estariam responsáveis pelos alunos que não estivessem acompanhados por seus pais, como qualquer visita a Hogsmead. E, pra finalizar, fez questão de ressaltar que todos os professores estariam presentes para prestigiar a aluna ilustre, "embora pouco comedida".

Harry e Mira não se viram até o dia seguinte. Ela saíra muito cedo para Hogsmead, enquanto ele, Rony e Mione só puderam aparecer por lá no fim da tarde.

Chegaram no local onde seria realizado o evento a tempo de encontrar Sirius e Jonh dando as últimas instruções na organização do espaço.

Cadê a Estrela? – perguntou Sirius, querendo saber onde estava Bellatrix.

Deve vir com a Gina. – respondeu Hermione, enquanto o cumprimentava – Se não, tenho certeza que dará um jeito de aparecer.

Disso eu não duvido. – respondeu ele, rindo – Então, o que acharam? – ele apontou para toda a estrutura preparada para receber as pessoas. Um palco espaçoso, ladeado por uma meia dúzia de cabines e, em frente, um grande campo aberto.

Parece enorme... – disse Hermione – Não estão esperando público demais para uma estréia?

Sirius fez que sim com a cabeça, depois abriu um sorriso maior do que o comum.

Mas o que podemos fazer se todos os ingressos já foram todos vendidos?

Já? – todos ficaram surpresos, enquanto Sirius concordava com a cabeça.

Bom... Cadê a Mira? – perguntou Harry finalmente, que não agüentava mais disfarçar o interesse em tudo à sua volta, quando na verdade a única coisa que queria era vê-la logo.

No camarim. Aliás, o que vocês acham de irem até lá conversar? Ela acabou de passar o som, mas acho que ainda está um pouco nervosa.

Ah, claro. A gente vai lá dar uma força sim... – disse Hermione – Pra que lado? - ele fez menção de guiá-los, mas ela lhe segurou o braço – Não, Sirius, não precisa levar a gente lá... Você deve estar cheio de coisas pra resolver ainda. Podemos ir sozinhos...

É verdade. Coisa pra resolver é o que não falta... Ainda mais que algumas pessoas da equipe são trouxas e não entendem muito bem certas coisas no nosso mundo.

Trouxeram trouxas para cá?

Sirius deu de ombros.

Tudo com autorização do Ministério. É uma burocracia enorme, diga-se de passagem... Mas são poucos mesmo e a maioria vai passar por um feitiço de esquecimento depois do evento. Mas como disse o Jonh, íamos precisar deles. Estão com a pequena desde que ela começou... Mas vão logo vê-la, é por ali. – disse, apontando o caminho que daria em baixo do palco.

Não demoraram muito para chegar ao camarim. Encontraram a garota andando de um lado para o outro, nem pareceu perceber que haviam entrado.

Está tudo bem? – perguntou o namorado, se aproximando dela e lhe dando um leve beijo nos lábios.

Sim, tá sim... Eu só to nervosa, sempre fico assim antes dos shows. – ela pareceu tentar se recompor e segurou as mãos para que parassem de gesticular à toa – E então? Chegaram cedo... Cadê o resto?

Se esta se referindo a Luna e a Gina, daqui a pouco estão aí. Disseram que vêm mais cedo também. – responde Hermione.

Ela soltou um quase inaudível "que bom".

Vamos, Mira, está tudo bem... – disse Harry, tentando animá-la – tenho certeza que vai correr tudo às mil maravilhas.

Que bom que alguém tem certeza disso aqui. – responde ela ríspida, depois o encarou por alguns segundos, como se pedisse ajuda e o abraçou – droga, - sussurrou baixinho – Eu detesto quando fico assim.

Ele não disse nada, apenas a deixou ficar naquela posição enquanto apertava seus braços mais ao seu redor. Ficaram assim por algum tempo.

Rony e Hermione pareciam não saber muito bem o que fazer e, quando finalmente ela fez um sinal para o ruivo para saírem dali e deixarem os dois sozinhos, a porta voltou a se abrir.

Que mulherzinha mais ridícula! – esbravejou Gina, entrando na sala acompanhada de Luna e com Estrela nos braços.

O que houve? – perguntou o irmão, antes de qualquer outro.

Aquela loira aguada... Namorada do seu irmão, eu acho. – disse olhando para Mira – Não queria deixar a gente entrar de jeito nenhum... Se o Sirius não aparecesse...

Mira deu seu primeiro sorriso, se havia algo que a fazia rir era quando Gira estava brava.

A Jujú? Ela é realmente cômica... Nunca a imaginei tomando alguma atitude além de mudar a cor do abajur da sala.

Bom... Ela me pareceu uma pessoa com bastante atitude... – disse Luna.

É. – bufou Gina – Até demais!

Mira riu, ainda abraçada a Harry. Os demais também. Gina brava era mesmo engraçado, quando não perigoso, claro.

Mais uma vez a porta se abriu e, antes que Mira e Harry pudessem se soltar, a primeira pessoa do grupo que acabara de chegar entrou na sala. Olhou para os dois automaticamente e a ação inconsciente de se soltarem de repente só fez a situação parecer pior.

Anda logo, Remo. – reclamou Sirius atrás do amigo, que olhava para o casal atordoado – sai da frente.

Lupin sorriu para o casal, depois se virou para Sirius e respondeu com tranqüilidade:

Calma. Que pressa é essa? Ainda tem muito tempo para o show começar, sabia? – e só então saiu da frente, dando passagem para Sirius e os demais entrarem.

Era a família Weasley que havia chegado, ou melhor, os que não estavam em Hogwarts. O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, Gui e a namorada, a agora inseparável, Fleur.

Black apresentou a filha a eles com um sorriso coruja nos lábios e deu para notar que Mira até tentou ser simpática com todos por culpa disso. Não que ela já não os conhecesse, mas agora estava sendo apresentada não como a amiga da filha mais nova, mas sim como a filha de um amigo, um grande amigo pelo visto, porque, por mais que a Sra. Weasley implicasse com ele, era fácil notar que estava feliz com a felicidade de Sirius.

Depois das apresentações, a Sra. Weasley olhou para a filha surpresa.

Gina! A sua gata voltou, filhinha.

É... Ela apareceu aqui em Hogwarts. – disse a ruiva, acariciando o pelo macio.

Sirius e Harry se entreolharam. O que a Sra. Weasley ia dizer se soubesse QUEM realmente era a gata da filha? Potter não tinha a menor noção, mas Sirius sabia muito bem o que aconteceria.

Bom, que tal darmos mais tempo para a mocinha se acalmar para o show? – perguntou Remo.

É verdade, Sirius... – falou o Sr. Weasley – Ela precisa de um tempo só pra ela, devemos estar atrapalhando. Por que não nos mostra o camarote que disse ter preparado?

Ah sim... Vamos lá... – ele abriu a porta para os demais.

Remo... – chamou Harry, antes que esse se dirigisse para a porta com os demais.

Acho melhor irmos também, Rony.

Tá bom, Hermione! Tá bom... Não precisa empurrar, caramba. Tô indo.

Eles saíram, deixando Lupin e o casal de namorados sozinhos. O lobisomem sorriu para eles.

Diga, Harry.

É que... Eu queria explicar o que o Sr. viu... – ele olhou para Mira, que bufou em resposta. Não entendia por que tanto drama pelo fato deles estarem namorando – É que... Bom... Eu e a Mira... Estamos...

Juntos. – completou Lupin, sem esperar os incontáveis minutos que Harry levaria para falar aquilo. Abriu um sorriso para os dois – Que bom, fico feliz por vocês. Mas qual é o problema? Você parece preocupado.

E estou.

Eu acho isso uma bobeira. – disse Mira, respondendo o olhar questionador de Remo – Ele tá com medo do meu pai.

Lupin não pode conter a gargalhada. Era tão incomum vê-lo fazendo isso que Harry não pode deixar de achar estranho.

Não ria, Remo. É sério. – reclamou – Eu não sei qual vai ser a reação dele... Queria a sua opinião.

Remo segurou o riso com dificuldade.

Na minha opinião, você devia falar logo o que está acontecendo. Seu padrinho não vai gostar nem um pouco de saber de vocês somente quando resolver pedir a mão dela em casamento, sabe...

O menino deu um longo suspiro.

Não sei como faze-lo.

Se quiser ajuda, eu posso contar para ele. O que acha?

Você faria isso?

Não tem idéia de como me daria prazer... Posso?

Harry fez que sim, ao mesmo tempo em que a porta do camarim reabria.

Hey, o que está acontecendo aqui?

Ah, Sirius, que bom que voltou. – disse Remo, calmamente – Entre aqui, precisamos conversar.

Sirius o olhou curioso, depois fechou a porta atrás de si. Trazia, nada mais, nada menos, do que Estrela em seus braços.

O que houve? – tinha um tom preocupado. Claro, dava pra entender que a conversa dizia respeito ou a Harry ou a Mira.

Bom... – ele olhou para a gata – Bellatrix, será que você poderia voltar a forma humana? Talvez eu precise da sua ajuda aqui.

Ela obedeceu, encarando-o com um olhar reprovador, mas não disse nada. Sirius continuou o olhando com curiosidade.

Em primeiro lugar... – ele esticou a mão para o amigo – Você me deve 100 libras.

Sirius piscou duas vezes. Bellatrix segurou o riso.

Do que está falando, Remo?

Você me deve 100 libras. – repetiu o outro, calmamente – Ou melhor, deve ao Tiago. Mas ele me incumbiu de te cobrar caso não estivesse presente...

Sirius continuava sem entender, até que Bellatrix não conseguiu mais segurar a gargalhada.

Do que diabos está falando?

Ele está falando da aposta, Sirius... – disse a mulher por fim.

"Que aposta?" Perguntou Harry mentalmente, certo de que não ia gostar de saber a resposta. E essa certeza só fez aumentar quando os olhos do padrinho viraram em sua direção.

Eles não estão querendo dizer que... Vocês dois, por acaso? Não... Não me diga que...

É, nós estamos namorando! – soltou Mira, já de saco cheio do drama que faziam – Pronto, falei... Que coisa! Qual é o problema, afinal?

Bellatrix ria tanto que teve que se apoiar em Remo, que também não se continha.

Parem de rir vocês dois! – gritou Sirius, sem repercussão. Os dois continuavam a rir sem parar.

Ele olhou raivoso para Mira, depois para Harry.

De repente, o jovem Potter se sentiu um idiota por estar ali, passando por aquele tipo de coisa... Por que diabos Sirius estava tão bravo, afinal? No fundo, ele esperava que o padrinho reagisse bem à notícia, mas aquilo? Aquela reação enervada era um pouco demais para os seus brios.

O problema, Mira – bufou ele - É que talvez eu não seja bom o suficiente para a filha do senhor Black. – disse ríspido.

Ao que parecia a frase surtiu efeito, porque o semblante de Sirius passou de irritado para semi-irritado.

É claro que não é isso... – resmungou.

Então o que é? – perguntou o rapaz – Sinceramente, Sirius, eu cheguei a achar que gostaria da notícia.

E eu gostaria... Muito... Se o seu pai não... Ai, droga! – ele estava se sentindo um completo imbecil. Olhou para Bella e Remo, os dois riam com menos intensidade agora, mas ainda sim riam – Eu gostaria de um pouco de ajuda aqui, sabe...

Claro, com prazer... – respondeu o amigo, polidamente - Depois que você pagar as 100 libras que deve ao Tiago! – e soltou uma gargalhada.

De que 100 libras vocês tanto falam?

É que o ele e o seu pai fizeram uma aposta uma vez, bebê. Tiago apostou que seu filho, ou seja, você, ia namorar a filha do Sirius. O mais engraçado era que a Lílian tinha acabado de descobrir que estava grávida, não sabiam nem o seu sexo ainda e eu e o Sirius não estávamos nem pensando em ter filhos àquela altura... – Bellatrix levou mais tempo do que o comum para falar toda a frase, os risos a paravam vez e outra – O problema na verdade é que o Potter ganhou a aposta! – Sirius bufou indignado, enquanto ela soltava uma nova gargalhada – Pode ficar tranqüilo, seu padrinho não está irritado por você namorar a filha dele...

Ele nunca perdeu uma aposta para o Tiago... – disse Remo – Essa é a primeira vez, não? – Sirius fez que sim, antes de tentar se acalmar. Os sorrisos cínicos de Bella e Remo não estavam ajudando em nada, mas ele tentou mesmo assim.

Tá, desculpa. Eu sei que estou sendo idiota, Harry, mas é que... Seu pai realmente me tirou do sério aquele dia e... Bom, eu não esperava.

Mas... Você tem alguma objeção?

Ele olhou para o afilhado, então a raiva pareceu se dissipar.

Não, Harry, claro que não. Na verdade, acho até que estaria feliz se não fosse... – ele riu – Se não fosse a lembrança do seu pai me azucrinando a paciência. – olhou para Remo – Ele era um cretino.

O amigo concordou, sorridente.

Era... Um grande amigo, mas um cretino.

Harry continuava encarando o padrinho.

Então eu... Posso namorar a sua filha ou não?

O homem olhou novamente para ele, sorriu de lado.

Sabe, sempre que eu pensei na idéia do filho do Tiago me fazendo essa pergunta, imaginava você voando por uma janela depois... Não sei por que isso não parece natural agora...

Falta a janela? – disse Mira, lembrando que o recinto onde estavam não possuía tal artifício para circulação.

Sirius riu alto.

É, talvez seja por isso pequena. Bom... Você quer namorar ele?

Mira o encarou com certa surpresa.

A minha opinião conta por acaso? – perguntou, desconfiada.

Claro... Na verdade, é a única que conta, não?

Ela cruzou os braços e falou, cínica:

Pensei que na família Black os pais decidissem os destinos dos filhos, porque sabem o que é melhor para eles...

Mira, eu e seu pai somos a prova de que nossos pais não sabiam nada sobre o que era melhor para nós. – disse Bellatrix, ponderada (muito incomum, aliás) – Acha mesmo que iríamos seguir o passo deles?

Há muito pra você saber sobre a "família" ainda, pequena... – disse Sirius – Mas aqui não é hora, nem temos esse tempo todo. – ela acenou – Mas, então... O rapaz aqui está esperando uma resposta. Você quer namorar ele ou não?

Pai... – disse ela, tentando demonstrar paciência que não tinha – Nós JÁ estamos namorando... Eu já disse isso sabe.

Ele sorriu.

Só estou querendo tornar o fato oficial.

Ela olhou para Harry, fingindo desdém.

Ta, ta... Eu o namoro...

Sirius bateu palmas de repente, antes que Harry pudesse reclamar.

Assunto encerrado, então. Agora vamos indo porque ainda temos um show pra fazer – ele esticou os braços para que Bellatrix viesse para o seu colo, o que ela fez prontamente, após voltar a ser Estrela – estaremos no primeiro camarote à esquerda, Harry. Te vejo lá.

Saiu seguido por Remo, mas não sem antes soltar um "comportem-se" para o casal que permaneceu no camarim.

Ela esperou a porta se fechar novamente, depois deu um sorriso malicioso para Harry.

É ruim de eu me comportar, heim? Acho que só tem uma coisa que pode me acalmar agora. – disse, antes de enlaçar o pescoço dele e começar a beijá-lo.

Não sabem ao certo quanto tempo ficaram nisso, só sabem que foram mais uma vez interrompidos novamente.

Ela parou de beijá-lo e deu um olhar revoltado para a porta.

Camarim movimentado... – sussurrou Harry.

Saco! Quem é? – gritou.

Black, sou eu! Quero falar com você e tem que ser AGORA!

Ao reconhecer a voz, Mira deu um pulo e começou a empurrar Harry para dentro do armário mais próximo.

Hei, hei, hei... Por que eu tenho que me esconder do Malfoy? – reclamou ele, que também tinha identificado o dono da voz.

Depois te explico, prometo. Agora se esconde!

Ele acabou obedecendo, mas assim que ouviu a voz do loiro, agora dentro do camarim também, a curiosidade começou a lhe incomodar a consciência. Pensou em olhar pela fechadura, mas tinha uma visão muito escassa, então se lembrou da magia que a madrinha fizera no Black Star. Será que conseguiria fazê-la só tendo a visto ser executada uma vez?

_Clarearim..._ – tentou, girando a varinha como lembrava ter visto Bellatrix fazer. Não deu certo. Tentou mais uma, duas, e apenas na terceira tentativa conseguiu produzir o efeito que queria. A porta a sua frente ficou transparente. Agora podia enxergar tudo o que acontecia no camarim sem denunciar a própria presença.

Malfoy parecia nervoso, andava de um lado para outro sem conseguir se aquietar.

Pare de ficar desfilando e diga logo o que quer, vaga-lume desfocado.

Ele não ligou para o insulto, aliás, fazia tempo que Malfoy não se importava mais com os insultos da prima.

Aquilo que combinamos... Está desfeito.

Nem pensar, querido. – respondeu ela, calmamente – Já está tudo programado. Não dá pra mudar nada agora.

Claro que dá pra mudar, Black! – bufou ele – E você VAI mudar.

Ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

Não, não vou... Não costumo mudar minha programação, Leite Qualhado. Então, a não ser que você me dê um bom motivo para não fazermos o que planejamos fazer, vai correr tudo como programado sim.

Ele não gostou do tom que Mira usara.

Não te devo satisfações, sabia?

Deve sim... Quer ver como deve? Se você não fizer o que combinamos, eu vou fazer sozinha... Melhor que isso, vou dar o seu recado, todinho...

Você não faria isso!

Ah, faria sim... Você sabe bem que eu faria... Anda, desembucha logo o que aconteceu pra você estar se borrando todo agora. Ou então...

Tá, tá, tá! – ele levou as mãos à cintura, a encarou por um momento, depois desviou o olhar – Meu pai escreveu... – pela cara que Mira fez, ela já esperava por essa notícia – Disse que... Era pra eu ficar longe... – suspirou.

E você vai acatar, de novo? Por Mérlim, Draco! – Harry nunca a ouvira tratando Malfoy pelo primeiro nome – Quando você vai honrar as calças que veste, heim? – Malfoy olhou feio para ela. Mira costumava pegar pesado – Vai deixar que eles decidam a sua vida MAIS UMA VEZ?

Não estamos falando de qualquer um, sabe? Acontece que se trata do meu pai e...

Que se dane o seu pai! Vai dizer o quê? Que ele quer o seu bem? Ah, Draco, me poupe! Meu pai provavelmente sabe mais ao meu respeito em apenas um mês que nos conhecemos, que o seu sabe de você tendo convivido todos esses anos contigo, tá? E não me olhe com essa cara... Quem é seu pai pra dizer o que você tem que fazer ou não, afinal? Por que seguir as ordens dele? Por que...

Porque ele sabe o caminho certo! – gritou Malfoy, a cortando.

Mira parou de gesticular de repente.

Caminho certo pra que, idiota?

Para o poder. – disse ele, simplesmente.

Mira soltou uma gargalhada.

Tô vendo...Fugitivo poderosíssimo ele!

Ah, cala a boca...

Tá! Tá bom... Lá vamos nós travar essa discussão novamente. Lembra do que eu te perguntei? Do que vai adiantar o poder que você tanto quer se não puder ficar com ela, heim? Agora, pensa comigo... Eu sei que é difícil, mas tenta acompanhar vai... Você pode conseguir poder por outros caminhos que não sejam o que o seu pai está te mostrando e ao mesmo tempo ficar com ela...

Ele balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Parecia cansado, provavelmente já tinha travado aquela discussão internamente várias e várias vezes.

Estamos em lados opostos... – resmungou.

Por quê?

Porque ela é igual a você! – gritou o rapaz – Adoradora de trouxas! Aquela escória insignificante!

Mais uma vez volto a bater na mesma tecla... E daí? Caramba, não te parece meio absurdo que logo eles, que são tão insignificantes assim, sejam empecilho para você ser feliz?

Ele soltou um longo suspiro, pôs as mãos na cintura e a encarou novamente.

Eu não vou. – disse por fim, virando-se para ir embora.

Caso mude de idéia, sua deixa será na quarta música.

Ele voltou a encará-la, mas não respondeu. Saiu batendo a porta atrás de si.

Mira desmontou na cadeira ao lado.

O que haviam combinado?

Ela olhou para o namorado, que saia do esconderijo.

Íamos cantar juntos hoje... Uma música que ele fez.

Que ELE fez? – perguntou, surpreso.

Bom, na verdade ele escreveu a letra e eu a musiquei... Ela é praticamente um pedido de desculpa, muito bonita, por sinal. Fiquei surpresa quando achei nas coisas dele, também... – ela riu, lembrando da cena – foi difícil fazê-lo confessar que havia sido ele mesmo. Tive que ameaçar mostrar pra Gina – soltou uma pequena gargalhada – Então... Quando vocês falaram sobre juntá-los novamente e como isso seria difícil, na hora, o poema que ele escreveu me veio à cabeça...

E a idéia de musicá-lo também.

É... A Gina ia adorar. – suspirou – Mas aquele pai dele tinha que dar as caras?

Como será que ele descobriu o que o filho armava?

Mira deu de ombros.

Toda a Sonserina tá sabendo da música, ensaiamos juntos. Na certa, algum dos "amiguinhos" dele contou... Devia ter pensado nisso. – ela deu um soco na penteadeira – Burra!

Calma, vai. Se ele não for, quem sai perdendo é ele mesmo, você sabe disso.

Quer saber? Eu vou cantar aquela música ele indo ou não indo! Depois eu falo pra Gina que foi a pedido dele... Pronto.

Ele concordou em silêncio. Realmente aquilo parecia perfeito, duvidava muito que a amiga fosse manter a distância do loiro caso escutasse uma declaração pública... E cantada.

Houve novas batidas na porta.

Mira, tá na hora de se arrumar. – disse Jonh, colocando a cabeça dentro do camarim.

Ok. Faz um favor? Leva o Harry até o camarote.

O irmão fez que sim, sorridente.

Harry a encarou, pegou as mãos dela e as envolveu nas suas.

Boa sorte, então. – ela acenou positivamente, e agradeceu o apoio com um beijo – Vai dar tudo certo. – completou, para então sair atrás de Jonh.

O camarote havia sido especialmente preparado para eles. De onde estavam, o público não conseguia ver quem eram os freqüentadores do lugar, algo fundamental para que Bellatrix pudesse assistir o show de sua filha em sua forma humana.

Só tinham acesso àquele ambiente aqueles que já sabiam quem era a doce gata Estrela na verdade. O que resumia o grupo a poucos membros: Sirius, Remo, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Dumbledore. Mas o diretor provavelmente havia preferido ficar em outro camarote, junto com os demais professores, por que não estava lá quando Harry chegou.

Ele achou engraçado quando entrou e se deparou com a imagem de Mione e Bellatrix conversando. Aproximou-se com um sorriso nos lábios, a tempo de perceber que falavam sobre alguns tipos de feitiços e contra feitiços poderosos e complicados. Hermione parecia bastante entretida com o conhecimento da mulher, enquanto Bellatrix, por sua vez, não parecia incomodada em conversar com alguém de procedência trouxa.

Ah Harry, você já chegou? – disse a garota, assim que percebeu sua presença – Imagino que o show já vai começar então.

Acredito que sim, Mione.

Ela levantou de repente.

Preciso ir então.

Por quê? O que houve?

Ah, o Vitor está me esperando... – respondeu, antes de olhar severamente para as costas de Rony. O ruivo acabara de soltar um alto e sonoro muxoxo – Eu deixei ele lá embaixo, na platéia, pra vir aqui um pouco... Mas acho que tá na hora de voltar.

Ah, entendo... – ele olhou de rabo de olho para o amigo – Não quer mesmo assistir o show com a gente?

Vocês bem que podiam descer também, não? Assistir o show lá vai ser bem mais legal!

Eu não vou! – gritou Rony, ainda de costas.

Harry a olhou e deu de ombros. Mione apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Bom, foi um prazer, senhora...

Me chame de Bellatrix. – respondeu a mulher – É melhor que o meu atual sobrenome... E o prazer foi meu. Espero podermos trocar mais informações um dia...

Eu também... – disse a garota, sorrindo – Até mais pra todos.

E saiu, depois de acenar para Remo e Sirius.

Não sabia que a sua amiga era tão inteligente... – disse a madrinha, de forma casual – Tem uma conversa interessante até...

É... Às vezes fica meio chato, ela só sabe falar de livros. – respondeu, rindo – Mas é uma amiga especial. Sei que posso contar com ela.

Bella parecia estreitar os olhos para a porta por onde Hermione havia passado há pouco.

É... Pode mesmo... – depois voltou a encará-lo – Fico feliz em ver que você sabe escolher seus amigos melhor que o seu pai...

Bella... – chiou Sirius – Será que você não consegue parar de alfinetar o Tiago nem depois dele morto?

Ela sorriu, enigmática.

E tem algo melhor pra fazer do que isso? Ah, sim, claro que tem... Já ia me esquecendo. Você já pagou o Remo, querido?

Ele bufou em resposta, ela riu, antes de voltar novamente os olhos para o afilhado.

Bom... Falando em amizade, acho que alguém está precisado do seu apoio, sabe... Ele já tomou uns três ou quatro copos de cerveja amanteigada. Dê um jeito... Detesto gente bêbada.

Ele assentiu e se aproximou com cuidado de Rony. Sentou ao lado dele e esperou que o amigo puxasse assunto.

Nada.

Não vai falar comigo?

Tô sem assunto...

Ah... Por que não ficou no camarote com os seus pais?

Ele deu de ombros.

Iam me encher para descer junto com a Mione. E eu não to afim de ficar na muvuca.

Ah...

Rony se ajeitou na cadeira.

Ainda mais que o Gui e a Fleur iam acabar descendo. E a Gina e a Luna também.

"Gina!" Harry deu um sobressalto, precisava ficar de olho na amiga para ver a reação dela quando a surpresa acontecesse.

Debruçou no parapeito.

Será que dá pra vê-los daqui?

Dá, dá sim... Você acha que eu vou deixar aquele Krum sem vigilância por acaso... – Rony apontou para um grupo logo abaixo do camarote – Lá estão eles... Se o cretino se meter a besta eu pulo daqui mesmo em cima dele. Ai dele se acha que pode aproveitar de alguma amiga minha à toa...

Olha, cara... Acho que você devia aproveitar isso e repensar certas coisas.

Rony o olhou curioso.

Como o quê?

Seus sentimentos... Pela Mione...

Rony deu um longo suspiro.

Se está querendo dizer que tenho que repensar para descobrir que gosto dela, pode esquecer... Eu já sei que gosto dela. – Harry arregalou os olhos, surpreso – mas e daí?

Como assim "e daí", Rony?

E daí? Ela não gosta de mim, cara... Pra que me estressar?

Como assim, ela não gosta de você, cara? A Mione é apaixonada por você desde o nosso primeiro ano, pelo menos!

Ele fez cara de desdém.

Claro. Isso até alguém realmente bom o suficiente pra ela aparecer, não é? Cai na real, Harry. Que chances eu tenho contra o Vitor Krum? Fala.

Todas! Nesse caso, todas! Ele pode até ser um cara legal, mas é de VOCÊ que ela gosta!

Gosta nada... – resmungou o outro.

Harry ia continuar com a discussão, mas as luzes do palco se apagando de repente lhe desviaram a atenção do assunto.

As cortinas se abriram lentamente, enquanto um som dançante começava. Luzes começaram a brilhar, enquanto, no meio do palco, um vulto encapuzado se mantinha de costas para todos.

A multidão reagiu eufórica ao começo do show. Eram, na sua maioria, estudantes de Hogwarts, mas havia muitos jovens de outras partes do país, um grande feito para aquela época do ano.

Não demorou muito para que a voz dela pode ser ouvida.

_No attorneys, to plead my case_

_No orbits, to send me into outta space_

_Nenhum atenuante para amenizar o meu caso_

_Nenhuma órbita para me mandar pro espaço_

O pequeno vulto encapuzado levantou a mão, mostrando os finos dedos. Se alguém tinha dúvida de que se tratava de Purpelred ao centro do palco, ela tinha acabado de ser respondida.

_And my fingers are bejeweled  
With diamonds and gold, but that ain't gonna help me now_

_E os meus dedos estão cobertos_

_Com diamantes e ouro, mais isso não vai me ajudar agora_

Ela virou-se com um balançar da enorme capa preta, ao mesmo tempo em que um estrondo de luzes verde e prata inundava o palco. Começou a caminhar, imponente, enquanto deixava o capuz cair, largando-o no meio do caminho.

_I'm trouble, Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll, I disturb my town  
I'm trouble, Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll, I got trouble in my town_

_Eu sou problema, É eu sou um problema agora_

_Sou um problema pra você, Incomodo toda a cidade_

_Eu sou problema, É eu sou um problema agora_

_Sou um problema pra você, trago problemas a minha cidade_

Para surpresa de Harry, ela estava vestida com o seu uniforme de Hogwarts, ou quase isso, pois a camisa branca não passava de uma regata e, nos pés, ao invés do tradicional sapato preto, ela usava uma bota de soldado.

E, pelo visto, seus colegas de casa estavam preparados para isso, porque deu pra perceber que a platéia se alvoroçou quando Mira revelou suas vestes. Grupos de Sonserinos espalhados por toda a platéia assoviavam, gritavam, até bandeiras com o brasão da casa das cobras Harry pode ver.

Taí o por que das reuniões... – disse Rony, fazendo cara feia.

_You think your right, but you were wrong  
You tried to take me, but I knew all along  
You can take me for a ride  
I'm not a fool out, so you better run and hide_

_Você se acha certo, mas está errado_

_Você tenta me conquistar mas eu já conheço tudo_

_Você pode me levar para dar uma volta_

_Mas eu não sou burra, então é melhor correr e se esconder_

Tava na cara que as reuniões misteriosas tinham haver com aquilo sim, afinal, era visível que todos os Sonserinos sabiam cantar a música, e Harry não duvidava que eles soubessem cada uma das músicas que ela cantaria naquela noite.

_If you see me coming down the street then  
You know it's time to: Go_

_(and you know it's time to go cause here comes trouble) _

_Quando você me ver vindo rua a baixo_

_Você sabe que é hora de: IR_

_(e você sabe é hora de ir por que lá vem problema)_

O problema, na verdade, era que não dava pra ficar parado. Mesmo sendo uma saudação a casa rival, a música era envolvente e agradável. Alguns mais velhos até poderiam taxá-la como barulhenta, mas era exatamente o que os jovens gostavam de ouvir.

Na segunda vez que ela cantou o refrão, mais e mais vozes a acompanhavam, e, ao final da apresentação, todos já sabiam a letra de cor.

Mira levantou o braço esquerdo, fazendo a música parar, depois fez uma saudação ao público.

Boa noite! – gritou, e foi prontamente respondida – É muito bom estar aqui... E quando eu digo muito bom, é muito bom mesmo... Talvez a maioria nem tenha noção do quanto que estar fazendo esse show seja importante para mim... Mas uma pessoa pensou nisso, chamou meia dúzia pra ajudar e, mesmo tendo reclamado muito no começo, aqui estou eu.

O silencio era de arrepiar, ninguém falava. Todos prestavam uma imensa atenção a cada palavra dita pela garota. Em especial, os ocupantes do camarote em que Harry estava.

Ela deu um longo suspiro, enquanto os acordes de uma nova música começavam.

Vou cantar uma música que eu fiz há algum tempo já, para duas pessoas... Quando eu ainda nem as conhecia... Espero que vocês gostem, e elas também. – abaixou a cabeça, levou segundos, que pareciam séculos, para levantá-la novamente, até que completou – Essa é para os meus pais.

_I'm Standing on a bridge I'm waitin in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now _

_Theres nothing but the rain No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but theres no sound_

_  
Estou sentada na ponte, esperando no escuro_

_Pensei que estariam aqui agora_

_Não há nada além da chuva, nenhum passo no chão_

_Estou escutando mas não há som algum_

Sirius abraçou Bellatrix por trás, assim que a "pequena" dedicou a música a eles.

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home_

_Há alguém tentando me encontrar?_

_Alguém quer aparecer e me levar pra casa? _

Ela encostou a cabeça em seu ombro, sem tirar os olhos nem por um momento dos movimentos que a filha fazia no palco.

_It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are but I... I'm with you_

_É uma droga de uma noite fria, estou tentando me imaginar fora dessa vida_

_Vocês gostariam de me pegar pela mão, me levar para algum lugar novo_

_Eu não sei onde vocês estão mas... eu estou com vocês._

E ficaram assim durante toda a canção, abraçados. Era a primeira vez que escutavam o que a filha sentia; a falta que fizeram na vida dela. Toda a saudade, a dor e a procura.

_I'm looking for a place Searching for a face  
is anybody here i know_

_cause nothings going right and everythigns a mess_

_and no one likes to be alone_

_Estou procurando por um lugar. Procurando um rosto_

_Há alguém aqui, eu sei._

_Porque nada da certo e tudo é um saco_

_E ninguém gosta de ser sozinho_

Foi difícil não chorar.

Bellatrix se alinhou nos braços de Sirius, tentando secar as lágrimas que caiam vez ou outra, enquanto ele deixava que as suas próprias rolassem sem restrições.

Eles certamente não foram os únicos.

_Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you, I'm with you..._

_Me peguem pela mão, me levem para algum lugar novo_

_Eu não sei onde vocês estão mas... eu estou com vocês._

_Eu estou com vocês... Eu estou com vocês..._

Harry duvidava que fosse acontecer outro momento mais emocionante durante o show.

No palco, Mira abaixou a cabeça ao fim da música e virou as costas para a platéia. O namorado podia apostar com qualquer um, sem medo de perder, que ela também chorava.

O palco voltou a escurecer, não mais que alguns segundos.

Um novo estrondo, seguido de luzes, deu início a outra música.

Parecia calma, mas Harry conhecia aqueles acordes.

_every time that I look in the mirror_

_all these lines in my face gettin' clearer_

_the past is gone_

_toda vez que eu olho no espelho_

_as linhas do meu rosto ficam mais claras_

_o passado se foi_

Dream On, do Aerosmith... Ele não podia acreditar que ela estava cantando aquela música. Olhou para o padrinho, que piscou para ele.  
A pequena disse que gostava. Aí, tive a idéia de pedir a autorização para Steave.

_it went by like dust to dawn, isn't that the way?_

_everybody's got their dues in life to pay_

_isso acontece como osso ao pó, não é esse o caminho?_

_todo mundo tem suas penas na vida para pagar_

Tyler? – perguntou Bellatrix. Sirius fez que sim – Ainda tem contato com aquele maluco?

Bons amigos são eternos, querida. Além disso, parece que ele gosta da pequena... Falou que só autorizava se eu gravasse uma cópia pra ele ouvir depois... Os trouxas estão fazendo isso com seus aparelhos.

Ela bufou, fingindo desagrado.

_i know nobody knows, where it comes and where it goes_

_i know it's everybody's sin; you got to lose to know how to win._

_eu sei que ninguém sabe, de onde se vem e para onde se vai_

_eu sei que é a sina de todos: você tem que perder para aprender a ganhar_

Vocês conhecem o Steave Tyler...

Sirius fez que sim simplesmente.

Tocou muito lá no pub. Sempre que vinha a Inglaterra.

_half my life's in books' written pages,_

_lived and learned from fools and from sages._

_you know it's true, all these things come back to you._

_metade da minha vida está em llivros de páginas escritas_

_vivendo e aprendendo com tolos e sagazes._

_Você sabe que é verdade, tudo isso, volta pra você..._

Harry parecia surpreso que não apenas os grupos de Sonserinos sabiam a letra daquela musica, mas toda a platéia.

Eles... São conhecidos no mundo mágico? Digo, o Aerosmith?

Claro. – disse Remo, do outro lado deles – É um dos grupos bruxos mais antigos da atualidade...

Nesse momento, a platéia explodiu, cantando para acompanhar o refrão.

_sing with me, sing for the year,_

_sing for the laughter n' sing for the tear._

_sing with me, if it's just for today,_

_maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away._

_Cante comigo, cante pelos anos_

_Cante pela risada e cante pela lágrima_

_Cante comigo, somente por hoje_

_Talvez amanhã o Bom Senhor te leve embora._

Mira pulava de um lado para o outro, comandando a todos. Brincava com o público, alternando as estrofes da canção junto com eles. Eles a acompanhavam em cada gesto. Ela era senhora absoluta do espetáculo.

_dream on, dream on, dream on,_

_dream yourself a dream come true._

_Sonhe, sonhe, sonhe_

_Sonhe comsigo mesmo um sonho que vire real._

Ela realmente tem jeito pra coisa... – murmurou Bellatrix.

Tentava manter o ar de desdém, mas estava claro o seu orgulho. Os olhos brilhavam de satisfação, vendo a filha comandando aquela multidão de bruxos.

Mas Harry não viu isso, não consegui a tirar os olhos do palco, parar de prestar atenção nela. Tanto que percebeu que, quase no fim da música, ela olhou para uma das laterais do palco e deu um sorriso.

Ficou imaginando para quem ela fizera aquele tão incomum agrado. Assim que Dream On acabou ele obteve a resposta.

Mira, ou melhor, Purplered, fez um movimento com a mão, fazendo com que um violão viesse parar entre seus dedos, ao mesmo tempo em que dois bancos flutuaram até o local onde ela estava.

Eu gostaria de chamar aqui uma pessoa... – disse, enquanto se acomodava num dos bancos – Nós fizemos essa música juntos, só que eu prefiro ela na voz dele a na minha. Por isso, se vocês permitirem, gostaria de chamar ao palco meu primo... Draco Malfoy.

Rony deu um pulo da cadeira.

Não acredito... Ele foi... – sussurrou Harry.

Isso tem algo haver com o plano, não tem?

Que plano? – perguntou o garoto, ainda embasbacado com a imagem de Malfoy entrando no palco e se sentando ao lado da prima.

O de juntar ele e a Gina!

Ah! A Gina! Caramba! – ele olhou para a platéia, procurando os cabelos vermelhos da garota... Não encontrou – Cadê ela?

Não sei... – disse Rony, olhando pra baixo também – Ei, o que aquele idiota ta fazendo abraçado na Mione?

Não interessa. Vamos! – ele puxou o amigo pelo braço – Precisamos achar a sua irmã, ela não pode perder isso!

Ele saiu correndo, com Rony logo atrás. Nem perceberam a aproximação de uma coruja que trazia uma carta urgente para Lupin.


	18. AS LUZES SE APAGAM

**Capítulo 18 – As luzes se apagam**

Harry e Rony desceram correndo na direção da multidão. Tiveram certa dificuldade para encontrarem alguém no meio de toda aquela gente, até que finalmente avistaram um conhecido: Hermione, que, para desgosto maior de Weasley, ainda se encontrava abraçada em Vitor Krum.

_I'm not a perfect person / There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning / I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go / That I just want you to know_

_Não sou uma pessoa perfeita / Há muitas coisas que eu queria não ter feito_

_Mas eu continuo aprendendo / Eu nunca quis fazer essas coisas com você_

_Então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir / Que eu só quero que saiba_

-Cadê a Gina? – perguntou Potter, pousando a mão no ombro largo de Vitor, sem se importar com a situação. Havia coisas mais importantes.

-Hã? – perguntou o outro, sem conseguir escutar direito o que Harry dissera.

-A Gina? Cadê a Gina?

-O que tem a Gina, Harry? – perguntou Mione, compreendendo o que o amigo dizia antes de Vitor.

_I've found a reason for me / To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new / and the reason is you_

_Eu achei uma razão para mim / Para mudar o que costumava ser_

_Uma razão para começar tudo novo / E a razão é você_

-Ela tinha que estar aqui... Você tinha que estar cuidando dela, sabe.

-Se enxerga, Rony. Ela é bem grandinha. Sabe se cuidar sozinha, tá?

-Se soubesse não tinha se metido com aquilo lá... – ele apontou para o palco com o queixo – Aliás, o que eu queria também? Lógico que você não ia cuidar dela. Estava ocupada, não é?

-É, Rony! Eu estava ocupada sim!

-Nem pensem em começar a discutir! – gritou Harry – Não temos tempo pra isso. Cadê ela, Hermione! A Gina tem que ouvir isso.

Foi quando uma nuvem de compreensão passou pela mente de Granger.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you / It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through / I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears / Thats why i need you to hear_

_Desculpe-me se te magoei / É algo que terei que viver todo dia_

_E toda a dor que te causei / Queria poder tirar ela de você_

_E ser aquele que seca as suas lágrimas / É por isso que preciso que você escute_

-Ai carmaba! O plano! Essa música é pra ela?

-É! Onde ela está, afinal?

-Não sei... – olhou a sua volta meio atordoada – Perai... Luna! – gritou para outro casal que admirava o show – Luna!

O casal se virou e, para espanto de Harry, Luna estava abraçada a ninguém menos que Neville Longbotton.

_I've found a reason for me / To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new / and the reason is You x4_

_  
Eu achei__ uma__ razão para mim / Para mudar o que costumava ser_

_Uma razão para começar tudo novo / E a razão é você_

Luna virou-se para encará-los, sem perceber as caras surpresas que ele e Rony faziam. Longbotton acenou, meio sem jeito. Desde a briga na mesa da Grifinória que eles não se falavam direito.

-Neville, você por aqui? Pensei que não gostava da Mira.

O outro fechou a cara antes de responder.

-Não vinha mesmo, Rony. Mas achei melhor estar por perto caso ela apronte alguma coisa.

-Já disse que a Mira não vai fazer nada dessas coisas más, Nel. - disse Luna, pausadamente – Ela finge que não, mas é boazinha.

-Boazinha o caramba...

-Não temos tempo para voltar a esse assunto. - ralhou Hermione, percebendo que Harry já estava quase abrindo a boca para responder Neville e começar uma briga - Cadê a Gina?

-Ah... A Gina... – Luna começou a pensar e cada segundo que isso levava estressava Harry ainda mais – Se eu não me engano ela disse algo sobre subir para o camarote dos pais... Acho que queria ir ao banheiro. Por quê?

_I'm not a perfect person / I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go /That I just want you to know _

Não sou uma pessoa perfeita / Há muitas coisas que eu queria não ter feito

_Então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir / Que eu só quero que saiba_

Harry não esperou que Luna compreendesse o que estava acontecendo e, antes que Rony percebesse, ele já havia se embrenhado no meio da multidão de volta aos camarotes.

Por sorte, não precisou ir até o destino final. Encontrou com Gui no meio do corredor de acesso.

-Você viu a sua irmã?

-Ela foi ao banheiro com a Fleur... Ou melhor, depois da Fleur. Devem estar juntas. Aliás, estão demorando. Mas o que aconteceu? Você parece aflito.

-Nada demais, é que eu preciso falar com ela, rápido. Pra que lado fica?

_I've found a reason for me / To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new / and the reason is you_

_Eu achei uma razão para mim / Para mudar o que costumava ser_

_Uma razão para começar tudo novo / E a razão é você _

Ele seguiu na direção em que Gui apontara. Os banheiros ficavam próximos a entrada do palco, que estava lotada. Assim, Harry teve dificuldade de achar o local correto. Resolveu pedir ajuda para a primeira pessoa conhecida que esbarrou, mesmo sabendo que Jonh Smith estava, provavelmente, bastante ocupado.

-Jonh... Você por acaso viu a Gina... Gina Weasley?

-Aquela ruiva amiga da Mira? – Harry fez que sim – Eu a vi entrando no banheiro feminino há alguns minutos atrás.

-E pra que lado fica isso?

-Lá, naquelas portas lá no fundo... – a distância até que não era muita, mas estava lotada de pessoas.

_I've found a reason to show / A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do / And the reason is you_

_Eu achei uma razão para mostrar / Um lado de mim que você não conhecia_

_Uma razão para tudo que faço / E a razão é você_

Mais uma vez Harry correu para tentar encontrar a amiga a tempo, mas infelizmente só a avistou quando os últimos acordes da música tocavam.

Ela parecia meio atordoada mexendo em um pequeno aparelho em suas mãos.

Harry se amaldiçoou por chegar tarde demais, mesmo assim seguiu (agora caminhando) na direção em que Gina estava, mas alguém chegou na ruiva antes dele: Malfoy.

Suspirou aliviado, parando onde estava para observar o casal. Os dois trocaram algumas palavras, ela parecia nervosa, irritada, enquanto o sonserino apenas lhe pedia calma, até que, finalmente, Gina o abraçou.

Harry sorriu satisfeito, enquanto via os dois saírem juntos dali.

Virou-se para ir embora... Foi quando uma nova imagem lhe chamou a atenção.

-Malfoy? – chamou o garoto que acabava de aparecer de uma entrada, a qual Harry pressupôs, rapidamente, se tratar da saída do palco – O que você está fazendo aqui? Você não... – ele olhou na direção em que Gina seguia, abraçada ao outro Malfoy. O loiro ao seu lado fez o mesmo.– Caramba, não era você!

-Potter, seu imbecil! Como deixou ele a levar assim? – disse o loiro, saindo correndo atrás deles, com Harry em seu encalço.

Correram por entre a multidão, na qual Gina e o falso Draco se perdiam mais à frente.

-Ele a está levando em direção a saída! – disse Harry – Não! – ele segurou o pulso de Draco, impedindo-o de puxar a varinha – Há muita gente aqui.

-Que se dane todo mundo. Se o meu pai a pegou é por que boa coisa não pretende...

-Seu pai? Tem certeza?

Draco fez que sim.

-Poção Rejuvenescedora... – sussurrou – Ele era a minha cara quando mais novo.

-Harry já tinha ouvido Hermione comentar sobre a tal poção que fazia a aparência da pessoa regredir durante algumas horas. Cada gole rejuvenescia um ano, algo assim.

-Gina! – berrou o loiro, dando cotoveladas nas pessoas à sua frente – Gina! Droga! Ela não me escuta! Droga! Droga!

-Ia berrar de novo, mas Harry tapou-lhe a boca, o puxando para baixo de alguns andaimes que sustentavam uma pequena arquibancada. Draco olhou feio para ele e se desvencilhou abruptamente.

-O que foi, Potter? Tá com medo agora? Ele está fugindo com ela!

-Fique quieto.

Harry olhava para foram aguardando a passagem de dois elementos suspeitos que havia avistado.

-Eu não acredito... – sussurrou Draco, quando os viu também.

-Estavam atrás de nós. Mas duvido que tenham visto que entramos aqui no meio dessa gente toda. Conhece?

-Sr. Crabble e Sr. Goyle. O que eles estão fazendo aqui? Meu pai prometeu que não iam fazer nada hoje, caramba!

-E você acreditou... – disse cinicamente, saindo do esconderijo em seguida – Foram para o outro lado. Vamos. Temos que achar a Gina.

-Pra lá! – disse Draco, apontando a saída do show. Harry olhou a tempo de ver os cabelos ruivos atravessando o portão de entrada.

-Droga! Ele a está levando para a cidade.

-Claro. Hogsmead deve estar praticamente vazia. Temos que correr antes que os percamos de vista.

-E foi o que fizeram, com a rapidez possível para duas pessoas que tentavam ser mais discretos dessa vez.

-Conseguiram cruzar o portão a tempo de ver que Malfoy pai virava a esquina com a garota. Correram novamente, mas não os avistaram quando viraram na rua principal.

-O que acha? – perguntou Harry – Desaparataram?

-Não... Estão por aqui... em algum lugar. – ele se escondeu nas sombras de uma das soleiras mal iluminadas e Harry o acompanhou – Pegaram ela para te atrair, só pode ser isso. – falou com desdém – Sabiam que você viria atrás dela... E você veio, não é?

Continuaram seguindo de soleira em soleira, com cautela.

-Claro que vim, Malfoy.

-Você é muito óbvio.

-Posso até ser, mas não vou deixar a Gina ser seqüestrada e não fazer nada.

-Mas não devia fazer nada mesmo... Ela é minha namorada, não sua.

-Sua ex-namorada, que eu me lembre...

-Por sua culpa.

-Minha culpa o caramba. Você terminou com ela, lembra?

Draco bufou em desagrado.

-Lá. – disse, apontando para a porta entreaberta do Três Vassouras – Duvido que a Madame Rosmerta deixaria o bar dela assim.

Harry deu o primeiro passo, Malfoy o segurou.

-Onde você pensa que vai?

-No bar. Você acabou de dizer que eles provavelmente estão lá dentro.

-Como também acabei de falar que, com certeza, é uma cilada pra você, seu idiota. Vai fazer o quê? Entrar pela porta da frente para ser acertado pelo primeiro raio estuporante que mandarem?

-O que sugere então?

-Volte para o show.

-Nem pensar, Malfoy.

-Volte para o show, já disse. Eu entro lá e me entendo com o meu pai. Digo que você não deu a menor para ela ter sumido.

-Ele não vai acreditar... Eu sou muito óbvio, lembra? Vai saber que você está mentindo.

-É... Vai mesmo. O que fazemos então? – ele olhou para trás, pelo caminho que vieram – Não dá pra voltarmos e chamarmos ajuda agora.

-Eu entro e tento ganhar tempo para você tirá-la de lá.

Draco o encarou, curioso.

-Talvez ele não esteja esperando por você. – continuou Harry – É um trunfo que podemos usar.

-Com certeza ele não está esperando por mim... – sussurrou o loiro com desgosto – Eu nunca o desobedeci antes.

-O desobedeceu quando subiu no palco hoje. E disso ele já sabe. Mas provavelmente não sabe que estamos juntos. Com certeza os amiguinhos dele ainda estão nos procurando no meio daquele povo todo.

O loiro concordou em silêncio.

-Vai então.

Ele não precisou falar duas vezes.

Harry seguiu cauteloso para a porta entreaberta do Três Vassouras. Encostou na parede pelo lado de fora e usou a varinha para abrir mais a entrada.

Esperava uma chuva de feixes mágicos, como Draco sugeria, mas nada aconteceu. Mesmo assim, seu sexto sentido lhe alertava do perigo.

-Entre logo, Potter... – disse uma voz vinda de dentro do recinto – Se quer a garota de volta, é melhor entrar.

Ele respirou fundo e obedeceu. Como esperava, no centro do bar mal iluminado estavam Gina (presa a uma cadeira) e o falso Draco Malfoy, com a varinha apontada para ele.

-Harry! – gritou ela - Vai embora... O Draco...

-Não é o Draco, Gina.

O garoto loiro sorriu, fazendo a porta se fechar atrás de Harry. Então, Lucio fez sinal para que ele colocasse a varinha no chão. Harry o fez lentamente. Em seguida, o pedaço de madeira voou para as mãos alvas do outro.

-Deixe ela ir embora, sr. Malfoy.

Gina olhou para o loiro, sem entender.

-Sr. Malfoy? Lucio Malfoy?

-Sim, querida... – ele passou o dedo sugestivamente pelo rosto fino dela – Seu sogrinho... Sabe que agora eu entendo por que o idiota do Draco foi se interessar por você. Você é até jeitosinha. Pena que é uma Weasley.

-Deixe ela ir... – repetiu Harry – Seus amigos comensais logo chegarão. Ela não terá tempo de avisar a ninguém.

Lucio o encarou e sorriu.

-Mas é claro que não terá... Eu não vou deixá-la ir. – ele parecia muito feliz por ter finalmente os dois sob sua varinha – Na verdade, teria ficado feliz em ter menos esse problema para resolver... - ele falava com Harry e apertava o queixo de Gina ao mesmo tempo – Mas infelizmente ela viu demais, não é, minha cara?

-Do que está falando?

-Daquela traid... – Gina não conseguiu terminar a palavra, Malfoy apertou seu queixo ainda mais.

-Cale a boca ou eu estouro os seus miolos, entendeu?

-Tire as mãos dela!

-E você fique exatamente aonde está! – Lucio gritou mais alto.

Permaneceram em silêncio por alguns instantes.

-Sente. – ordenou o loiro – Já que vamos esperar um pouco é melhor conversarmos...

Harry respirou fundo e obedeceu. Precisava ganhar tempo para que Draco tivesse alguma chance de pegar o pai desprevenido, por isso resolveu dar corda.

-E sobre o que gostaria de conversar, sr. Malfoy?

-Me diga, como vai a sua "nova" família?

Ele não compreendeu imediatamente, até que entendeu que o outro falava dos Black.

-Sobre quem quer saber exatamente? Da minha madrinha, do meu padrinho... Ou da sua esposa?

-Pelo visto ele acertara no ponto, por que o sorriso de Lucio diminuiu e muito. Ele titubeou, mas acabou perguntando o óbvio.

-Ela está aqui?

Harry deu de ombros.

-Isso importa?

-Não, claro que não... A hora daquela traidora vai chegar... Como a da sua madrinha.

A porta voltou a se abrir e os comparsas de Lucio entraram no bar, o sr. Crabble, sr. Goyle, mais dois homens que Harry não conhecia e, para seu desgosto, Rodolfus Lestrange trazendo Draco pelo braço.

-Olha só quem nós encontramos bisbilhotando por aí, Lúcio... Não deu educação ao seu filho, foi?

O rapaz deu um puxão no braço para se desvencilhar e o sr. Lestrange riu da petulância, enquanto Draco arrumava o sobretudo, se recompondo.

-Não estava bisbilhotando... Estava espionando o Potter, afinal, meu pai havia me dito que vocês não fariam nada essa noite e... - ele encarou Lucio e fingiu surpresa – Pode me dizer por que o senhor está usando a minha cara?

O pai sorriu.

-Foi necessário para capturar a sua amiguinha aqui.

Draco olhou Gina com desdém.

-Ela não é minha amiguinha, pai. Já discutimos isso por carta.

-E você acha realmente que eu acreditei no que disse? Você mente muito mal, Draco... Quando o vi naquele lugar sabia que ia fazer besteira. E estava certo, não estava? Que papelão...

-Papelão que me ajudou a fazer com que esse idiota saísse sozinho de lá. Vocês são loucos? Toda a corja do Dumbledore está naquele show, lógico que ele viria com mais gente... E foi graças a MIM que ele não trouxe ninguém.

-Ah, foi, moleque? – o sr. Lestrange não parecia nem um pouco convencido. Puxou uma cadeira, sentou-se e perguntou maliciosamente – E como sabia que devia fazer isso? Posso saber?

O sr. Crabble e o sr. Goyle não são muito discretos... – desdenhou o loiro – Como seus filhos, aliás. Quando eu os vi rondando as proximidades do palco, imaginei que estavam ali para capturar o Potter. Foi por isso que subi no palco pai, porque era a única forma de conquistar a confiança dele.

-Então você armou tudo? – perguntou Harry, com cara de espanto. E teve como resposta o sorriso vitorioso do jovem Malfoy.

Estava tudo bem claro agora. Afinal, Draco havia dito a Mira que não subiria no palco minutos antes do show começar e, de repente, sem aparente motivo, mudou de idéia. Ele devia ter desconfiado.

-Harry! – berrou Gina - Eu não acredito que você confiou nesse... Nesse... – parecia ter dificuldade em achar o pior adjetivo - Cínico!

Draco voltou o sorriso para ela.

-Tá falando o quê? Você cansou de cair na minha lábia.

Ela fez menção de pular da cadeira e voar no pescoço de Draco, mas as cordas a impediram. Começou a se debater, irritada por não poder acabar com a raça dele.

Lucio riu do empenho dela, pelo visto a irritação da garota o alegrava e muito.

-Bom... Já que está tudo explicado, será que pode me devolver a minha varinha agora, sr. Lestrange?

Harry pode sentir o clima tenso. Rodolfus tirou a varinha de Draco das vestes, mas não a devolveu. Pelo contrário, o encarou alguns segundos, depois fez que não, lentamente, com a cabeça.

-Não confio em você, moleque.

-Rodolfus, – disse Lucio, ainda com o corpo jovem. Harry imaginava quantas horas aquilo ia durar – quem está no comando dessa missão sou eu, por isso devolva a varinha do Draco. Ele pode precisar.

-Se precisar é por que nos traiu e avisou a alguém. – respondeu o outro secamente, sem tirar os olhos de Draco – Seu filho é um traidor, Lucio, igual a mãe dele... Sua esposa.

-E a sua esposa também.

Finalmente Lestrange encarou o falso Draco.

-Exatamente... Irmãs, meu caro. Pelo visto a traição está no sangue de todos os Black. Primeiro o delinqüente, depois a amante de trouxas. Em seguida aquele fedelho que se atreveu a não obedecer uma ordem direta do Lorde. Agora aquelas duas. Pense Lucio, quem mais falta nos trair?

-Não sou um Black, sr. Lestrange. Sou um Malfoy.

-Mas existe sangue Black nas suas veias, garoto. Me desculpe se não confio em você, mas tenho meus motivos. Todos os Black que conheci foram ou são traidores...

-Talvez se não tivesse os traído primeiro...

A voz calma de Harry fez com que Lestrange o encarasse pela primeira vez.

-Os traído? – ele estreitou os olhos – Minha esposa está vivendo com aquele corja. Virou as costas para mim e para o Lorde... E fui eu quem a trai primeiro?

-Caso não saiba o único motivo que levou a madrinha a trai-los foi o fato de vocês terem planejado a morte da filha dela. – Rodolfus permaneceu calado, o encarando. Harry resolveu continuar – E, se me permite, acho isso um motivo suficiente para que ela virasse as costas para você e para Voldemort.

-Como se atreve a falar o nome dele, pirralho! – Rodolfus levantou e apontou a varinha agressivamente para ele, largando a de Draco na mesa.

-Eu não tenho medo dele. Assim como não tenho de vocês.

Antes de Rodolfus responder com algum ato mais exaltado, porém, a porta do bar voltou a se abrir.

-Abaixe essa varinha seu idiota! Está maluco? Toque num fio de cabelo dele e o Lorde te come vivo.

Harry olhou surpreso para a mulher que entrara. Podia imaginar qualquer coisa, mas jamais aquilo. Juju, a decoradora namorada do irmão de Mira.

-O que essa trouxa está fazendo aqui?

-Quem é trouxa aqui seu, moleque? – ela esticou a varinha na direção de Draco.

-Não é a Juju. – disse Gina – É a ...

Lucio fez surgir mordaça e cordas na boca da garota.

-Já disse pra ficar quieta.

Harry olhava da loira para Gina e vice-versa. A ruiva parecia tentar lhe dizer quem era realmente a mulher, mas logicamente que não conseguia. A única coisa que ele tinha certeza é que aquela era a traidora da Ordem e que ela estava se fazendo passar pela namorada de Jonh, provavelmente já há algum tempo.

-Por que demorou tanto? – perguntou Lucio.

-Tive dificuldade para despistar aquele trouxa imbecil. Mas está tudo correndo como planejado, a não ser... – ela olhou com desdém para Gina – Matem-na, não vamos precisar dela.

-Que eu lembre você não está no comando aqui. – reclamou Lucio.

-Vai mantê-la viva pra quê? Sabe muito bem que a única coisa que importa ao Lorde é o Potter.

-Mesmo assim, quem decide se ela deve ser morta agora ou depois sou eu, minha cara, não você.

A falsa Juju fez cara de poucos amigos, abriu a boca novamente para reclamar, mas Malfoy pai simplesmente lhe virou as costas.

-Já está quase na hora de irmos... – disse, olhando para um ponto do salão.

-Por que a está protegendo, posso saber?

Ele virou lentamente para encará-la.

-Como?

-Por que está protegendo essa pirralha?

-Não estou protegendo ninguém. Só que, ao contrário de você, eu consigo enxergar que ela pode ser útil mais adiante.

Ela não vai nos servir de nada, Lucio, você sabe muito bem disso! Por que a está poupando?

-Talvez porque ela lembre alguém, minha cara. – disse Lestrange displicentemente – Você está certa em sentir ciúmes, sabe? Acho que ele quer colocá-la no seu lugar.

Os outros comensais começaram a rir.

-Cale a boca! – Lúcio parecia bastante irritado com o comentário – Aonde aprendeu a falar tanto? Com a sua mulher?

-Provavelmente não, já que passamos a maior parte do nosso casamento na cadeia... Em selas separadas. – respondeu o outro, ainda sorrindo.

-E a outra parte com ela te corneando.

Rodolfus levantou a varinha para Lucio, que o imitou.

-Retire o que disse, Lucio!

Era impressão de Harry ou a varinha de Draco estava voando discretamente da mesa onde fora abandonada para as mãos de seu dono?

-O quê? Que você é um CORNO? Mas você é um corno, Rodolfus!

As risadas dos demais ficaram mais fortes. Até mesmo a falsa Juju parecia segurar o riso.

-Sua mulher DORME com outro!

Para surpresa maior de Harry, ele sentiu sua varinha se materializando entre suas vestes. Olhou para Draco, que observava a discussão imóvel, parecendo bastante entretido.

Até que ele finalmente olhou em sua direção, depois seus olhos seguiram discretamente para o alto. Harry acompanhou e se deparou com um enorme candelabro que estava bem a cima de Lucio e Rodolfus. Nunca havia se dado conta de que aquele candelabro existia, até por que a impressão que tinha era que o Aliança nunca estava suficientemente iluminado.

Mas como fariam para tirar Gina dali sem que houvesse tempo para que eles a machucassem? Os comensais estavam em maior número e seria difícil pegar todos de surpresa mesmo no meio daquela discussão.

Foi quando vozes vindas da rua chamou a atenção de todos. Na mesma hora, Rodolfus e Lucio se entreolharam e pararam de discutir. Ao comando de Malfoy, o sr. Goyle foi até uma das janelas.

-Estão vasculhando a cidade.

-Já sabem que o garoto sumiu. Mas como? Aquele show trouxa não era pra ter terminado ainda.

-Era uma apresentação curta. – disse Draco rapidamente – Não sabiam?

Lucio olhou novamente para o ponto vazio de antes.

-Ainda não está na hora. Que droga!

-Muito bem, espertalhão. Já que está no comando, o que fazemos?

-Escondam-se. – ele acenou para Lestrange para cuidar de Harry, enquanto desprendia Gina da cadeira e a forçava a seguir-lhe para detrás do balcão.

Draco seguiu o pai, então Harry decidiu se preocupar com a varinha que Lestrange já apontava para a sua garganta e o obedeceu, seguindo para um canto mais escuro do salão.

-Uma gracinha e você morre. – sussurrou Lestrange, ao mesmo tempo que a porta do bar se abria.

A cavalaria havia chegado, restava saber se conseguiriam encontrá-los.


	19. ARTEFATOS TROUXAS

**Capítulo 19 – Armas Trouxas**

Eles escutaram a movimentação na rua se aproximando mais e mais da entrada do Três Vassouras.

Não tardou muito para que a porta do bar fosse aberta e vários vultos entrassem no local.

-Lumus. – disse alguém, iluminando o recinto.

Da onde estavam, Harry não podia ver quem havia entrado, nem quantos eram. Ficou imaginando se seriam Aurores, seus padrinhos ou seus amigos.

Lestrange apertou a sua garganta conforme as vozes ficavam mais fortes, impedindo que falasse ou se movesse. Tinha que admitir, o homem era bem mais forte que ele. Estava imobilizado.

Mesmo assim tentaria algo, claro que tentaria. Não deixaria que eles fossem embora sem que soubessem que estavam ali.

Só não sabia o que fazer exatamente.

-Não estão aqui também? – era a voz de Lupin.

-Acho melhor vasculharmos tudo... – disse uma voz feminina. Harry achava que se tratava de Tonks -Que barulho é esse?

-Ah, nada... – Mira? O que ela estava fazendo ali... Aquilo era perigoso, caramba! – Nada não, só meu celular... Mensagem.

-Achei que essas coisas trouxas não funcionassem aqui... – o tom de desagrado era, certamente, de Bellatrix. Que ao que lhe constava também não deveria estar ali.

-Não funcionam em Hogwarts. Estamos em Hogsmead.

-Mas aqui não é lugar para se usar essas coisas. Não é civilizado, sabia?

-Ta, ta, ta... Pronto, já desliguei. Satisfeita?

-Muito.

-Vamos embora... Não tem ninguém aqui. – disse Mira em tom de ordem.

-E para surpresa de Harry os demais obedeceram.

A fraca luz se apagou, e eles ouviram o som abafado da porta se fechando.

-Deixa eu adivinhar... Essa pirralha era a filha dela não é? – falou Lestrange, achando graça – Tem o gênio igualzinho ao da mãe... Melhor para nós...

Esperaram alguns minutos até começarem a sair dos esconderijos.

-Andem... – disse Malfoy, saindo detrás do balcão, arrastando Gina consigo – O Lord está nos esperando...

Lestrange puxou Harry novamente para o centro do salão, onde todos já se encontravam.

-É... Está sim. – disse a falsa Juju – Por isso, mate essa garota logo, Lucio. Anda. Não precisamos mais dela.

-Tem razão, minha cara. – ele empurrou Gina fortemente, fazendo a garota cair ajoelhada no chão.

Ele apontou a varinha para a cabeça.

Harry sentiu o estômago revirar-se. Tentou se debater (foi em vão, já que Lestrange era bem mais forte que ele).

Não podia acreditar que veria a execução de Gina e não conseguiria fazer nada para impedir.

Mas enquanto os demais assistiam a cena, esperando o momento sublime, algo aconteceu: um murmúrio vindo de trás do balcão.

Todos olharam juntos na mesma direção quando uma mão, tão alva quanto a que segurava a varinha apontada para a cabeça da garota, se apoiou no balcão com dificuldade e um rosto parecido surgiu, as feições já começavam a envelhecer, mas não houve tempo para notarem isso.

-Seu traidor desgraçado...

-Droga... – murmurou o rapaz atrás de Gina, virando a varinha rapidamente para o balcão – FLIPENDO!

A explosão fez com que pedaços de madeira voassem para os lados.

Juju levantou a varinha para Draco, já entendendo o que havia acontecido

-Eu sabia! – gritou Lestrange – Sabia que era um traidor como sua mãe e aquela corja!

Gina, que estava ajoelhada a poucos centímetros da mulher loira, levantou-se com tudo, soltando os braços que deveriam estar amarrados e a empurrou com força.

Em menos de um segundo ela puxou a própria varinha e apontou para Lestrange.

-ESTUPEFAÇA!

Ele teve que soltar Harry para poder desviar do feitiço de desarme. Atirou-o no chão e apontou a varinha para a cabeça de Potter. Se não conseguisse levá-lo para o Lorde, terminaria com aquele pivete ele mesmo.

-ESTUPORE!

Harry desviou a tempo, rodando o corpo para a direita e se levantando rapidamente, com a própria varinha, que Draco havia materializado em suas vestes, empunhada.

Os três deram passos para trás e acabaram encostando costas com costas. Mesmo armados tinham um problema enorme, pois estavam completamente cercados.

-Larguem isso, moleques. – disse Lucio, saindo de trás do balcão despedaçado. Seu rosto já trazia as rugas que o tempo lhe dera. Não parecia-se mais tanto com o filho – Vocês não têm chance contra todos nós.

Não tinham mesmo. Os outros comensais já haviam empunhado as próprias varinhas e as apontavam para os três, prontos para atacá-los.

-O que fazemos? – perguntou em tom baixo para os outros dois – Estamos em bastante desvantagem aqui.

-Esperamos... – respondeu Draco, cinicamente – Isso não vai durar muito.

E não durou mesmo.

Barulhos de gente aparatando dentro do Três Vassouras começaram a se multiplicar. Em segundos, havia vários aurores cercando o grupo e protegendo ele, Gina e Draco.

-Rendam-se. – disse Lupin, a frente de Draco. Sirius estava a frente do afilhado, logicamente, enquanto Tonks se aparatara junto à Gina.

Draco olhou para o lado. O pai havia fugido, desaparatado quando percebeu a invasão. Ele sempre fora mais rápido para fugir que qualquer outro.

Ao comando de Rodolfous, os comensais abaixaram as varinhas, vagarosamente. Não havia mais o que fazer.

-Como souberam? – murmurou Lestrange, encarando Sirius, que deu de ombros divertido.

-Sinceramente, acho que não vai gostar de saber a resposta.

-Foram as maravilhas do mundo trouxa, sr. Lestrange... –Mira entrou no bar imponente, seguida pelos demais menores de idade, Hermione, Rony e Luna.

-Maravilhas do mundo trouxa? – perguntou Harry, tão confuso quanto os comensais. Draco apenas deu de ombros.

Mira caminhou até o grupo central, parou ao lado de Gina e encarou a falsa Juju friamente.

-Olha só, sua francesa ridícula, você foi derrotada por isso aqui, querida. – e balançou o seu minúsculo aparelho celular na cara da mulher.

-Como... como sabe? Ela não teve tempo de falar a ninguém...

-Que você é a traidora, **FLEUR DELACOUR**? – Gina arrastou a voz, enquanto pronunciava o nome da namorada do irmão – Realmente não tive tempo de falar, só de digitar... – ela pegou o próprio aparelho celular, o que havia ganhado de Mira no Natal e balançou-o de um lado para o outro como a amiga fizera – Eu mandei uma mensagem falando tudo...

-Inclusive que você estava se fazendo passar pela Juju. – completou Niphandora.

-E, para completar, eu recebi a carta do Ministério da Magia Francês, dizendo quem eram os animagos franceses que estavam na Inglaterra e no que eles se transformavam. – disse Remo – Seu nome era o único que continha na lista.

-Como soube que se tratava de um francês, Remo? – perguntou Rony, se aproximando.

-Lobos Brancos são animais mágicos que só existem na França, Rony. Seria difícil que algum bruxo tivesse esse animago sem ser francês. – respondeu ele.

Os aurores começaram a prender os comensais e retirá-los dali.

-E como souberam que estávamos aqui dentro?

-Mais uma vez, o CELULAR! A maravilha da tecnologia trouxa! – disse Mira, entre risos.

Ele encarou Gina por um segundo.

-Você enviou uma mensagem para ela naquela hora? Como conseguiu?

-Bom, o Draco apagou o pai dele assim que abaixamos atrás do balcão. – disse, enlaçando o loiro pela nuca e dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha – Mas como não dava pra saber a sua situação, achei melhor avisá-los que estávamos aqui de uma forma mais... ah... discreta. – virou-se novamente para Draco – Aliás, você foi muito corajoso.

Malfoy tentou disfarçar a vergonha, mas não foi muito convincente, tanto que Mira riu da cara dele antes de abraçar o próprio namorado.

-E você é enxerido, não é? Tinha que vir atrás dela? Isso foi muito óbvio, sabia?

-Foi o que eu disse... – balbuciou Draco.

Ela o encarou por um segundo, depois voltou a olhar para ele.

-Viu? Por sua causa, eu tenho que concordar com a Barata Descascada do meu primo..

Harry deu de ombros, divertido.

-Bom, o que importa agora é que está tudo bem. – falou Hermione, com um sorriso alegre.

-É... – disse Rony - Deu tudo certo.

-Não exatamente... – disse o loiro com olhar perdido para o balcão – Meu pai fugiu...

Gina ia consolá-lo, mas Luna pulou no seu pescoço e no de Mira, as abraçando ao mesmo tempo.

-Gininha, Gininha... Que bom que você está bem! É tão bom saber que vocês duas estão bem!

-Ta, ta, ta Luna... – Mira tentava sem sucesso se desvencilhar da menina, fazendo Gina rir da reação – Não é pra tanto, caramba... E não adianta me adular não. Já estou sabendo do Longbotton! – ela pôs o dedo na boca fingindo vômito – Como conseguiu beijar aquela coisa asquerosa?

Luna deu de ombros. Estava feliz demais para se sentir ofendida com o que Mira dizia.

-Ele é fofo.

-Não diga ao seu irmão... Por favor... – era a voz de Fleur, que estava sendo levada para fora do bar naquele momento.

Mira e Gina se entreolharam, sem poder distinguir com qual das duas ela falava. Afinal, ela estava se relacionando com Gui e com Jonh ao mesmo tempo.

Voltaram os olhos para a loira e cruzaram os braços.

-Não conte ao Jonh, por favor. – repetiu a loira, deixando claro com quem se preocupava.

-É ruim, hein? Pode apostar que ele vai saber CADA detalhe da mulherzinha nojenta e traíra que você é!

-Vamos, vocês precisam de cuidados médicos. – disse Remo.

Harry não havia percebido, mas ele, Gina e Draco tinham ferimentos causados pela pequena luta contra os comensais.

Ele havia sido atingido de raspão no seu braço esquerdo. Draco tinha um corte na testa por culpa de algum estilhaço do balcão que explodira, enquanto Gina trazia arranhões enormes nos joelhos.

Se puseram a sair do recinto também. Ele abraçado em Mira e com Sirius ao lado deles.

-Onde ela esta? – perguntou preocupado.

-Num lugar seguro. – disse Sirius – Estava ajudando a te procurar, mas quando começaram a chegar mais Aurores tivemos que convencê-la a se esconder.

-E não foi nada fácil... – murmurou Mira, ainda abraçada com ele.

-Imagino.

Olhou para frente. Gina abraçava os pais, que haviam acabado de chegar ao local juntamente com Gui.

Em pouco tempo já estava apresentando Draco a eles.

Harry sorriu e apertou um pouco mais a cintura da namorada.

-Parece que seu plano deu certo.

Mira abriu o seu melhor sorriso cínico.

-E quando não dá? Caramba, Potter, eu sou um Black!

* * *

-Quem poderia imaginar que logo esse aparelhinho trouxa fosse nos ajudar, não é "mamãe"?

Bellatrix arfou com desagrado. Já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes Mira já havia lhe repetido aquela frase, afinal, ela falava aquilo sempre que o tal celular tocava e outras vezes esporádicas também, quando não estava fazendo nada melhor que irritá-la.

-A princesinha enfrenta a dona Black sem medo, não é? – disse Sam para Harry, que estava sentado próximo a ele no balcão, lendo a carta de Hermione.

-E como... – respondeu, enquanto passava para a segunda folha – Desde que chegamos o passatempo dela é tentar tirar a madrinha do sério.

A amiga contava o que ela e Rony fizeram nos primeiros dias de férias, sem a companhia dele. Finalmente eles pareciam ter conversado sobre um possível relacionamento entre os dois e resolveram tentar algo mais que amizade. Ela dizia estar com medo e tal, mas Harry sabia bem que daria certo. Era até engraçado imaginá-la com medo logo de um namoro quando já haviam passado por tantos perigos juntos.

Rony só havia lhe escrito que as coisas estavam "indo bem" e que falaria mais quando se encontrassem pessoalmente. Mal sabia ele que a namorada já havia detalhado tudo e mais um pouco.

-Isso até pode ter servido de alguma coisa, Mira. Mas não deixa de ser chato. – resmungou a mulher, fingindo se entreter com um livro.

-Chato nada. Ele é útil. – disse Mira, antes de perceber que o aparelho tocava nas suas mãos.

Bellatrix fez careta.

-Não falei que é chato? Barulhinho irritante.

-Oi... Fala, Gina... Sim, estamos esperando. Hein? Ah, peraí... Pai! – berrou, como se Sirius estivesse a quilômetros de distância – A que horas que o resto do povo vem?

-Que resto do povo, pequena? – perguntou ele, descendo as escadas juntamente com Lupim.

-Ah! O Remo já está aqui, Gina. Não vi quando ele chegou. – ela voltou a conversar com o aparelho - Eu não sei que horas a parafina falsificada vem... Você é a namorada dele, lembra? Tá bom então... – desligou – Eles estão vindo daqui a pouco. Via Flu.

-Hermione também vem? – perguntou Harry , guardando a carta que acabara de ler.

-Eu ouvi a voz dela... – disse se aproximando dele – Acho que já estava na Toca também.

O telefone de Mira tocou novamente.

-Oi Luna...

Bellatrix soltou um suspiro cansado. Não sabia como ia agüentar todos os Weasley juntos no Black Star. Mas não teria como fugir.

-Você faz parte de tudo isso agora. – disse Sirius, parecendo ler seus pensamentos.

-Isso foi para me animar? – perguntou, sarcástica.

-Foi. – ele a abraçou por trás – Afinal, esse é o primeiro aniversário que você vai passar com a sua filha. Devia estar feliz.

Ela se pôs a observar a filha mais adiante, andando de um lado para o outro, brigando com a amiga que estava do outro lado da linha..

Havia desistido de tantas coisas para estar ali, para ter aquele simples momento com ela.

-Eu devia estar feliz, não é?

-Se me permite dizer, Bella, o problema é que você não se deixa ficar feliz com pequenas coisas. – disse o lobisomem – Mas a felicidade não está nos grandes feitos e sim em pequenos momentos, como este.

-Vocês tem razão, eu lutei muito para ter esse momento, não foi? – Sirius apenas concordou com a cabeça – Ela parece você quando está irritada. Olha como gesticula.

-Não ouse não aparecer, Luna Lovegood! Pro diabo o imbecil do seu namorado... – ela balançava a mão sobre a cabeça, irritada – Como assim ele não quer vir? Que se dane, eu não o convidei mesmo! Aliás, eu acho bom você aparecer SOZINHA, porque sou capaz de decepar a cabeça dele com a espátula do bolo!

Sirius riu.

-Engraçado, eu já acho ela a sua cara quando brava... Letal...

Mira bateu a aba do celular para desligá-lo e encarou o namorado.

-Acredita que o cretino do Longbotton disse a Luna que não acha PRUDENTE ela vir? Quem aquele idiota pensa que é?

-Bom... Do jeito que vocês são dado a confusões, prudente não é mesmo.

Jonh Smith apareceu no pub acompanhado da loira falsa, mas a verdadeira Juju. A haviam encontrado em seu apartamento onde Delacour a mantinha trancada num armário. Os cabelos estavam bem mais curtos do que na época em que Mira a conhecera, devido a constantes cortes feitos pela outra para a produção de Poção Poliçuco. Mas ela parecia tranqüila.

-Oi, Juju. Que bom que veio. Como está?

A decoradora acenou despreocupada, depois sorriu para a cunhada.

-Curtindo o meu novo visual.

Ao contrário de Olho-Tonto, quando passou por isso, a clausura não pareceu afetar tanto a decoradora. Mira dizia que era por que Juju estava acostumada a gente maluca e que no meio dela tinha muito. Harry levou um certo tempo para compreender que "gente maluca" significava usuários de drogas no vocabulário da namorada e, em alguns casos, se acrescentava pessoas excêntricas também. Sendo assim, não era de se admirar que bruxos não assustassem tanto a garota.

-Pelo menos alguma coisa interessante aconteceu na minha vidinha pacata. Pena que eu passei a maior parte da ação dormindo. – ela puxou um embrulho de dentro da bolsa extravagante – Feliz Aniversário!

Mira a abraçou e se pôs a apresentá-la aos pais.

Foi quando ouviram um barulho vindo do apartamento.

-A chaminé. – disse Sam – Seus amigos devem ter chegado, sr. Black.

Sirius subiu para recepcionar os Weasleys. Vieram todos sem exceções e, para completar, acompanhados por Hermione e Tonks.

-Sua mãe não vem? – perguntou Bellatrix, assim que a sobrinha a cumprimentou.

-Acha que ela vai perder uma festa? Eu vim antes porque... Bem... tinha marcado com o Gui.

-Ah! – Bella sorriu – Devo dizer que ele fez uma belíssima troca.

Ninphadora não se conteve e encostou a mão no ouvido da tia.

-E foi antes descobrirmos quem ela realmente era... – disse em tom de segredo.

A mulher riu alto, chamando a atenção para si sem querer.

-Então a traidora era CORNA também? – Tonks fez que sim, rindo da alegria vil da tia – Mas é muito bem feito mesmo! Merlin sabe bem o destino que traça para todos!

-Como de costume, você não é nada discreta, não é, irmã?

Narcisa, que havia acabado de chegar acompanhada pelo filho, se aproximou das duas.

Bellatrix deu de ombros.

-Certas coisas não valem a descrição. – e sorriu para sobrinha, que se afastou em seguida.

-O que houve? – perguntou a loira.

-Nada demais. Ela está namorando um dos Weasley.

-Ah... – Narcisa parecia desanimada – O meu Draco também... – e suspirou, olhando para o filho ao lado da namorada, como se aquele fosse o maior de todos os desperdícios do mundo.

-Esse amor foi o que o salvou. – disse a mais velha.

Narcisa a encarou por alguns segundo.

-Foi o que te salvou também, não é?

-É... Mas eu fui bem mais teimosa.

Os olhos de Narcisa se perderam entre os convidados, até que finalmente se cruzaram com os de Lupin por alguns momentos.

-Eu também. – murmurou a loira – E consegui ser mais teimosa até que você.

-O que as minhas duas irmãs estão tramando aqui sozinhas?

Era a voz de Andrômeda que havia chegado a pouco. Bellatrix olhou de rabo de olho para a direção onde Lupin se encontrava.

-Um futuro para a nossa irmãzinha. O que acha?

-Eu acho fantástico! – disse entusiasmada, percebendo na hora do que se tratava.

-Parem com isso vocês duas.

-Nem vem, Narcisa. Se tivesse feito o que havíamos mandado há anos atrás, não teria se casado com o Malfoy. – ralhou Andrômeda a puxando pela mão, enquanto Bellatrix a empurrava por trás – Por isso, agora fique quieta e nos obedeça! Olá, rapazes...

Enquanto isso, Harry tomava um gole de uma bebida, ainda sentado no balcão, mas agora na companhia de Rony e Mione.

-Anozinho movimentado... – dizia o ruivo.

-Como todos os outros, aliás.

-É, eu sei, Mione. Mas não estou dizendo quanto aos problemas... To falando de...

-De...

-Amor? – perguntou Harry – Não dava pra acreditar que iríamos chegar nessas férias namorando, não é mesmo?

-É. Isso.

Hermione olhou Draco e Gina, que conversavam com Mira e Luna, que havia acabado de chegar.

-As surpresas foram muitas mesmo.

-Mas não da para reclamar, não é? Pelo menos foram boas surpresas. – disse Rony.

Harry concordou, com o olhar perdido na namorada. Ela brigava com Luna por conta da demora para chegar.

-Fico me perguntando, o que o próximo ano nos reserva?

Por um segundo seus olhares se cruzaram. Mira sorriu para ele.

-Espero que coisas boas, Rony... Aliás, acho que agora só virão coisas boas...

**FIM **


	20. BRING ME TO LIFE

Tá, não é propriamente uma song fic, é mais um roteiro de um Clip da Mira... Tomem como o primeiro clip que foi feito para a comunidade bruxa tb... Imaginem só a repercursão: Mira Black e Harry Potter! Hahahahahahahha a bruxalhada deve estar empolgadissima!

Ahhh só lembrando que a cena é referente a estrofe anterior da descrição.. ou seja, primeiro vem a parte da música e depois a imagem que acompanha esse pedaço.

**BRING ME TO LIFE**

_**TRAGA-ME PARA A VIDA**_

_Evanesence_

INTRODUÇÃO INSTRUMENTAL

Tela negra

Efeitos de nuvens em um céu escuro

As nuvens revelam primeiro o nome "Potter", depois o nome "Black"

_HOW CAN YOU SEE INTO MY EYES LIKE OPEN DOORS  
LEADING YOU DOWN INTO MY CORE WHERE I'VE BECOME SO NUMB_

_Como você pode ver através dos meus olhos como se fossem portas abertas?  
Conduzindo você até meu interior onde eu me tornei tão entorpecida_

Efeito de nuvens termina e a tela preta da lugar aos olhos negros de Mira enquanto a câmera se afasta.

Ela está deitada numa cama desarrumada, parece triste enquanto canta.

Corta

Harry caminha sem rumo pelas ruas trouxas, mãos nos bolsos e alheio as coisas que acontecem a sua volta. Está irritado e pensativo.

Corta

_WITHOUT A SOUL MY SPIRIT SLEEPING SOMEWHERE COLD  
UNTIL YOU FIND IT THERE AND LEAD IT BACK HOME WAKE ME UP INSIDE_

_Sem uma alma, meu espírito dorme em algum lugar frio  
até que você o encontre e o leve de volta pra casa, me fazendo acordar por dentro_

Mira se levanta com dificuldade e segue para o pequeno banheiro ao lado, se olha no espelho se sentindo horrível.

Corta

Harry se senta em uma pedra com vista para o mar e se põe a olhar o horizonte.

Corta

_(WAKE ME UP) WAKE ME UP INSIDE_

_(I CAN'T WAKE UP) WAKE ME UP INSIDE_

_(SAVE ME) CALL MY NAME AND SAVE ME FROM THE DARK_

_(WAKE ME UP) BID MY BLOOD TO RUN  
(I CAN'T WAKE UP) BEFORE I COME UNDONE_

_(SAVE ME) SAVE ME FROM THE NOTHING I'VE BECOME_

_(Me Acordar) Acorde-me por dentro_

_(Não Consigo Acordar) Acorde-me por dentro_

_(salve-me) Me chame e me salve da escuridão_

_(acorde-me) Obrigue meu sangue fluir  
(eu não consigo acordar) antes que eu me desfaça  
(salve-me) salve-me do nada que eu me tornei_

Mira e Harry de costas um para o outro num fundo totalmente preto, cantam o refrão enquanto a câmera gira em volta deles.

Corta.

_NOW THAT I KNOW WHAT I'M WITHOUT  
YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME  
BREATHE INTO ME AND MAKE ME REAL  
BRING ME TO LIFE_

_Agora que eu sei o que eu não tenho  
Você não pode simplesmente me deixar_

_Respire através de mim me faça real  
Traga-me para a vida_

Mira, em suas vestes bruxas e de varinha em punho, caminha por entre corredores escuros, parecendo um labirinto tatenado as paredes a procura de alguma passagem ou sinal.

Ela tem um flash, como se pudesse sentir que Harry (também em suas vestes bruxas) já passara por ali.

Corta.

_(WAKE ME UP) WAKE ME UP INSIDE_

_(I CAN'T WAKE UP) WAKE ME UP INSIDE_

_(SAVE ME) CALL MY NAME AND SAVE ME FROM THE DARK_

_(WAKE ME UP) BID MY BLOOD TO RUN  
(I CAN'T WAKE UP) BEFORE I COME UNDONE_

_(SAVE ME) SAVE ME FROM THE NOTHING I'VE BECOME_

_(Me Acordar) Acorde-me por dentro_

_(Não Consigo Acordar) Acorde-me por dentro_

_(salve-me) Me chame e me salve da escuridão_

_(acorde-me) Obrigue meu sangue fluir  
(eu não consigo acordar) antes que eu me desfaça  
(salve-me) salve-me do nada que eu me tornei_

Mira e Harry novamente no fundo preto agora cantam juntos, um encarando o outro enquanto a câmera, novamente, roda a volta deles.

FROZEN INSIDE, WITHOUT YOUR TOUCH

WITHOUT YOUR LOVE DARLING

ONLY OU ARE THE LIFE AMONG THE DEAD

_Congelada por dentro, Sem o seu toque  
Sem o amor, querido  
Só você é a vida entre os mortos_

No meio do labirinto bruxo, Mira se depara com uma trilha de água, a segue até uma porta e quando a abre se surpreende.

Harry está preso em um enorme cubo de gelo.

Corta.

.  
_ALL THIS TIME I CAN'T BELIEVE I COULDN'T SEE  
KEPT IN THE DARK BUT YOU WERE THERE IN FRONT OF ME_

_Todo esse tempo eu não posso acreditar que eu não pude ver  
Me mantive no escuro mas você estava lá na minha frente_

No apartamento Harry e Mira discutem, é a briga que deu origem as cenas anteriores.

Ele canta exatamente a letra da música enquanto gesticula a discussão.

I'VE BEEN SLEEPING A THOUSAND YEARS IT SEEMS  
GOT TO OPEN MY EYES TO EVERYTHING

Eu tenho dormido há 1000 anos  
parece que eu tenho que abrir meus olhos para tudo

Mira responde tão enfurecida quanto ele.

WITHOUT A THOUGHT,

WITHOUT A VOICE, WITHOUT A SOUL

Sem um pensamento  
Sem uma voz, sem uma alma

Ele sai batendo a porta fortemente.

Corta

DON'T LET ME DIE HERE

THERE MUST BE SOMETHING MORE

Não me deixe morrer aqui.

Deve haver algo mais

Close rápido de Harry preso no cubo de gelo.

Corta

Mira encara o espelho do banheiro do apartamento em que brigara com ele, e toma algum remédio,desmaiando em seguida.

Corta.

O Harry que estava sentado na pedra admirando o mar parece escutar a "queda" de Mira no banheiro, e levanta correndo.

Corta.

BRING ME TO LIFE

Traga-me para a vida

A Mira que está em frente ao cubo de gelo transforma a ponta da varinha em um punhal e começa a golpear o gelo.

Corta.

_(WAKE ME UP) WAKE ME UP INSIDE_

_(I CAN'T WAKE UP) WAKE ME UP INSIDE_

_(SAVE ME) CALL MY NAME AND SAVE ME FROM THE DARK_

_(WAKE ME UP) BID MY BLOOD TO RUN  
(I CAN'T WAKE UP) BEFORE I COME UNDONE_

_(SAVE ME) SAVE ME FROM THE NOTHING I'VE BECOME_

_(Me Acordar) Acorde-me por dentro_

_(Não Consigo Acordar) Acorde-me por dentro_

_(salve-me) Me chame e me salve da escuridão_

_(acorde-me) Obrigue meu sangue fluir  
(eu não consigo acordar) antes que eu me desfaça  
(salve-me) salve-me do nada que eu me tornei_

Harry corre desesperado pelas ruas trouxas, pulando carros, trombando nos outros.

Corta

Mira golpeia o gelo com força.

Ele chega à porta do apartamento que está trancada, começa a golpeá-la com o ombro.

Corta

Mira consegue dar um golpe certeiro e quebrar todo o cubo de gelo, Harry, que cai pesadamente no chão, tremendo de frio. Mira sorri feliz e o abraça.

Corta.

Harry arromba a porta e corre para o banheiro, encontra a garota desmaiada no chão, ajoelha ao seu lado e tenta acorda-la... até que finalmente ela abre os olhos.

Harry suspira aliviado e sorri para ela.

**Fim**


End file.
